Arendelle prompts
by JLATS
Summary: An updated set of all the Frozen prompts I recently wrote, each chapter being a different drabble. Lots of fun, and lots of drama! Get your tissues at the ready, you never know... Follow to be notified at each prompt ;) Snow Sisters - Frohana - Kristanna - Elsamaren (Like my writing? Check out "Untangling the Frozen Knots book" on Google, it's my Frozen x Tangled fanfic novel! :D)
1. Anna's ice powers (inspired by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Anna's fighting an enemy but when she does, her hair turned white and her eyes are more blue 👀**

* * *

"Anna, catch!"

The younger grinned at Elsa's call, seeing that she had picked up the sword that fell on the ground earlier. The sisters having perfect synchronization as always, the sword flew in the air and went directly to Anna's hand, and she grabbed the hilt. Immediately twirling it around, she cut the creepers she had been tied in and with a jerk, the magical plants swirled around after being split in half.

The enemy groaned from where he was, enraged at how he once again missed his attack on the sisters, but he wasn't able to come closer because Kristoff was really good at fending him off with his axe.

With a shout of victory, Anna rose both arms in the sky, and gave a nod to Elsa as she felt that the creepers were letting go of her waist, which meant that she was about to fall on the ground.

Elsa smiled and launched her hands forward, and in a blast of blue beam, a pile of snow appeared right below Anna.

Even if she was several meters above, Anna let herself drop on the fresh white blanket, and as she expected, it was very comfy and not as cold as it seemed. However, in the process, the creepers fell on her due to gravity, and she had a chuckle at how she didn't plan that. The disgusting magical plants fell on her face.

"Ew, ew! Gross!" She exclaimed, still laughing, and brushed away the plants from her body.

The Queen had a chuckle from where she was standing, but focused her gaze on the enemy, her long ice spear aimed at him, to make sure he won't attack Anna as she was standing up. Nevertheless, long seconds passed and Anna still hadn't joined Elsa's side again. The blonde gave a careful glance behind her back to check on her as Kristoff was fighting the villain.

Anna was sit up on the pile of snow, safe and visibly not injured, though her eyes were wide and she was staring at her hand.

Elsa frowned, verified one last time that she could go to her without getting attacked, and ran to her little sister.

"Are you okay? Is something wr—"

"NO, DON'T COME CLOSER!" Exclaimed Anna, lifting her face, raw panic stretching her voice.

The blonde suddenly stopped her run, standing a few steps away from the snow, and almost lost her balance when her ice heels slipped on the dead leaves surface of the ground. She glanced at Anna's face, returning to the inspection of her hand.

The elder got terrified when she understood what had just happened. When cut, the green sap in the creepers had splashed on the pile of snow, and thick gooey drops of it had rolled from the snow to Anna's hand on which she had been leaning to stand up. It was glowing with magic, but not only visually; it was palpable in the air. Elsa could feel it with every inch of her body, especially standing this close. It was like smelling a stinking plant, only with pores instead than the nose.

"Anna…" Whispered Elsa as she kneeled, worried.

Breathing sharply, the younger alternated her gaze from the green glow to Elsa's face, looking for answers. Her panic rose, and Elsa inspected her eyes, then suddenly something caught her attention.

Were Anna's eyes getting more blue? She knew they usually were closer to green, especially at that time of day with that light. But now they were… Elsa gasped internally at what it reminded her. _Hers_. It was exactly matching her own eye color.

"What the…" Murmured Elsa, noticing that and at the same time, sensing magic spreading in Anna's entire body.

"What's going on?" Asked Anna, her voice shaking. Her head felt dizzy, her body was feeling colder. It was like having a fever. "What's happening to me…?"

At the same time, Elsa suddenly felt magic intensely growing in Anna, and she gasped when she realized what it meant.

"Oh no… ANNA!"

The redhead's hair rapidly turned to white, and her usual warm colored cheeks went paler.

"What is it? Elsa, please tell me wha—"

But there was no need to explain, for it was extremely clear, and both sisters went jaw-dropping: Anna was turning into a second Elsa. Magic and consequences included. She felt colder and yet warmer at the same time, and easily guessed that it was because she now had ice and snow magic running in her veins, yet was immune to cold so the air seemed less windy.

Anna's breathing sped up. Her eyes widened. Her chest was waving, her eyes filling with tears of fear.

And Elsa knew perfectly well that all of this was bad, really bad.

"Wait, Anna, look at me."

The younger was breathing faster and faster, hyperventilating. She had a different way than Elsa to have panic attacks, but the elder knew how to recognize them. And knew exactly what consequences would follow for someone who had her magic. Indeed, some snowflakes started to form in the air around them.

"Anna, stay with me, look at me!"

The snowflakes were getting so numerous that it formed into a little storm.

"No, no, no no no…" Whispered Elsa.

Elsa was in perfect control of her magic now, and tried to make the snowflakes vanish with a wave of the hand; though as she sadly expected, it changed nothing. They didn't obeyed _her_. It was her sister's magic.

Anna was slightly rocking back and forth, tears rolling down her cheeks, lost in confusion at all the sensations her body was feeling at the same time. Elsa winced, seeing her state and the storm getting more and more intense. Sure, the sensation of magic inside one's veins was hard to cope with when you were born with it like Elsa was, but she eventually got used to it. But Anna… She suddenly obtained thosepowers within a minute, and her reaction was legitimate.

The magical plant sap had transferred, or rather, copied, Elsa's magic from her magical snow to Anna's veins through her hand.

"Anna, you're going to be alright, everything's fine, look at me."

Her sister wasn't responding, and Elsa screwed the previous warning and came closer to touch Anna's shoulders. At the contact, she jolted like she was jumping out of a nightmare, and dived her identical eyes in Elsa's. The storm calmed a bit, and Anna's breathing became steady, but she was still crying.

"What's happening to me?"

Elsa gulped.

"You're… You're…"

A distant grunt indicated that Kristoff was having troubles with the enemy.

"Uhm, Anna? Elsa? A little bit of help here would be more than welcome!" He shouted, before getting hit on the arm by the villain. "Oh, you're going to regret this!"

Elsa looked at him, then back to her sister.

"Well? Are you coming?!" Called Kristoff.

The Queen's eyes widened. What to do?


	2. You got attacked by WOLVES?

**bigfrozenfan asked:**  
**I had a short discussion about one of my last edits, the scene when Anna and Kristoff were attacked by a bunch of wolves. I guess Anna never had told this event to Elsa and i thought this would be a theme for a little fan fic between the snow sisters...you know...a bit of "angst" and so on. Just let play your marvelous phantasy :-)**

* * *

"Elsa… Elsa, look at me. Calm down. Breathe in, breathe out."

The Queen's breathing was sharp and uneven. She looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"How can you tell me to calm down? I_ CAN'T_ calm down!"

"It's alright. Just breathe. Relax. I'm fine, look. I'm fine now. I'm standing right in front of you, alive and well."

Elsa's hands were trembling, her eyes staring at Anna with raw panic.

"Why did you tell me _that?"_

"Worst idea ever, I agree, but for now you have to calm down, okay? Follow my lead."

Anna started to show gestures with her right hand, her left one busy holding the elder's shoulder to force her to look at her. Anna's right hand went up, palm up, then she slowly flipped it over and went down. She repeated the gesture in loops, gently and slowly, mimicking exaggerated breathing with her face and mouth so that Elsa did the same.

It took a while, but the blonde finally retrieved her normal heartbeat little by little.

"There…" Smiled Anna, her voice soothing. "I'm alright, okay?"

Elsa's breathing suddenly started to rise up again. "But you _weren't_ that day!"

"I wasn't hurt, Elsa, I swear!"

"Trust me, the wolves actually were the ones in danger", assured Kristoff, who had taken some steps back to let the sisters manage Elsa's anxiety attack together. "You should see what Anna can do with a mandolin and a rug set on fire."

Anna smiled at the compliment. She looked into Elsa's eyes.

"I'm fine now. This is all in the past."

"Why did you tell me then?" Panicked Elsa.

Anna winced. "Would you have preferred me to never tell you? And hide it from you?"

"No, obviously." Puffed the Queen, and Anna was happy to see that fear had left her voice to be replaced by sarcasm.

"There." Smiled the redhead.

Elsa exhaled for a long time, finally recovering to her normal state.

"Are you okay?" Worried Kristoff, taking a few steps closer, coming back to where he was standing when the conversation started.

The blonde nodded, but after a while, she frowned at Anna.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"It was two weeks ago", noted Anna.

"Still. You know that I want to know everything that happened because of me up the mountain."

"The wolves weren't there because of _you_, Elsa." Smiled Anna softly, shaking her head. "And I was just waiting for the right moment to tell you the… Dangerous parts of our adventure to get to you."

"Why?"

"Exactly for that reason", said Anna with a bend of the head, indicating her current state.

Elsa sighed. She was right, it was difficult for her to balance her emotions since the Great Thaw. She was over-happy when Anna was hanging out with her, over-sad when she wasn't, and over-panicked when her life was in danger. Being told to not feel anything for more than ten years resulted in… Pretty much every bad consequence possible.

The Queen closed her eyes, trying to erase the images of Anna getting bitten by wolves in her mind, to be replaced by Anna punching wolves in the face, just like she did with Hans. Elsa had a soft giggle when she pictured it. Anna lifted an amused eyebrow.

"Feeling better?" Guessed the younger.

"Yeah, better." Finally smiled Elsa. "Thank you for helping me go through this."

"Anytime."

The two sisters exchanged a loving gaze.

"Yay! Now we can go down to eat!"

The three of them turned around at the sudden voice and saw Olaf jumping in joy on the threshold.

"Olaf? What are you doing here?" Asked Kristoff.

"Oh, I just came up the stairs because I was feeling that Elsa wasn't okay."

They all made noises that sounded like different gasps of surprise. Anna blinked in confusion.

"You can… Sense Elsa's emotions?"

There definitely were things she still needed to know about the living snowman.

"Yeah, why?" Shrugged Olaf, as if it was obvious.

Kristoff snorted, and Elsa blushed.

"Hum, because it's not very common…?" Chuckled Kristoff.

"_I'm_ not very common!" Cackled Olaf proudly.

Anna nodded with a laugh.

"That is true. Elsa, there are still some things you have to tell us about Olaf."

Elsa blinked, still not recovering from the reveal, that had chocked us just as much as the others, if not more. "Wh- Hey, I had no idea he could feel how I feel! I didn't…"

The Queen blushed, aware of how awkward it sounded. Anna looked at her with a smirk.

"In my defense, I only know him since two weeks. Just like you."

"Yeah, but you don't just know him. You_ created_ him." Pointed out Kristoff.

Elsa blushed furiously. "I didn't _purposely _made that… Feature!"

"We're just teasing you", appeased Anna.

She kneeled down to be at Olaf's level. "But one thing she made about you and that is amazing, is that you're the best at warm hugs."

Olaf chuckled. "Oh, I know!" He then jumped in Anna opened arms and they had a tight hug, with their eyes closed and big smiles.

This made Elsa's face soften. She smiled too. One thing was for sure, is that Anna was happy and safe when they were all together.


	3. Sacrifice (inspired by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Elsa has to explain to Anna the fact that her powers require her to stay in the Forrest. That she has to contain the villain with the other elementals or the world will be destroyed.**

* * *

"Okay, then for how long ?"

Elsa stared at her, mouth open, which then twisted in a heartbroken wince.

"No, you don't get it…"

There was another explosion nearby, and they both shielded themselves with their arms to avoid the shock wave that the wind Elemental had just made to protect the glade.

"I can't… It's a bit more complicated than that. I can't come back."

A postponed gust of wind swapped above them, and Elsa's voice got lost in it.

"What did you say?" Asked Anna.

She put her sword back in her sheath and jumped above the rock on the ground to join her sister.

"I said…" Started Elsa, but now that there was silence again, she was terrified to tell her.

She didn't add anything. Anna lifted an eyebrow, and waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hey. You said that you have to contain the villain. How long will that take?"

Elsa lowered her head, and looked down. She was trying everything not to cry.

"Anna…"

The redhead stepped closer, which was difficult because a new earthquake made the ground shake. "What?"

When Elsa lifted her head again, they were only one meter apart, and Anna could clearly see her elder's eyes glistening with tears in the sunset light.

"You have to go."

The blonde's voice was weak, but not from exhaustion, for she had kept every ounce of energy for the fight. She was devastated.

"Please, Anna."

The younger frowned, genuinely lost.

"I don't get it."

"Yeah, I can see that." Chuckled Elsa nervously.

Why did her sister have to be adorably naive at that precise moment?

"Anna… When they said earlier that we had to seal the Forrest… They meant… Seal permanently."

"Yeah, to conceal the villain inside, thanks to the magic, that's a brilliant idea. Which leads to my question: how long will that take? I need to tell Kristoff for—"

"ANNA! Don't you understand?!"

The redhead shivered at Elsa's sudden yell. Only, she knew her elder well know, and perceived that she didn't yell her name out of anger, but out of sadness. There was a silence, only broken by the distant sounds of the fight that the Elementals were having to hold the villain by the time Elsa would arrive. Little by little, Anna's brain caught up with what Elsa had said.

"Wait… Permanently… But not only the villain, isn't it?"

Elsa nodded, closing her eyes, which made the tears present in her eyes roll on her cheeks with heaviness. She clenched on her long ice spear with her fist and gulped, then brushed her face to erase the tears. Anna looked at her with devastated wide eyes, and Elsa stared at her deeply.

"Look, we don't have much time. You can hear it yourself, the fight is getting more and more intense."

Another earthquake underlined the urgency. The earth Elemental was doing their best so that the villain would stay within the Forrest.

"We have to seal it before midnight. Please, Anna… You have to…"

"NO." Blurted Anna, anger frowning her face.

Elsa winced, her hand clenching even harder her ice spear, so much it would break if it wasn't her ice.

"Don't make it harder that it already is. You…"

Elsa saw how Anna was breathing heavily, angry and heartbroken. She couldn't detach her teal blue eyes from Elsa, shocked by what she meant. The blonde gulped.

"You know that I'm really not good at goodbyes. Please, go before it's too late—"

"Oh, so you just stay here and I have to go? Do you really _think_ that it's what's going to happen?"

New tears started to roll on Elsa's cheeks.

"Anna, I'm begging you…"

"Do you really think…"

The younger stepped further, and was now so close that if it wasn't for the strong wind blowing on the glade, Elsa could feel her panting with madness.

"…That I will _let you_ do that?"

"ANNA!"

Elsa slammed her spear on the grass at that word, and a round beam of ice exploded from it. It was a miracle that her magic was sentient and avoided Anna by instinct, because otherwise she would have frozen instantly, just like the ground and rocks did all around.

"I _HAVE_ to do that! It's my DESTINY!"

"I DON'T _CARE_ IF IT'S DESTINY! I CARE ABOUT _YOU_!" Yelled back Anna.

She stopped when she realized what she said.

"I care about you." She repeated, softly and tearing up.

Another silence, another rumble. The wind brought to them the sound of the grunts from the fight in the Forrest, and they stared at each other for long minutes, which felt like hours and maybe days.

"Please don't leave me." Begged Anna.

"You know that's it's not what I'm doing. I'm just…"

"Sacrificing yourself? Oh, yeah, how clever, you idiot Majesty Queen Elsa of Arendelle. Brilliant. Waow. Imagine the kingdom when they'll learn about that."

"I have to do it, Anna. This place needs me. I have to protect them!"

"This place isn't even _home_!" Yelled Anna.

Elsa stared at her, and breathed.

"To me, it turned out to be."


	4. Elsa used to starve herself

**l-egionaire asked:**  
**Would you be interested in writing a drabble based on that headcanon about Elsa not eating enough and Anna finding out she thought of starving herself?**

* * *

Gerda had to try her best to not throw up because of how disgusted she was to see the Princess and the Queen having a challenge of _Who Would Eat The Most Fastelavnsbollers and Bløtkake Slices In Under 10 Minutes_. Because they truly were taking this game at heart and were making an absolute mess. Both had their mouths full with food, and Gerda was glad to be the only witness, waiting by the dining room doors with the empty tray, so that nobody else would know about how ridiculous and scary Elsa and Anna were at that time.

The maid sighed at how it wasn't even the dumbest thing they had done in the week. She had a slight smile, and looked up at the clock on a corner of the room.

"3, 2, 1…" She announced.

Both sisters ate faster and faster, and the sounds they made was so disgusting that Gerda eye-rolled.

"TIME'S UP!" She exclaimed, with a bit of relief, happy that it was finally over.

"I WON!" Yelled the siblings at the same time, arms raised, mouth full.

Gerda cleared her throat. "No, actually, Elsa won."

Anna jaw-dropped, almost spitting what she had in her mouth, and Elsa had a loud laugh of victory. "YESSSSS!"

"Wait, what? Really?" Muttered Anna, her shoulders dropped.

Gerda nodded. "She even ate an entire plate more than you."

Anna grunted, and Elsa kept laughing.

"Would you like napkins?" Suggested the maid.

"No, we're good", smiled Anna, as both started to brushed their mouths with the back of their hands. Gerda clenched her eyes shut to avoid watching.

Elsa was making a show at showing Anna how faster she had been.

"I can't believe how much of a glutton you are." Giggled Anna.

"And to say I thought you hated that type of dessert." Sighed Gerda.

Elsa licked her fingers clean with a smile. "What are you talking about? I_ love_them."

Gerda frowned. "But you hated them when you were little. And as a teenager. You kept returning the tray I put in front of your bedroom door with everything untouched."

Something passed in Elsa's eyes, like a wave of a mix of many emotions at a time. There mainly was anger that she revealed that out loud because Anna was sit there, and sadness that she reminded it. Gerda immediatly understood her mistake and clasped her hand on her mouth.

"Oh, I… I meant…"

"Thank you, Gerda, that will be all." Dismissed Elsa in a sharp tone, cold, in every meaning of the term. The temperature of the room dropped a few degrees in an instant, anger and sadness being two emotions that triggered Elsa easily.

Anna didn't realize it, however, too distracted by what Gerda said.

"You didn't touch your dessert when you were younger?"

She pointed an amused finger at Elsa's chin that was covered with cream and had a laugh. "Is it because you were afraid of putting cream on your sheets or the carpet of your bedroom?"

The younger then noticed that Elsa wasn't smiling at all. She saw how sorry Gerda was when she had left the room, and lifted a confused eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Elsa didn't add a word, and all fun had left the room. She had stood up and was cleaning her face and hands with the napkin, and, surprised, Anna did the same. But her mood was down now that Elsa wasn't smiling anymore.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, everything's fine."

Anna frowned. Since they were close again, she knew exactly how to tell when Elsa was lying. The way she fidgeted her hands together showed how nervous she was.

"Elsa… Please, look at me."

The blonde hesitated for a moment, and did as asked.

"Tell me, what did Gerda mean by that? You didn't just returned the tray, did you?" Continued Anna, on a soft tone. "The room is cold. What kind of memory did it suddenly bring you?"

Elsa gasped a bit and waved her hand to make it normal again.

"Something I'm not proud of."

She was looking at Anna with such shame in her eyes that the younger practically jumped off her chair to come closer. "What did you do?"

Elsa winced. Having her sister worried this close to her was heartbreaking. "It's more of something I _didn't _do. Like… Eat properly."

Anna's big teal blue eyes widened even more. "You… You used to starve yourself?"

A ball started to form in Elsa's throat. She trembled. "I didn't… Do it on purpose…"

The redhead grabbed her hand. "No, of course not. Of course not. I understand. Look, I get it."

The Queen had a nervous shrug, trying to look at her with less sadness as possible. "I guess that it's the side effects of depression", she fake laughed.

Anna frowned and grabbed her shoulders so that they were fully facing each other. "You know that you're stronger than this, do you? You know that you've come a wonderful, amazing, giant way since, do you?"

Elsa had a genuine smile for the first time. "Well, that's what you keep telling me, yes."

Anna smiled. "You know I don't say that just to make you happy. It's the truth. You're really strong, Elsa. Look at you now, you found appetite again!"

Elsa teared up at how Anna just twisted the situation. She didn't even ask about how it was, feeling hungry every single day but being unable to eat because of her mood. She didn't ask about how sad she was to the point of refusing even her favorite treats. Above anything, she told her how she came to pull through it. Elsa rubbed her eyes before the tears would fall.

"Yeah", she simply replied.

"You even beated me in a fair challenge", pouted Anna. "I'm a bit envious of your appetite expertise, now", she smiled, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm not sure that's a way to call it", chuckled Elsa.

"Of course it is."

Elsa sighed of happiness and put a hand above Anna's on her shoulder.

"But don't think you're the final winner. Revenge tomorrow, at dawn."

"At dawn?" Laughed Elsa, knowing well how Anna never woke up early.

"That was for dramatic effect. I meant, at breakfast."

"Oh. So, at 11 then." Smirked the blonde.

Anna nudged her gently. "Don't mock my sleepovers!"


	5. Can we adopt a cat?

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna finding a stray puppy/kitten and begging Elsa to keep it**

* * *

Anna kept bouncing around Elsa as they were walking down the corridor.

"Pleeeeaaaase? Please please please please please?!"

Elsa chuckled at her excitment and dedication. "The amount of 'please's doesn't change anything, Anna. We are _not_ going to keep a kitten."

Anna dramatically tugged on Elsa's dress, and the latter was relieved to know that it wouldn't rip under her grip because otherwise, she would pretty much have been naked in the middle of the castle in front of the guards.

Those passing by guards smiled discreetly at Anna's begging, and how Elsa was trying really hard to refuse.

"PLEASE!" asked Anna. "I'll give you a _ton_ of chocolates in return. Please, it's just a tiny little kitten! Lost and alone! It just wants a _home_!"

She exaggerated her voice on that last word. Damn, thought Elsa, she knew where to hit her. Finding a feeling of home? That touched her to the core.

Elsa blushed and turned her head away, pushing Anna to continue walking down the corridor.

"Gerda is allergic to cats. It can't be."

Anna rolled her eyes. "That's a blatant lie."

She put herself in front of Elsa, and the blonde jumped in surprise to the point of almost dropping the books she was holding. "Anna!"

"You have no excuses! Zero arguments! We. Must. Adopt. This. Kitten."

"_NO_." stated Elsa.

Anna pouted.

"Now step aside, or I freeze your butt."

Anna did as she asked, for she knew Elsa really was apt to do like she threatened. The Queen shook her head and went down the stairs, when suddenly something blocked her way.

But it wasn't Anna.

An indeed tiny, little kitten was standing in front of her, black as coal, staring at the Queen with eyes filled with attention and love.

A servant ran to them. "Your Majesty!" he apologized. "I couldn't stop that animal. It entered when I looked away, I'm sorry!"

"It's fine", replied Elsa, and Anna was surprised of how her voice had changed. She stepped forward and noticed that Elsa's face had, pretty much literally, melted, at the sight of the kitten.

The blonde crouched, sitting on the stairs, and she put her books down. "Hey there", she called the kitten with a soft voice, that Anns had never heard from her.

With amazement, the redhead saw the kitten hesitate, sniffing Elsa's stretched fingers.

"Don't be afraid. It's alright."

The kitten kept sniffing Elsa's entire hand, then rubbed the corner of its lips and its cheek in Elsa's palm. She beamed at how it accepted the stroke.

"Well? I thought you said you'd never love it." mocked Anna.

"You haven't… Uhm, you haven't told me that the kitten was black" improvised Elsa.

Anna lifted an eyebrow and a smirked stretched her lips. With sarcasm, she looked at Elsa. "Are you serious right now?"

Elsa blushed and continued to pet the stray kitten. It was purring so loudly she could hear it from there, and Elsa _loved_ it.

Then Anna's eyes widened when it hit her. It had been a while since Elsa allowed herself to touch an animal, and it had been even longer since an animal actually showed her pleasure to being petted. Anna's smile became sadder, but also wider.

"Elsa, I think it would even be better to _you_ than it would be to _me_."

The blonde lifted her head, confused. But Anna chuckled, not wanting to explain, and crouched next to her to sit in the stairs as well and pet the purring kitten which was currently having the time of its life.


	6. Snowflake flashback

**Okay, this one actually isn't a prompt. ;) I just really wanted to write a little something about the sisters' childhood, and... Ended up writing all of that.**

* * *

"Come in, Elsa. I just put Anna in her cradle" smiled Iduna, as 4 years old Elsa was standing on the threshold with a shy face.

She hesitated and stepped in, looking at the tiny baby who was playing with her toys in the little bed. Iduna smiled when she saw how hesitant, and a bit scared, Elsa was. The mother noticed how, every time the two sisters met, Elsa wanted to give a good impression on her, and tried her best to be soft and gentle. The little blonde was very nervous, but, the instant baby Anna recognized her, she smiled and giggled, and all fear left Elsa's heart.

"Hello little baby Anna" said Elsa with a smile.

She was however too short to bend over the baby, her forehead barely the height of the cradle bars. Iduna took her by the waist and lifted her so that she could sit on her mother's thighs. The baby giggled even more when she fully saw Elsa smiling over her, and raised her hands with grabbing moves of the fingers.

Elsa looked at her with confusion. Did she want to play? She had plenty of toys in her cradle, she was even over-pampered with all the gifts the staff had offered. Why was she staring at her that way? Baby Anna's eyes were very insistent, like she waited for something. Suddenly, Elsa knew what to do, acting by instinct.

She lifted her hands and waved her tiny fingers in the air, and some snowflakes appeared. Anna's eyes already were filled with wonder and amazement, her big pupils very attentive. Elsa smiled and created a big rounded snowflake made out of ice, thick enough to be held with two hands, but very light so that Anna could grab it with no effort. Anna gasped at what just appeared in her big sister's hands, and Iduna smiled when Elsa moved her arms forward to give her the ice toy. Anna's teal blue eyes couldn't go away from the magical sculpture, and she grabbed it with her tiny fists.

She stared at it for a moment, before putting one of the rounded branches into her mouth.

Elsa startled a bit in surprise, and Iduna laughed with a tender tune, amused by both of their reactions. Watching Anna giggling as she fidgeted the ice snowflake and covered some parts in saliva, young Elsa was as much disgusted than amused.

"I think she likes it" smiled Elsa.

It meant so much to her, and Iduna could feel her daughter beaming with joy, but also some relief.

"She does", smiled the mother.

* * *

Elsa giggled as she was watching Anna eating falling snowflakes with her mouth opened up to the sky. She suddenly got strucked by this memory and almost tripped in the snow when she remembered it.

Finding her balance again, she blinked at what just happened, and walked closer to her sister, her ice train floating in the soft winter wind.

"Hey, do you think it's possible to remember one's very first memory? Of when I was very little?" asked Elsa.

Anna shrugged, catching other snowflakes with her tongue as they walked. "I dun'ho" she replied. "Mayh'be."

Elsa smiled. She didn't add anything, and Anna wondered what she was talking about. She stopped what she was doing to turn to her. "Why? Did you just remember something?"

The blonde nodded, and was beaming at what her brain had reminded her of. "The first time I knew that you loved ice and snow very much."

Anna smiled with tenderness. "Is that really your first memory ever?"

Elsa tilted her head, considering it for a moment. "I think so, yeah."

The younger sister resumed to staring at the falling snowflakes. "Must be a really nice memory."

Elsa smiled, looking at Anna while she had her head up. "It is."


	7. Anna escapes from Weselton's trap

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna surrounded by Weselton guards while she was having a trip up the mountains with Sven and Olaf but she manage to struggle back to the castle (Elsa be hella mad that she could send her snow army)**

* * *

"A tiny bit on the left… Yes, like that… Stop! Perfect."

Elsa smiled, hands on her hips, proud of the new decoration of the living room. Her mood couldn't be better: the sun was shining, light piercing through the windows, the staff was happy to install the new paintings following her instructions, and she had a proper night of sleep and no meeting planned for the day. Everything was perfect.

Until a guard burst into the room, panting, sweating, coming back from what looked like a marathon. His red cheeks made it seem like he had run for miles.

"Your Majesty!" He yelled more than he called, and he bowed respectfully, but too quickly; exhausted, he lost his balance and fell to the floor.

The closest servant had the good reflex to catch him just in time before he would entirely collapse to Elsa's feet, who looked at him in utter confusion.

"What's going on?"

They helped him stand up, and he tried to talk, but he was out of breath and nobody could understand his blabber.

"Someone bring him some water!" ordered Elsa.

She dragged a chair and indicated him to sit on it. Only the soldier was too dignified and didn't want to sit when his monarch was standing, so he stiffened, stood at attention, and cleared his throat.

"I have urgent news, My Queen."

"Then go on", invited Elsa, who was starting to lose her patience and calm. His stress was getting on her.

"It's Princess Anna, she… She came back from her trip, but…"

Elsa's eyes widened. She felt a rush of blood in her whole body, and whatever would the guard say next, she couldn't hear, for her increasingly fast heartbeat loudly echoed at her ears.

"…She's hurt and needs assistance."

He barely blinked that Elsa had disappeared in a blue blur. She practically jumped out of the room, and the staff members near the door got knocked away like bowling pins.

She ran as fast as she could, her feet stomping the carpet of the corridors. As she turned at an angle, she hoped on one feet then the other to make her ice heels vanish and continue bare foot, so she would run faster. Several servants saw her pass by, but she was incredibly fast, and they couldn't even see her expression or interact with her. Elsa arrived to the big spiral staircase, and instantly jumped above the railing. Nevertheless, she didn't sit on it to then slide down; instead, she literally jumped over it, and let herself fall vertically. With a thrust of the hands, she conjured a pile of snow to land on several meters below. After a soft and smooth arrival, she didn't even catch her breath and continued to run at full speed to the gates, only flicking her wrist behind her to make the snow vanish.

Elsa finally arrived to the courtyard, and saw her little sister being carried on the bridge towards the castle with the help of two soldiers.

"ANNA!"

The redhead lifted a weak head to her elder, Elsa's voice echoing up to her. Obviously, the blonde ran to her with a panicked face, ready to launch herself in her arms and cradle her.

"Stop her", ordered Anna to the guard on her right.

"Pardon?" Asked the man.

"Block her way, she must not touch me." Ordered Anna with a firm voice, despite her weakness.

Elsa now was only a few meters forward.

"But…" said the soldier.

"That's an order", frowned Anna.

The guard was confused, but knew his job. He let Anna in the hands of his colleague and immediately put himself in front of Anna. Elsa nearly bumped into him.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, Your Majesty. You can't go further."

"What?" muttered Elsa.

Anna clenched her jaw. In that simple word, Elsa's voice was filled with disappointment, confusion, and sadness.

"Anna, what's going on?"

"Poison." Simply muttered Anna. It was all she could say, because speaking made her feel dizzy.

The guard who was helping her to stand noticed how she was heavier every passing second, which meant she had less and less strength. He sent an alarming glance at his Queen. Some black veils passed in front of Anna's eyes, and she blinked slowly, her breathing sharp and short.

"You're poisoned?" Asked Elsa, panicked.

She carefully stood a few feet away, but deeply wanted to hug Anna tight and tell her everything was going to be alright.

"You've been poisoned?" Understood Elsa when she saw that Anna had her hand clenched on her thigh where she visibly had been shot by an arrow.

Anna's mouth twitched in a smile.

"Weselton's guys got skills, I have to admit." She smirked, her voice creaking. "Those dudes are really good with crossbows."

Elsa's eyes widened, and she held out a hand towards her thigh.

"Don't!" warned Anna.

"I'm not going to touch you, don't worry." Assured Elsa to her sister, and to the guards as well who were ready to push her away.

She waved her wrist, and a gentle wave of snowflakes took off her hand to cover the blood stain on Anna's thigh. The redhead hissed loudly, and the guards jumped of surprise.

"Here. That will stop the bleeding for a moment."

"Thanks", murmured Anna through her teeth. It was painful, but clever and useful.

Elsa inspected her sister from where she was.

"You ran all the way down here with such a wound?"

Anna lifted a sarcastic eyebrow with all the strength that remained in her. "You've seen me go through way worse."

The elder couldn't hold a laugh. Her face however went from tenderness to regal in a second when she looked at the guards.

"Bring her to the infirmary. Right now."

They obeyed immediately, lifting her from the ground and going to the gates with Elsa walking by their side.

"Olaf… And Sven… They're still up there…" Said Anna, her voice even lower than before as the poison was deeply kicking in.

"Shhh, don't talk." Advised Elsa with a soft tone. "You need to rest."

Anna looked down and let herself be lifted through the courtyard. Elsa was fidgeting nervously with her hands and looking at Anna's clothes which were ripped. Her sword was missing.

"What happened? Are they okay? Was it an ambush? Did they hurt you somewhere else?"

"Don't ask questions if you don't want answers, Elsa", smiled weakly Anna with a nervous chuckle.

"You're right. Don't answer. You need to rest. Put her in a bed in the infirmary, heal her and keep an eye on her. I'm gonna go up there myself."

Her eyes lifted to the mountain. They were filled with rage.

"They'll meet an army of me."

* * *

The guards softly lowered Anna's head on the pillow and laid her down on the bed.

"Elsa… She has to calm down… You don't understand, she's able to kill them if we don't…"

A nurse came close.

"Your Highness, with all due respect, stop talking. The poison is going through your body and you have to rest."

Anna's mouth winced in a smile.

"You know how talkative I am. You won't be able to stop me from chatting."

The nurse smiled. She knew Anna since she was a child, and she had some complicity with her, given how many times young Anna had scratched her knees running in the gardens or cut herself with broken vases, resulting in long hours in the infirmary.

"Don't make me put you to sleep with a pillow", joked the nurse with a wink.

Anna chuckled, but immediatly hissed when she felt her lungs hurt.

"Okay, enough jokes for today. You need to rest." Advised the lady.

The redhead reluctantly nodded, and close her eyes as the staff brought the sheets above her.

As she drifted to sleep, Anna only had one thought: may Elsa not give up to the darkness and venge her by badly hurting the Weselton guards.

Olaf shook his head.

"I don't know what you expect from us, but we won't talk. Sven and I won't tell you anything. We'll be mute!"

A Weselton henchman grumbled.

"I _wish_ you'd be mute. For someone who doesn't want to tell anything, you're extremely noisy."

Olaf had a proud pout. "I am faithful, loyal and true." He said, chiming.

The snowman turned to Sven, whispering. "Elsa tought me about those words. Awesome, right?"

"Yeah, tell us about Elsa." Invited another henchman. "That's the one we're interested with. Now that her sister escaped us."

Olaf shook his head again. "No no no! Sven and I won't tell a thing."

"Of course it won't tell a thing. It's a damn reindeer." Sighed the henchman.

The young snowman got offended. "_Excuuuse you__! _He's the official Arendelle ice master and deliverer's mount!"

The Weselton men lifted synchronized confused eyebrows.

One of them lost his patience and punch the wood pole they had been attached too. Sven grunted at the sudden tug, and snap his teeth to the nearby man to bite him. The henchman jumped in fright and stepped back.

"Enough. Where is the Queen? Our informers told us that she would be with the Princess in that hike today."

Olaf chuckled. "With the new paintings arrivals? Nah, she stayed at the castle. When we saw how excited she was about hanging the new portraits, we decided that we would go on that trip just the three of us."

He then frowned and turned to Sven to whisper to him again.

"…That's not confidential information, right? I can say that?"

The reindeer grumbled in exasperation.

"Okay, guys, change of plan. We're heading to Arendelle." Announced the henchman, standing up.

"And we let those two here? So they won't tell."

"Exactly. I have a plan. We're going down there, but by the road."

"The road? Why?"

"We're going to pretend that we're merchants. If they receive new paintings, we can pass as other deliverers. Once we passed the gates, when they inspect the shipment, we say that it's confidential and that only the Queen can see them. And then, we kill her."

"Excellent plan!"

"Awesome idea."

"I'm in."

"Of course you're in, you idiot. Weselton wants us to have that done today."

He lifted his crossbow, and expertedly charged it in a swift motion.

"Okay, let's go!" He yelled, his evil grin matching the glistening arrow covered with poison, that shone next to his face as he put his weapon on his shoulder.

They all shouted with fists up to the sky, and walked down the valley.

Once they had disappeared, Sven tried to tug on the leash and Olaf to get his arms out of the ropes, but he only managed to loose his arms that rolled on the ground like two lifeless twigs.

"Oh, that's going to be a little more complicated now."

What the men didn't take in account when they took their time to walk down the mountain, was that the other way, Elsa was running up the same side. And when Elsa of Arendelle runs, she _runs_. Fast, efficient, and incredibly determined.

In less than an hour, the henchmen and the Queen met, running past each other.

"Wait… Was that her?" Asked a man, flabbergasted.

"What? Don't be silly. That can't be…"

They turned around. Elsa turned around too.

"Oh."

"Uh."

There was an awkward silence. Wind blew on them, as they stared at each other silently.

"You…" Muttered Elsa, the exhaustion from her run vanishing off her face to be replaced by utter rage.

"That's her! Everybody shoot!" Ordered the tallest henchman.

Elsa lifted an eyebrow, unimpressed.

She flicked her fingers, and a wall of ice suddenly erupted from the ground to shield her. The poisoned arrows planted in it, but didn't go through. Elsa frowned when she saw the liquid falling from the bolts, running down the ice surface. A flash image of Anna suffering came to her mind.

"You monsters…" She muttered, her teeth clenched.

With a thrust of the hands, she propulsed the wall to their direction, trying to knock them down, and they all split up to avoid being crushed by the several square meters of thick ice.

This danger away, they thought they were now able to aim again, but when they lifted their heads, Elsa had disappeared.

"Where is she?" Panicked a henchman. He turned around and jumped in surprise when he saw that she slided on an ice ramp between them, using the wall throw as a distraction. Elsa smirked, and with a flick of the wrist, she knocked the crossbow out of his hand and up in the air in a gust of cold wind.

The man shrieked, and before the others could realize what was going on, she had made the crossbows fly in the air in new squalls.

Two of the men exchanged a glance. Was this person truly the Queen? They had been told that the Queen was scared when she was fighting. How did she change that much?

Elsa saw their nervosity and chuckled. She checked that nobody was joining them.

"What, it's only the four of you? This is going to be easy peasy."

The henchmen didn't get the time to react at her sentence because she immediatly conjured out of nowhere four genormous snow golems.

If Marshmallow was considered by Olaf as his 'big little brother', then the ice palace guardian now was the tiny big little brother. For the creatures that stood up before the Weselton men with deep gutural grunts and a magic glow of snowflakes were the size of a house.

The men jaw dropped when they shadowed over them. One instantly fainted. Another peed his pants. One was hesitating between immediatly begging for his life and to throw himself to the Queen's feet or run away as fast as he could and never turn back. And the fourth henchman, which, cleverly noticed Elsa, was the bravest, stood tall and proud, twirling his sword around.

"Oh, that's interesting." Commented Elsa.

She ordered the giant snowmen to charge by a motion of the hand forward, and planted her eyes in the man's. She flicked her left wrist, and a long sword made of translucid ice extended along her hand.

"Show me what you got!" Yelled the Queen.


	8. The Telepathic Urn (OUAT AU)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**prompt：in OUAT, Ingrid cast The Spell of Shattered Sight on Anna and Anna went back to normal after she trapped Elsa in urn (I am not sure why). So what if it happened in canon, no evil snow queen(not sure who casted it on Anna), just Anna and Elsa, how this will end up? How can this spell be broken?**

* * *

Anna blinked slowly as she returned to reality.

What just happened? What was she doing in the middle of the living room, next to the fireplace? Her hands tilted as something heavy was in her hands. Surprised, she looked down, and frowned at what she was holding without having any memory of it.

An urn? A funeral urn? With a shiver, she suddenly put it away from her with stretched arms, and slowly walked to the table where she dropped it like it was poisoned. What the hell was this urn? Who the hell was in that urn? Anna knew what they were for, and another shiver went down her spine. Why was she holding it? Her family was traditionally buried and not incinerated, so who was it? Anna was certain to not know anyone who had been kept in an urn as a memory.

Her head felt dizzy. She couldn't remember what had happened since the morning. No, since the day before. Actually, the entire week felt blurred. Anna's eyes widened as she realized more and more who bad the situation was.

"What the fuck is going on?" she murmured.

She covered her mouth at her curse, and heard Elsa's voice in her head going 'Language!'. At that memory, Anna realized that she was alone in the living-room.

"Where is Elsa?" Anna wondered out loud.

She may not remember anything, but a strong feeling reminded her that she was with Elsa when… Whatever happened did happen.

'I'm right here.'

Anna turned around, relieved that Elsa had entered the room. She could ask her all the questions that were burning her brain.

But nobody was on the threshold, and Anna frowned.

'I'm actually… Down there.'

The younger sister looked everywhere around her, confused. Why was she hearing Elsa's voice coming from all directions? It felt like she was right in front of her and behind her at the same time.

'In the urn, Anna.'

Anna looked down, and her eyes widened when she suddenly understood.

"You're in the urn? You can hear me? Oh my gosh, Elsa, are you okay?"

'I am. You don't remember anything, do you?'

The redhead was so confused at the situation, but her priority was to get Elsa off the urn after she somehow got trapped in such a tiny thing. Was it magical? Anna reached for the lid that she popped open. Nothing happened, and the urn was absolutely empty, as if it was new.

"Elsa?" she called in, her voice echoing on the steel of the urn.

'Yeah?'

"Oh, you can hear me? Because you're not in here."

'Actually, I really am in it.'

There was a silence.

'So you really don't remember what happened.'

"This is not funny", started to freak out Anna, and she put the lid back where it was. "You're upsetting me right now. I can't remember what happened of the whole week, what's going on? Why are you in this? Is it a prank? It's really not funny."

'Calm down', went Elsa's voice as Anna continued her rambling. 'I'm not pranking you. This really happened, and it's really happening.'

"But what happened?" wondered Anna. "Wait… Did… Am I the one who put you into this… Thing?"

'Well… Yes. But it's alright. It's alright Anna. It's fine. We're gonna find a solution.'

Anna pouted with emotion. "Please tell me how and why I did that. I can't remember."

'Later, please. I don't want to explain it to you now.'

"Because it would hurt me, isn't–"

'Yes.'

"How come you answer me this quickly? I hadn't even finished talking."

'I… Uhm, okay, don't freak out, it's weird to explain, but… I can hear your thoughts.'

Another silence passed.

"I can too", realized Anna.

'You do?'

"Yeah. It's like…"

'Like I'm in your head. Yeah, it feels like this to me too.'

"Do you… Do you feel it when I touch the urn?" Asked Anna, her hands trembling, as she finally accepted to step closer to the table again.

'I don't know. Are you touching it right now?'

"Yeah."

'Then no.'

Anna took her hands off nevertheless.

'Actually', continued Elsa's voice, 'I don't feel… Anything. I mean, I feel nothing… Physical. It's really weird. It's like I'm talking with you through a dream.'

Anna scoffed. "Your voice currently sounds like a dream to me. I still can't believe you're actually talking with me… I mean, thinking with me… Through that urn."

'I am though.'

Anna reminded silent.

'You don't believe me, do you?' said Elsa's voice after a while, and Anna could practically hear the sarcasm of her sister in her voice, even if it wasn't really a voice and there was no tone.

"Well, you're a thought in my head right now, so I don't know if…"

'Just ask me anything. Check if it's me with specific questions that I'm the only one to know the answer of.'

Anna hummed. "Just like that game with Kristoff and Olaf?"

'Yes, just like that game we did last week.'

"Oh, if you know about that, it means that you're the real Elsa, so…"

'Ask me real questions, Anna', insisted Elsa's voice, and this time Anna could almost hear her sigh.

"Sorry, but there is more urgent. I'm not really enjoying this. Right now, I'm in the living room, amnesic, talking alone to a funerary object, and you're gone. So I'm super worried and totally lost."

There was a silence.

"Elsa? Are you… Are you still… Here?"

'I am. I'm just thinking.'

"You can think and think to me separately?" wondered Anna.

'Well, yeah. Somehow. Don't ask how it's possible, I'm gonna become crazy if I start to overanalyze the situation. And not feeling my body really doesn't help on the comfort plan. So I need to remain calm.'

Anna nodded, then remembered that Elsa couldn't see her. "Yeah, okay", she said as a confirmation.

There was another silence, which was very awkward to Anna as she felt very lonely in the room.

'Okay, I have an idea. Pick me up.'

The redhead scoffed.

'Pick the urn, Anna', said Elsa's voice in a way that Anna pictured as annoyance.

She carefully did so, and held the urn close to her, to make sure it wouldn't drop, even if she knew that hitting the floor wouldn't hurt Elsa.

"And now?"

'We're going to the trolls.'

"What?" smiled Anna. "Is that really your plan?"

'I'm currently trapped in a magic urn where I can't see, I can't feel my body, and I'm talking with you via telepathy, Anna, so yes, the trolls seem to be the only advisers we can consult.'

Anna nodded to confirm, and started walking down the corridor.

'Is that alright to you?' wondered Elsa's voice.

"Oh, yeah, I'm currently going down the stairs. I keep forgetting that you can't know my movements."

'Okay.'

There was a silence as Anna walked, and she stared at the open kitchen door as she passed in front of it.

'No, we don't have the time to pick up some chocolate for the trip, Anna.' Said Elsa's voice.

"Sorry, it's just that this whole thing is stressing me out", apologized the younger sister as she kept walking in the corridor, clenching the urn tighter.

After a while, her eyes suddenly went wide when she realized she hadn't said anything out loud.

"HEY! Stop getting into my mind!"

'Sorry. I just can't help it, and it felt like you were yelling CHOCOLATE at me.'

* * *

_'You should sleep' _said Elsa's voice in her head.

Anna grumbled.

"Don't give me orders. I don't want to sleep right now, there's too many things to take care of and—"

_'It's gonna be fine, Anna. Everything in its own time. The trolls have told us to wait for the full moon, which only is tomorrow night, so we have to wait. And you have to rest. You're exhausted.'_

"How do you know that I'm tired?" whinged Anna.

_'I'm literally in your mind.'_

The redhead sighed and turned to the camp in the glade next to the troll's valley that Kristoff had been making for her, and saw that Kristoff already was sleeping. He had the good idea to put Anna's bed next to a little geyser, so she would not feel cold during the night. Following her sister's advice, she stepped to the camp bed.

"Aren't you tired too?" wondered Anna, and she started to whisper to not wake Kristoff up.

_'No. I don't even feel any exhaustion. That's probably because I don't have a body right now.'_

Anna chuckled. "Yeah, that's probably why."

She still couldn't believe what was happening, and decided to roll with this weird situation with humor.

"What are you going to do all night as you wait for us to wake up?"

_'I don't know yet. I suppose I will… Think about stuff. That's the only thing I can do anyway. So… Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll get busy.'_

Anna put the urn on the ground next to her, and stared at it as she was tucking herself under the blanket. A long silence passed, and Anna tried to find sleep, but she was too worried about Elsa and her stress really kept her awake. She wanted to pass the night with eyes opened and wait for dawn so that she could ask more questions to the trolls. As Elsa couldn't see her, sense her or hear her, maybe that if she didn't say a word and emptied her thoughts, her elder wouldn't scold her for avoiding sleep…

_'Or maybe I would totally hear all of your plan in your head and know what you're up too.'_ said Elsa's voice, phantom sarcasm in her absent intonations.

"Oh, damnit." sighed Anna.

After a while, she finally accepted to sleep, and Elsa was right about how tired she was: she felt into sleep right away.

The entire day afterwards had been filled with sequences of questions and answers between Grand Pabbie and Anna, and sometimes Elsa herself wanted to ask questions, so Anna had to repeat them so that everyone could hear them. This led to awkward and funny situations: as Elsa wasn't using actual vocabulary to talk, but instead thoughts, concepts and ideas, when Anna wanted to repeat what she had heard to Grand Pabbie, she was often wrong on the translation.

"Oh, Elsa is asking if the process will be during all sky."

"All sky?" repeated Grand Pabbie, confused.

_'No, I didn't say 'all sky'. I said 'during all of the full moon''_

Anna grumbled, staring at the urn Grand Pabbie was holding.

"You said 'sky'. I mean, you thought 'sky'."

_'No I didn't! I meant the moon, which is in the sky! Anyway, Anna, just ask him how long is the process going to be.'_ said Elsa's voice.

"How long is the moon?" asked Anna. Then she realized how dumb the question was, and blushed, as the trolls giggled discreetly along with Kristoff, and she could almost hear Elsa facepalming mentally.

"Okay, I suppose she meant 'how long is the process with the full moon?'" corrected Anna.

Grand Pabbie cleared his throat. "Well, this magical urn is a portal, as I told you earlier. So, at the very moment the full moon will appear, the process will be instant. She will cross the portal and materalize through the open lid with her body."

Anna smiled widely and bounced. "Did you hear that, Elsa?"

_'I assume it's great news, given the fact your joy just invaded my mind like a beaming sun'_ said Elsa's voice, with a phantom smile.

"Grand Pabbie said that everything's going to be normal again the minute the full moon will appear."

_'Awesome!'_ said Elsa's voice, and Anna regretted it only was a thought, because she would have loved to hear her actual intonation instead of just her neutral input of awesomeness appearing in her mind.

They ate as they waited for the night to fall, Kristoff chatting with his family and Anna looking at him with tender eyes. As she took another bite of sandwich in her mouth, she wondered how it must feel for Elsa to not have eaten anything since days.

_'I don't feel hunger either, if that answer your question'_, anticipated Elsa in her brain.

Anna laughed as she chew. "You really are getting the hand to it, don't you? I haven't even thought about the question yet."

_'I'm starting to master our exchanges more and more, yes. But I'd prefer to have a body, though.'_

Anna smiled.

_'And to stop hearing your thoughts as you eat. All I can hear now is 'Sandwich sandwich sandwich'' _added Elsa's voice.

"HEY! If you don't like it, stop listening! ….Wait, do I really think that when I eat?"

_'No, I was only messing with you. You have really good thoughts most of the time, by the way. Being in your head is like sunbathing all the time.'_

"Is that a compliment? I'll take it as a compliment." Smiled Anna.

"It's about to start!" called Bulda, and she waved at everyone so they could gather all around Grand Pabbie in the middle of the valley.

Everyone was focused on his hands as he gently took off the lid of the urn, and it started to be covered with the light of the moon. Instantly, it started to vibrate, and the metal of it made a big noise. There was an intense buzz in Anna's mind, so loud that she couldn't hear Elsa's thoughts anymore.

"Elsa?"

No answer.

"ELSA!" She panicked, unaware if being suddenly cut in her contact with her sister was good or bad news. Was she gone forever? Or was it the proof that she was coming through the portal and everything was about to be normal again?

The buzz suddenly stopped, and the urn stopped vibrating. Through the opening, a magic shimmering blue liquid fell, and Grand Pabbie tilted it to the ground so that it would fall properly. Everyone took a step back as the puddle of magic liquid dispersed itself on the stone, and once it was done falling, it reassembled in the middle, now forming a figure in three dimensions. Anna gasped when she realized that the liquid was turning to solid, and some parts were turning from blue to skin tone, and the top of the liquid was turning to blonde hair. She wanted to rush to Elsa to tackle her into a hug, but for careful measures, decided to wait, to make sure her body was entirely formed before doing such an act. After a few seconds only, Elsa's body had appeared in front of everyone, wearing the ice dress she had before Anna had trapped her in the urn because of the Shattered Sight spell. Even if she was standing still, arms along her body, Elsa's eyes were closed, and everyone froze as they waited for a sign of life. Suddenly, her eyes burst open, and she gasped for air as her lungs suddenly worked again. Tears at the corners of her eyes, chest waving, she gasped several times to gain oxygen again, and the trolls jumped in joy and songs and clapped in victory. Kristoff sighed of happiness, and Anna took a few steps forwards.

Elsa's voice wasn't in her brain anymore, but her presence, unique, comforting and soothing, certainly was in front of her, and Anna was relieved to see Elsa's aura being back close to her.

Slowly blinking, the blonde saw Anna standing in front of her and smiled weakly, stepping forward to embrace her.

But her knees buckled as her entire body felt like cotton, and Elsa collapsed to the ground.

"Woh…" she said with a weak voice.

"Elsa!" exclaimed Anna, and thankfully her reflexes were great, so she caught Elsa's body in her arms before she would fall to the stone.

"Elsa, are you okay?" panicked Anna, holding her head and passing a hand on Elsa's cheek.

"I'm fine. I can feel everything. And I'm just… So tired. And…"

"Hungry?" finished Anna.

Elsa's eyes widened, at least at most she could do with her current weakness. "You can still hear my thoughts?"

Anna chuckled as she kneeled to the ground to make her more comfortable. "No, I just guessed. You haven't slept or eaten in days. It's normal."

Elsa smiled and she passed a thankful hand along Anna's arm. "Do you mind if I do the former? I really need to rest."

"Go on", assured Anna, and she held her sister's body closer so she could sleep on her arm. "I know it's been a lot for you lately."

"Hearing your thoughts non-stop since it happened really didn't help the rest either" said Elsa, with a smile at the corner of her lips.

Anna chook her head. "Just go to sleep, you dork."

And just then, Elsa did, with a smile on her face.


	9. Anna develops fire powers

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Anna's fire powers appear and she doesn't know how to control it and runs off to a nearby lake or river just to cool off, but not knowing it also hurts her at the same time (Elsa notices)**

* * *

Elsa frowned when Anna entered the meeting room, and her confusion went even bigger when the redhead didn't cross to sit on her usual chair next to Elsa but instead choose to sit on a random one at the other end of the table.

Elsa wanted to ask her out loud to come closer, but the diplomats already were sitting down (they had awaited for the Princess entrance to do so) and the council was about to start any minute. Noticing it was useless, a servant put away the big chair next to Elsa, and for the first time in a while, the Queen found herself alone at the royal end of the table. She was still intrigued but switched to her regal composure and greeted everyone. Elsa sit down on her chair, a big sculpted one decorated with the Arendelle crocus, glancing at the empty twin chair that got put in the corner.

The meeting started, and the first points were presented by the diplomat of the neighbor kingdom. However, Elsa found herself absolutely not listening to the conversation and inattentive to what the topic was, because she was too focused on staring at Anna.

Her sister had a very weird attitude since the morning. She quickly greeted Elsa at breakfast and then suddenly ran outside, for some reason. They haven't seen each other of the morning, and when Elsa went down for lunch, the staff told her that she had taken show off for her meal. Which was quite surprising, because the only reason why Anna wasn't eating with Elsa lately was because she was eating with Kristoff. But as Elsa noticed when she went to the barns in early afternoon, Kristoff was working up the mountain all day.

What was going on?

Elsa frowned again, but stopped because she was too afraid for it to be noticeable by the people in the room. Whatever the topic of the day was about, she didn't want to look mad about it. She stared at Anna and was surprised to see that the redhead did _everything_ she could to avoid eye contact. She was fidgeting with her pen and notepad, playing with the laces of her coat… Wait, what?

The blonde missed a heartbeat. What was Anna doing in full outdoor outfit? The meeting room was not cold, even Elsa could sense it. Then why? She didn't even wear that attire the last time she saw her on the morning. At this moment Elsa noticed everything. The boots. The pants. The thick coat. Not a single centimeter of Anna's skin - except her hands, but she had them clenched on her thighs - was visible.

It reminded Elsa of something… No, of someone… Actually, of _herself_… When she was in full Coronation outfit, too afraid that someone would accidentally touch her.

Elsa shivered of sudden panic. What. Was. Going on. A few minutes passed, but it was too much for the elder to bear. Especially with the face Anna was making. She hadn't smiled a single time since the meeting started.

"Yes, that is a good question", suddenly said Elsa, standing up.

The woman who was talking stopped in her tracks, turning to the Queen. Everybody did, in utter surprise because the diplomat wasn't asking a question at all, only listing the new trades with the other lands.

"Uhm, Your Majesty?" she asked, confused.

"We should talk about this with the Princess, my sister." stated Elsa.

Anna suddenly jumped in her seat and turned her head to Elsa. Lost in her thoughts, she hadn't paid any attention to the council either.

"We… Uhm, the Princess and I have to talk about those trades", said Elsa with a regal tone. "We'll let you know once we have made a decision. I suggest we take a break, let's say a quarter of an hour, and we'll be back."

On those words, she walked around the table and to the exit, gesturing to Anna to follow her.

"But, Queen Elsa, we have just started", noticed another diplomat.

"Yes, well, take that time to think about the trades", improvised Elsa. She glanced at all of them, and they were too impressed by her tone to even question her sudden decision. Also, she was the host, and had the right to ask for a break in the meeting. They nodded and resumed to talking, and Elsa turned to her sister. Anna shuddered when she saw the way she frowned.

"A word, please?" urged Elsa.

Without a word, Anna followed her in the corridor and then to the nearby room, which Elsa closed behind them in one swift motion.

"Okay, what are you hiding?"

Anna gulped and just stared at her, too scared to say any word. There was a silence and Elsa noticed the raw_ fear_ that was in her sister's eyes.

"Anna, is everything alright?" she asked in a softer voice.

The blonde took a few steps forward and gently grabbed her hand in hers, but Anna abruptly moved it back, and even jumped away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she yelled, panicked.

Elsa's eyes widened. For the milli-second her fingers had touched Anna's, it felt just as if she touched a boiling kettle. And her sister's attitude was very concerning.

"Anna?" worried the elder, her face paler. "What is it? Talk to me."

It took a while, though, and Anna gulped again and accepted to step close again to a patient Elsa. "Sorry", she said at last. "I don't want to hurt you."

Those words hit Elsa's core like if each syllable was a dagger in her skin. Oh, she knew those words _way too much_. Trembling, she went closer to Anna.

"What's going on?" she murmured, shocked.

Anna didn't reply, too ashamed, too scared, too lost in the events of the day. So she just sighed and slowly took off her coat and shirt, wincing in the process, and Elsa could feel the pain she was getting through just by looking at the way she clenched her jaw.

Elsa gasped loudly and put her hands on her mouth when she saw how _red _Anna's skin was. It looked like she was stepping out of a building in fire in which she had burnt every inch of her skin _twice_. Tears began to form in Elsa's eyes, which was exactly what Anna was trying to avoid.

"Anna… What happened?"

* * *

Anna kept pacing around in the room, panicking, talking in loops, walking in circles, constantly tucking hair behind her ear and muttering to herself. She suddenly rushed to the nearby door.

"Elsa, Elsa, are you okay? Are you feeling better? Elsa, please answer me!" she asked, once again, talking to her sister at the other side of the door.

"My state hasn't changed since you asked me thirty seconds ago, Anna" sighed Elsa in the bathroom, her voice masked by the wood door. There was some annoyance in her voice, but it was soft and kind.

"But did it get worse?" panicked Anna, gasping.

"No, it didn't get worse, I promise", assured Elsa from the other room.

Anna sighed a bit in relief, though it didn't remove any of her panic, and she resumed to her nervous pacing in the room.

From the bathroom, Elsa could hear Anna's steps on the floor by its creaks. She sighed again, and looked down to what she was doing to be more focused.

Her right hand was glowing with blue due to the density of magic she was concentrating there, and she ran it slowly along her injured left arm.

The entirety of her left arm got burnt and it hurt like hell, but she had tried her best not to show it to Anna by immediatly running to the bathroom. She didn't lie to her, though, only masked a part of the truth. It didn't get worse through the minutes since the accident. But it clearly wasn't going _better_. Elsa did everything she could with her magic to make her hand as cold as possible, yet it didn't relieved her from the aching pain she felt from her shoulder to the little finger of the left hand.

Earlier, when she wanted to reassure Anna that the situation was alright, that they were going to find a solution, Anna was panicking, and Elsa wanted to come closer to her to soothe her and calm her. But at the same moment, a servant had knocked to the door to ask when they were about to go back to the meeting room again, as they had been absent for nearly half an hour now. They had both jumped of surprise at the sudden noise and Anna had turned around with a movement of the arm, and an impressive flame had bursted out of her hand, instantly burning Elsa's jacket's left arm in one go. Thankfully, she had shoulder pieces made out of ice, so it stopped the flame right away, because otherwise she would pretty much have be set entirely on fire.

Cringing in pain, Elsa tried not to make any noise as some snowflakes were twirling around her right hand and cooling down her skin. But the blonde knew, both by instinct and logic, that it was useless. She could feel the heat inside her skin, through it, going deep. Just like… Just like when she hit Anna to the head when they were little. It felt in her in the same way it felt in the air when she accidentally strucked her baby sister. It was magic, just like hers. Just as powerful,_ just as dangerous._

And, in fact, the bright red pattern that was taking shape on her arm and covering more and more of it was a clear indication of how alarming the situation was.

"Can I come in?" suddenly asked Anna through the door, and Elsa jumped.

Elsa's jaw clenched, and she gulped at what she was seeing. "I… Uhm, not right away, Anna…."

* * *

Never ever, in the entire reign of Elsa, a council meeting had been this awkward. Anna and her had come back in the room since a full hour now but every gaze (and Elsa could _see_ it even if she was busy talking about the new infrastructures and pointing at the map) was focused on her arm.

In precipitation, the only idea Anna and her had to hide and heal the magical fire injury was for Elsa to cover it with a very thick layer of ice, and shape it like it was a sleeve of her jacket. However, even the dumbest person could tell that the color was very different from one sleeve to the other, and Elsa hadn't thought of balancing the density of ice on each side.

The perfectionnist blonde regretted that omission every passing minute, especially the last ones where the diplomats kept un-focusing to just _stare_ at her left arm. Another noticeable fact: Elsa was using her right hand to write on the board where the map was displayed, and one could see that her handwriting was… Very tremulous, given the fact that Elsa was left handed. One diplomat even discreetly scoffed at her letters.

So, it was noticeable AND ashaming. "Great", sighed Elsa internally.

She couldn't use her left arm and neither her left hand, and couldn't even move it at all, the whole being burnt at such high degree that she couldn't feel her skin anymore. Anna knew that, and she couldn't help but feel sad when she saw how it was dangling along Elsa's body.

Yes, it definitely was the most awkward meeting ever.

And isn't the room getting warmer and warmer? Weird, thought a diplomat. Why are the servants opening the windows? Noticed another diplomat. Shouldn't they just extinguish the fireplace that was obviously on somewhere in the room given the way the heat felt? Dry and intense?

A diplomat waved his collar and Anna softly gasped in panic at the gesture. Elsa's voice echoed in her brain: "Remember, Anna. Breathe in, breathe out. The key is to calm down and accept it." Anna did as her sister advised and discreetly eased her hearbeat. "And the most important thing is to not conceal it. You have the right to feel it. How does it feel? An intense heat? Okay, so let that go out. It's fine."

Elsa however was too busy on her speech to notice that in her anxious state, Anna literally was heating up the room to the state of a sauna. At this point she could make Oaken go green with envy. Only when the closest diplomat to Elsa's standing point starting fanning herself with a sheet of paper than she understood what was going on.

In a remarkable improvisation time, Elsa decided to act and discreetly melted her ice heels, getting closer to the table so that nobody would notice she was now barefoot. With a silent impulse, she slammed one feet at a time on the floor and ice patterns slid along the wood and ran under the table to cold as much as possible the legs of the guests. With another discreet impulse, Elsa passed her hand behind the board to tap on one of the pillars of the wall and ice patterns gently climbed up to the ceiling where a layer of ice covered everything, considerably cooling down the room.

Nobody seemed to notice that the Queen was now a few centimeters shorter, too busy sighing in relief as the place had an appreciable temperature again.

"Thank you", whispered Anna with a voice full of relief.

"You're welcome", whispered Elsa back with a smile at the corner of her lips.


	10. Elsa babysits Anna's child

**Anonymous asked:**  
**prompt: Elsa need to babysit Anna's child for a few days while Anna and Kristoff are away**

* * *

"You know, Your Majesty, we could take care of that", suggested a maid.

"It will be alright, thank you. I can handle a bit of babysitting."

The servant cleared her throat. "But, Queen Elsa… You're going to be busy soon. Don't you have a lot of paperwork to take care of?"

Elsa lifted a hand and replied without any second of hesitation: "She loves to assist. You'd be surprised at how calm she can be when I'm working. She even helps by stacking the papers and finding names in the register."

The maid raised an eyebrow. "She really is? Calm?"

She looked at the child next to Elsa who was fidgeting with the buttons of her dress, a sly smile at the corner of her lips.

"Because as far as I know, this little one took a _lot_ of her personality from her mother, if you get my drift." the servant said, lower.

"I assure you that everything will be fine", smiled Elsa.

The maid wasn't much persuaded, but Elsa was beaming with confidence that she didn't need any backup or the help of a nurse, so the servant just sighed discreetly and nodded in agreement. "Very well. I'll see you a dinner, Your Majesty."

Elsa nodded as a goodbye as the maid left the room, and turned to her niece, whose smile was getting wider in the morning sunlight. The child giggled as Elsa's attitude entirely changed.

"So… Who wants to have a pillow fight in the living room?" she jumped to her niece, grinning.

The child, who was doing her best to remain calm and poised until now, burst out of hilarious joy. "YAAAY! ME, ME ME ME!"

She hugged Elsa's waist and lifted a giant smile to her, adorable with a few tooth missing. As they set up the place and gathered the pillows, Elsa lifted a warning finger to her niece.

"But remember. I'm totally working today. Not a word to the staff, okay?"

"Okay!" chimed the child, grabbing a pillow so big that it was almost her size.

Elsa winked and created a fort made of ice around the couch so that they could use it as headquarters, and her niece gasped of joy when she waved her arms to add a giant slide accross the room.

"But…" suddenly pouted the child. "Even if it's a secret, can we tell mommy?"

Elsa giggled. "Of course. There's never secrets with mommy. Besides…", she added, "…Anna and I did _way_ more pillow fights at your age than you can imagine."

The child gapsed in surprise, and Elsa laughed as she took a pillow in each hand.


	11. What happened in the attic (insp by OFA)

**breckstonevailskier asked:**  
**Missing scene prompt: what comprised the rest of Anna and Elsa's scene in the attic in Olaf's Frozen Adventure between their scene in the attic and when they got the message from Sven about Olaf being in trouble?**

* * *

"I find it adorable how you kept them all for all those years."

Elsa smiled and blushed a bit. "It's normal. After all you've done for me… And I couldn't give anything back."

Anna put a hand on her shoulder. "We've talked about this already. The past is in the past."

They nodded, and Elsa was about to go back downstairs. But Anna kept the box in her hands. "Hey, maybe we should show it to Olaf. He was so sad about us not having a family tradition… When he _is_ our tradition!" Her face lighted up. "Elsa, we have to show the box to Olaf!"

Elsa held the lantern with a tender smile. "Excellent idea."

They went down and closed the attic's hatch. With a quick pace, they passed the castle's floors and went to look for Olaf in the ballroom.

"Hey, why did you come up to me, though? Did you want to tell me something?" remembered Anna.

Elsa looked down as they walked. "I… Uh… It was about…"

Anna had a sad smile. It occured to her what she wanted to say. But she let Elsa finish to not rush her.

"I owe you an apology. For that… Door slam. And… _All_ the door slams, actually, I just… I'm the worst."

"No you're not" assured Anna. "You're absolutely not, Elsa. Habits are hard to break, you know? I'm ready to wait all the time that is needed, even if it's our whole lives. Even if I have to take doors in the face."

There was a silence as they walked down the stairs.

"Sorry", apologized Elsa once more. "Did it hurt you?"

"What?"

"The door. Did I hurt you when I closed it? I don't really… Look behind when I do that. It's a mannerism."

Anna chuckled. "What an odd question. No, it didn't hurt. I was not _slapped_ by the door, you know!"

Anna's laugh echoed on the walls, which made Elsa's heart lighter.

"I'm more concerned about your ice train. How you did you not stuck it in the door is a big mystery."

"That happened more often than you think" laughed Elsa.


	12. Elsa teaches a boy how to be a princess

**Anonymous asked:**  
**if Anna and Elsa traveled around the country attending children's birthday parties and teaching them how to act like a princess, what kinds of questions/stories do you think they would bring from the kingdom?**

* * *

Elsa watched Anna having fun with all the kids in a circle around her who asked her questions, and the blonde took a break in a corner by sitting down and eating a slice of cake.

"Excuse me…" asked a very, very shy voice, that Elsa barely heard if the child wasn't also pulling on the ice train of her dress to get her attention.

She turned around and looked down with a smile, seeing a blushing young boy.

She was about to say "What is it, little one?" but the boy suddenly looked down at his fists and noticed that he accidentally ripped off a part of Elsa's train when he pulled it.

"Oh no", he said with an even weaker voice, and his eyes started to glisten with tears. "I… I broke your dress."

Elsa looked at his tiny hand and saw the piece in his fingers.

"It's alright, sweetie. You didn't break anything." reassured Elsa with a soft voice. "It's magical, I can make it again as many times as I want. Look."

She smiled and twirled her fingers, close to his face so he could see the dancing snowflakes. They moved in the air and dropped on the train, healing the part that got ripped by filling the void. The eyes of the boy were so wide of amazement that Elsa chuckled. Once he was done being in awe, she bent to him.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?"

The child gulped. "Please don't judge me."

"Never", smiled Elsa, however a bit intrigued.

"Could you… Could you teach me how to be a princess too? You only explained to the girls. And… The other boys don't pay attention to that, but, I do, and.. I want to know." he murmured. "I want to know how to be a princess."

Elsa felt an emotion that was similar to directly receiving a warm dart into the heart.

She was so stunned and touched by his question that she didn't reply right away.

"I knew you would judge me", murmured the boy with a pout.

"No, no, I don't. Absolutely the opposite", assured Elsa. She looked at him in the eyes. "Listen. You will become an amazing princess."

"Really?" Suddenly beamed the young boy, delighted.

Elsa hadn't even given him any tips yet, but it seemed like it was what he wanted to hear. And needed to hear. Another warm dart planted in Elsa's heart.

"Here's how", she said smiling. "You have to be kind. To everyone and everything. But!" she interrupted herself by raising a warning finger, and the boy was all ears. "You have to be careful that people don't take advantage of your kindness. Do you understand?"

He nodded frankly. "Yes."

"And be curious, and open your mind."

"Open my mind?" repeated the boy, intrigued. "That must hurt so bad."

Elsa chuckled. "Sorry, by that I mean, listen to every opinion, to every point of view, and learn from it. Sometimes, two persons with opposite arguments have good points, you know?"

Again, the boy nodded sincerely. Elsa noticed how clever he was. She smiled even wider and winked. "The rest will come naturally, trust me."

He thanked her and looked down at his tiny fist.

"Can… Can I keep this?" He asked in his adorable shy voice.

He showed the bit of ice train that was still in his hand.

"Of course you can. But I'm afraid it won't last very long. It's still fresh because I'm nearby, but once I'll be gone…"

She noticed, as he was processing the technical information in his child brain, that it would sound heartbreaking when he'll understand. She quickly took a tissue napkin on the table.

"Here. Put it in there."

He trusted her and did as she advised, and she closed the folds of the napkin on the piece of train like an origami. "There you go!"

She added an ice touch on the top to make it pretty. The whole object looked like a candy wrap.

"If I put it on the windowsill of my bedroom, on the outside, will it stay cold?" asked the boy, half worried and half excited to know he'll keep a memory.

"It will be perfect", smiled Elsa with tenderness.

The boy bounced and ran to join his friends who were now listening to Anna reading a fairy tale book out loud.

As she watched him go, Elsa wiped a tear off her cheek.


	13. Elsa rescues Anna (inspired by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**prompt: what if Anna see Elsa trying to cross the ocean just like in the trailer. What her reaction will be?**

* * *

"It may be very super impressive, and I'm actually _amazed_, truth be told, but Elsa! This is dangerous!"

The blonde rolled her eyes to the sky. "Don't be ridiculous. I was careful. And look, I'm fine."

Anna nudged her with a tap on the arm. "No you're not! You're panting and all. You're covered with sweat and sea water. You smell like Oaken's lutefisk."

Elsa opened her mouth in the shape of an O, chocked by what she just said. But she didn't take it personally.

"Well" she shrugged, falsely offended. "If that's so, I'll just go back to the shore and leave you there."

She really turned around and was about to walk on the sea again. Anna ran to her.

"No no no! Sorry, that's not what I meant!"

Elsa turned to her with a smirk. Anna frowned her eyebrows. "You were not actually considering leaving me here, uh?" asked the redhead.

"Of course not", chuckled Elsa. "I crossed the sea to reach you and save you, Anna, I'm not going to leave without you. I did it for you."

At that moment, all fear and worries left Anna's heart to be replaced by the usual warm fuzz of being with Elsa again. She missed that during all the time they got separated. She missed that overprotective Elsa. However, she continued to frown.

"Still, that's very dangerous. You shouldn't have done that. You know I don't like it when you do irresponsible things like those."

"I know", replied Elsa. "But I don't like it when you're away, and I thought_ you _were in danger."

Anna shrugged and lifted her arms to show their surroundings. "What could possibly have happened to me? I was stuck on that tiny island." "Anyway", she added before Elsa even said anything, "never do that again."

Elsa nodded, agreeing, but then she smirked again. "And how are we going to get back to the shore, then, uhm?"

Anna grumbled. "Okay, fine, but that's the_ last time!_"

* * *

Elsa smiled and turned to the sea. She gave Anna a nod to tell her to follow her, ready to go back the other way. Excited, the redhead followed her on the flat rocks of the shore.

Close to the water, she lifted her arms and pull back her elbows to give an impulse of magic, and a few snowflakes started to form around her palms. But the second she wanted to move her hands forward, she suddenly felt weak and her knees buckled. She collapsed, eyes turning up.

"ELSA!" exclamed Anna, and she jumped to catch her as she was fainting.

If Anna hadn't been here, Elsa would have fell on the rocks.

"Elsa! ELSA!"

The youngest shook Elsa's body, took her pulse, checked her state. She was well and alive, but very sleepy. Elsa opened her eyes a little, fighting against black veils to stay awake and trying to tell Anna that she was fine. But all she could do was to mumble an excuse, barely perceptible.

"No, no, you're exhausted." said Anna. "You've been running all the way down here, and even tried several times, and this while using your magic at full capacity… Elsa, you ran like, 3 marathons straight. You need to rest. We can't do the way back now."

Elsa looked at her, trying to object, but she was right, so she just mumbled something and fainted again. Her head tilted to the side, dropping on Anna's arm.

There was a silence and Anna shook her head. "You're impossible."

She put a hand on Elsa's hair and put apart the wet strands that were covering her face. "I mean that in both ways", she added to her sleepy sister. "You're amazing and you're an incredible dork."

Anna chuckled and almost perceived a smile at the corner of Elsa's lips, as if she heard her in her sleep. The redhead lifted her head and saw that a thin rain was starting to fall.

"Let's go for shelter." She lifted Elsa and put one of her arms over her shoulders to take her to the cave she had discovered the day before. Anna noticed how heavy Elsa was. Not that she was impossible to lift, far from it, but it seemed like she gained weight those last months. She remembered lifting her up on the castle's window swing on last winter and she was lighter. However that news warmed her heart, because it meant that Elsa had found appetite again. After all, she loved to eat when they were little.

Anna managed to take her to the little camp she had made in the cave and sit her down. She thought of lighting a fire, but remember that there was no need, as first of all, the sun was up and the cave not that cold, and second of all (which, thought Anna, could have been the first reason), Elsa didn't mind the cold and only ever sneezed due to summer allergies.

Anna sit next to Elsa so that she could use her shoulder as a pillow. Their backs on the stone wall, Anna looked with an absent stare at the rain pouring outside. After an hour, Elsa woke up. Anna smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey", smiled Elsa, lifting her eyes to her. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"Welcome to my house", joked Anna with circle motions of the arms.

"Not very tidy", said Elsa with a smirk.

Anna nudged her. "I did what I could with what I had, okay?"

Elsa just smiled. Her sister noticed how wet she still was, with her hair and her magic suit still shimmering.

"I'd love to give you a towel, but I don't have any. Oh, wait, I can still give you my cloak…"

Anna looked around and suddenly blushed.

"Oh, uhm.. That won't be possible. I lost it when I climbed the rocks to jump over that cliff yesterday."

Elsa's eyes, even very tired, widened as she turned to her. "When you what to WHAT?"


	14. What if: Elsa told Anna at coronation

**What if Elsa told Anna about her ice powers at the coronation? A Frozen AU we all thought of at least once.**

* * *

"May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

Anna frowned, about to say she refuses, but suddenly noticed how the Queen was fidgeting with her hands. A flashback came to her mind: that was exactly the way that Elsa used to nervously hold her hands when Anna and her broke something when they were little, and had to tell their parents. The redhead's eyes widened. So Elsa hadn't changed that much after all… There was a silence, Elsa sadly staring at her, and Anna cleared her throat.

"Uhm, Hans, will you please excuse us for a minute?" Asked Anna.

Elsa was surprised that she actually agreed, but kept her regal attitude.

"In fact, it may take a bit longer than just a minute…" She winced.

Anna nodded. "We'll see you around", she told her fiancé.

Hans frowned with doubt but accepted. He hoped that they weren't going to talk about the suspicious engagement. He was close to his goal, the Queen better not ruin everything. He had a sly smile as the two sisters walked away.

Still lost on the reason why Elsa was isolating them, Anna followed her elder in the corridors, and noticed how far she was walking.

"Hey, you walk faster than I imagined. I mean… Not in a bad way. I mean…"

She sped up a bit, unsatisfied to just watch the back of Elsa's blonde hair bun, and caught up her rhythm so she was next to her. With surprise, she noticed that Elsa's face was pale with apprehension. Anna had a pout and tried to engage the conversation.

"What do you want to talk about? I figured you're not going to talk about Hans. You want to show me something, right?"

Elsa's expression changed when she heard what Anna said. She couldn't help but turn to her with a smile at the corner of her lips. "You're always really clever", she complimented.

"Well, yeah, duhh", eyerolled Anna. "Wait, what?"

Elsa had a chuckle, but that was all of the happiness she allowed herself in that moment. When they finally arrived to destination, the reason of their presence here made her face sad again.

She opened a door, letting Anna in before her, and the princess recognized the room where was hung the giant painting representing their father during his coronation. 'How fitting', Anna thought. She then spotted that the candle and the box settled on the furniture underneath were glistening with a sort of thick white layer. She was about to step to them to see what it was, but the sound of Elsa closing the door behind them distracted her.

"You're locking us in?" Frowned Anna.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Oh, no, I just… Closed the door. I wanted some privacy."

The blonde noticed how Anna was looking at the handle.

"Anna, about the door…"

The redhead lifted her eyes to her. Elsa clarified.

"I mean, the door of my bedroom. I'm…"

The Queen audibly gulped. Her eyes were filled with upcoming tears.

"I'm so, so sorry. I couldn't… I didn't…"

Anna understood how deeply sad she was about to be, and wanted to put a hand on her shoulder. Elsa gasped and did the same avoidance gesture that she did earlier.

"No, don't touch me!"

The younger retracted, both physically and psychologically. Elsa noticed.

"I mean, I can't touch you."

Anna frowned at the nuance. "What do you mean?"

Elsa bit her lower lip. "It's… About…" She struggled. "It's about me."

There was a silence, the redhead understanding that Elsa needed her own time to reveal things, and respecting that. She waited.

"I need to show you. I can't bear any of it anymore."

Anna's eyes widened. Elsa took off the glove of her left hand with the most shaking hands Anna had ever seen. She looked at her elder with deep worry.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

The Queen almost startled at her words, too focused on staring at her fingers now free in the open air. She gulped.

"I… I'm not, but I _have_ to do this."

Anna had a sad frown. "Look, if you're not comfortable with it, you don't have to—"

"No, Anna, I have to show you."

There was some authority in her voice, but some determination as well, which Elsa apparently needed to be supported at that moment. Anna nodded in agreement."Okay, go on."

The princess wondered if what made Elsa have such shaking hands was because she was afraid of getting microbes. Though the room wasn't even dirty…

Elsa breathed in and out with difficulty, and clenched her eyes closed as she moved her fingers. Anna wondered what was all that stress about. Then suddenly, when she saw what appeared around her elder sister's fingers, she let out a loud gasp of amazement.


	15. Anna, Elsa & the Nokk (insp by Frozen 2)

**This got inspired by one of the leaks we got of Frozen 2. It talks about the Nokk, a mystical creature entirely made out of water, and we Frozen fandom on Tumblr started to theorize that it helped Elsa reach Anna when she crossed the sea.**

* * *

Anna side-eyed the Nokk while they were only the two of them away from the shore.

"Does it… Uhm… Can it hear us? From where we are? Like, magically or something?"

Elsa followed her gaze as she was creating herself replacement ice heels and smiled.

"I think that they _feel_ what we say more than rather _hear_, but I doubt they're listening to us right now. They respect privacy."

"Oh, okay. Well, I wanted to ask you…"

"Go ahead."

"Do you… Do you trust that Nokk?"

Elsa smiled, understanding why Anna was pouting with a mix of worry and jealousy.

"I do. With my life. As I told you, they literally saved me from drowning, so… Of course I do."

Anna nodded in silence. Her face lit up, and the blonde realized that her elder's approbation was all she needed to have faith in the mystical creature. Her smile got wider, becoming a grin. She squeezed her ponytail to dry her hair, water pouring on the rock ground. After a while, she asked:

"Why? Did you have doubts about them?"

"Oh, uhm… A bit, yes." Admitted Anna. "I mean, it literally got out of the water, no? You can't really trust a horse you just met."

Elsa eyerolled with a smile.

"It's a magical horse."

"Still." Frowned Anna, but she was amused by Elsa's reply anyway. She then noticed that Elsa had been using 'they' or 'them' pronouns until now.

"Wait, is it a male or a female?" Asked the redhead.

Elsa blushed a bit. "I didn't really had the time nor the urge to check that myself, you know."

"Hmm-hmm."

There was a silence, starting to become awkward. Anna was staring at the Nokk.

"What are you _doing?_" Blurted Elsa.

"I'm trying to guess."

"Don't even—Anna! That's rude!" Blushed her elder, nudging Anna's arm.

The redhead chuckled, and looked elsewhere to prove her that she was giving up that idea. She stared at the blonde, who was creating herself an ice coat above the layer of magic covering her skin. Anna smiled like always when she saw how easy it was for her to do it.

"You really didn't have to go through all that to

"You know I'd go any place to save you."

Anna eyerolled with tenderness.

"Once again, I was not in danger. I'm perfectly fine. I'm just… Lost."

Elsa got angry at her attitude, with a hint of deep worry for her younger sister. "Oh yeah? And how much time do you think you were going to stay on that island? Until you _starve_?"

"So dramatic. Besides…"

The redhead turned to show her something, that was beyond the wall of rocks they were standing by. "…This place isn't an island."

"What do you mean?" Frowned Elsa.

Anna just pointed at something, and Elsa followed, then her jaw dropped. The redhead smiled at her reaction.

"I think there's a reason why I got here and the Nokk guided you here as well."


	16. Anna's ink prank

**this is a mix of two Anonymous Tumblr asks:**

**Anna finding Elsa dead asleep on her desk and starts playing with and drawing on her face + one of the sister got injured pretty bad because of the other prank.**

* * *

Anna's heart stopped at first when she saw Elsa laid down on her desk, then it filled with annoyance.

"Not again…" sighed Anna.

How many times did her sister fell dead asleep on her desk this month? Three? Maybe four? Four times? Anna didn't make the count, and really didn't want to. The first time was alarming, the second time was touching, then it was just cute and funny… But now?

"Come on", said Anna out loud. "You've got to be kidding me."

But Elsa wasn't listening, she was deeply sleeping according to her opened mouth, her calmed closed eyes, and her opened hands with relaxed fingers – the left one still holding her pen - on each side of her softly snoring face.

"Is there a time you really have a proper 8 hours work day?" wondered Anna as she took Elsa's pen from her hand and put it in the inkwell.

The redhead stared at her elder as she did so, and noticed that for once, Elsa's face was very clear. Usually, Anna saw her like this on her desk after she's been fainting for a couple of hours, so the blonde's hair was falling on her face. But here, she just passed out, and the iconic layer of ice on her head was still very recent. Therefore, her entire face was turned to Anna, and as the latter was holding the inkwell, it gave her the most mischievous idea.

Smirking, the younger sister put the inkwell back on the desk and stored only the pen in the drawer. With as little noise as she could, she kneeled next to Elsa and dipped her finger in the ink.

Holding a giggle, she started to trace funny drawings on Elsa's face. She painted fake glasses, some wrinkles, and wrote 'DUMMY' in capital letters on her forehead. She accidentally put some ink on the little strand of hair that fell there, but didn't care. Her work of art was so great to her eyes that she took a few steps back and admired it.

When Anna saw the result, she couldn't help but burst out of laughing, and even if she quickly put her hand on her mouth, it woke Elsa up.

She emerged from sleep with a jump, but winked slowly as she took some time to come back to reality.

"I was not sleeping, I promise", she said with a drowsy voice when she recognized Anna standing at her side.

"Hmm-hmm", replied Anna, eyes wide of surprise, her hand clenched on her mouth to hide her giant smile.

Elsa quickly sat up straight to pretend she only was relaxing a bit and not sleeping, when something tickled her cheek so she rubbed it, thinking it was some of her hair. She also rubbed the corner of her eye, and her nose… Anna was holding her laugh with more and more difficulty, to the point of trembling. Hopefully, Elsa didn't notice it, and to Anna's greatest pleasure, the Queen ran a hand in her hair to freeze back the hair locks she thought had fallen.

Just then, Elsa realized that all of her loosen hair was on her head, and she frowned in confusion. Also, her hand felt very sticky against her ice… So she stared down at it and at that exact moment, Anna thought she was going to get killed and was already preparing herself to sprint down the hall with a very angry Elsa running after her.

Nevertheless, Elsa just shook her head at what she saw.

"Oh no, I spilled the ink that was on my pen all over my hand. Excuse me," she said to Anna so that she would step aside as she made her way to the bathroom. "I'm gonna be right back, I just have to clean my hand."

Anna nodded with her palm still clenched on her mouth, and when Elsa left the room, she wheezed hard and long. "Yeah, yeah, you will clean your hand. But not only. And you will be right back, very fast." She laughed to tears, her hands on her stomach as she bent in two.

A couple of seconds passed, a suddenly, a screamed echoed in the corridors and throughout the whole castle.

"ANNAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The redhead lifted her head with a smile.

"Woops. Better start running."

* * *

Elsa mumbled as she rubbed the ink off her face.

"This is the dumbest prank you've ever done" she said with a masked voice behind the cotton.

Anna was still giggling from it, even if practically a full hour had passed since. "You should have seen your face…!"

Elsa took the towel off to stare at her with cold eyes. "How can I? You covered it with stupid drawings."

Anna smirked. She knew that Elsa secretly admired the prank. Drawing silly patterns on her sister's face as she was asleep on her office desk objectively was very funny, and harmless as it went away easily with water. So Elsa had complimented it in a way when she only ran after Anna because she wrote 'DUMMY' on her forehead.

"You know that I know that you like it, right?" smiled Anna as Elsa rubbed the final traces of ink.

"Mmmmh", simply said Elsa with fake annoyance.

Once she made sure that it was all gone, the Queen sighed and rolled the towel in a ball that she threw at Anna's face, who was standing against the door frame of the bedroom.

"Hey!" exclaimed the redhead, and she giggled.

She looked at how the towel could honestly be thrown away because of the amount of ink impregnated in it. She then noticed some patches of red. Of deep red.

"Uh… Elsa?"

The blonde turned to her with an angry face.

"Don't tell me I still have some on me."

Anna was unable to reply. She was glancing down, examining the several marks of deep red, and… She was now certain that is was blood. Elsa's blood.

Elsa followed what she was looking at, worried by her sudden pale expression and her lack of retort.

"What is it?"

Trembling, Anna turned the towel so that her sister could see the blood stains.

The blonde's eyes widened, and she instinctively looked to her own hand, her body finally notifying her that she felt pain between two fingers of the left hand.

"Oh"

"Oh?" repeated Anna, jaw-dropping. She walked with a fast pace to Elsa's chair where she was sit, in front of her dressing table where she had been cleaning up. "How can you just say 'Oh'?!"

Elsa wanted to shrug to say that she hadn't feel anything until now, but the pain was getting higher and higher every passing second. She had been too distracted to notice it, but now it was plain obvious: she was bleeding and winced at what she saw.

Anna gasped and took Elsa's hand in hers. "You're injured!"

"Yeah, duhh, thanks for the obvious comment."

The younger sister rushed to find a bandage roll in the dressing table's drawers, but there was none.

"When did that happen?" she panicked.

Elsa winced more and more to the growing pain, but tried to calm down Anna, as much as she tried to calm herself down, otherwise they would both run and yell in circles.

"I think it's when I went upstairs to look for a towel. I opened a cabinet really fast, I think I cut myself with its angle. Sharp wood."

Anna stared at Elsa like she had just invented a lie, but her sister was telling the truth.

"You injured yourself because of me!"

"No", corrected Elsa. "because of the sharp wood."

"Because I covered your face with ink!"

Elsa smirked. "Don't put so much effort in blaming yourself. You have the right to prank me, you know. No, it was because of my clumsiness."

"Which happened because you were in a rush!" kept saying Anna, her big teal blue eyes filled with anxiety.

"I'm alright, Anna. It's just a cut. If you could fetch me a bandage, I'll be fine."

She hadn't finished her sentence that the younger was already running outside as fast as a tornado.

Elsa sighed with tenderness at her behavior. Wasn't she mocking her barely one minute ago?

The Queen looked at her injury and winced. Neither her or Anna liked the vision of blood, that was for sure. Elsa waved the fingers of her right hand and refreshed her injury with a cold wind, which already was soothing. Anna rushed back into the room with such energy that Elsa was close to jump off her chair in surprise, and the redhead instantly unroll the bandage to roll it around Elsa's hand, with way too many turns than necessary.

"Hey, hey! Not that many! It's enough."

Anna stopped, cut the bandage with the scissors she had brought too, and she noticed she had forgotten to take what to use to hold the bandage together.

"I'm gonna be right back", warned Anna, and she was running to the door again.

Elsa grabbed her by the sleeve just in time.

"Can you STOP running for a minute, please?" begged Elsa with an eyeroll. "Sit down. I'm gonna be alright."

She took her hand off Anna's arm to wave it around her other hand, and delicate ice covered the bandage to fix it.

"Here. With the cold on the injury, it's even better."

Anna sighed of relief.

"Sit down, Anna. Relax." Advised Elsa, who could practically see Anna's fast heartbeat from where she was.

After some time, her sister finally calmed down, and Elsa smiled.

"So, is it what we call a prank fail?" Anna grumbled.

The blonde laughed.

"No, your prank was perfect, I promise."


	17. Elsa and Anna switch their child diaries

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Elsa and Anna find/reveal each other's diaries they wrote as children as they had been separated from each other.**

* * *

Anna turned at the gentle knock to her bedroom door.

"Come in", she chimed, seeing that it was Elsa through the thin opening of the door.

Even without looking up, she would have known it was her sister, because she always had this triple knock rhythm. Anna wondered if she knew it, but chased the desire to question her about it from her mind to ask her:

"Are you done reading it?"

Elsa smiled as she walked to Anna's bed and sat on it next to her younger sister.

"Yes! Wait, are you done too? I haven't even asked you when I entered…" she started to stand up, feeling like she went too fast, as she saw that Anna still had the diary opened on her lap.

"Yes, yes!" Assured Anna as Elsa was panicked and going away. "I'm just re-reading it."

Elsa smiled, sat again, and blushed to what it would understate.

"What do you mean? It's… It's not that great. I was just a child." Muttered Elsa.

Anna smiled. "No, it's not that bad. Also, you were not just a child… This is from age 8 to your teen years, young lady." Winked Anna.

Elsa buried her face in her hand.

"Oh, no… Why did we have this idea again? I feel like this is the worst thing ever."

The redhead giggled and assured her that it was not. She put Elsa's diary on the bed next to them.

"How was mine?" she finally asked.

Elsa looked down to Anna's diary, which was a lot more colorful and patched that hers. She turned it in her hand.

"Really beautiful", said Elsa with love in her eyes. "In every meaning of the word."

It was Anna's turn to blush.

"Please tell me you skipped the parts where I say childish things."

Elsa smirked. "Oh, I actually re-read those parts."

Anna grumbled. "And… Did you… Did you read that part that I wrote at like, age 13? Please tell me you didn't."

The blonde's smile was very clear.

"Oh no", sighed Anna, closing her eyes. "Puberty really is the worst."

Elsa chuckled. "We said everything, so I read everything."

"True", Anna nodded with a smile.

There was a long silence.

"Did you…"

"Learn a lot of things? Yeah." finished Anna with a sad smile. "You had told me the majority of your experience of the closed door from your point of view, but… Gosh, Elsa…"

Anna's eyes started to glisten, and Elsa stopped her right away in her tracks.

"Hey, wait, we didn't do that to cry. Remember what I told you: the past is in the past. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm fine _now_."

She squeezed Anna's hand with her.

"Reading your diary made me realize how even funnier you are in writing form!" exclaimed Elsa.

Anna laughed. "Really? Well, I didn't really share my jokes to anyone, so… I'm glad that you like them."

Elsa started to look through Anna's diary to find one of the things she laughed at. She suddenly stopped at one page.

"Don't you find it… Revealing and indicating that… Your diary has a lot of words in it and mine has a lot of drawings?"

Anna lifted an eyebrow to what she said, and followed her sister's gaze.

Elsa had put the two diaries flat on the bed, pages turned on the same day to show her point. On the date of 3rd of October, Anna had as written an entire paragraph of how beautiful the autumnal leaves were when they fell from the trees in front of the library's balcony, and Elsa had only written a couple of indications such as their color, their shapes, and had illustrated each of her descriptions with a little hand drawing.

Anna gasped in amusement. "You're right!"

She pointed at some of Elsa's doodles, and admired the ones she hadn't noticed on her first reading.

"This is amazing, by the way. You're really good at drawing. Now I know how you create all those gorgeous things with your magic. I noticed some shapes in your diary that are similar to the structure of your ice palace."

Elsa blushed again at the compliment.

"It was the first sign that you were a nerd about details", noted Anna with a smirk.

The blonde noticed the mockery and lifted her sister's diary with a sarcastic face.

"And the state of your diary was the first sign that you were extremely clumsy", she replied.

"Hey!"


	18. The chocolate drama

**99884321 asked:**  
**Another prompt! Anna has just found out that their regular chocolate supplier won't be able to make any deliveries this month. She grimly walks into Elsa's office and says "We need to talk." Not knowing what this is about yet, Elsa immediately thinks of all worst case scenarios and panics...**

* * *

Anna walked to Elsa's office with stomping and loud steps. She was so dramatic that she almost exploded the door open. It smashed on the wall and was so sudden and loud that Elsa jumped on her seat and nearly dropped her quill.

"WE NEED TO TALK."

There was a silence. Anna's voice was so tense, so cold, that Elsa remained still.

"What's going on, Anna?" she finally managed to ask, very concerned, putting her quill back in the inkwell.

"You know EXACTLY why I'm here."

Elsa's blood froze, and it was almost literally. So many, too many, theories of what drove Anna mad at this very moment arose in her mind, and they bumped against each other, each being terribly heartbreaking.

Was Anna angry that she spent most of her time in her office and not with her? Was Anna angry that the meetings take so long because Elsa is perfectionist and her sister gets bored in them? Was it the doors, shut again, because Elsa still had troubles to deal with anxiety and Anna felt locked out? What was it?

And without even noticing it right away, a tear rolled on Elsa's face.

"Anna…"

The blonde took a deep breath, shaking a bit with emotion. Her throat was tight. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, seriously, what a stupid decision!"

Elsa's eyes widened, her face even more livid. 'one decision?' she thought. What could that b– Oh no, the delayed sleepover.

The day before, Elsa refused a sleepover with Anna because she had a lot of paperwork to finish before night.

Her heart broke in two. So that was it. Several new tears rolled on Elsa's cheeks, and she wiped them away with trembling hands. She balled her fists, holding the cold in.

"Anna, I'm a disaster. I shouldn't have. I'm infinitely sorry. I know you care about this and…"

"Of COURSE I care!" bursted Anna, cutting her, lifting her arms.

She however hadn't been looking at Elsa the whole time, too busy pacing around in anger. The redhead stopped and suddenly noticed her sister's face.

"I'm the worst", cringed Elsa with new tears falling.

"Wait… Why are you crying?" asked Anna.

Her tone was completely different.

"Elsa, is everything okay?"

The blonde put her face in her hands, and didn't answer.

"Hey, hey, hey", hurried Anna, with a soft voice, walking to her and behind her chair, putting arms on her shoulders for a little hug. "What is it? I know you love chocolate just as much as I do, but I didn't know you were so emotional about it."

There was a silence, and she felt that Elsa abruptly stopped crying. The Queen rose up her head and stared at her.

"What are you talking about?"

Anna was about to explain.

"Wait, what is the topic, exactly? What are you mad about?" cut Elsa, frowning.

"The chocolate orders, you dummy. You changed of chocolate supplier, and now, we have to wait for 2 weeks for new boxes. I'm never gonna survive it."

A new silence. This time, nevertheless, Elsa was red of anger and all sadness had left her face.

"You… Little…"

She took a book on her desk and slapped her arm hard with it.

"DORK!"

"Aoh!" screamed Anna. "What the hell?"

"LANGUAGE!"

"YOU JUST HIT ME WITH A DICTIONARY!"

Elsa was enraging.

"You came into my office TO TELL ME YOU DISAGREE WITH THE NEW CHOCOLATE ORDERS?"

Anna blushed, understanding how inappropriate and, maybe, a bit exaggerated her entrance was.

"Uhhh… Yes?"

She got another dictionary hit.

"SORRY!"


	19. Elsa's scared of thunderstorms

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Snow sister prompt: Elsa is SUPER scared of thunderstorms, Anna finds her a nervous wreck and tries to soothe her fears?~**

* * *

Anna turned in her bed when she heard a soft knock on her door. Who was it at this hour? She had just found sleep, with all that noise outside. The thunderstorm was really close to the Arendelle village and probably the loudest she had ever heard. What was troubling the Princess' sleep now?

She sat up and rubbed her eyes to look at her open door. The open bedroom door policy was a thing that Elsa and her had promise to keep forever, and that way, they never shut each other out and found their complicity again. Anna was therefore not surprised to find Elsa on the threshold. After all, she had recognized her 3-knocks rhythm on the wood.

"Anna… Can I come in?" The elder asked in the shadow, her eyes glistening so clearly that Anna saw them from her bed.

"Of course", assured Anna, her voice drowsy.

Elsa entered with soft steps.

"You're not sleeping?" asked Anna as she lit up the candle on her bedside table.

With the light, they perceived each other clearly. When Elsa saw Anna's hair that was such a mess it looked like a mane, Elsa almost dropped every ounce of fear and was about to laugh, but suddenly another thunder crack resonated and the whole castle trembled.

The blonde gasped, jumping away, and Anna's eyes widened.

"Oh, it's the thunderstorm, right?" She understood, and her sleepy face switched to worry.

Elsa nodded, anxious and mute.

"Hey, come here", Anna invited her with a hand motion.

They were used to sleep in each other's bed, so Anna sit aside and Elsa knew she could go under the sheets next to her. Nevertheless, she stood still where she was.

Elsa was breathing sharply with an apologetic stare.

"What's wrong?" asked Anna with a soft voice.

Elsa gulped, and only then Anna noticed that she had been folding her hands together on her chest the whole time. "I'm… I'm very cold, because I'm scared, so…" Elsa turned her hands, fidgeting with her fingers, a sign of stress. "It won't be comfortable."

Anna smiled. "Nonsense. It's always comfortable when you sleep with me. And… The cold never bothered me anyway."

Elsa chuckled at her humor, and Anna was happy to see that it made her posture shifted a bit. Her eyes melted and she stepped to the bed.

Another thunder crack, even louder, briskly ripped the sky and Elsa screamed. She instinctively jumped to Anna's arms, and buried her face in the bed.

"I'm sorry" murmured Elsa once it was calm again, her voice covered by Anna's sheets. "It's just that it reminds me of–"

"I know what it reminds you of", cut Anna.

Elsa lifted her head. The younger's voice wad neither cold or annoyed, but comprehensive. She also stopped Elsa's words to avoid them an emotional breakdown. The blonde climbed on the bed and Anna lifted the linens so that she could go underneath.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Elsa, still anxious. "I'm really cold"

Anna gently slapped her hands on Elsa's cheeks, squeezing them a bit. "Mmmmmh nope, don't seem that cold to me."

They giggled and laid down together.

"Here. Better?"

"Way better", assured Elsa.

Anna was about to blew on the candle, but realized it was better with it. "Do we keep the light on?"

"Yes, please", almost begged Elsa, her eyes into hers.

Anna cuddled closer with a smile, and started to pass a calm hand on Elsa's fresh arm. She hummed a little song, and minutes passed. Some times, the thunder rumbled again, and each time Elsa jumped, but with less and less panic, to the point where at the last thunder cracked she didn't even react, too focused on Anna's gestures and voice.

"Are you still scared?" gently asked Anna.

"No, I'm alright now. It seems like you healed me forever." Smiled Elsa, confident, and she cuddled closer to Anna.

Anna turned to her. "How do you feel now?"

Elsa had a challenging stare towards the window. "I feel like I can _run a marathon_ under the thunder."


	20. Anna, you're not a failure

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna having a breakdown after tripping/breaking something for the 100 time and feeling like a failure**

* * *

When she entered the room, Elsa's heart stopped in her chest. Because the first thing she saw was Anna silently sobbing on the floor, sit on dropped legs, her face buried in her hands and her shoulders trembling, and next to her was a dozen of broken pieces of a vase.

Elsa immediatly gasped and dropped what she was holding - important papers that she had to make Anna sign, and the whole pile fell on the floor and flew everywhere, but she absolutely didn't care because of how urgent and severe the situation was - to run to her sister.

"ANNA!" she both yelled and gasped, and she dropped on her knees to get closer to her. "What happened?"

Elsa's first instinct gesture was to search for an injury. But there was no blood anywhere, and she didn't feel any magic. The vase had just been broken. Anna lifted her head from her hands and saw Elsa.

"No, no, go away!" said Anna. "I'm a disaster."

The blonde missed a heartbeat. "You.. No, what. Wait what?"

Anna's tearful eyes stared at Elsa again as the Queen lifted her chin so that Anna didn't hide her face anymore.

"Anna… First of all, I'm never going to go away. 'Never again', remember? And second of all, you are everything but a disaster."

The princess didn't reply, and she continued to sob. Elsa hugged her softly. "Hey, hey, hey." She ran a caring hand along her back. "What happened?"

"I br-broke a v-vase, again." Anna sobbed on Elsa's shoulder.

It hit Elsa like a full speed train. She understood immediatly what was going on. And remembered the 4 other vases that Anna had broken in the week. And it was only Thursday.

Elsa stepped back from the hug and sit again in front of her, looking at the pieces on the floor, then shrugged.

"I never really liked this one."

Anna lifted her head. "But it's part of the decoration. I'm such a mess, I bumped into it as it was on the table when I wanted to sit on it and…"

"Shhh" calmed down Elsa, as Anna's words were faster and faster. Anna gasped for air as new tears rolled on her cheeks. Elsa gently erased them as she stroke her face. "It's alright."

"I'm… I'm so clumsy, so stupid, so useless, so–"

"No you're not."

The younger sister looked at Elsa with surprise, because her tone had been incredibly sharp.

"You're none of that", assured Elsa. Her face was both soft and severe. It was like a confident scolding. Reassuring and bold at the same time.

"What do you mean?" Murmured Anna, who stopped crying without noticing it, but she kept her face down. "How do you even know I'm not useless?"

Elsa giggled. "Anna…" She said, softly.

The redhead lifted her face, glistening eyes staring at her, her cheeks covered of tears traces.

"Why do you think I came to look for you just now?"

Anna lifted an eyebrow, confused, and followed the pointing thumb of Elsa. She was refering to the several papers that were scattered everywhere on the floor near the opened door.

"Paperwork?" Asked Anna with a weak voice.

"Yes, important paperwork. I need your signature. In fact, not just me. The whole kingdom." Elsa took a pause to stand up and gather some of the papers and sit again to show some to Anna. "Look. This one is for an international trade."

Anna's teal blue eyes stared at Elsa's with confusion. "What does it have to do with me?"

"Everything has to do with you." said Elsa with a soft yet firm voice. "You're the Princess. You're important. You're amazing. And your voice matters a lot. We won't take any economic and politic decision without your consent."

Anna gasped a little, chocked by the news. "I… I do? Truly? I'm… I'm important?" she asked after a silence.

Elsa put the papers on the floor to hug her sister again. "Of course you are." She sighed with a smile. "And the most important person to me."

Anna's face lightened, and sadness had left her eyes. "Really?" she said, out of breath.

"Absolutely", assured Elsa with a beaming smile.

She then pointed at the vase's pieces on the floor. "But this vase? Meh." She waved at it and a few snowflakes danced around the pieces, picking them up and putting them in the bin at the other end of the room. The snowflakes kept flying accross the room and picked all the remaining papers, stacking them neatly in Elsa's stretched hand.

"Here." Said Elsa.

She picked up a pen, smiling. "Would you please sign these for me? I'm your biggest fan."

Anna giggled and blushed, and erased her remaining tears before taking Elsa's pen with a smile.


	21. Anna develops fire powers -part 2-

**Anonymous asked:**  
**More Anna with fire powers and Elsa helping her figure it out?**

* * *

"Okay, Anna, let's try it one more time."

"Are you sure?" Worried the younger, looking at her orange-glowing hands with concern.

"It's gonna be alright." Assured Elsa with a sincere smile. "Do you trust me?"

"Always", answered Anna immediatly.

Elsa smiled even wider.

"Then try again. Aim at the two of them at the same time."

Anna gulped, but Elsa's confidence made her heart lighter already.

She looked at the two one-meter tall ice pillars that Elsa had created on each side of the redhead.

All morning, Anna had begged Elsa to train her to use her magic for battles and fights, but she didn't think Elsa would take it seriously. _This_ seriously. They had been training for the past few hours now, and Anna loved it, especially Elsa's dedication to be comfortable with her new sudden fire powers, but she felt a bit unsure about totally letting it go.

They actually were practicing in the safest place they could find in Arendelle where they could go by foot: not the village, because of the people and the wooden houses, and certainly not the forest. They were standing on the shore of the fjord, away from the castle and in a spot where no one could see or hear them.

"Okay, one more time." Said Anna, bouncing and waving her arms around in that way Elsa found adorable.

Anna crossed her arms in the shape of a X on her chest, then briskly stretched them and looked left and right quickly to aim at the two targets correctly. Her closed fists went bright orange for a second and, in two powerful beams, they threw horizontal flame jets, melting the ice right away.

"Excellent!" clapped Elsa, and she even bounced a bit in joy towards her.

Anna stopped the flames and shook her hands to make sure all fire had left her fingers before tackling her sister into a hug as Elsa had flung to her. (It had happened that they hugged too fast after Anna showed her magic once, and she almost burnt Elsa in the process - she was NOT going to risk that again)

"You made it!" Beamed Elsa, amazed of how such a quick learner she was.

She was holding Anna's shoulders, her eyes in hers.

"You're not mad that I destroyed your ice sculptures?" Smirked Anna.

Elsa chuckled. "No, not at all. You were incredible!"

"Thanks", smiled Anna with tenderness.

Since they had started training, or just helping her control the powers, Elsa had been overflowing her with compliments. Anna knew that part of them were true, but also knew that Elsa surely exaggerated them so that Anna would never feel bad about having magic. It was such a good intention that it made her heart flutter.

"What should we do next?" She asked, curious, to her magic teacher.

"I'm still thinking. You make progress quite fast, I don't know what to suggest…"

Anna rubbed her hands together with a laugh.

"You know that I'm this fast because I mimic you when you do magic, right?" She smiled.

Elsa eyerolled, but in a touched way.

"You told me that approximatively a hundred times this week, yes."

The redhead smirked. Elsa was a model to her, so why hiding it?

The Queen walked along the shore to the basket of food and beverages they had disposed a few steps away, to have some water. "Are you thirsty?" She asked with a loud voice from the distance.

Anna just shrugged. "No, not even a bit. I don't even feel like my skin has dried. I guess that it's my equivalent of the "The cold nev–""

"Don't", said Elsa with sarcasm as she turned around, glaring at her.

Anna was about to laugh, but at the same time, Elsa tripped on a rock planted in the sand, that she hadn't seen as she was walking backwards.

The blonde lost her balance and started to fall, and Anna's instinct was faster than her reason.

"Elsa!"

She launched her hands forward, as a gesture of catching her from where she was, and a gigantic blast of flame jerked from her open hands. It teared the air and crossed the space between them in no time.

Elsa, who had retrieved her balance, saw with wide eyes the enormous row of fire coming to her, and created in a record time an ice shield the size of her body to protect herself.

The ice didn't melt, thankfully, because it was the sentient and vital type, and the flames vanished on each side of the shield.

Elsa made the ice disappear in a swift move of the hand.

"What the hell?! Are you CRAZY?" She yelled in anger.

Anna's lips trembled, and she clenched her hands together. "I'm so sorry! Oh gosh, sorry Elsa, I am so, so sorry!"

Elsa put her hands on her hips to catch her breath, and then realized how she had talked to her sister.

"No, wait, Anna, it's fine. Really, it's nothing. Sorry for yelling at you."

The blonde put herself in her shoes: it never was constructive to yell at someone who didn't do something on purpose. Herself would have been devastated if her father had talked to her like that when he was about the whole 'Conceal, don't feel' training.

"Sorry for shooting a dragon breath at you." Apologized Anna.

Elsa chuckled. "Dragon breath?"

Anna shrugged as she shook her magically orange hands. "Yeah, well, I don't know how to call what just happened."

Elsa smiled. "I like dragon breath. It's… Funny. It suits you. Besides, it's a good thing to call this… Quite jaw-dropping thing you just did."

Anna smiled, still a bit sad and shocked to the event.

She stepped to Elsa.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I promise." She added when she saw Anna's doubt.

"You would tell me, if I hurt you, uh?"

Elsa thought about the previous week when Anna had accidentally burnt her entire left arm, and how she didn't show her the injury right away to not scare her.

"I swear, Anna." She said with a assuring smile, and came closer to put a hand on her shoulder.

Elsa noticed how Anna's shoulder was lukewarm. How did she manage to not let her stress get over her? Elsa's skin would have gone ice cold after such a fright.

The Queen made the mental note to ask her about it someday.


	22. The masked ball

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: At a masked ball, Anna notices that Elsa is far more confident than usual.**

* * *

"How come?" Said Anna as she stepped closer to Elsa next to the buffet, once she had finished talking with other guests.

Elsa turned around when she recognized her sister's voice, but once face-to-face with her, despite the color of her hair, it was impossible to notice it was Anna with the mask covering most of her face.

"Excuse me, what?"

Anna pointed at Elsa's face like if it was obvious, but it wasn't, and the elder chuckled.

"How many times have I told you to make full sentences, Anna. With an introduction of the context. I have no idea what you're talking about with just a 'how come'."

Anna smiled, because her sarcasm perfectly underlined how comfortable she was at that moment. She chatted cheerfully with people she didn't even know, she made jokes, and she even had the verve to give such replies.

"Your _confidence_!" Exclaimed Anna, and it was a good thing the crowd and the music were loud because she was not discreet.

"My confidence?" Repeated the blonde, confused.

"I don't know how and why, but with the mask, you're more confident. Usually, you're quite introverted during balls. But tonight, you talked with everyone. It's like, you're not scared of anything."

Elsa realized what she meant, and nodded slowly when she knew that Anna was right.

The Queen passed a hand in her hair, a bit stressed, and her fingertips stopped when they brushed the ribbon that tied the mask.

"I do. It does make me more confident. It's because it's… like the gloves" Admitted Elsa.

Anna stared at her, and even with the shadow of the mask over her eyes, one could see that they were glistening with upcoming tears.

The redhead gently put her hand on Elsa's forearm.

"I see. Sorry for asking."

Anna put her head down in shame.

"I ruined your mood. You were happy and all, I shouldn't have–"

"You didn't ruin anything!" Assured Elsa, and she grabbed Anna's hand on her arm so the younger sister lifted her head. Elsa's eyes were now completely different, filled with some sort of determination.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am", smiled Elsa under her mask.

"You wouldn't tell me if I upset you." Noted Anna, pouting a bit.

It was true, and Elsa didn't really have something to retort.

"I promise I'm fine", she however insisted, lifting Anna's chin as she was blaming herself, to look at her in the eyes again.

"Hey, I just noticed how the teal blue lines on your mask highlight your eyes." Complimented Elsa to change the topic.

Anna chuckled. "Thanks?"

She traced the lines with her finger over the fabric of her own mask, and shrugged. "I just chose it like that. I like yours too. It's entirely black so I thought it didn't really fit you at first, but… Actually, black is quite badass."

"Badass?" scoffed Elsa.

"Yeah, you look like a very cool bandit."

"…Okay", chuckled Elsa. "…Wait, cool?"

"Pun intended." Smiled Anna.


	23. Anna is amnesic

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna gets a concussion doing something stupid and temporarily doesn't remember who Elsa is, and Elsa's devastated**

* * *

"I'm… Really sorry, but… It still doesn't ring a bell."

Elsa looked at her amnesic sister with eyes red from her recent tears, but she forced herself to smile.

"It's alright", she coughed nervously, trying not to cry again. "You have plenty of time to remember."

Kristoff looked at her with sadness. When Anna had not recognized Elsa at all, she had ran away to the nearby room and sobbed for long minutes. Kristoff had to hug Elsa tight to make her calm again, and do his best to not show that he was devastated too.

"What if I don't want to remember?" Said Anna.

Elsa's eyes widened, and Kristoff silently gasped.

"No offense", she added when she saw Elsa's reaction. "But I really doubt it has importance. I mean, as much as I liked the very warm hug when I woke up from coma earlier, I really can't tell who you are."

She then pointed at Kristoff with her thumb.

"How come I remember Kristoff and not you?"

Elsa wanted to reply, but a smirk appeared at the corner of Anna's lips. "Oooh, I see. It's a prank, isn't it? Kristoff, is she one of your ice harvesters colleagues? You guys are joking, right?"

She said that while looking at each of the staff people's faces, and Elsa was devastated to notice how Anna's sense of humor could be very mean if she was unaware of a situation. New tears started to form in Elsa's eyes, and she quickly rubbed them.

"Well", explained timidly the nurse, "it's because your brain only collects back recent memories. You met Kristoff after Elsa, so it makes sense."

"It doesn't to me", scoffed Anna, one eyebrow arched.

She turned to Elsa, who was fidgeting with her hands and looking like a nervous wreck. How could she even know someone like her?

"And how are we related? If I know you better than Kristoff, that must be a long time."

Elsa was so shocked by her words that she took some time to respond, but before she even could, the servants and medical staff rushed to give their advice.

"We probably shouldn't tell her."

"It was a big concussion, Your Highness. You should rest."

"Not a word. She must not know yet."

"We have no idea of how she would react!"

The group of people continued to rumble loudly, and Kristoff buried his face in his hand, tired by both his night staying awake to Anna's bed and the situation.

"I'm your _sister_, Anna!" Shouted Elsa, and everyone jumped in surprise because she hadn't been able to say anything until now.

There was a long awkward silence, and one could hear a bird passing by the window.

"Wait, what?"

Anna and Elsa stared at each other in the eyes for some time, and then Anna burst out of laughing.

"Are you kidding me now?" She laughed, gasping for air. "Oh my, this is some good actress you got here, Kristoff. Well done. But you didn't have to go through all of this to celebrate the end of my coma, you know…"

Kristoff was looking at her with wide eyes and had a fist clenched over his closed mouth.

Elsa gulped and closed her eyes. She was on the edge of crying, when suddenly an idea went through her mind. She jolted her eyes open, her face beaming in joy.

Without any word, she practically bounced to Anna's bed and kneeled next to her.

"Look at that."

Elsa waved her wrist and moved her fingers, and a flash of snow and ice appeared in the air, making some snowflakes fall on Anna's arm.

Nevertheless, not a trace of wonder, admiration, or love passed in Anna's eyes. Instead, she jumped away from Elsa in fear and disgust.

"What the HELL is that?!"


	24. Elsa discovers comics (OUAT AU)

**l-egionaire asked:**  
**I think it'd be interesting if, while in Storybrooke, Elsa found some superhero comics. They might make her feel better about the whole thing with her powers.**

* * *

"Hum… Henry? May I ask you something?"

The teenager lifted his eyes from his comics and stopped his fork mid-air as he was feeding himself with a pancake. "Yeah, what?"

Elsa cleared her throat and pointed at the cover.

"Why is the muscled man on your book so green?"

Henry chuckled after he followed her gaze.

"Oh, that's actually the Hulk. It's a fictional character. Those two guys on the cover, they're the same person. He's half-man, half-monster. Even if monster is not the best word to describe it…" He had a thinking pout. "Creature…? Maybe?"

Anna puffed and ate another bite of her pancake, then nudged Elsa. "I told you that eating too much greens would turn anyone crazy."

Elsa eyerolled. "I really doubt that this person is turning green and big because they eat vegetables."

She looked at her little sister's plate. "Which is something you should do more often." She pointed out as Anna was eating her 6thpancake in a row.

"But pancakes are so good!" Answered Anna with her mouth full.

"I know. But fruits are too. Have some of mine."

Anna groaned but complied.

"So, what about this uh, man who's also a monster?" Asked Elsa to Henry, to go back to the subject.

"Oh, he's actually a hero. A superhero even."

The blonde's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

Anna smiled discreetly at how her elder had taken her expressions since they started bonding again.

Elsa got closer to the comic book, putting her spoon down. "He's… A monster, but also a hero?"

Henry nodded. "Yeah. You know, many of superheroes have odd origin stories, or dark pasts, or double-sided personalities. That makes the story even better."

"Even… Better…" Repeated Elsa, with a voice that seemed distant.

Henry and Anna exchanged a look.

"Is something wrong?" She asked her sister.

The Queen blinked, lightly shaking her head. "No, nothing. Henry, can you tell us more about him?"

Both girls looked at him with attention.

"Well, basically…" He started to explain, pointing at the cover representing a scientist below and a giant green muscular man above. "It's a guy who turns into a monster when he's angry." He explained.

It suddenly hit Anna why the cover attracted Elsa's attention so much. Her curious teal blue eyes filled with sadness.

Henry put his glass down.

"Are you familiar with Dr Jekyll and Mr Hide?"

Elsa shook her head for a yes, Anna signed that no.

"Banner and Hulk are a… Metaphor, or rewriting, of that story. Only it has modern science, gamma rays, and the Hulk actually is super soft and super clever, and Banner is so cool and has all those PhDs… Anyway, it's really great."

They nodded, yet Elsa frowned.

"You have the story of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hide in the future? I mean, in your dimension?"

Henry was about to answer something, then he winced.

"Actually, we may even have them in Storybrooke, without knowing it yet."

The blonde's eyes widened. Henry kept talking so that she would not focus on that.

"Anyway, comics _are_ stories. Just like I have my magic storybook, you know, the one you're in. That's what I like about comic books; they are their own fairytales, but more graphic, and with a different approach. They have emotion, they have action…"

"Just like life." Murmured Elsa.

"Yeah, just like life", said Henry as he took the last bite of his pancake.

He stood up and started packing. "Alright, I gotta go or I'll be late for school. Ask Granny for another serving, she loves to see you both every morning for breakfast."

Elsa almost grabbed his arm as he was leaving. "Henry!"

Anna stopped chewing and turned to Elsa, wondering what was so urgent.

"Can I… Borrow come of your comical books?"

"Comic books", corrected Henry. "Sure, take them all for the day. I'll take them back at Mom's place tonight, if you want."

He reopened his backpack and put in her hands what looked like 7 different comic books. Elsa blabbered when she saw the pile. "Oh, thank you, but not that much, I…"

Henry smiled.

"I figured that you're interested in The Hulk, but you should have a look at the others as well. There's a X-Men one in them, you're gonna like it. I think. And have a look at the Ultimate Spider-Man one, it's really good."

"O… Okay", blushed Elsa.

She didn't expected him to perceive her need so well. On that, he left for school, and let the sisters alone at their table. A silence passed, and Elsa slowly looked at the covers of what Henry just gave her.

Anna smiled tenderly and watched how Elsa's gaze was dancing on the titles, the art, and now the text in the bubbles.

"Alright, before you go into a long and uninterrupted reading – don't look at me like that, I know you will – can I just tell you that you are _never_ going to turn green when you get angry?"

The Queen looked at her with a sarcastic face, but it couldn't hide the worry if was filled with a second before.

"I'm aware, thank you", smiled Elsa.

"Oh, I was just saying." Shrugged Anna with a wink, and she drank her coffee.

The elder was about to resume to her reading, but turned to Anna again. Her voice went more timid, hopeful.

"Do you think there's a story in there where someone has… Powers? Like mine? And also is a hero?"

Anna smiled. "I'm sure there is."


	25. Elsa plays the piano

_**Author's note: I've always had the headcanon that Elsa can play the piano, since I heard in 2013 how piano was a major instrument in Let it Go and how its personality reflects Elsa's so much. That's why Anon went to me with this :P**_

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Elsa playing the piano and Anna hears her play for the first time in 13 years**

* * *

'It sounds… Angelic.'

Anna got surprised by her own thoughts. She didn't even know that she had that word in her vocabulary. Yet, it was undeniably how the sound felt ; out of this world, pure, soft and strong at the same time, like a caress with character.

The more she listened, the more she realized that it actually represented Elsa a lot. Her elder was transmitting her soul through the notes. Her fingers were dancing, jumping, waving on the black and white tiles, and Anna felt hypnotized, but in the good way. It was like listening to a lullaby, even if the melody was actually quite rhythmed, with a tempo that couldn't possibly put someone asleep. Yet Annaknew that if she just laid down, Elsa could make her dream in no time just by the way it was conveyed.

It was so beautiful, but one thing even more beautiful was Elsa's blissed face as she was playing. With a soft smile on her lips and her gaze gently laying on the tiles, she looked so happy that it felt like a ray of sunshine to Anna's heart. It almost was literal, because the sunlight was piercing through the window and enveloping the grand piano and her player in a cocoon of warm halo.

Elsa kept playing, her body slightly rocking back and forth as she did so, her head sometimes tilting depending on the emotion of the notes, her bare foot pushing the pedals underneath. Anna smiled and wanted to stare at this scene forever, but the melody came to an end and she stopped. Elsa breathed in and out, closing her eyes, her hand resting, and she kept wearing that content smile.

"That was really beautiful", complimented Anna.

Elsa jumped on the piano bench and let out a gasp, turning to her sister with wide eyes and a pale face of surprise.

"Oh gosh, sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"ANNA!" Groaned Elsa, putting a hand on her chest to calm her drumming heart. "Are you _crazy?_ I could have frozen the whole floor!"

"But you didn't!" Chuckled Anna.

"No, and that's a good thing I'm used to your intrusions." Said Elsa, calming her breathing.

Anna lifted a worried eyebrow at that term. "Am I disturbing you? I'm so sorry, I didn't… I'll go aw—"

"Please, stay."

Elsa's smile was encouraging. "I don't mind that you stepped in. I'm just surprised that you listened."

"How couldn't I? It was wonderful, and we can hear it in the corridors. I didn't even know we had a piano."

"Oh, uhm… I ordered it recently, actually. There's one in the school and I've started to play it to the children, and then in my spare time, and… Yeah, this happened."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. It sounds wonderful, Elsa. Truly. I felt it in my _core_."

Elsa smiled at the compliment.

"Thank you. I like the piano a lot. For some reason, it reminds me of… Please don't mock me."

"Never."

"It reminds me of my magic. I mean, it makes me comfortable. It reminds me of how warm the cold can be, with its fresh tiles and yet the way the chords get struck. And… The resonance of the piano makes me think of the way the snowflakes twirls around when I call for my magic, or play with it. And the notes can go from really low to very high. It has its own personality. Music has some magic, I suppose."

Anna nodded with tenderness. "I see."

"That's why, after trying it in the school, I wanted to have one in the castle as well."

Anna smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "Well, now I know why you went to the school a lot when Kristoff and I were not around. I thought you were bored, and then I noticed you went there even on week-ends when kids don't have school, and I was intrigued. You actually were becoming a piano nerd."

The blonde puffed. "That's not even a word."

"Sure it is."

"Very well, just invent it then." Eyerolled Elsa with amusement.

"Or I could come up with a word defining you having some out-of-this-world experience playing piano. It really looked like you were on another plane."

Elsa giggled. "I was, in some way."

The redhead came closer.

"What have you just played?" She asked, seeing no music sheet on the rack.

Elsa shrugged. "Oh, nothing. I had fun with what I had in mind."

Anna dramatically jaw-dropped. "_You_, Elsa of Arendelle, just improvised?"

Elsa frowned with amusement. "You do realize that I _can_ improvise, right?"

Anna puffed. "Yeah, but you tend to over-organize and plan everything, so…"

"Not for creative things."

The redhead nodded in agreement. "That's true."

She walked closer to Elsa, and indicated that she wanted to sit next to her. Elsa smiled and let her some space on the bench.

"So… Can you play for me?"


	26. Frohana in Hogwarts (Harry Potter AU)

_**Author's Note: I've wanted to write a little something about Elsa, Anna and Kristoff being in Hogwarts and didn't know how to put it until Anon poked at me on Tumblr. There we go!**_

* * *

"Tell me, Minerva, have you heard about the Arendelle sisters?"

She looked at the new teacher behind her glasses. "Do you mean it in the good or the bad way? And of course I have, the elder is in 7th year now."

"Well, I figured out that as you're the headmistress now…"

"You seem to forget that I have eyes everywhere. And being able to turn into a cat helps a lot to spot the mischiefs that the younger does in the corridors at night with the other 4th years."

He seemed relieved that she got on the subject on her own. "Oh, so there are bad things about them. I see. Because I heard at the table of professors that miss Arendelle was a pain in the… Well, you know, but I can't understand how it's possible when I see how her sister behaves…"

McGonagall had to restrain a chuckle.

"You'll quickly learn that they are _very_different."

She twirled her wand and the pile of books that was floating next to her went ahead of them in the corridor to go to the library on their own. When she tugged back her want in her sleeve, the movement made her realize she better clarified what she had said.

"Actually, that difference is their strength. Anna tend to get distracted in class, and often is talking and getting excited – too excited, if I recount the times she exploded cauldrons during Potions – but this hyperactivity is exactly why the Gryffindor Quidditch team hasn't been hit by any bludger in a really long time."

The man smiled and nodded. He remembered the spectacular performance of the team during the last match, especially McGonagall's reaction when her house won.

"So she's the opposite to her sister, then. Elsa's attitude in class is remarkable, and she has perfect notes."

"In yours, yes. I don't have the same echoes from other teachers."

He frowned, but didn't want to contradict her.

"They have lost their parents at a young age, you see… Elsa had to take care of Anna quite quickly and with no preparation. And Hogwarts is a like a home to them."

"They're really that complementary?" Asked the man with wide eyes.

McGonagall smiled.

"You should ask Flitwick, he's in charge of the Ravenclaws and will be the first to say that the contrast between the two is astonishing."

"I suppose they bond a lot anyway."

"Yes, they do. On spare time, when the tables in the Great Hall have no sorting purpose, they always work together on the same bench. And there again, the classes they excel in are the weakness of the other. They help each other a lot."

The new teacher frowned.

"Not to be offensive, but… There are subjects where Anna is good at?"

"This _is_ offensive, sir."

"I'm so sorry, I…"

She was right, though he noticed that she also said that because she was a Gryffindor and she took it personally. Her eyes were piercing his.

"She has excellent grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She's notably better than Elsa on that point. And she has more fun in Potions class than Elsa does, probably because the latter gets easily scared of being dangerous with what she creates. A situation I also heard of from the Charms teacher."

The man nodded. McGonagall kept walking, continuing.

"But on the opposite, Elsa helps her in Astronomy, a subject in which Anna _really_lacks patience…" added the headmistress with a sigh, "And she helps her in History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures."

"I see…" Understood the new teacher, and he took mental notes of all of this.

"And finally, Anna is really good at Transfiguration since her 1st year." Said McGonagall with some nostalgia, picturing memories of young Anna in her mind. "Though she has been a little inattentive lately. I suppose it's because it's the first time that Gryffindors have this class with Hufflepuffs and that she met Mr Bjorgman. Her blush matches her hair every single time they sit nearby."

They both laughed softly.

"They're still teenagers. Elsa's maturity can't do much about that…"

"Actually, I think that she would never dare to come in the way of her little sister's happiness. That's all she wants, after all. For her sister to be happy. I've noticed that she had trouble to hide her joy when Gryffindor won the match against Ravenclaw."

"Well, thank you for all that information."

McGonagall simply nodded, her glasses glistening with the reflection of the torches in the corridor.

"May I know why you asked me about the Arendelle sisters in the first place?"

The man passed a hand behind his head and had a nervous laugh.

"Uhm, Miss Arendelle broke an armor of the 5th floor this afternoon."

McGonagall groaned silently. "_Again?"_

"Do I need to precise which Miss Arendelle I'm talking about?"

"I don't think that it's necessary."


	27. Anna helps Elsa to de-stress

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Anna helping Elsa de-stress after a very long day running the kingdom**

* * *

"Are you sure you know nothing about massages?" Hummed Elsa. "Because that feels very good."

Anna smiled behind her back. "Thanks for the compliment. But no, I really don't. When and how could I have learned about massage techniques? From whom even?"

She could feel Elsa smiling as she was getting massaged. "It's amazing anyway."

"To be honest, I'm just improvising. Which is something you should do more often, queenie."

She felt Elsa getting tense.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Anna gently pushed the shoulders muscles that just got stretched. "Hey, hey, I didn't want to be rude. I just meant that…"

She calmly passed her hands against her back. "You're putting yourself through too much, Elsa. I know you work hard to be a good Queen, but…"

Elsa's muscles contracted again, and she even lifted her head and turned a bit to her sister. "Am I far from being it?" She panicked, her paranoia deforming Anna's words.

The redhead bent to her and gripped her shoulders. "No, no, Elsa, on the contrary, you're the best Queen ever! And everybody thinks that. It's just that… You see, we all think you're an amazing Queen. You don't need to spend so much time making everything perfect all around the castle and even the village."

"Sorry."

"You did nothing wrong", smiled Anna with a bit of sadness, seeing how Elsa had the mannerism to often apologize.

She resumed to her massage, and Elsa hummed and sat properly in the chair again. Anna changed her posture on her sister's bed so that she could now roll her thumbs at the base of her neck. Doing so, she noticed that the first northern lights had beamed above Arendelle and were reflecting on her skin. The night had fallen so fast…

"Look, the sky's awake!" She beamed, happy to see the green lines brightening the place.

Elsa opened her eyes to look through the window, and smiled as well. But suddenly, her mouth turned into a pout.

"I really worked from dawn to dusk, uh?"

Anna swallowed a groaning sigh of annoyance.

"Try to think about something else. Relax. Your day is over now, you have to let out the stress." She advised as she pressed a bit more with her fingers on her sister's muscles.

"How could I, when there's so much to do on tomorrow morning already?" Asked Elsa.

The Princess gently shook her head. "You know that you can delegate some tasks to the staff, right?"

Elsa frowned. "I have to do it myself. I'm the Queen, this is my dut—"

"Now you're ridiculous."

"What did you say?!" Exclaimed Elsa, and she fully turned this time. Anna almost shivered when the piercing blue eyes locked with hers.

The redhead gulped. "I _mean _that you're not aware of how people want to help you. Kai and Gerda almost begged me to give them some of your paperwork a few hours ago. They all care about you, you know. Everyone in the castle knows that you spend too much time doing all by yourself. And yes, that includes me."

Elsa's eyes slowly went down. However, Anna recognized that look, and knew that she didn't lower her eyes in shame. She was lost in a memory. There was a silence, and something twitched on Elsa's face that indicated that the memory clearly wasn't a happy one.

"Are you alright?" Worried Anna.

The Queen's hand clamped around the arm chair.

"It's just… That it's hard for me to delegate. For most of my life, I've done everything alone…"

Anna's eyes widened. Indeed, she may not know much about administration and employments in the castle, but she knew that at the death of their parents, Elsa had suddenly been thrown in charge of the castle, but also of the whole kingdom. She was only 18, and had to take care of all the businesses overnight. Anna noted that, as their father went for the 'Let's reduce the staff' process, not only Elsa had to do everything herself, but nobody around would be available to help her for such tasks.

A ball formed in Anna's throat, and she tried her best not to cry. She breathed in and looked brave, confident, and put her hands on Elsa's arms so that she would lift her head. As she did, Anna noticed that Elsa didn't have tears in her eyes at all. She only looked tired, depressed, and it was clear that it was painful to her to live through this situation, and that she was aware that she had the ways to change it, but still didn't.

"Elsa…" Whispered Anna, and her voice went in waves because of the emotion.

The blonde's eyes stared at her little sister, wondering what she was about to say. But her eyes were so lost, almost empty, that Anna just whimpered of emotion and tackled her into a hug.

"Agh! Anna?"

As she had been higher than her elder, she lost her balance when she did, and they both almost collapsed to the floor when the redhead basically threw herself in Elsa's arms. Thankfully, Elsa was strong enough to catch her and they stayed on her chair.

"Are you okay?" Worried Elsa.

Anna moved away from her elder with an offended groan and stared at her with a frown.

"No, are YOU okay?!" Scolded Anna. "How can you LIVE like this?"

Elsa blinked in confusion. Anna cleared her throat.

"That sounded mean. Uhm. I mean… No, actually, that's exactly what I meant. How can you live like this, Elsa?"

The blonde frowned too. "You mean, with Queen duties?"

"Yes, _I mean with Queen duties!_ How can you possibly accept to put yourself through all that—"

She didn't say 'shit', but Elsa perceived it on her lips. She shrugged.

"I told you, I got used to it. And being in complete control of my magic now, really helps a lot. It's one less thing to worry about."

Anna's jaw dropped. "One less thing to worry about…?" She repeated under her breath. "Odin's sake, Elsa, are you serious?"

She gripped her elder's wrist. "Can I break your arm?"

Elsa's eyes widened, panicked. "WHAT? Why?"

"So that you won't have to work tomorrow." Teased Anna.

There was a silence and the two sisters looked at each other, then chuckled.

"Okay so first of all, that wasn't even_funny_…" Said Elsa.

"You laughed anyway." Pointed out Anna.

"And second of all, you know that even with a broken arm, I'd work my heart out all day."

Anna pointed at her with her finger.

"This is _exactly_ why I'm—"

"Can we talk about this tomorrow? Please? I'm really tired, I want to go to bed. Thank you for the massage, it was perfect."

Anna blinked and watched her put the chair back against the wall.

"What? But… You're going to do all the same tomorrow. And the day afterwards. And the day after that. And so on, and so on…"

The Queen smiled at her rambling.

"Not if I take a day off."

Her younger sister stared at her with round eyes as she started going under her sheets. "Wait what? You're going to take a day off tomorrow?"

"If I tell you so."

Anna smirked.

"No, actually, because _I _told you so. Did I really manage to change your mind?"

Elsa had a fake thinking pout. "Hmmm… Maybe."

"You dork!", laughed Anna with such amusement and relief that it made Elsa's heart melt.

She stood up from the bed. "Okay, we'll have plenty of time to talk about it tomorrow then. But you need to relax too! I'm gonna let you sleep now."

Elsa looked at her as she left the room.

"You can sleep with me, you know." She suggested with a smile.

"Good idea", admitted Anna. "So I can make sure that you don't actually sneak out of bed at like 5 in the morning."


	28. What if: Anna left at the coronation

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: In Frozen, the coronation party, Anna said "I can't live like this anymore." And Elsa said "Then leave." What if after this, Anna answered "Ok, I will leave." Then how will Elsa react?**

* * *

There was a silence. The two sisters stared at each other. Elsa in deep sadness, clearly heartbroken by both the situation and her own suggestion, and Anna in deep confusion. But this confusion was soon replaced by anger. Is that what Elsa always wanted? To take her away from Arendelle?

"Okay, I'll leave."

The blonde missed a heartbeat at what she said. Through the blur of the tears in her eyes, Elsa watched Anna walking past her with stomping feet and going to the door.

Everyone had been watching the scene, the two royals being loud in their dispute, and they all were astonished to see the Princess opening the door. Just before passing over the threshold, she turned around to her elder with an enraged frown and looked at the glove she still had in her hand.

"Here. Take it, if you want it so much. That will make at least one thing you care about."

Anna threw the glove to the floor with violence and bitterness.

She then turned around, her coronation dress twirling with her, but there was nothing gracious about her moves anymore. Anna disappeared in the corridor,away and away from the ballroom.

The guests started to whisper. Elsa, eyes wide and heart still, couldn't get her eyes away from the doors. Why wasn't she able to say anything? Was wasn't she moving? 'For Odin's sake, move, Elsa. MOVE!' She thought, but it was useless. Every emotion was, almost literally, freezing her in place. Especially sadness to see how she hurt Anna's core. And fear to see how the situation was even worse than the scenario she had planned. 'Pick up the glove. Quick. Now. Or you'll hurt everyone with your magic.'

That order in her brain was the most urgent and she obeyed to her own logic. Elsa rushed to the glove on the floor, kneeling and putting it back on her trembling hand. Here. She was safe now. Even if the gloves actually were useless, but she didn't have the time to really think about it with all the feelings going through her body.

"Anna", she whispered, with a moan, and it sounded like a distant complaint. In fact, she wasn't even sure she said her name consciously.

"Anna…" She repeated, this time clear, and she started to stand up with force and a determined gaze.

Hans, who was nearby, offered his help with his arm bent, but she brushed him away with a move of the hand.

"Stay away", she muttered with a frown.

He looked at her and bowed with a fake respect, yet inside, he inspected her. Why and how did her attitude change so fast? Barely seconds ago, she was trembling and looked like she was about to collapse to the floor and cry as her sister left. And now, she was…

Hans suddenly held his breath when he saw that she suddenly ran through the doors and after Anna. All the other guests were surprised as well, and could only witness the scene.

Elsa ran so fast in the corridor that she almost slipped, and when she reached for the entrance doors of the castle, she noticed they were opened wide already. Anna had passed there, and judging by the face of the villagers, who turned around in the courtyard and briskly greeted her with joyful shouts, it had just happened.

"Your Majesty!"

"Oh, such a great thing to see that the Highnesses are both honoring us with their presence tonight!"

"Queen Elsa! Long live Queen Elsa!"

"Congratulations, Queen Elsa!"

"Please, let me through", pressed the blonde, trying to gently push them away without touching them with her hands.

As she did, she saw right at the end of the courtyard, near the gates, a familiar redhead who was having trouble going through the crowd as well.

"ANNA!" Elsa called, but her voice was mixed in the sound of all the talks and greetings.

She managed to take herself to a place where the crowd was less dense, and this time put both her hands on each side of her mouth and yelled with all the force she had in her lungs.

"ANNA!"

A silence instantly fell on the whole courtyard. Everybody turned to her. Anna turned around. Even with the distance separating them, the elder could notice the tears spreading on the face of her little sister. Watching who surrounded her, Elsa understood why Anna was still in the courtyard. A mother with a baby in her arms had been gently stopping her, seeing her state, and asking her if everything wasalright.

Parting like the Red Sea, the silent crowd let Elsa go through and reach Anna. Somehow most respectful than the guests inside, the crowd of villagers didn't whisper a thing when the Queen walked to the Princess. The only sound was the soft flow of the fountains and Elsa's steps on the cobblestones. And, she noticed soon when she was near Anna again, the sound of her sniffs. The redhead wiped her tears whenElsa locked her eyes in hers.

"Anna…"

"Yeah, I heard that, you called me already." Murmured Anna with a drowsy voice. "What is it that you want? What are you going to tell me? To go away? Are you going to chase me in the whole kingdo—"

"No, never. I was… Listen, I don't know why I said that, I'm… I'm really sorry."

Anna had a pout that was a mix of a wince indicating she was about to cry again and a soft smile already forgiving her. Nevertheless, she couldn't find the words to go with that pout, and Elsa was left confused.

"I didn't want to upset you, I was panicked, and…" Continued the Queen.

"Then why?" Finally asked Anna, and this question was on her lips since the beginning of the party. "Why are you panicked? What's going on? What has been going on, all those years?"

Now it was Elsa's turn to want to cry, but she clenched her jaw not to.

"Anna, I'm…" She trembled. She tried to calm herself, and gulped. "We have to talk."


	29. Sisters argument (inspired by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: normal sister argument gets a little heated and feelings buried for years finally come out in a shouting match. Elsa and Anna are both very upset but make up, you can choose how.**

* * *

"No, you're staying here."

Anna lowered her eyes to see Elsa's arm blocking her way.

"What?"

"Kristoff and I go, and you stay here at the camp with Olaf and Sven."

"What?!"

Kristoff winced from where he was, but preferred not to get into the conversation, and chose to walk along the forest path ahead.

"Elsa, are you serious?" Asked Anna.

"I am. This is too dangerous, you stay here."

The redhead looked at her with a mix of rage and surprise, like she had lost her mind.

"I can defend myself against enemies, thank you very much. Also, you _know_ that I can, right?"

She made it clear that it was what made her angry the most. Not to not come along, but to be forbidden of it by her own sister.

"Anna, this is my final decision. You don't move and wait for our return."

That was all to make Anna completely angry.

"Oh, so YOU get to take the decision? Why? Because you're the QUEEN?"

Elsa frowned at how Anna suddenly rose her tone.

"_Yes_, and also because I want you safe, so don't argue and stay here."

The blonde was about to join Kristoff, but Anna pushed her and walked in the same direction.

"No, I'm coming with you."

"ANNA." Stomped Elsa.

"WHAT?! Just let me COME, goddamnit!"

"Don't swear!"

"I SWEAR IF I DAMN WANT TO! Why are you ALWAYS preventing me to do things?"

Elsa wasn't always preventing her to do things, but very often indeed. In fact, more and more often since they arrived in this strange land. Which was driving Anna mad, and now was the time she could let her feelings burst out. Elsa frowned with her eyes glistening.

"Because it's my ROLE! I'm the oldest sister! I have to _protect_ you."

"I don't NEED protection, this is just stupid!_You're_ stupid!"

They were yelling at each other now, and Kristoff winced at how the discreet part of their camp was now ruined. Elsa's eyes stabbed Anna's

"And you're impulsive. Stay, Anna, this is an_order_."

Anna's cheeks went red with shame and rage.

"I'M NOT A CHILD!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

Now their words were echoing in the forest, their voices hitting the wood of the trees. Olaf and Sven exchanged a look.

"Anna, I swear to Odin's name, if you don't stay in the camp until we return, I will make you stay here by force."

"Oh yeah? And how? Let me guess, by freezing my legs in place right here and right now?"

Elsa retracted a bit at that sentence, her jaw clenching. Anna scoffed.

"Yeah, because that's such a good technique, really. What were you planning to do, just then? I can see the cold smoke going out of your hand. You want to freeze me, uh? Oh don't worry, you won't even need to. Remember the fjord? I tend to eventually freeze when you SHUT ME OUT!"

Elsa's eyes widened and she lifted her hand to slap Anna. She stopped just when her hand was about to reach her sister's face, and got shocked at what she had just done, or rather was about to do.

The Queen stared at her hand, eyes wide. She then closed her eyes, clenched her fist and exhaled slowly. All cold left her hands and she regained her calm. She opened her eyes, her vision blurred with tears.

"Anna, I'm so sorry, I just…"

Elsa was expecting Anna to be shocked by her gesture as well, but to her biggest surprise, the redhead actually was stepping forward… And wrapped her arms around the blonde for a hug.

"Anna?!"

"It's alright. I get it. I understand." Said Anna's soothing voice above her shoulder. "You're stressed about me."

She parted the hug and looked at Elsa in the eyes. "I'm… I'm so sorry for mentioning the fjord, I don't know what I was thinking, I…"

Elsa felt like it was unfair that she was the one apologizing.

"No, no no, Anna, wait. I was so panicked, I almost—"

"Slapped me? Yeah, I saw that. You're really tense, uh?"

Elsa's shoulders dropped as if on cue, and she sighed. "You have no idea."

"On the contrary, I do. I know how it is."

"What do you mean?"

Anna smiled for the first time in a while. "You know, I'm also angry to not come with you because I don't want you to be alone. I mean, I trust Kristoff, but still…"

Elsa smirked. "I see."

Kristoff cleared his throat when there was a silence afterwards. "Uhm… So, should we go? The night will fall soon. We better have a quick walk of exploration before we can't see much."

The sisters exchanged a glance. Elsa took Anna's hand. "Come along, Anna. Please."

"Okay, but I get to take Kristoff's sword."

"Calm down", said Elsa and Kristoff with the same voice.


	30. I don't think Elsa's okay (insp by F2)

**99884321 asked:**  
**Hey, here's an opportunity to write a scene from Frozen 2! :D Your prompt (taken from the Frozen 2 footage shown at the Disney+ summit): Anna is kneeling in front of Olaf, and he tells her in a worried voice, "I don't think Elsa's OK."**

* * *

Anna was preparing herself to sleep. She was remarkably silent, noticed the staff as they walked by her bedroom door. Usually, at this time of day, she was chatting loudly with Elsa about what happened since the morning, exhaling pure joy, which delighted the servants in a way because their complicity was cute to witness.

But that evening, Anna was silent. Even herself found that uncomfortable. Kristoff and Elsa had gone for a two days journey to the trolls, to ask the questions about the origins of Elsa's magic.

Anna felt so empty without her sister's presence. Because even if Elsa was far less talkative, she always listened with an attentive ear and a smile at the redhead's rambling. With a sigh, Anna changed her clothes and put on her nightgown, then sat at her dressing table to undo her tied hair.

As she was lifting her hand to her braids, she noticed a glimmer in her mirror, and turned around with a frown.

Soft and distants blue, purple and dark pink lights were shimmering outside, and she looked through the window to see what it was. But it was around the corner, and the angle of her bedroom didn't offer her a good view. She hummed because she was very curious to know what it was, and a distraction at the end of her boring day would be more than welcome.

She walked outside of her bedroom and went downstairs to go on the balcony of the living room, which would allow her to have a front view of the mysterious lights. Were they northern lights? Nah, she thought, aurora borealis were green, or yellow at most, but not of those colors. Curiosity and excitment made her walk even faster, her bare foot trotting on the corridor's carpet, her green nightgown floating in her moves.

Finally, she arrived to the balcony, and what she saw through the windows froze her blood in her veins.

"Oh no."

She opened the windows in one swift motion, almost breaking the handle as she did, and lauched herself outside, loosing her balance a bit as she ran and holding herself to the railing.

"No!" She mouthed.

Anna stares at the dozen, hundred… Thousands of shimmering floating ice crystals in front of her, below, in the sky, around the castle.

Paralyzed by panic, her eyes darted from one crystal to another, as some glistened with reflections. No need to be a genius to know that those were magical. In fact, as soon as it hit Anna, she was reminded by a sudden memory: they looked exactly like the crystals that the trolls wear to their necks, and that change of color depending of the situation. But those crystals were nature-shaped. Here, they looked cut in the form of diamonds. Diamonds, which was the signature basic shape of…

"Elsa", gasped Anna, her shoulders dropping.

What was going on? Did Elsa made them? Anna was walking outside barely one hour before, she would have notice them. Why did they suddenly appear? Did the trolls send them? Did they want to send a message?

And the next question in Anna's brain made her spine tremble: Was Elsa warning her that she was in danger?

At the same moment, she heard regular and familiar squeaks behind her, and she turned around quickly, her braids flying around.

"Anna?" Said Olaf.

He usually was staring at the stars at this time of day, and apparently had been running up the castle seeing how panting and… Panicked he was.

"Olaf! What's going on?" Asked Anna, who instinctively guess that something was wrong, very wrong.

She kneeled, worried, in front of Olaf, and she could see in the snowman's eyes the same worry, if not even more intense. In fact, his worry seemed… Visceral. His lips trembled.

"I don't think Elsa's OK."


	31. Force sensitive (Star Wars AU)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Star Wars AU: Anna/Elsa is force sensitive.**

* * *

"What do you mean, you're Force sensitive?" asked Anna, lifting an eyebrow.

She suddenly stiffened, reminding herself of her place. How dare she talked to Queen Elsa, Last Arendellian, Senator in the Galactic Republic, with such a tone? She was about to apologize, but Elsa didn't even notice, continuing her thoughts.

"Well, that is how you call people who can move objects with their minds, isn't it?"

Anna held a laugh. "Uhm… That's not _just_ that, the Force is much more than just telekinesis. It's… Linked to Nature, it's something you feel."

Elsa pouted in a royal yet cute way, thinking. "I think I do feel it. Do you think it's possible? That I can be Force sensitive?"

Anna gulped. Who was she to judge? To even know? She was just a young Jedi, who barely finished her Padawan training, and she knew Elsa since a few months only.

"I… I don't know if I can have any opinion on that, Your Highness." muttered Anna, looking down.

Elsa smiled in a soft way. "You're a Jedi, aren't you?" She asked. "Surely you can sense if I have Force or not."

Anna lifted her head. The redhead's passion for how the Force works and her instruction made her forget her manners again and she replied right away.

"Again, that's not really what the Force is. One can't always sense it in other people. And, uhm… I've never really had the… The _patience range_ that is needed to feel the Nature part of the Force. I lack a bit of it, if I may say."

Elsa chuckled, the ice jewels of her royal outfit glistening in the sunlight.

"I doubt that you lack any skill", assured Elsa. "Though I did heard that some Jedi are more competent in fight than in meditation… Is that why the color of your lightsaber is blue?"

Anna missed a beat. Where did she hear that…?

"Once again, Queen Elsa, that is not _really_ how things work, and…"

The readhead stopped talking, blushing. When did she notice than her lightsaber was blue? Then Anna mentally face-palmed herself. "Well, when you protected her last week, you dummy." She thought.

When the Arendelle planet exploded, Elsa was both lucky and unlucky to have been fleeing away from home with her private spaceship at that time, panicking at her upcoming induction when her Father had decided she would become Queen. Now she was the only survivor of an entire nation, and forced to indeed be the Queen anyway and represent them. But that was 13 years ago, and she now was one of the most brilliant monarchs Anna had ever met. It looked like she was Queen since forever.

But the stressful part for Anna is that, as her very first Jedi mission, she was in charge of escorting her and protecting her from possible threats. When the Prince of a nearby planet planned to murder her, Anna had neutralized him with impressive lightsaber skills in front of Elsa.

Then she kindly asked why the Prince wanted to kill her, and Elsa revealed to her that the Arendellians had the secret since generations to be able to control ice and snow. That was their secret now, Elsa making Anna promise to never tell anyone, not even the Jedi Council. And of course, Anna kept that promise.

But now? Elsa telling her she was Force sensitive? That was too much to bear.

"Are you sure it's not linked to your powers?" tried Anna.

As any answer, Elsa smirked and lifted one hand, and the flower pot that was next to them softly lifted from the ground to rest in her palm.

"No, I don't think so", she smiled, full of sarcasm.

Anna's shoulders dropped.


	32. Anna twists her ankle

**99884321 asked:**  
**Yet another prompt (thanks for doing these!)  
Anna was sliding down the staircase banister again but lands hard and twists her ankle. Now she's trying to hide her injury so Elsa doesn't find out and freak out.**

* * *

She was very lucky that Elsa was still in her office being busy with work, so that she couldn't see how ridiculous she was walking around on one feet, or more like _hopping_ around.

Everytime she saw a servant in the corridors, she immediatly stopped and pretended that she was just chilling there, standing against the wall. Some were fooled, but many didn't, for three main reasons: the corridor in question had nothing particular to be admired, Anna was clearly standing on one feet only and cringing in pain, and last but not least, any servant who had worked there during Anna's childhood know _perfectly_ that when she was whistling like that, it meant she broke something, either in the castle or on herself.

Kai even stared at her like 'Seriously, Your Highness?' with an amused expression.

"What?" challenged Anna with a look she wanted to address as natural as possible.

Kai sighed with tenderness. "Anna, dear, what have you done this time?"

Anna pouted. Of course he knew. Damn, Kai was even the one who changed her diapers. She couldn't really hide things from him.

"I…" She bent and pointed at her foot. "…broke my ankle."

Kai gasped at the appearance of the injury.

"Your Highness!" he panicked. "It swelled! You have to see a doctor right now!"

"I'm fine", lied Anna, and her cringing when he inspected the ankle proved that she was _not_ fine.

"Where are you heading like that anyway?" asked Kai.

"The infirmary."

"It's the opposite way", said Kai, intrigued, aware that she knew every shortcut of the castle by heart.

Anna pout "Yeah, but.. " Her voice was lower. "If I take the west aisle, I'll have to pass by Elsa's office."

Kai's expression changed completely, and he smiled. "Ooooh, so that's it."

Anna lifted her head in panic. "Please don't tell her! Please, Kai, please please please!"

He stared at her. Frankly, he was hesitating between following her order and thinking of her health. As his job was to serve the Princess, he opted for the second choice.

"Sorry, Your Highness, but I should alert her. You will not be able to walk all the way down to the infirmary, even if we helped you. You need ice right now. And…"

"Don't."

"Let me finish, dear. Your sister's ice is the best option right now because…"

"Beeeeecause it doesn't meeeeelt" sighed Anna with a tone of annoyance.

Kai smiled. Anna was pouting at how right he was.

"Please stay here", advised the servant. He helped her sit down. "I'll go get the Queen."

"Please tell her that it's no big deal" begged Anna as he walked away.

He had a sad smile. "You know even more than me that Her Majesty has a tendency to be particularly worried about you, dear. I can't guarantee she will not run all the way to here."

Anna sighed and closed her eyes with a little smile. "And she will."


	33. Elsa is the best aunt

**le-mlp-nerd asked:**  
**Fluffy Prompt: Elsa being best aunt. That is all.**

* * *

The young girl looked at her mother in absolute confusion. What did she mean, 'Tell Elsa that she is your best aunt when you see her this afternoon'?

"But, mommy…"

She tugged Anna's dress to get her attention as she was talking with the merchant. "Mommy!"

The redhead interrupted her conversation to look down to her daughter.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

The child sulked. "What do you mean, best aunt?" she asked in a tiny voice. "I don't have any other aunt."

Anna smiled at her confusion and crouched to be at her level.

"I know, love. But just pretend that she's the best aunt anyway, okay?"

Her daughter stared at her in utter misunderstanding. "What?"

But Anna had stood up again and was taking the groceries and thanking the merchant.

"But mommyyyyyyyy!" implored the girl, tugging Anna's dress again as they went out.

Anna put the groceries next to Kristoff on the cart and smiled at her. She took her in her arms. The girl played with her mother's ginger hair. "I don't get it", she said in a shy voice.

"Well, Elsa is my favorite sister, you see?" Anna smiled as she poked her nose. "And yet she's the only sister I have. But we say that for fun, as a way to say that we love each other very much! You get it?"

The girl smiled and giggled when her mother tickled her cheek. "Okay. Then auntie Elsa is my favorite Elsa!"

Kristoff chuckled. "Not quite yet, sweetie, but she'll love that compliment either way."

* * *

"Oh and, Auntie!" Asked the little girl.

Elsa sat up on the bed now that she had bent to kiss her niece on the forehead. "What is it, love?"

The adorable child had a big smile. "You're my favorite aunt."

The Queen giggled softly. "Thank you."

She pulled the blanket properly so that the child wouldn't toss it away during the night, as Elsa knew that she moved a lot when she slept. "Now, it's time to sleep, alright?" Smiled Elsa.

Her niece nodded, and closed her eyes to obey, even if it was obvious that she wasn't going to sleep soon. That's why Elsa didn't stand right away, and waited for her to actually doze off.

"Aun'ie?" Murmured the girl a moment later, eyes still closed, her head tilted and her voice drowsy.

"Hmm?"

"Will we have another snowball fight tomorrow?"

The blonde smiled. "Of course. I still have to get my revenge, as you win every time."

The girl barely giggled in her tiredness, and suddenly fell into sleep. She was silent as she did, and Elsa was glad that she inherited of her father's side on this point and didn't snore loudly.

Slowly, she stood up, checked one last time that she was properly tucked in the bed, and looked around. The little princess' bedroom was filled with toys and stuffed animals, and lots of ice decorations and items that obviously were brought or made with love by Elsa herself. The Queen lifted a hand and gently tapped a part of the chime above her bed that Anna had kept since she first made it above her daughter's cradle. It turned and reflected the light of the moon that passed through the window, and on its melody, Elsa left the room and closed the door behind her, however keeping it ajar.

She walked down the stairs and joined Kristoff and Anna in the living room. They were playing chess, and according to their faces, they were both stuck. Anna turned her head when she heard Elsa stepping in, her untied red mane twirling around.

"She fell asleep?"

Anna didn't make much noise because Olaf also was sleeping in the same room, laid on the windowsill seat.

"She went out like a light." Whispered Elsa, following her tone.

Anna had a face that was a mix of relief and frustration.

"Why does she refuse to go to sleep when I put her in her bed, but when it's you, she does right away?"

Elsa smiled at the hidden compliment and shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's because you give her chocolate after the evening meal. You know it excites her more than anything."

Anna grumbled, unwilling to change this complicity with her daughter, who also had a sweet tooth. "The same goes for Kristoff. You're faster than him to make her sleep too."

"That's because she always asks for a bed time story", reminded her husband, who was still staring at the chess board and trying to find a way.

"You make the best voices", smiled Anna. "It's fair."

They all smiled, and Elsa looked down at their game. She inspected where they were at, looked at the pieces, and smiled. She stared at them with a smirk, which Anna noticed.

"You have a way to solve it?"

"Of course I do."

The redhead shook her head at her sister's nerdiness. 13 years of training alone and so many more playing with both Kristoff and Anna made her the unrivaled player of the family.

"So… Who will you help?" Asked Kristoff.

Elsa had a pout, and put her hands on her hips. "Let's see.. Which of you spilled ink on my desk this morning?"

Kristoff suddenly blushed, and Anna coughed. There was a silence as Elsa stared at her brother-in-law.

"Hey, I was just looking for colored pencils. Anna broke the orange one, and…"

"Oh, it's my fault?" Teased his wife.

"You know I'm clumsy around Elsa's stuff! And… You stinker, you just coughed to expose me!"

Elsa didn't say anything, but bent to move a piece on the chessboard. "I let you do one move before checkmate."


	34. OLAF (Pacific Rim AU)

**cybercitizens asked:**  
**How about a Pacific rim style mecha pilot AU where Anna has to reluctantly team up with her badass mech pilot anit hero sister to defeat a giant monster?**

* * *

Anna wiped the sweat off her forehead and looked at Elsa. A smirk stretched her face when she saw how out of breath the elder was as well. Indeed, even their cardio was synchronized.

"It's not because we're drift compatible that you're forced to team up with me, you know." Grunted Elsa, out of anger and exhaustion.

Anna puffed, and placed her staff in position again.

"I don't like this situation just as much as you. But…"

She jumped forward and hit her, but Elsa naturally anticipated the blow and parried it.

"We can't deny the truth that we make quite a team."

Elsa grunted, and they kept fighting, yet they couldn't separate the score. It was tight, just like they expected it, and they also both hated it. Panting, sweating, they eventually decided to take a break, and Elsa grabbed a towel on a nearby bench to wipe her face. She took one of the water gourds disposed in the training room, and laid against the wall with a sigh. Anna slumped on the bench, and Elsa opened her eyes when she briskly slammed her back on the wall next to her. She frowned and looked at her younger sister, intrigued.

"I thought you didn't want to team up with me anymore. Why did you change your mind?"

"Well, you know that they announced that forecast of a Kaiju attack on the Atlantic Ocean for next week. So… There's some urgency."

A silence fell between the two.

"That's not the only reason, isn't it?"

Anna slightly grumbled. Elsa put her water gourd on the bench.

"We haven't stepped inside a Jaeger together since 3 months, Anna. And we haven't even talked to each other since that happened. Do you—"

"Why do you want to know my reason?" Exclaimed Anna, with an angry frown.

However, as she had turned her head to her elder, her eyes widened, because Elsa's face actually was filled with nothing else than love.

"I'm concerned. And worried. I want to know if everything's okay."

Anna stared at her, then puffed at the choice of words.

"This is exactly because _nothing's_ okay that I knocked to your cabin this morning and asked for a training session. Don't you think it's _time_ that we go over this?"

Elsa's tender expression vanished, to be replaced by an offended one.

"Oh, because it's _my_ fault?"

Anna eyerolled. "I didn't say it was."

"But you understated it."

The redhead stood from the bench with annoyance. "SEE? This is what I hate about you. You can't have a normal conversation without getting all dramatic."

Elsa's jaw dropped. "_You're_ the one yelling right now!"

"I'M NOT YELLING!"

"Uh-uh", pointed out the big sister with round eyes.

The two sisters were known to exaggerate everything. Anna sighed, and Elsa fidgeted with the towels on her shoulders.

"So you're still mad at me about what you saw during the mental link."

"Of course I am!" Frowned Anna. "You buried that memory of yours for so long, I have the right to be mad at the fact you hid it from me!"

Elsa nodded, eyes down, comprehensive. They both had a sad childhood, and thankfully they bonded a lot since they were adults, but there were parts that Elsa still wasn't proud about. Some very lonely moments in her teenager room, thinking about… Ending her days.

"You know you could have talked to me about it."

The elder had a sad smile. "Yes, you told me that plenty of times already."

There was a silence. "I really want to never lie to you again, Anna. I swear. But this is just who I am. Lying is… Even if I hate it… Part of me. And this also is something _you _know."

Anna looked at her with sadness. "Yeah."

She cleared her throat after another silence. "So, complementary team, uh? Stand side by side?"

"Yes", sighed Elsa. "I'm… I'd love to make a team together again. You said it earlier, our sync is undeniable. Together, we're heroes. Together, we're O.L.A.F."

"I know", sighed Anna. A smile appeared on her face. A smile of nostalgia, of pride. She had missed Elsa's motivational speeches. She had missed this feeling, this training adrenalin, this mutual support, even the O.L.A.F. codename.

Anna lifted her head to Elsa, smiling widely now, and Elsa reflected her smile.

"_That's_ the happy sister I remember of."

The redhead laughed softly and stepped to her sister. She raised her fist.

"Operating Legendary Arendelle Force?"

"Operating Legendary Arendelle Force _forever_, baby."

They giggled and fist bumped, then resumed to their training session with excitement.


	35. What if: Elsa turned into a goddess

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Here goes some frozen prompt angst: Elsa slowly transforming into a goddess or some sort of winter spirit. She starts becoming less human physically/emotionally (maybe she becomes emotionally detached or the way she talks is different) and she gradually lost her memory, at some point she doesn't recognize Anna anymore.**

* * *

"Please. _Please_, I'm begging you…"

Elsa turned around to her with contempt.

"What is it again?" she sighed, annoyed.

Her sighed sounded like a whistle with the way her new voice sounded. Crystalline, emotionless, like wind passing on a valley and not caring about what it could freeze.

Anna gulped another sob. "Please, _look_ at me."

Elsa rolled her white eyes in frustration, not however looking down. "If I do, will you finally leave?"

Anna cried even more but quickly rubbed her mittens on her cheeks to erase her flowing tears, so that Elsa would not see any when she would finally consent to look down, at what she was persuaded was just a fool mortal. A fool stranger mortal who kept on insisting that not only they knew each other, but that they were family. Family? What kind of nonsense was this? Elsa was born of cold and winter air, everybody knew that.

"Yes, if you just, please, if you just look at me in the eyes for a minute, then I'll go. I won't come back. Never. I promise."

That seemed like a true promise, and Elsa got satisfied by it. At last, she'll have peace, and not get that fool visiting her in her cave every day with her annoying speeches.

The goddess lowered her eyes to Anna's level. Not a single trace of happiness was found in the white as snow pupils. She wanted it to be over as soon as possible.

Anna's teal blue eyes widened, and for the first time ever in a while, that seemed like an eternity, their gazes met.

There was something that shifted in the air. Barely perceptible, barely noticeable. But something changed. Was it the cave's terribly cold temperature, going up a few degrees? Was it Elsa's white eyebrows, lifting a bit at the sensation of finally correctly staring at Anna? Was it Anna who suddenly stopped crying and whose jaw was dropping?

Something changed. And even Elsa, who would have love to dismiss the intruder with one more gust of wind, stood still and surprised. What was happening? Why couldn't she move?

"Surely you remember something. You must remember… Me", muttered Anna, her voice echoing on the ice walls of the cave.

Elsa was about to reply sharply "I don't" but it got stuck in her throat.

The redhead noticed it and her face brightened. "Elsa?"

Elsa suddenly shut her eyes, white eyelashes frown. She turned her head to the side with a groan, as if she had just directy stared at sunlight and got blinded.

"Elsa!?" Gasped Anna, and she took some steps forward.

The ice floor was slippery, and she almost fell, but didn't care - in that frown, she absolutely recognized Elsa. Her Elsa, the Elsa she _knew_.

She dared to approach her, even if the air was incredibly freezing this close to the goddess.

"Do you hear me?" Asked the redhead with a soft voice.

Then Elsa opened her eyes and looked down to Anna. Her eyes had turn to blue. Or rather… Had reverted to blue.

"Anna?"


	36. Anna finishes Elsa's paperwork

**Anonymous asked:**

**Here's a prompt: Elsa falls asleep at her desk and Anna finishes her paperwork for her while she sleeps.**

* * *

"You're impossible", whispered Anna with a tender smile.

She softly stroked Elsa's hair, admiring as usual the layer of frost that held them together. Anna stared at the curls and locks that looked like gusts of wind and twirled her fingers with it with a giggle.

"What a precious idiot…" she sighed, looking at how, once again, Elsa had fainted on her desk after working too much and letting sleep taking over her.

Anna gently took Elsa's pen out of her hand and stored it back, and started to make piles with the numerous papers that covered the desk next to Elsa's head. She then noticed that one paper actually was a letter that she hadn't stamped yet.

"Oh, this has to go by tomorrow morning, isn't it?" Anna winced when she saw the recipient.

She took a while to think, they shrugged happily and decided to help her sister a bit. When she was awake, Elsa constantly insisted on taking care of the paperwork herself, stating that it was her duty as a Queen. But Anna knew well that in this devotion, there was some anxiety: when Elsa was nervous, she stopped delegating duties to others and drown into work. It was a vicious circle.

The redhead slowly put Elsa's arm aside so she wouldn't wake up, and took the stamp out of the third drawer where she knew it was stored. Once she stamped the letter, she picked up an envelope and carefully folded the paper in it. If Elsa would know on the morning that Anna took care of her paperwork for her, at least she had to make it neat and clean. She wanted to make her happy and to reduce her work, not to make her enter into fury.

Anna closed the envelope and looked around for the wax to seal it. It was on the other side of the desk, and Anna stung her tongue out as she shifted Elsa's body out of the way of the drawer it was in, and opened it as quietly as possible. She sprayed the wax correctly and checked which seal stamp had the Arendelle's coat of arms on it.

"I can't believe how serious I am right now", whispered Anna to herself. "Maybe it's because I'm at your place. I feel like I'm you."

Tenderly, she looked at Elsa, who was breathing calmly, her eyes closed and relaxed. It wasn't the best position to go to sleep, but she looked like she had a pleasant one.

Anna turned around Elsa and planted the seal stamp to close the letter. Satisfied, and even pumped up by this success, Anna continued to help her by filling the forms her elder had started, writing down notes, storing away her papers, and her work went on for several minutes. Once everything was finished, she reorganized the desk as she used to see it when Elsa was starting her work, making sure that everything was at the right place.

Anna took a few steps back, straightening up, a proud pout on her face as she put her hands on her hips. With a satisfied puff, she nodded, and looked down at Elsa.

"Okay, time to put you to bed, queenie."

She softly pressed Elsa's shoulder.

"Hey. Wake up, I'm gonna take you to your bedroom."

Elsa whined a bit, eyes slowly blinking, lifted her head and looked around, before slumping her head back on her arms.

"Not yet…" Elsa muttered with a drowsy voice.

Anna chuckled. "You've been here for a while now. Come on, you'll continue to sleep in your bed."

"Not yet, you're not done. You put the inkwell on the right and I always have it on the left."

"Oh, sorry", apologized Anna, and she put it in the right place.

She suddenly froze.

"Wait a MINUTE." She exclaimed, staring at Elsa. "You've been awake the WHOLE TIME?"

Elsa didn't open her eyes, but her mouth weakly stretched into a smile. "Not the whole time. But a bit. You make a whole lot of noise when you store stuff, did you know that?"

Anna gasped and nudged her by a push of the hands. "You dork!"

Elsa chuckled softly, too sleepy to really laugh at her.

"You watched me do everything and you said nothing?!"

The blonde blinked and finally sat up, stretching her arms. "I didn't want to interrupt you."

Anna was blushing and was about to retort something, but Elsa already was drifting to sleep again, her head tilting. She quickly caught her and helped her stand up.

"Let's go, or you're going to faint again." Sighed Anna.

Together, they walked to Elsa's bedroom, the elder leaning on the younger.

"Honestly, after that joke, you deserve to just be dropped in the corridor. I'm gonna leave your idiot-self body here and tomorrow, the servants will walk by you drooling on the carpet."

Elsa scoffed weakly. "I… Not the one… Drooling…" she mocked, half asleep.

Anna pushed Elsa's door with a grunt, and they made it to the bed.

"Next time, I'm not gonna bring you back to your bed", threatened Anna, to avenge her mockery.

"Then I gonna… Drool on yours", smiled Elsa.

Anna eyerolled. "Shut up and sleep, you dummy."


	37. What if: Elsa loses her magic

**anonymous asked:**

**Prompt: The villain in frozen 2 drains all of Elsa's magic while she's asleep and she wakes up with brown hair and as she's walking to the dining hall for breakfast with Anna and Kristoff she finds everyone is staring and whispering and when she gets there they are all like OMG WTH**

* * *

On that particular morning, for some reason, there was something off, but she couldn't put the finger on it.

Elsa blinked with a frown as she stared at the ceiling, waking up, and she sat on her bed wondering what it could be. Then she noticed something unusual: the bright light in the room.

Confused, she turned to the window and noticed that the sun had rose since a long time now. Jumping out of bed with a silent swear, Elsa suddenly panicked; did she overslept? She never did. What happened? She hadn't even finished her work late the day before. Why and how did she get tired to the point of sleeping a couple of hours more? She glanced at the clock in a corner of her bedroom and saw that it was passed ten.

Swearing again, Elsa ran to the door and realized she couldn't rush to the living room to eat breakfast in her nightgown.

'I'm so panicked I don't even know what I'm doing' she thought.

Elsa waved her wrists to make herself her daily ice dress, but nothing happened.

"I have to calm down", she sighed, her breathing sharp. "I'm doing everything wrong."

To not waste time, and she was already picturing the servants getting worried and Anna mocking her, she grabbed a dress in her wardrobe, put it on, and passed a hand in her hair, using her magic to add a layer of ice and solidify them.

But she didn't know that nothing happened there either.

As fast as she could, she ran in the corridors to the living room, and opened the doors wide.

"Oh, there she is", announced Kristoff, who was facing the entrance of the living room.

"Ah, it's about time! The staff told me you were deeply sleeping this morning, so I didn't want to wake you up." Smiled Anna, turning around to see her sister. "It's pretty rare that you oversleep, and you should rest more often, you kn–"

She stopped right in her tracks, and her sudden wide eyes - doubled by Kristoff's - made Elsa very concerned.

"What?"

They didn't answer, and their dropped jaws were even more alarming. Both clearly weren't pranking her but looked genuinely worried and speechless.

"Guys, what's going on?"

Anna pointed a trembling finger at Elsa.

"Your… Your hair…"

Elsa eyerolled. "Oh, yes, thank you very much, but I just woke up and ran to here. So I didn't get the time to brush them. For once, it's my turn to have a morning mane, so don't even try, alright?"

She sat heavily on a chair, the two others still staring with panic.

"Why does my head hurt so much?" Murmured Elsa, rubbing her temples as she close her eyes.

The Queen then noticed, in their absolute silence, that the usual happy morning voice wasn't with them.

"Where is Olaf?" Worried Elsa.

Anna finally gulped and found the courage to ask her sister.

"Elsa… Why is your hair brown?"

Her elder frowned as she was helping herself with jam.

"Pardon?"

"Wh– Why are your hair and your eyebrows brown?"

"Is this a riddle?" Asked Elsa with a sigh. "Sorry, Anna, I'm somehow very tired this morning. I'm not really in the mood."

She reached for the fruit juice bottle, and when she touched it, something happened. Something tickled her fingers in an unpleasant way. It wasn't painful, but it was close to a little electric shock. It was nervous and physical, like when she accidentally touched the flame of a candle too close. Only, this time, it was…

"Cold", muttered Elsa.

She stared down at her hand, then her two hands, which were red at the fingertips. This never happened to her before. Before, as in for her entire life.

"What is going on…"

Anna had slowly stepped forward, and Elsa lifted her eyes from her hands to her sister's face, which was close and filled with worry.

"What is going on?" Asked Elsa out loud with a trembling voice.

At that instant, she noticed that her own voice wasn't trembling with fear only. She was shivering. Her teeth were shattering, and she felt something like a wave of tickles all along her arms. Only then she noticed that Kristoff and Anna were wearing warm clothes. The reason of her reaction hit her like a slap: she was cold.

"Anna, I'm… I'm–"

"Cold, yeah" figured Anna, who was staring at Elsa's arms, and face, and hair with deep attention.

She had put a hand on the table next to Elsa's plate and was stroking her elder's face with her hand.

Anna's hand felt warm, so warm. It was like the princess was having an intense fever, but Elsa knew it wasn't that. It felt like she was a tiny fireplace warming this side of her face. Elsa sighed of relief at the contact, and grasp Anna's hand to held her close.

Kristoff had stood up too.

"Elsa… Are you okay?"

She gulped and was about to say that she certainly wasn't.

"We haven't seen Olaf of all morning and thought he was with you. Where is he?" Noted Kristoff.

Elsa turned her eyes away from Anna to stare at him.

"I think… I think he's gone."


	38. Anna arrives but into coma (OUAT AU)

**Anonymous asked:**

**Sup! Do you do what ifs prompts? I've been re-watching the OUAT and just couldn't help thinking what if Elsa's wish for Anna to be there with her was a little too late? Like if the water reaches her height before it gets to Kristoff? Basically after the CPR, Anna wakes up and be all like did i overslept?**

* * *

"Kristoff?" asked Elsa, blinded by the sun.

She couldn't really tell if it was him.

Stepping out of the trunk, he looked around him confused, seeing they somehow ended on a beach after that magical glow. Still coughing a bit, he looked to where the voice came from.

"Kristoff, is that you?"

"Elsa?"

He couldn't believe his eyes. Leaping in joy, she ran to her brother-in-law and hugged him, and he cheerfully returned the hug.

"We were so worried", he said, smiling, and he coughed again.

Emma frowned at his state.

"Are you okay?"

The wishing star may have brought him back, but he clearly was spitting his lungs out. Also, wasn't the wish supposed to bring Anna? That Kristoff seemed nice, and Elsa looked glad to see him, but the initial goal was Anna.

"Where is Anna?" Asked Elsa, still smiling, as if she continued Emma's thoughts.

Kristoff retrieved his normal breath, then suddenly his eyes widened.

"ANNA!"

He turned around and jumped to the trunk. At the bottom of it, curled like a child, Anna was unconscious.

Already alarmed by Kristoff's sudden panic, Elsa's shock only got worse when she saw the state of her sister.

"ANNA!"

Weeks. It had been weeks.

"ANNA! Anna oh my god, ANNA, PLEASE WAKE UP!"

It had been weeks since she last saw her. And now she was gone.

"Anna, Anna, oh no she's not breathing she can't– Anna do you hear me? Do you hear us?!"

Elsa turned around to Emma as Kristoff was carefully taking Anna out of the trunk and doing a cardiac massage.

Emma shivered when she saw the utter panicked face of her friend, covered with rolling tears. "EMMA! Call for help on your… On the device!"

Thankfully Emma knew what she meant because it would have taken her a lot of time to understand otherwise.

She fiddled to her jean pocket and took out her phone, and immediatly dialed the local emergency number. It was a good thing that Storybrooke was a town and not a city, and she clenched her fist when she saw how Kristoff and Elsa were yelling and trying to bring Anna back to life on the beach in front of her.

What had started as a warming reunion scene ended as a sinister disaster.

* * *

"Elsa, Elsa stop!" Emma grabbed her friend's arm, but Elsa was covered with water and sand and it was impossible to stop her. "They have to take her away to the hospital! You have to let her go, just for a couple of minutes. We'll see her at the hospital."

Elsa was a sobbing mess, her hair covered with sand and her face with tears. She insisted with a heartbreaking voice to accompany her sister's body to the hospital, and the physicians agreed that she would climb aboard. She wouldn't want to let go of Anna's wand anyway, and she was so stressed to be separated from her that a little hurricane of flurries had started to form around her. They knew better and let her in.

Emma explained to Kristoff that they would have to go with her car.

Kristoff's behavior in the yellow bug brought at least a little bit of fun in this sad moment. In the several miles that separated the beach from the hospital, he kept asking questions, and Emma smiled nervously at how panicked he was.

"What is this thing? How does it drive itself without horses? Okay then if you drive it, why are you stopping everytime there's a red fire? Why does it makes so much noise?"

At one point he noticed the wishing star necklace sliding on the dashboard that Emma had put there when she started the engine.

"So, we came here because of this?"

He finally calmed down, and Emma took the time to explain the situation to him.

* * *

When they finally arrived to the hospital, it was a mess all around, and Emma noticed a trail of ice on the floor, on which people kept falling and that the staff was trying to melt.

"Nevermind", said Emma to the nurse she called near the entrance when she saw the ice path, "we'll figure out which room she's in really easily."

They ran to the room and bumped into Whale, who was coming out of it.

"Oh no, not two other persons as well." He grumbled. "It's already a mess to handle with a snow storm inside, if you two also come in…"

"Are you family?" Asked another doctor, who was more indulgent.

"I'm her fiancé!" Said Kristoff loudly.

At that moment, Elsa noticed their arrival, and she waved at him to come closer. Together, they held each of Anna's hand.

"Are you family as well?" Asked the doctor to Emma.

"Oh, uhm, I…" Blabbered the sheriff.

"She is."

They all turned to Elsa, whose snow storm seemed to have slowed down. "Please let her come in."

Whale eyerolled as he let her pass and he closed the door, almost slipping on the ice, and he muttered a swear.

* * *

The next difficult process was to explain to Kristoff what CPR is and to explain to Elsa that she had to take a few steps back while they were doing it. Both refused, but Emma had chosen the right words to make them change their minds, also underlining how little time they had.

Finally, they did, and after a few attemps, Anna came back to life and gasped, spitting water, and she jolted awake and sit, her chest waving.

She saw blur at first : everything was white, and then she saw something very blue rushing to her at high speed and tackling her down on her pillow as she embraced her.

"Hey, Elsa! Take it slow! She just woke up…"

Anna blinked and watched the unknown faces around her. Elsa? Did that woman just said Elsa?

Anna lifted a hand and patted on Elsa's back, who was trembling with sobs, loud in her ear. There was no doubt it was Elsa. Also, she could go back to coma given how tight she was holding her. Anna gently took her away before being chocked.

"Hey, hey, I'm here."

Elsa stood up and cupped her younger sister's cheeks. Confused, the redhead looked around, not recognizing where they were. However, she recognized Kristoff, who was holding her shoulder.

Anna gave him a tender look, then laughed nervously.

"Did I overslept?"

Elsa bursted in a gasping chuckle, and she hugged her sister tight again, as everyone smiled around, glad the two sisters were okay.


	39. What if: Elsa is immortal

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Sad prompt: Elsa is immortal (maybe Olaf and Marshmallow too ?) and she just remembering the old day with Anna.**

* * *

It had been 2 whole years now, and Elsa still hadn't told her sister about the secret.

It was a painful, terribly heartbreaking secret, and she could not bear to hold it in anymore, but everytime Elsa wanted to tell Anna, the latter was busy playing with Olaf, or chatting with Kristoff, or laughing with people and Elsa couldn't bring herself to ruin that moment with the reveal.

Even when they were alone on some evenings, Anna reading a book and Elsa passing a hand in her hair, she wasn't strong enough to break the calm setting. She felt like there was no situation where she could tell her the secret.

For, 2 years earlier, when Elsa had protected Anna in one of their adventures, she had sacrificed her life and literally died, but came back to life instantly afterwards. She noticed it because she gasped for air and her wounds immediatly healed, so quickly that Anna hadn't got the time to notice it when she ran to her and just assumed that she tripped on the ground after getting hit along that gigantic ice shield.

During 2 years, Elsa had multiplied sad experiences that all led to the same result: she was healing at an incredible speed, no matter how deep the wound was, no matter how sharp the knife was, no matter how pointy the ice was. She also had jumped from big heights, tried to pass out from drowning, tried to literally step into fire… But every single time, her magic now sentient saved her with no effort. A giant pile of snow, a ball of ice with air inside, her entire skin covered with think ice… Elsa had gave up, both fascinated and terrified to discover that she now was immortal. Only she had one last hope: maybe she could die with age. Like normal people. She may have had magic, but she was still human, right?

But on that morning, she realized that on this topic, she was at the same point too. Because, devastated, she had noticed that…

"Hey, Elsa!"

The Queen got out of her thoughts at the call. She turned to Anna, who was looking at herself and her sister in the mirror of the dressing room as she was picking her outfit.

With wide eyes, the blonde saw that Anna's gaze was dancing from the spot where Elsa's head was, and hers. She was comparing their heights with her hand.

'Oh no, she noticed too.' Thought Elsa, and her breathing got faster in panic.

"Look, I'm taller than you now!" Smirked Anna, proud. "I told you that I would still grow."

Elsa didn't answer anything.

"That means I'm the Queen now." Joked Anna, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm kidding!" She added at Elsa's silence, and she kissed her sister on the cheek.

Elsa stood still, but Anna was in such a hurry (like every morning, she was unable to wake up on time) that she didn't notice the tears in her eyes.

"Alright, I gotta go!"

The day passed, and another, and a week, and a month… Elsa was still unable to reveal to her that she was now immortal.

She cried at night about it. Sometimes Anna would hear it, and come knock to her ajar bedroom door. Each time, Elsa had excuses. Most of the time, she pretended she was thinking about their parents. Anna stayed with her to sleep in her bed next to her, but the redhead had no idea which kind of tears she was gently wiping off her sister's face.

* * *

Years passed by. Kristoff grew older. Anna grew older. They had married. They had a child. They had several children now. Olaf loved to see them grow. But it broke Elsa's heart every time he pointed that out loud. Elsa loved to spend time with the children, but she was devastated to see how time was a thing that flew away at an unfair speed.

And then, 20 years later, Anna noticed the difference for a second time. But not in the adorable way she had done before. It's with a big frown that she suddenly slammed the door behind them when both sisters were alone in the council room one night.

"Sit down."

Elsa lifted her head from the table where she was taking notes on strategic maps. Anna was in fury.

"How long did you think you'd be able to hide it from me?"

The Queen's face got paler. So that was it. The saddest day of her life. For sure. Yet… How long would her life be? She was already hoping that no upcoming day would get worse that that. Every fibre of her being felt constricted by sadness.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", she tried.

It was her last hope, after all that time hiding the truth. Nevertheless, Anna shook her head.

"Look, I'm over 40 now. I'm not stupid."

"I've never said you were stupid", immediately replied Elsa.

Anna sighed. "I know."

Her teal blue eyes stared at hers, deep and maternal. Being a mother had changed her in the best way, but Elsa felt like a child busted after a mischief.

"So, will you tell me?" Asked Anna.

Elsa didn't know what to answer, and her younger sister's crossed arms didn't help her. Or rather, her older sister's… The blonde's head suddenly turned and she got nauseous. She had to grip the back of the nearby chair to not faint.

"Elsa!" Panicked Anna.

"I'm fine."

The redhead had stepped closer, and it actually broke Elsa's heart even more: she was a head taller that her.

"Look, I meant it as a threat earlier, but now I insist for your health. Please sit down."

Now Elsa's sadness was replaced by anger.

"I'm not an old lady! I can stand up."

Anna wanted to reply with the same tone, and get into a fight with her, because she had so many arguments and she was so worried that she wanted to yell. But marrying Kristoff and raising children brought her wisdom, and she breathed out calmly.

"Elsa… When did it all started?"

The blonde felt tears coming to her eyes and looked away.

"Why does it matter? It's never gonna end anyway."

"Elsa!"

That single exclamation from Anna was filled with irritation, yet her voice sounded broken by sadness.

"Please, I'm begging you. Answer me."

Tears had started rolling on her cheeks, and when Elsa turned her head, she saw a mirrored emotion.

"How old would you say I am?" Asked Elsa.

Anna sighed. "I don't have time to play games…"

"It's not a game." Frowned Elsa, wiping her tears. "How did you figure it out?"

Anna bit her lower lip.

"I was showing Joan of Arc to the kids the other day in the portrait room. That's where your coronation portrait is now."

Evidence hit Elsa like a gigantic wave of water. Apparently, it did as much if not more to Anna.

"You…"

The redhead gulped.

"You haven't grown since then, have you?"

Elsa lowered her head. "No. Not in age, and not in…"

She couldn't find her word, and lost a bit of her mind with her state so she grabbed a pen on the table; Anna stared at her action with wide eyes of terror, as Elsa immediately stabbed her heart through her ice corset with it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

She held Elsa's hand, but it was too late. However, even if the pen was still horizontally, it wasn't because it stuck in Elsa's skin. It had been planted in a cover of ice that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Wha–"

"It does that every time I'm about to get injured. I guess it does it when time affects me as well."

The blonde took the pen off the ice and dropped it on the table, and the magic vanished.

There was a silence, and Anna had brought her hand to her mouth, gasping silently. Elsa thought her sister would cry, or yell, or step away and leave the room. When Anna walked forward, Elsa expected a slap, and she squeezed her eyes shut.

However, it was the entire opposite: a warm, calm, soft embrace wrapped her in a cocoon.

"Oh, Elsa… I'm sorry you felt like you had to lie to me all that time… I'm so sorry."

Elsa gasped at her acceptance and kindness, and it occurred to her that _of course_ that was how she was going to react, how did she think any other way?

She tightened the hug and started to sob on Anna's shoulder.

* * *

"Auntie?"

Elsa didn't respond.

The child called her louder. She was far from deaf, what was going on?

"Elsa?!"

She didn't turn to her.

"Hey, great great great grandauntie!" She called, wondering if that long name they actually never used would take Elsa out of her daydream.

She finally gave up with a sigh and stood, waving her hand in front of Elsa. The blonde suddenly snapped, jumping on her seat, and blinked at the child.

"Oh, sorry. What is it?"

"You said that I look a lot like Anna now that I dyed my hair in red, and then you kind of… Drifted off. You looked at the wall but it was like you stared at nothing."

Elsa shook her head with closed eyes. "Yeah, sorry."

She then chuckled, opening them. "It's just… Memories, you know? I'm a bit nostalgic."

The kid nodded. "Yeah, dad often says that it happens sometimes with you"

She realized how straightforward she sounded and apologized. "Sorry, it's just… It's true, and I noticed it, and it's… The…"

Elsa chuckled. "It's fine, love. Don't worry."

She looked at the smiling child, and noted that she also definitely inherited her stammer from her great great great grandmother. Elsa smiled.

"You look tired, by the way" said the child, once again with no polite filter, neither respect for her elder. It was another common trait she shared with Anna.

"Well, I am." Admitted Elsa.

"I thought that you couldn't feel exhaustion? Since… You know."

Elsa chuckled. "It's not that kind of tiredness, love. It's not physical."

The child lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but Elsa preferred not to explain. She stood up from her armchair and walked to the window.

The child, following her move, noticed that she was looking at the garden below, colorful with its blooming flowers.

"Oh", then realized the child. "It's because it's Summer today, isn't it?"

Elsa smiled tenderly at her intelligence. "Yes, that's why."

In the reflection of the glass, the child could see that a tear had rolled along Elsa's cheek.

* * *

**_(Author's Note: a little bonus, because I'm not strictly a monster.)_**

Anna's descendant pouted as she was thinking.

"Hey, does that mean that you could be the brand ambassador of Forever 21? That– OW! Hey, no snow in the face! I was just joking!"


	40. Anna and Elsa BODY SWAP

**cybercitizens asked:**  
**Anna is trying to learn magic but accidentally swaps bodies with Elsa!**

* * *

When Anna woke up, she felt really weird. She immediately remembered how she fainted in the library in a sloppy way after the spell got cast, and was ashamed of how she tried it immediately without thinking. When the redhead saw the spell, she was so excited about the idea of having ice powers like Elsa, to make her feel better about them and share her situation, that she hurried to read the words out loud and she eventually felt a sickening feeling in her whole body and collapsed to the floor.

Little did she know that when the spell book meant 'having ice powers', it meant exchanging bodies with the Queen of Ice and Snow.

Speaking of floor, this one was _not_ the one of the library.

"What the hell?" Muttered Anna, but her voice was so drowsy that she didn't realize it wasn't her vocal cords.

She blinked as she tried to stand up, but lost her balance as she did so. Thankfully, she had good reflexes and put her hands forward to not fall to the floor again. Then Anna widened her eyes when she saw that something was off.

"Those… Are not my hands."

She looked at them, inspecting her perfectly manicured nails, and a skin tone and finger length that she knew very well.

"Elsa?"

She stiffened when she heard her voice. She tried some 'Aaaah's and 'Ooooh's to make sure she wasn't dreaming, and when it was obvious that she sounded exactly like Elsa, she touched her throat and her neck at the vibrations, still amazed by the body change.

"Am I… Did I become… Her?" Understood Anna, her hands slightly trembling as she stood up. Her legs were trembling as well, because she was not used to have a different weight repartition. She grabbed the wall to stand up correctly, and looked around. Anna recognized the room as being Elsa's study. Anna looked around checking she hadn't broken anything when Elsa fainted too due to the spell, but apparently she was only standing by the window when it happened.

She let out a sigh of relief, and stared down at her body - Elsa's body - passed a hand through her hair, and looked at her arms.

"I need a mirror."

She rushed to go outside, and almost fell again, this time because of the ice heels.

"Goddamnit, why so complicated? You were only doing paperwork!" Grumbled Anna in Elsa's voice, which sounded weird to her ears.

She shook her feet to get rid of them, and ran in the corridors and up the stairs. Anna barely had the time to be impressed by Elsa's cardio, that she bumped into… Her own self.

She wanted a mirror? Well, she got one when she saw Elsa in her body and facing her right then.

It was an odd feeling that the one to see a living reflection of herself. The way her body appeared from an external eye was radically different. Her jaw dropped.

"A-ANNA! IS THAT YOU?" Exclaimed Elsa in her own voice, which add even more weirdness to the moment.

"H—Hey", said Anna.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?"

"Hum…"

Elsa was inspecting her own body from another eye as well, and her facial expression was funny to witness: Anna recognized her own wince, but it was with Elsa's way of getting intrigued. They stood there silent for a few seconds, stunned by the situation, observing each other, or rather themselves. To Elsa, the body swap still had no explanation, and her panic was growing. Anna noticed that a some snowflakes were dancing above her head.

"Wait, you have your powers?"

"Why wouldn't I have them?" Frowned Elsa. "Well, I suppose that they… Stayed with me despite whatever swap has happened to us."

"Ooooh, so that's why my- I mean, _your_, ice dress is melting."

Elsa frowned trying to understand what she meant. However, the visual was very self-explanatory. Elsa's dress, now on Anna's body, or rather her body with Anna's soul in it, was melting at a realistic but alarming rate, now that magic had left her skin. The line of the collar was getting lower at a glance.

"Hum, that means the spell sucks then. That's not what it said on the page. Promises, promises…" Sighed Anna.

Her shoulders slouched, her hands on her hips, which was very not-Elsa.

The Queen frowned both at that and what her younger sister had just said.

"The… Page? Anna, did you provoke that?"

Anna's eyes widened, and Elsa clearly saw on her own pale skin that she started to blush. She then remembered how and where she woke up in Anna's body. The library. "YOU DID!" Scolded Elsa, and the way she did was very not-Anna.

"Look, I can explain…"

She lifted her arms in a calming motion, which put in evidence the way her sleeves were melting more and more, water dripping to the carpet of the corridor.

"We don't have time", cut Elsa in Anna's urgent voice as she saw what was happening. "If we don't get to my room quickly, you'll be… _I_ will be… Fully naked right in the middle of the castle."

Anna puffed, then frowned. "Wait, what? What do you mean? It's alright, there's still your underwear underneath, no need to—"

She blushed all of a sudden, realizing, or rather _feeling_, now that she was in Elsa's _body_, that…

"ODIN'S NAME, YOU'RE NOT WEARING ANY UND—"

Elsa's eyes widened in panic and slapped her hand on her own mouth to silent Anna.

"Are you crazy? Don't yell that!"

"buh idz twuh isynit?" Muttered Anna with a smile under her fingers.

"Just shut up" Frowned Elsa with a menacing frown.

Anna did as asked, and when Elsa took her hand away, had a sick smile.

"Soooo… Are we going to talk about it?" Asked Anna as Elsa was dragging her by the arm to her bedroom.

"About what?" Mumbled Elsa, even if she knew exactly what she meant.

"Now that I'm jogging with your legs, I can_clearly_ feel that—"

"Don't even say a WORD or I freeze your butt."

Anna giggled. "You mean, _your_ butt, right?"

Thankfully, the bedroom was nearby, and they had just arrived. Elsa basically threw Anna in.

"This all happened because of you, so you have to fix it. For now, grab something in my wardrobe and go change behind the screen."

"Do you have a basin as well? I'm dripping. And you should start a fire, I'm freezing in that dress…" Chuckled Anna.

Elsa looked at her with a striking gaze.

"If you don't hurry up, things are going to get a lot colder, Anna." She menaced with flying snowflakes twirling around her clenched fist.

Anna gulped and opened the wardrobe.

* * *

"Here. Better?" Asked Anna in Elsa's voice with some annoyance, but also some concern.

When she had changed behind the screen, she thought about how uncomfortable Elsa probably was to see her body controlled by another person. Even if the person invading her body wasn't doing it on purpose and was the person whom she trusted the most, it still was awkward.

Indeed, when she stepped out of the screen and was about to show her outfit to her sister, Anna noticed that Elsa was fidgeting with her hands, pacing around in the bedroom.

The elder turned and watched her own body now with decent clothes on.

"Better, but… I'd have not put this jacket with this dress."

Anna groaned, and only annoyance remained in her tone.

"Don't be so dramatic. You don't even have meetings today, this will be more than enough."

She stepped to her sister. Elsa was stretching Anna's ribs through the fabric with a wince. Her chest cavity felt trapped.

"Being in your body with your clothes is so odd. Why is your corset so tight? This is oppressive."

Anna chuckled. "It's the way corsets are worn. Did you come to forget it, now that you wear magic ice stuff?"

Elsa smiled. "No, but I really have no idea how I could have allowed this to myself before. Having flexible clothes is so much better…"

"That I noticed. More freedom and lightness, uh?"

The elder nodded.

"Now it feels so weird to be in someone else's shoes… Literally."

Anna puffed.

"If you think this is weird, think about me who just had to dress your naked self."

Elsa blushed quickly, tainting Anna's freckles-covered cheeks.

"Sorry for putting you through this."

"It's fine", blushed the younger. "Do you… Uhm… Do you wanna change as well?"

"No, I'm fine. That corset looks good on you anyway. And I don't really want to leave this room… Ever. Not until I'm back in my body."

Anna bit her lip.

"I understand. Elsa, I'm so sorry, I didn't intend to–"

"You didn't mean any of this, yeah, I heard when you explained the spell to me as you dressed. However… You _must_ fix this. I'm going to have a panic attack seeing my body away from me like that. This is very stressful."

Anna nodded and remained silent, her gaze lost as she was registering what her elder had just said.

"What?" Asked the Queen.

Anna lifted her head, Elsa's platinuum blonde braid moving away in the movement.

"What, what?"

"You're silent all of a sudden. What are you thinking about?" Worried Elsa, noticing she was not thinking about the spell.

Anna looked at her with a sad smile.

"For someone who hated her own self for so long, one could think that getting free of your body would make you feel relieved. But it's the opposite. You didn't hate your hands because of what they can do, but because you were told to control them, isn't it?"

Elsa was shocked by how perceptive her sister could get. Her eyes went wide, exposing Anna's teal blue irises to her own self. They stared at each other for a moment, then Elsa groaned and flopped on the bed.

"This is unbearable. Even if I have full control of my magic now, and even if my powers came along with me in your body with that swapping, I feel…"

"I get it, Elsa. It's fine." Smiled Anna in a tender way.

The younger let herself down on the bed next to her.

"We need to fix this as soon as possible, Anna."

"Don't you wanna have fun with the situation first?"

As soon as she said that, she clenched her eyes shut, regretting her words and thinking that Elsa would scold her or hit her on the arm for such an idea.

Nevertheless, to her surprise, the Queen didn't reply anything.

"Elsa?"

On the opposite, the Queen was smiling.

"How long do you think it will take for people to notice it?"

Anna dropped her jaw in a delighted way.

"Are you planning to place bets?"

Elsa grinned. "Depends on whom."

The younger chuckled. "Okay. Let's start with Olaf and Kristoff…"

* * *

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" Chuckled Kristoff.

Elsa shrugged. Or rather, shrugged Anna's shoulders. "Well, you noticed faster than Olaf. Which means I lost my bet."

"I can't believe you two idiots made bets on that." Said the mountaineer with an eyeroll. "It was very easy to realize that you exchanged bodies. It only took me a glance."

The Queen wanted to correct. "Actually, it took you a _kiss_. You practically jumped on me when I entered the stables. Thank you very much for that, by the way." She added with a cold voice, which meant that she still felt awkward and that revenge would come soon.

"I'm so sorry", blushed furiously Kristoff. "I… I really couldn't know, and…"

"See? You couldn't know. That's what I'm saying. Anna will say that she won the bet, but I disagree. If you didn't kiss me, you'd never have found out."

Kristoff smiled. "True, and untrue. It was the first clue, but there are so many things that betray you."

"Which are?" Questioned Elsa with a bit of anger in Anna's teal blue eyes.

"The way you just put your hands on your hips is the perfect example", laughed Kristoff.

The Queen frowned. "What? Nonsense. Anna puts her hands on her hips all the time."

"Not while standing like this. I've never seen Anna being this stiff in my entire life."

Elsa mumbled something, and relaxed her nervous muscles. Indeed, she could feel that Anna had a different posture, simply by the feeling in her spine.

"Also, there's something in the way you talk." Continued the blond. "You're very articulate, and always make short sentences. Which is… Oh, I don't think I have to tell you that it's the total opposite of Anna."

Elsa pouted a bit, understanding how easy it was to tell them apart, for the two sisters were very different. Which was a thing she liked, so she couldn't whinge.

"It's a good thing you're in full control of your magic now, because that would have betrayed you long ago, though", noted Kristoff.

The Queen admitted it was true, and finally smiled with a nod.

"Hey guys!" Entered Anna, in Elsa's body, a big smile stretching her lips.

"Hey Anna", smiled Kristoff, turning around.

Anna laughed and walked to Elsa. "So, I guess that he found out, uh? Told you it was easy peasy."

"You just entered yelling 'hey guys'", pointed out Elsa. "When was the last time I said that? _Never_. You're cheating."

Anna stuck out Elsa's tongue. "It's not cheating if he already knows it's me."

Kristoff smiled. "Yeah, and you were right on your bet", he said in a soft voice, and approached Anna.

He had lifted his hand and was about to touch her face, and Elsa feared for the worst.

"DO _NOT_ KISS ME!" She exclaimed, blushing, and she dragged Anna's arm to her so that Kristoff wouldn't put his lips on her actual lips.

Anna stumbled in the process, and Kristoff was confused.

"I wasn't going to." He assured.

There was a blank. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude." Apologized Elsa to both of them. "It's just… It's weird."

She coughed nervously and Anna's Elsa's blue eyes danced from one to the other. "Wait… You two… Oh mY GOSH!"

They thought she was about to do anything but laugh, and yet she burst into a loud giggle. She held her stomach as she bent in two, in a very-unElsa way.

"You two _kissed_?" She asked, out of breath.

"Uh…"

"Yeah…"

Anna burst even louder in laughter.

"I- Oh, sorry. It's just so funny. Kristoff, what gave her away?"

The blond smiled. "Well, the five feet of snow that fell on my face because of her surprise, for starters."

Elsa blushed. He noticed how uncomfortable she was, and changed of topic.

"Anna you have something in your hair", he said, explaining why he had reached to her face earlier.

Anna checked. "Oh, yeah. You will _never guess_ how Olaf reacted."


	41. Anna's new outfit (inspired by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Frozen II prompt: Elsa sees Anna's outfit for the first time and is like "Wow my little sis looks so grown up"**

* * *

"So, are you getting ready soon ?"

Anna chuckled behind the door.

"Slow down, queenie! Not everyone is fortunate to have powers of ice and snow. I can't make myself clothes in seconds, you know. Hold on, I'm almost done."

Elsa smiled and walked away from the door, looking through the window in the corridor next to her sister's bedroom to watch the courtyard below.

Kristoff and Olaf were happily packing up their stuff on the carriage. Sven was even leaping around in joy, excited to know that Olaf had never left Arendelle and that he had so much to see.

The Queen gulped at this thought: Anna and herself had never left Arendelle either. That is something the trolls didn't take in account when they advised them to go North. What if they get lost? She trusted Kristoff and his sense of direction, but still… Her constantly worried and perfectionist spirit made her crush her hands, and her smile vanished. However, when she heard her baby sister's voice again, it reappeared naturally on her lips, and Elsa turned around when she heard that Anna was stepping out of her bedroom.

"There we go." Announced Anna.

Elsa's eyes went wide with surprise at what she saw. Baby sister, had she thought? No, the young woman in front of her was nothing but a baby. Yet, in her heart, as Elsa felt some intense admiration when she watched what Anna was wearing, there was some tenderness, like if she was proud that Anna had grown up so much. Her mouth opened without a sound, her jaw slowly dropping. Her blue eyes were looking at every piece of Anna's outfit, but she still hadn't blinked.

"What's wrong?" Worried Anna when she saw her state. The redhead looked down at herself, wondering what was off. "Oh, it's the shoes, isn't it? Yeah, I know that wearing heels when we go into the wild is a bit stupid, but I like them a lot and never had the occasion to wear them and…"

"Anna."

"Also, is the coat clip too much? Maybe I shouldn't have. I'll change, sorry…"

"ANNA." Stopped Elsa louder, for her sister hadn't heard the first time.

The Princess lifted her eyes and saw that Elsa was calming her down with her hands. And she had teary eyes.

"Your outfit is _perfect_." She sighed. It wasn't out of exasperation due to her rambling; she was touched.

"Wait, what?"

"There's absolutely nothing wrong with it. You don't have to apologize. You _shouldn't _apologize, actually. You can wear what you want."

Anna went shy. "But… What do _you_ think about it?"

Elsa smirked. "Do you think I just said that for politeness? Anna, your traveling outfit is… Gorgeous."

The redhead giggled with a wide smile, her relief and happiness so beaming that it warmed Elsa's heart.

"Thank you."

Elsa smiled back, then noted something. "Hey, I think it's the first time I ever see you in pants. Or at least, in a long time. It really suits you."

The younger chuckled, but with a mischievous tone.

"I know. Fierce, right?"

Her elder nodded with an approving smile.

"Well, Kristoff often calls me feisty pants. I guess it's only fair."


	42. Elsa stops the fire (insp by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Frozen ll prompt: When Anna tries to get to a defeated or exhausted Elsa in the Autumn Forest and Kristoff takes her away from Elsa.**

* * *

Kristoff may be a great mountaineer, but he also was great at understanding body language. He understood Elsa's message when she stared at him with her intense gaze and her slight nod in the direction of Anna and the exit of the forest, where everyone had been running.

He followed her indications, and saw that the Princess was standing up from the spot where she fell when Elsa had been covering the whole forest with a layer of frost. She still had wonder in her eyes, looking at how her elder had amazingly stopped the fire. Nobody was harmed, thanks to her talent and mastering of magic. She had extinguished the dancing flames with blasts of ice and Anna was still in awe at that.

Kristoff winced when the redhead's facial expression completely changed once she noticed that Elsa was in bad shape and kneeling under the trees, her hand on her chest and coughing hard. He didn't have much time and made Sven run to her.

Elsa saw Anna watching her and lifted her hand to sign her sister to go away, but Anna was insisting on joining her despite the slippery frost.

"Elsa, are you okay?"

"Gh—" The blonde coughed, losing her balance. "G-go, Anna…"

Anna was about to protest, but Kristoff suddenly grabbed her by the waist and took her away on Sven.

"WHAT? KRISTOFF!" Screamed Anna.

"You need to get somewhere safe!" Yelled Kristoff, as wind due to speed was whistling in their ears.

"BUT ELSA?"

Powerless, Anna watched Elsa getting smaller as she was being taken away from her. She couldn't help her. Elsa was alone on the ground, left to herself.

"No! NOT AGAIN!" Exclaimed Anna, rage and fear deforming her voice.

"And I won't let you _die_ again." Mumbled Kristoff.

Anna widened her eyes at his words, and it almost made her forget the situation. She knew that what happened on the fjord had affected him, but this much? She felt her stomach drop at seeing how his eyes were filled with fear just like hers. And some flashbacks were marking his face.

"Let me down, Kristoff! I'm _begging_ you!" Insisted Anna, wiggling to get down.

However, despite her natural strength, Kristoff was stronger than her, and managed to keep her still on Sven as he was galloping through the forest. Kristoff kept a shut face, silent, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Anna could tell how he cared, and that's because of this care that he was this determined to get her safe and sound.

Finally, when they arrived to the valley where all the locals and Olaf had been assembled, he slowed down Sven, and Anna leaped on the ground. Kristoffexpected her to run the other way, but logic and reason had finally reached her and she was just turning around, raw panic in her eyes, searching for a blue shape among the distant fuming trunks. But she couldn't find one, and her eyes filled with tears.

* * *

Something moved next to Elsa, and she turned her head to see what it was. She thought a burnt trunk was falling next to her at first, but then she realized that it was a person, wearing a cloak with a hood.

"Who… Who are you?" Asked Elsa, her vision blurred, with tears due to smoke and heat.

The silhouette walked forward, calmly, with a certain assurance.

"I should ask you the same question", answered the stranger.

Elsa tried to see what the person looked like, but the heat was unbearable and she moaned again before falling to the ground, both hands flat to prevent her from collapsing entirely. Her gaze fixed the person.

"How can you make me affected this much by the fire? I've never felt heat this intense before. You… You have _magic_. Who are you?" Repeated Elsa, with an authoritative tone.

The stranger stiffed with amusement at her clever analysis and aplomb.

"Oh, that… You'll find out soon enough."

Once they finished their sentence, they vanished in a puff of fire smoke, and Elsa coughed again when it came to her face. There was a silence in the forest now, with everybody gone and just the distant crack of the burnt wood. The Queen looked around, trying to find answers, but the person had disappeared. She coughed, and cleaned her face to get rid of the soot.

"…E- a!"

The blonde lifted her head as she was standing up, looking forward at the voice. A very familiar voice.

"ELSA!" Called Anna's voice, away, desperate and sad.

It made Elsa's heart clench, and she tried to step out of the forest, but her legs felt like lead and her muscles ached very badly. How come? She usually wasn't tired after physical effort. And magic usually didn't affect her muscles directly. Then she realized that the magic flames had hurt her in a way like she never felt before.

"So this is what it feels like to have a fight of magic against magic…" Whispered Elsa.

Little by little, she managed to walk, but it was really painful.

"Anna…!" She tried to shout, weak and out of breath after inhaling so much smoke.

Then, loud steps on the frost were approaching, and as if suddenly appearing out of nowhere with magic as well, Anna rushed to her with incredible speed and tackled her into a hug. Elsa would have fell backwards if Anna didn't grab her tight for a hard embrace.

"Elsa…" Murmured the redhead, and her body was trembling.

"I'm fine", whispered Elsa on her shoulder.

Anna had a sarcastic puff. "No you're not."

The blonde smiled sadly. "…No, I'm not."


	43. Elsa meets the Giant (insp by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Frozen ll prompt: When Anna and Olaf ride the water fall. She and Olaf probably were separated. Anna looses her coat and Elsa finds it. She tries to find Anna and that's when she comes across the rock giant.**

* * *

Elsa grasped Anna's coat with emotion. She had been walking for a full hour now, and her face was so clenched with fear and panic that tears hadn't even fallen on her cheeks. The night was starting to fall, and even if she hadn't nyctophobia, she clenched her baby sister's coat against her for courage as she was walking and looking around. It was still drenched, and cold, its temperature not falling because of how close it was to Elsa's body. The blonde had folded it in two, and now it was so close to her face that she could smell its scent. It smelled like Anna, in the most delicate way, and Elsa could feel a ball form in her throat as she noticed that. She whimpered, clenched it harder, and kept looking around to not feel sad. Nevertheless, the night was down now, and she couldn't help to think about her sister because she knew that _she _had nyctophobia.

The ground suddenly shook, and wondered if it was an effect due to her panic. However, she searched within her and checked her state, making sure that she had managed to separate her stress from her magic. It indeed wasn't her ice and snow powers, feeling calm in her core. Those past 3 years, she had learned to control them with more and more expertise, and wondered then why the Earth had suddenly trembled.

Elsa looked around in confusion, when the ground shook again, and this time it was twice as impressive. She almost fell, and her eyes widened as she retrieved her balance. An earthquake? The Queen never felt any before, but she knew both as a science fact and by instinct that this _wasn't _an earthquake. It was short and powerful. The ground trembled another time, and she heard trees slowly cracking and falling to the ground behind her. Paralyzed by fear, she turned around slowly, and her eyes darted from the enormous rock feet, to the body, to the head of what looked like a living _mountain_.

It passed by the light of the moon, and Elsa recognized in a flash the Giants that the magic call had drawn in the air back in Arendelle.

She dropped Anna's coat on the grass, but thought that she'd have plenty of time to get it back if she ever get the chance to make it alive, and ran to the nearest tree she could find. She peaked at the hill and looked at the enormous creature, which was maybe as tall as her castle.

The Giant walked in her direction, and she gasped in fear, hiding behind the birch to make sure the Giant wouldn't see her. Her breathing went sharp, fast, and short. She started to have a panic attack, which only grew more and more now that she wasn't watching the creature and only hearing it. And only hearing it was the worst idea. The cracks of the trees, the sound of the trunks falling dead on the ground, the rocks rolling down the cliffs, and the shake of leaves as the Giant made his way in the forest… The combination froze Elsa's blood in her veins to a point where she actually wondered if it wasn't literal.

She forced herself to calm down her breathing, but it was difficult. She clenched her eyes shut and used the method she always did when panic attacks happened: thinking of Anna. Nevertheless, with her eyes closed and the sound of her own wheezing, plus the sinister sound of the Giant who could see her anytime and the image of Anna probably in danger materializing in her mind, it went worse.

3 years of practice to avoid this kind of situation, gone, in an instant, all practice vanishing in the air just like the freshness exhaling her body. She winced, feeling the magic having its own will and her feelings grabbing its control like a sailor grabbing a ship steering wheel to inevitably make it crush the reefs. She had faced all kinds of situations until now for 3 years, and pictured all kinds of dangers she would have to face and that she would have to palliate to avoid this state. But Giants? How the hell could she have thought about ever encountering _Giants_?

Elsa opened her eyes wide and tried to stare at something that would make her forget the situation. Right, she had to ignore it, calm down, and then focus again. 'Focus on something else', she thought. 'Focus on… On that big rock, there. On that tree. On that orange…'

The Queen frowned at what she was staring at, unable to define what it was at first because of the darkness of the night. What was this orange thing moving a few meters away? It was going out of a cave, like it had been staying for shelter here, and had the really bad idea to come out right when there is a Giant nearby. Elsa stared in utter incomprehension at what could only possibly be a fox, however it was a darker tone of orange than the one of a fox. Then she realized that it wasn't an animal… but a person. They were standing up as they had been climbing out of the crevice, and looking around, their back turned to Elsa. The Queen's ruler and leader instinct acted quicker than her mind, and she yelled and shook her hands to catch the attention of the person.

"DON'T STAY HERE! GO AWAY! THIS IS DANGEROUS!"

The person stiffened, and turned around with a mix of surprise and happiness – which isn't the behavior to have at this exact moment, thought Elsa – to stare at where the advice came from.

Then their eyes locked. Then their exhausted and panicked brains worked properly. Then they eyes widened.

"ELSA?!"

"ANNA!"

Screw the Giant. Screw the danger. And screw literally anything else in the world at this exact moment. Earth could be exploding, that none of the two cared. Elsa ran so fast that her ice heels almost slipped when she ran past rock surfaces. Anna ran so fast that her hair, which already has started to untie when she got away in the current and climbed the cliff, completely went loose and floated behind her, the wind whistling in her ears along her loud heartbeats.

They threw themselves in each other's arms, twirling in the move with in a mix of sweat, cries, gasps, heaving breathings and loud words. The sisters talked at the same time, in a high-pitched relieved voice, worried about the other's state, worried to have lost each other, and they were yelling in each other's ears but didn't realize it on the moment.

After some time, and lots of screaming, they stopped and stared at each other with emotional smiles. Elsa passed a delicate hand in Anna's untied hair, and put her hands behind her head to bring her closer and put a kiss on her forehead. Anna closed her eyes with a smile.

"I was so scared…" Murmured Elsa with a soft voice above her.

The ground suddenly shook, and so hard that they jumped both of surprise and literally. They fell on the grass, and Elsa turned her head, realizing with horror that their excessive noise had brought the Giant closer. She couldn't see its face in the night, but one thing was for sure: it was staring down at them, and the shadow covering them wasn't due to a cloud passing in front of the Moon. It was its foot, and it was about to crush them, and Elsa hurried to act. She turned to Anna and jumped to grasp her body, rolling to the side with her.

The Giant nearly missed them, and Anna was lost in the situation. Did she almost die? Because of a _Giant_?

"Anna, MOVE!" Ordered Elsa, pushing her aside.

The creature was angry to have missed them and was lifting its other foot to smash them again. This time, Elsa rose her hands up and created an ice shield in the form of a dome, her signature snowflake spread out on the surface.

The Giant lowered its foot to the shield, and Elsa gritted her teeth for the upcoming impact….


	44. The Book of Magic (inspired by Frozen 2)

**This one actually is a little drabble I wrote out of nowhere. **  
**We all have the headcanon that the book which Anna seems to hold in the first Frozen 2 trailer is her father's book, the one he used to get to the trolls in Frozen 1. But how did the sisters find it?**

* * *

"What are we looking for again?"

"I was a big book, an old one, with runes on it."

Anna stared at her elder with amusement, as she usually was more precise than that.

"Are you serious? That could be all of them." Smiled Anna.

Elsa eyerolled. "I was only 8 years old! How do you expect me to remember it?!"

Anna shrugged and climbed the ladder again.

"Well, I don't remember any of it, as you know. So I was counting on you."

Elsa frowned.

"And I was counting on _you_ to help me find it. You said you spent most of your time here reading books."

"Which doesn't mean that I remember all of the books I've read."

"Which ones did you read?"

Anna sighed, both of exhaustion from the research and nostalgia.

"All of them."

"All of–?" Elsa interrupted herself, however, because she didn't want to remind again how their childhood was very lonely.

"Okay, uhm, we'll keep looking then. Pass me each big book you find on the top shelf."

Anna climbed on the sliding ladder.

"Got it."

The redhead started to pile some, as much as she could without falling off the ladder - under Elsa's protective eyes - and signed to her elder.

"Catch?"

"Drop them to me."

Anna did as asked and Elsa waved her hands so that they would gently fly to her in a twirl of snowflakes.

She inspected them, but none was what she was looking for.

"Uh-uh, sorry. Go for second shelf."

Anna nodded, and repeated the action, but half an hour later, they still haven't found it. Elsa started pacing around in disappointment and stress.

Then it hit her at how her father wasn't actually taller than she was now, and a very practical man. She stopped pacing.

"We keep looking up like it must be on top. But we probably should look at eye lev–"

And the instant she said that, she found it, right in front of her.

"HERE! THIS ONE!" Exclaimed the Queen. She took it in her hand, and Anna jumped off the ladder to join her. Elsa groaned.

"Oh no, just like I expected it, it's entirely written in runes…"

She sighed with disappointment, but Anna didn't seem to loose her enthusiasm.

"Alright, let me read."

"…What?" Repeated Elsa. "You… Can read runes?"

"Well, yeah. What do you think I did all those years? Learning that stuff is a really good time killer."

Elsa had round eyes and just stood still as Anna sat to a table of the library and her gaze danced on the pages.

"Hmm… They don't talk about ice magic in particular. But there is a mention of a magic source… No, wait, magic _land_."

"Magic land?"

They looked at each other.

"How do we get to that land?"


	45. Anna wakes up from the fall (insp by F2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Frozen II prompt: When Anna and Olaf went down the fall, what if Anna was then unconscious but was rescued by the Enchanted forest people or one of the Elementals?**

* * *

Her head hurt like she had been standing in the sun all day, only she knew that the real reason of her pain was way less pleasant than that. She opened her eyes and closed them at the sudden sunlight after going so deep underwater. Anna slowly opened her eyelids and realized she was laying down.

She then realized where she was, and her eyes opened fully in panic. She sat up quickly, which was the worst idea, the pain in her head doubling in the process. She moaned and held her forehead with her hand.

"Woaw, woaw, slowly. Take it easy."

A man was standing next to her, looking at her with a worried face. His hair was the same color of the trees behind him, and Anna's vision was still blurred, so she struggled to see his face.

"Wha… Wha' happen'd…" Tried to say Anna, her head sending waves of pain.

"Relax. You need to stay still. You're hurt."

The redhead looked around her, and her eyes went wide when she figured out that she was on what looked like a bed base… Made out of wood. She thought at first that it had been carved, but it was odd to do such a thing in the middle of the forest. Anna looked closer at the way it was made, its lines and its curves. And she instantly knew that it hadn't been done manually. It was…

"Magic!" She whispered in an admirative sigh.

She passed her hand along the frame.

"Oh, yes, uhm, about that…" Started the person, wanting to explain himself.

However Anna wasn't listening. Her brain quickly switched to panic mode after saying the word 'magic'.

"Elsa!"

She swayed her legs on the side to stand up, already on her way to go search for her sister. Though obviously, her head was heavy again and she lost her balance, comically falling head first on the grass.

"Ouch!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Exclaimed the man. "You need to rest. You got a commotion, remember? …Well, you probably don't. But you need to keep still."

He helped her sit back on the bed made of wood, but she refused.

"I need to find my sister. And Olaf."

"You should _rest_."

After a groaned, Anna finally consented, mostly because her head did hurt like hell, and she almost fell again, caught in time by the man. In the way the stranger moved, softly held her shoulders to sit down, and sat next to her, something felt familiar, but she couldn't put the finger on it. And too many other questions were already twirling in her mind to allow this one to come out first.

"Where am I? What is this place? What happened? _Is this bed frame made out of magic?_"

The man looked confused by her questions and amused by her energy, despite her state. He chuckled softly. Another thing that Anna found familiar, but she blinked and rather chose to focus on his answers.

"In sequence, you're in the eastern forest. This place is, well, a forest. And I suppose that you fell from the waterfall a few miles south and hit your heat on a rock underwater. I found you unconscious on the shore as I was… Chopping wood."

Anna nodded, understanding. "Wait, what?" She briskly exclaimed. "A few _miles_?"

"The current is very strong."

The redhead nodded again, and immediately regretted that, holding her head with another groan. "Gosh, that rock was mean… Hey, you haven't answered my last question. Are you… Do you have magic? This bed has been crafted with magic."

She smiled for the first time since they met, and he saw some excitement in her bright teal blue eyes. However, he refused to tell the truth.

"No, I told you, I was chopping wood."

It was obvious that he rehearsed that sentence before she woke up just in case she would ask, and Anna was clever and gave him an amused face full of sarcasm.

"You don't need to lie. I know magic when I see it. Elsa, my sister, she makes those kind of magic sculptures all the time. This is way too detailed to be carved."

He looked panicked at how fast she unveiled his secret, so she smiled and added some humor.

"As much as I enjoy the comfort of it and the act of building me a bed frame, I doubt that you did it by the time I woke up. Last memory I have before my fall into the water was in bright day, and now the sun isn't even set. You couldn't possibly have done it in such a short time."

The man stared at her with fascination. "You're really smart."

Anna smiled at the compliment, a hint of pride on her face. "So…?"

He sighed, and admitted the truth, but only because he knew that they were alone in the area. "Yes, I'm an Elemental."

"A what?"

"An Elemental", he repeated, slower.

"Yeah, I actually heard, but… Does it have something to do with elements? Oh wait, like, NATURE elements? Is yours _EARTH_?"

She jumped on the frame with joy.

"Uhm, yes."

There was a blank, and he was so confused.

"How were you able to guess this quickly? Wait, this sister of yours…"

Now he shared her excitement, his eyes glistening as well. "…Does she have Earth magic too?"

"No, ice and snow, actually. But you two have magic linked to Nature! This is amazing! Oh, you have to_meet_ each other!" She clapped her hands.

He couldn't believe his ears, and jaw-dropped. "This is incredible."

"I knooow!" Giggled Anna like a child, her legs happily jolting.

As she did, she felt something in her boot that moved, and her cry of joy switched to a cry of disgust. She thought that an eel or something had entered into her shoe, and she quickly took it off and shook it to make the thing go out.

They both carefully looked at what it was, and it actually was just a twig. But then, the twig moved, like a snake spasming on the grass, and they jumped in surprise.

"Are you making it move?" They asked, looking at each other.

"No, I'm not!" Answered the man. "Why didn't you tell me you have Earth magic as well?"

"I don't!" Assured Anna. Then she had a closer look and understood what the twig was. "Wait…"

The little fingers of the arm struggled to turn it, so she rushed to grab it in her hands. "OLAF! He's alive!"

The stranger stared at her with dismay.

"This is a twig. You just named… a twig."

"He's trying to tell me something!" Smiled Anna as Olaf's arm was moving.

"You're talking to a twig."

Anna turned to him. "Oh, come on, don't pretend that you never did it, mister Earth magic."

He got offended and laughed at the same time.

"Come on!" Said Anna as she stood up. "We need to follow his instructions. He's showing us where his body is."

"Alright" was the only word he could say before following the excited redhead along the strand.


	46. Anna is under a sleeping curse (OUAT AU)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**frozen x ouat prompt - Ingrid never froze Arendelle, but Hans locked up Kristoff and placed Anna in a sleeping curse and they are part of the Dark Curse. Emma and Elsa finds the cursed Anna in the hospital just like David and attempt to wake her up before Ingrid's curse hits.**

* * *

"You should eat something." Advised Emma as she stepped in the room.

Elsa simply answered by a negative shake of the head. Emma sighed as the only sound emanating from her was the rustling of the white bed sheets that moved with her chin as she had stayed in that same posture since hours.

She was sit on a chair, laying down on the bed, both hands holding Anna's left one, the other being used by the pulse oximeter. Elsa hadn't stopped staring at Anna's face, endlessly hoping that she would open her eyes any minute. However, the doctors were definitive: she was in a coma.

Emma stared at her friend and had a sad pout. Obviously, even the words of the most trustable person on Earth wouldn't take away the spark of hope she had about having her sister back. When the sheriff saw how her face had lit up when she recognized that indeed, this Jane Doe was her long lost little sister, she instantly knew that Elsa would stay by her side until she would wake up.

"I can get you a snack from the vending machine in the hall. It's mostly bad food, but… I'm sure you'd love a chocolate bar."

The Queen had a thought.

"Yeah, maybe…" She admitted with a weak voice.

As if on cue, her stomach growled, complaining about how she had been staying here all day without feeding herself. Emma chuckled and went to get her something.

There was a silence in the hospital room now, and Elsa just spend it by rubbing her thumb on the back of Anna's hand. The bips of the machine were starting to get on her nerves, but it was reassuring to know that Anna's heart was still beating, so she couldn't complain.

Emma brought her two chocolate snacks.

"These were the only one remaining in the machine, sorry."

Elsa jumped at the blonde's presence, but welcomed her gesture with a weak smile. "Thank you. It's perfect, don't worry."

She chewed on the first bar without any enthusiasm, and then silently looked at Anna as she held the other bar.

"Do you think that she can eat?"

Emma had a nervous laugh. "I wouldn't try to put the chocolate in her mouth, if I were you. It's a bad idea. The tubes and stuff are here to feed her, don't worry. She has everything she needs."

Elsa pouted. The chocolate bar didn't have much taste, but it was sugary and she knew Anna would love it. She trusted Emma, however, and didn't do such a foolish act.

A hour passed.

"Look, I gotta go, I'm sorry…" Apologized Emma.

The Queen was disappointed, she could tell, but signed that it was okay. "It's alright, please go. I'll see you around."

The sheriff winced a bit. "Sadly, I won't come back until tomorrow. Busy with the present curse, sorry. Will you be okay?"

Elsa needed a presence to support her, and her big blue eyes saddened. Yet she masked it. "It's fine. I know you have a lot of work. I'll be okay."

They hugged, and Emma waved at her as she left the room.

The sisters were alone again, and even if Elsa thought she would hold it, she started weeping.

"Anna… I'm so sorry… I…"

She couldn't add anything before sobbing, and she buried her face in the sheets to muffle her cries.

"I should have been there… I should have protected you…" Elsa muttered, clutching Anna's hand. She added nothing more, and continued to cry.

And that's how the day went. Cries, and sometimes smiles, when Elsa looked at her sister's calm breathing, but it always were sad smiles.

Each minute, each hour, both passed with incredible speed and painful length.

The sun set, the night came… And Elsa kept staring at Anna. She hadn't stopped, and didn't stand once or left the room. She only stretched from time to time, but never took her eyes out of Anna.

A ray of morning sun passed through the window, hitting the wall with soothing light.

"Hey, the sky's awake", murmured Elsa. "Good morning."

Obviously, Anna didn't answer, but the elder imagined her happy voice in her head, and the way she usually was cheerful when they had breakfast in the castle.

The first hours of the morning passed, and Elsa was struggling to stay awake. She hadn't sleep in more than 24 hours now.

Her patience was now tested with her fear, that Anna would never wake up and that she was waiting for nothing. She pushed away that thought in her mind and shook her head. Nevertheless, when she looked at her younger again, tears started to form in her eyes. She slumped down.

"Please. Please…"

She sniffed.

"Please wake up. I need you. I love you, Anna, please don't leave me. If you wake up now, I swear I'm gonna shower you with chocolate boxes."

She rubbed Anna's arm gently.

"We could go back to Arendelle…"

Elsa was sobbing silently again, sniffing as she stared at her baby sister.

"…and build a snowman together."

Suddenly, something moved next to her hand, and Elsa looked down thinking it was the bed sheets, but it actually was… Anna's hand moving.

Elsa's heartbeat raced up, and she gasped as she looked up to Anna's face, then down to her hand, then up again. Unfortunately, the redhead's eyes hadn't opened. But her hand definitely moved, and was now tightening hers. Stupefied, the Queen looked at Anna's other hand, which was also squeezed on the bed. Elsa grasped it, and maybe it was her imagination, but Anna seemed to grab her hand back.

"Anna!" Smiled Elsa tearfully, approaching her face to her sister.

She then realized she should tell someone. "Uh- Physi—Doctors! Someone! Nurse!" She blabbered, looking at the corridor, then back to Anna.

A nurse and a doctor ran in, and just stood there, trying to understand the call.

"She moved! She moved her hands!" Smiled Elsa widely.

The two professionals however stayed realistic. "The cardiogram don't show any activity. Are you sure?" Asked the doctor.

"Certain", stated Elsa.

Her smile vanished at the way the two others looked at her.

"Have you slept last night?" Gently asked the nurse.

Elsa saw where she was heading and frowned, jaw clenching. "I didn't dream it! I know what I saw!"

The doctor cleared her throat. "Uhm, Elsa… It's Elsa, right?"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle", she corrected with a bitter tone, her anger bringing cold automatisms, and she only half regretted it.

"Sorry. Your Majesty… She couldn't possibly wake up, she's in a coma."

Elsa was about to say something, and that wasn't going to be very royal, when suddenly Emma appeared at the door. When she saw the doctor and the nurse, she got worried for Anna's state. Yet, a simple look at the screens gave her the information that nothing happened since the day before.

"Morning."

They stared at her.

"Uhm… Can I talk to Elsa, please?"

The two staff obeyed the sheriff, and exited the room. Elsa frowned at this intervention.

"I didn't imagine it!" She yelled to them as they walked away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Wondered Emma, and she quickly guessed that the blonde hadn't slept since the day before.

As an answer, Elsa groaned and buried her chin in the sheets again, holding Anna's hands. "She moved, I know it, but I can't prove it…" She murmured, her voice masked by the sheets.

"Elsa…" Winced Emma.

She crouched to be at Elsa's level.

"Look, there's a reason why I came to you this early in the morning. Ingrid's curse is about to hit… It's too late."


	47. Elsa fails her exam (modern AU)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Elsa finds out she failed her really really hard exam again (where pass rates are historically 20%). What will she and Anna do?**

* * *

"Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa."

The blonde closed her eyes and sighed, putting her phone down. "Anna, I swear to god that if you don't stop pocking me I will bury you in four feet of snow."

Anna kept pocking her cheek with her pointing finger anyway. Actually, she even did it with stronger impulses.

"Elsa. Elsa. Elsa. Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa Elsa-"

The elder groaned for a long time. "Anna…"

"ELSA ELSA ELSA ELS-_GAAAH!_"

"I warned you." Grunted Elsa as she retracted her fingers after conjuring snow on the top of her sister's head.

Anna shook her head and got off the pile of fresh snow with a huff. She looked at her sister with a smirk. "Now you put snow on the couch. I thought you didn't like it when we soil it?"

Elsa frowned, slightly offended. "Are you saying that my snow is dirty?"

Anna stuck out her tongue. "You always scold me when I put crumbs on it. How is your snow any different?"

"How is my snow any diff—? Do you want me to throw a giant SNOWBALL at your face so you can TASTE how different it is?"

"You wouldn't." Smiled Anna.

"I totally would", threated Elsa, lifting her hand and showing that a snowball was currently forming in the air above her palm.

"Alright, sorry."

There was a silence, and Elsa waved her wrist to make the snow in the living room vanish. Without a look at her sister, she returned to her phone, scrolling endlessly the social media feeds without even looking at them. She had this same empty gaze than before, and her legs retracted again, her chin on her knees, her arm put on it and her nose against the sleeve. She sniffed once again, and curled even more.

Anna's smile disappeared as she saw her state, and her face saddened. She noticed how Elsa was balling up in a form of consolation.

"Do you want a hug?" Suggested the younger with a smile.

"I already told you I don't." Muttered Elsa behind her arm.

"Okay." Respected Anna.

She stared at her sister for a long time, noticing that Elsa wasn't really looking at her phone, but Anna had no idea what to say. This purpose of this kind of exam totally escaped her. All she knew was that Elsa failed at it, was upset when she got the news and had cried about it for a long hour, her face in her arms on the kitchen counter, snowflakes twirling above her head. When Anna had offered some cuddling, the elder had refused, and Anna knew that it was both because she needed her space and because any hug then would feel as comfortable as hugging a giant bag of frozen peas during winter. Nevertheless, Elsa had calmed down, and had now moved to the couch in the living room. She had drank the tea Anna had made for her, but hadn't say a word.

"I suppose that you don't want to talk about it…"

Elsa shook her head for no, and Anna could see some tears forming in her eyes at the light of her phone.

Anna bit her lip and looked around her to find something to do to make her happy.

"What do you want for dinner? I'll start cooking."

The blonde lifted her head to the clock above the bookshelf – proof that she wasn't actually staring at her phone, thought Anna, because the time waswritten on the screen as well – and frowned.

"At this time?"

Anna shrugged. "Yeah. Who cares. Do you want some cake? I could make a chocolate cake."

Elsa didn't even react to that, still not looking at her sister. The redhead sighed. She wasn't mad at her for her reactions, they were normal. She was sad because she didn't know what to do. It made Anna nervous, and she stood up from the couch to pace around in the penthouse. She walked in circles for a long time, and needed to take some fresh air. She opened the glass window and sighed as she walkedon the patio, and laid on the railing. The redhead had a look at the streets below, and watched the passing people. Some were walking their dog.

Her eyes widened when a brilliant idea crossed her mind, and she ran inside with the speed of a tornado.

"YOU WANT A PUPPY?"

Elsa jumped on the couch when Anna suddenly burst in the kitchen to yell that on the top of her lungs.

"A puppy?" Repeated Elsa, turning to her, a hand on her heart to calm down. "What are you talking about?"

Anna didn't even need to step closer to see how Elsa's eyes had switched from depression to happiness. She was hiding it, trying to remain serious, but Anna wasn't fooled, as she knew her elder by heart. A puppy was the perfect solution. Her smile got even wider.

"We're gonna adopt a dog. A cute, adorable, magnificent dog. A puppy."

The blonde stared at her, speechless.

"We'll name it Waffle and it'll be the cutest dog in the WORLD. You're in?"

At last, a smile appeared on Elsa's face, and it warmed Anna's heart.

"Yeah, it's a good idea."

"YES!"


	48. Elsa finds Anna unconscious (insp by F2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Frozen 2 prompt - After Elsa fights the Nokk, she finds an unconscious Anna after she and Olaf went down the waterfall.**

* * *

Walking the distance between the shore and the forest had been a really painful moment and it took Elsa the whole morning. She hadn't slept, her muscles hurt like she had been running three marathons in a row, her lungs still burnt from all the water she had swallowed when she almost drowned, and quite ironically, she had never felt this thirsty in her entire life.

When she saw the shimmering river in front of her, Elsa's eyes widened and she started to run to it, before falling to the ground in a gasp. Her legs refused to sprint, so she slowly made her way to the water with a wince and several grunts, until finally being able to kneel next to it and drink in her hand. Elsa sighed at the sensation of finally breathing correctly, and rubbed her face with the water.

She felt way better, and took a break. She laid down on the ground next to the current, enjoying the warmth of the sun to make her feel dry as she had the impression that her bones were still soaked. Elsa felt better indeed, but something in her core was ripping her. She couldn't put the finger on it, however, and frowned as she wondered what it was. Intrigued, she sit up, and looked down at her hands, that she slowly moved. Her magic was calm, and still weak from the fight with the Nokk, so it wasn't that. Yet, she could feel that this saddening feeling _was_ liked to her magic. What was it then? She thought for a while, until her subconscious pronounced the answer out loud.

"Olaf."

She lifted her eyebrows when she heard herself talk, and even more when she realized that it was it. She couldn't feel Olaf. Not that she usually did in a constant physical way, but she somehow always knew, inside her, that Olaf was alive somewhere. And now that energy, that little happy spark… Was gone.

It was like checking inside herself, and opening a room, and finding out that the lights had been turned off inside for the first time.

Elsa shivered out of fear and stood up, as fast as she could despite the pain, and tried to create something with her magic. But only small snowflakes emitted from her hands, and the soreness in her arms only got higher. She hissed and clenched her eyes shut, and retracted her arms on her body like a cocoon.

"Okay… No magic then." The Queen accepted.

She decided to content herself with a search walk along the river, using it as a landmark to not loose her way. Doing so, Elsa walked for a good twenty minutes, until she noticed something unusual in front of her, on the river's edge. Since when rocks are purple? This land may be magical, she knew that it was odd. Also, as she walked slowly to it, she could clearly feel that no magic emanated from it. Or rather… There was? In a way? Elsa was confused at what her magic instinct was telling her now. 'It's not magic, but it's powerful in my heart'. What?

Blinking, Elsa stepped further, and studied the form of the thing. It wasn't a rock. It was a cloth. A cloth on someone, with legs in the water and bended arms spread on each side of a red mane…

"ANNA!"

The Queen jumped forward and ran to her little sister's body. She tripped several times and hurt herself on the flat rocks, but didn't care. Anna was there, and in bad state. Elsa's heart was beating at an alarmed and alarming rate.

She checked one last time, and there was no doubt that it was her sister. Elsa was utterly confused, and her fear and panic and urgency wasn't making it any better. What was Anna doing here? What happened? And most importantly: was she alive?

With a gasp that sounded like a sob, the blonde grabbed Anna's shoulder and quickly but softly turned her face up. Anna was unconscious, her mouth ajar, her eyes closed. Her head was heavy as she had fainted, and dropped to the side as Elsa was shaking her shoulders.

"ANNA! ANNA, PLEASE ANSWER ME! CAN YOU HEAR ME? IT'S ME, ELSA!"

The Queen continued to yell, call, beg for her to wake up. Her shouts echoed in the forest and hit the wood of the trees with its strength. She could be heard miles away, but she didn't care.

"ANNA!"

She kept shaking her, holding the back of her head, but Anna was still unconscious. Heavy tears started to roll on Elsa's face, and her muscles hurt as grief was contracting them. In fact, her whole body hurt now, from the physical pain getting worse to the psychological pain of her magic trying to get out, but having no energy to do so. Elsa cried out of suffering and sorrow, and squeezed Anna's hair and coat with her hands.

"No, no no no no, please, no…" Muttered Elsa, and she buried her head in her neck. Anna smelled so nice, despite whichever type of drowning she had been through. Elsa gasped both at the warming smell and the thought. So they had been both injured by water at the same time…

"Anna… I should have been there, I should have been there, I'm so sorry… I'm here, I'm here…"

With a sob, Elsa grasped her little sister even more, lifting her body now for a tight hug.

What she didn't realize is that in the move, she had positioned Anna's lungs vertically and she had slammed her body right in the middle of Anna's ribcage. With the sudden shock, Anna spat out water, and coughed loudly over her shoulder.

Elsa jumped of surprise and moved back, looking at Anna breathing again with difficulty, slowly blinking, but well and alive. Elsa couldn't stare long at her before her vision got blurred with tears.

"ANNA!" She exclaimed, this time with so much joy and relief that it made Anna smile slightly.

"H…ey", the Princess whispered, still stunned by her fainting.

Elsa hugged her again with a deep emotion, and Anna could only put a hand in her back with all the strength she had. Her elder was sobbing and Anna easily guessed that she was gone for a moment.

Finally, Elsa broke the hug to hold Anna's face with both hands. The loving look she gave Anna suddenly reminded the latter of something, and she blinked slowly, trying to say what happened despite her tiredness.

"…laf" Mumbled Anna.

"Shhh, shhh… It's alright", sobbed Elsa, her face covered with tears and a smile stretching her lips.

Anna insisted, weak but determined to tell her something.

"No… It's… Oa… Olaf… He's…"

Elsa kept stroking her face, and passed a hand in her hair as she tried to talk.

"What is it?"

Her sister's tired teal blue eyes got sad as she stared at her.

"He's gone. I couldn't save him. I'm… I'm sorry…"

Anna then started to sob, and Elsa felt sorry for her.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's fine. Breathe. Anna, just breathe."

But the redhead was devastated, and threw herself in her big sister's arms, hugging her tight and sobbing on her shoulder.


	49. Anna teases Elsa about her capes

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna teasing Elsa about her obsession over a cape lol. I think there must be a reason why she insists on everything having a cape. Maybe she feel protected under it.**

* * *

"Why the cape, though?"

"What?"

Anna smirked. "Don't pretend that you didn't hear me. What's up with the cape? You always have one."

Elsa followed her sister's gaze, then smiled, then got offended and exaggerated her reaction. "It's called a _train_, you uncultured swine."

Anna nudged her. "Come on, it's basically a cape. Do you feel like some sort of knight with it? Going on an adventure?"

The blonde eyerolled with amusement. "Not quite. Though it's partly true. No, it's just that I like the design."

"That I can tell. You keep making yourself or asking for it on every clothes you wear. I mean, apart from your nightgown. Anyway it would have been weird if you had one. To put to sleep. Very uncomfortable. And I could end up tangled in it like a crepe if I were to sleep with you."

Elsa couldn't help but giggle loudly at her sister's rambling, and Anna's smile got wider when she saw how the Queen wasn't hiding her laugh behind her hand when they were just the two of them.

"I also create it because it reminds me of the purple one I had at my coronation."

The redhead nodded as she remembered her outfit. "Riiiight! You looked really great with it."

"Beautifuller? That was the word you used, isn't it?" Smiled Elsa.

"Yep! But, wait, are you obsessed with those because you're still ashamed of losing your coronation one in the mountain?"

The blonde blushed all of a sudden. "No, but please don't remind me of that, thank you."

Anna giggled softly, and continued to walk along Elsa in silence. She had a glance at the way the double cape was floating on Elsa's back, softly lifting up with the moves of her creator as they were walking down the corridors to join Kristoff, Olaf and Sven outside.

"So why did you make a double, this time?" Asked the younger.

The Queen pointed at the top of her coat.

"To go along with the shoulder pieces."

Anna bent her head to her with sarcasm. "…And the real reason?"

Elsa frowned. "It _is _the real reason."

"Okay, okay, if you say so, you patterns nerd. I'll find out during the trip. I'll have plenty of time to interrogate you."


	50. Elsa gives her magic to Anna (ins by F2)

**Anonymous:**  
**Elsa gives her magic to Anna to fight the dangerous enemy.**

* * *

Anna shivered, and her elder looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay? Are you cold?"

The princess took her time to answer, checking her own state and how she felt in her body. "No, obviously. I mean… I feel the cold, but it's alright."

"It doesn't bother you."

"Yeah, exactly." Smiled Anna.

Elsa nervously breathed in and out, and her hands were trembling in Anna's. The latter squeezed them harder. "Hey, it's going to work. Okay? Remember what they said. The spell works for twenty-four hours. After that, your magic gets back to you. Remember?"

"Yes, of course." Nodded Elsa, and she took a few steps back. She was in such a stress that she had rehearsed this moment numerous times in her head. "Okay, we have to start your training. We don't have much time. You're ready?"

Anna gave a confident look, but passed a hand in her hair and tucked them behind her ear, a sign that she was in fact anxious with the situation.

"Oh, don't do that…" Warned Elsa. "You're going to— oh, too late."

"What?" Panicked Anna, eyes wide.

She then understood what she meant, because she felt that she had just froze a part of her hair around her ear. Elsa laughed softly and Anna groaned at her clumsiness.

"You warned me about how it would feel in my core and my body, but not about the… Side effects…" Giggled Anna nervously.

"Don't worry, you can reverse it. Just pass your palm on it and… Think about melting the ice."

Anna did, and it worked. The strand of hair fell gently along her face. Elsa was impressed that she mastered it so fast. Even if this was a ridiculously small magic act, it still was impressive that she already was able to freeze and melt without feeling overwhelmed. The elder's eyes landed on Anna's hair, now white due to the magic transfer. They didn't have the luxury to go check their reflections in a mirror, but given Anna's surprise when she saw Elsa's hair changing color, she guessed that the difference was impressive on her too. Only, she had seen Anna with white hair before… And her brain quickly brought that heartbreaking memory back, right in the middle of her thoughts.

"Elsa."

The fjord moment was 3 years before, yet always felt so recent…

"_Elsa_."

Anna waved her hand in front of her sister's eyes, and some snowflakes danced around her hand, not being in control yet. The Queen blinked, going out of her daydream.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized Elsa.

"You were gone for a moment. Don't worry, everything's okay." Smiled Anna. "I'm here, I'm alright, and…"

She looked at the snowflakes still gently twirling around her hand. "Do you know how to avoid making snowflakes at each move of the hand? This is going to be really unhelpful."

Anna's tone drew a smile on Elsa's face, and she looked down at her baby sister's hands.

"This is not something you can _avoid_, Anna. It just happens, probably because you were thinking of something else when you waved your hand in front of my eyes."

"I was worried about you."

"Yes. Concern is a strong emotion, and you have to learn to tune your magic with your feelings."

"Tune?" Repeated Anna, intrigued by the analogy.

Elsa shrugged with a smile. "That's how I call it. When I realized that the key to control my powers wasn't to stop feeling emotions, and neither to separate magic from emotions, but to let it go, it felt like… Harmonizing my powers with my feelings. I don't know how to explain it…"

"I get it", assured Anna with a nod.

She cracked her knuckles, excited about the upcoming fight, and bounced a bit. "Let's start my training!"

"Woah, woah, calm down a bit. We're going to take baby steps."

"Baby steps?" Pouted Anna. "I don't need baby steps. We don't have the time!"

Elsa frowned like a mother scolding a child. "Do you prefer to lose control during the duel, because we haven't talked about balance?"

"No." Retracted Anna.

"Good."

"What do you mean by balance, though? I have perfect balance."

Elsa eyerolled with amusement. "I'm not talking about physical balance. I know you have the range to handle the muscles restraints. I mean balance between force and anger."

"Uh?"

The Queen looked at her little sister with sarcasm, because she knew her by heart.

"What was your plan, about the fight?"

"Charge the enemy and kick with a blast of ice!" Answered cheerfully Anna.

"That's what I thought", smiled Elsa, but there was some sadness in her smile.

Anna winced. "It's not the good answer, isn't it?"

Elsa didn't want to lecture her. She had a thought, and went: "Have you ever meditated?"

Her sister held a snort. "Certainly not."

"Why did I even asked… Okay, we're going to make sure you're not tensed when you're going to start the duel, do you understand why?"

Anna was disappointed, but trusted her master. "Because you don't want me to get really angry and lose control before it even starts."

Elsa was proud of how clever she was, and knew that Anna probably figured it out by observing her for all those years.

"Do you mind if I make you meditate for a moment? It helps a lot, I promise. I will close my eyes as well, I'm staying here right in front of you."

"I have to close my eyes?" Groaned Anna.

"It works better. Please, Anna? Do it for me."

The princess didn't need another argument. It was better for the duel, and it would reassure her sister. "Tell me what to do."

"Close your eyes, and focus on your breathing."

"Uh-uh."

They stood still, eyes closed, and breathed slowly. A minute passed.

"This is boring."

Elsa opened her eyes and stared at her with an angry frown.

"Okay, okay." Admitted Anna.

She closed her eyes again, and they both breathed in and out in synchronization for a while. There was a silence, only interspersed by the sound of wind going through the leaves, and the singing of the birds in the forest.

"It's relaxing."

"Keep focusing, Anna."

"Sorry."

The princess remained silent, and for a long moment, they both forgot what surrounded her, the events, the upcoming duel, the situation. It felt soft, cozy. Anna smiled.

"That's the state in which you want me to start the fight, isn't it?" She whispered.

"Exactly", smiled Elsa.

"Can I ask you a question?" Asked Anna, still whispering.

"Go on."

"Is it normal that it tickles?"

Elsa smiled softly. She didn't need to open her eyes to know what she meant. "That's the magic in your veins. Don't try to stop it. Let it flow."

"You mean let it go?" Softly snorted Anna.

"_Anna_."

"Sorry, sorry."

There was another silence.

"It feels good."

"I know. It's what it's like to be in control. To be calm, to have a calm magic. How do you feel, in your body?"

Anna thought about it.

"It's like… I have two breathings. One is mine, and the other… It's also mine, but it doesn't have the same… Pattern, I'd say. I suppose that it's the magic. Woaoh, does it feels like that to you all the time? It has its own… Will?"

"You exaggerate it a bit, but it has some truth. It does feel like another breathing."

Anna opened her eyes. "And how do _you_ feel, now?"

Elsa opened her eyes too and saw that Anna was staring at her with a worried expression. "It's not important…"

"You keep avoiding to talk about it. Since we did the transfer, you kept asking me questions about how I feel physically and mentally, my mood, how I felt the weather, the forest… But we only talked about me. Come on, just tell me."

There was a reason why Elsa avoided the topic.

"I don't think it's relevan—"

"Elsa…"

The elder sighed and shrugged. "How do you think it feels?! Of course it feels awful."

She couldn't believe she threw this answer, and Anna was quite surprised of her sudden outspokenness as well. Nevertheless, it was the truth.

"I've feared and hated my magic for most of my life, and now that it's out of me, I feel empty. Like a part of me is missing."

"It _is_ a part of you", said Anna, as a compliment.

"I know. It's… It's just that I'm terrified now."

"Terrified? By what?" Frowned the younger.

Elsa looked at her with tearful eyes. "What if I don't like it when I get it back?"


	51. Elsa's Arendelle fanclub

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: I love the idea that many girls in Arendelle are in awe of Elsa. Some might mistaken that Elsa is flirting with them. One girl is blushing and fidgeting with nervous when Elsa talk to her. Elsa mistaken that she is probably sick. So Elsa touches her arm and asks if she is ok. That girl just has her head in the clouds. She is so excited and can't wait to share this with other Elsa's admirer. XD**

* * *

Elsa kept talking, explaining how the new bridge construction would be executed, answering the girl's question with passion and a regal attitude.

The Queen didn't notice it, because she was pointing at the place with excited moves, and looking elsewhere, but the girl actually wasn't paying attention to the subject at all. Elsa was so deeply in the topic that it was fascinating to watch, and 'Damn', thought the girl, 'the others were right when they said that she likes architecture a lot'.

Suddenly, as the blonde was going through an explanation, she bent to her and put her face right next to her ear to align her gaze and show her a direction with her hand.

"You see that house with the blue tiles over there? Well, if you look a bit on the left, that is where the bridge will start."

The girl whimpered of surprise to have her this close, and couldn't help but feel her soft hair on her cheek. She stopped breathing for a full minute, gulping.

"This road…" Added Elsa as she pointed at the carts rolling down a path, and the girl genuinely thought that she was about to faint because Elsa was now pointing with the other hand and therefore had her arm extremely close to her, "…will pass underneath, and it will regulate the traffic perfectly."

Elsa had ended her explanation, and resumed to her normal posture, with hands on the hips and a proud huff. "What do you think?"

The villager exhaled. What she thought? _That she was going to die_, that's what she thought, and that the other Elsa admirers also were going to die (but for another reason) when she would tell them the whole scene. The girl couldn't say a word. She was shaking to the point of almost vibrating next to her idol, and her gaze was lost, brain completely shut down.

"Are you okay?"

Elsa was worried at the villager's state, and gently put a hand on her arm, staring at her face. At the touch, the girl jumped of surprise, getting even more flustered, and blushing hard.

"Sorry!", apologized Elsa, thinking she went too tactile with someone she didn't even know. She retracted her hand and even took a step back.

The girl blabbered, her monarch's gestures - both the touch and the setback, which felt like punches in her heart – ending her.

"I-I'm fine, it's okay, don't worry."

Elsa looked relieved to not have crossed a line, and smiled again, looking at the village. "This bridge will look really great. I can't wait to come back here in a month to see how it went."

The girl stared up at her. 'And I can't wait to see you again as well', she thought.

"What did you say?" asked the blonde with a kind face.

She gulped. "Did… Did I say that out loud?"

"Actually, you muttered something. What was it?"

"NOTHING", she answered, shaking her head.


	52. Anna turns into a child then a teenager

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna shrink back to a child!Anna on the first day and on second day she turns into a teen!Anna and she's back on the third day (Elsa cope with all three Annas)**

* * *

"Are you done pouting?"

Anna's childish face was already adorably round before, but now that she had her cheeks filled with air, it was impossible for Elsa to not chuckle.

"Sorry", suddenly apologized Elsa when she saw the look Anna was now giving her. "It's because you're so cute."

"I'm not cute. I'm a strong woman, and this whole I'm-now-a-child situation is making me awkward."

"This 'whole situation' as you say, is a spell, and it's probably temporary. I can feel that the magic which made you a child today is very weak. It's gonna go away, I'm sure."

"Do you promise?"

The Queen lifted an eyebrow. She had nothing to do with the spell, why was Anna asking her for a thing such as a promise? Elsa noticed that she had raised her pinky finger, and the blonde looked down at her tiny hand with a smile.

"Do you really want to make a pinky promise?"

Anna nodded frankly.

"You… Know that I have no idea how to change the situation, right?"

The redhead's eyes glistened.

"But you believe it's gonna be okay, right?"

Elsa's heart melted. "Of course I do, Anna."

She clenched her pinky finger to Anna's, who was delighted by the gesture.

"Yay!" Exclaimed the young childish Anna. "Now we're gonna go build a snowman. Or several. Plenty of snowpeople."

Elsa's eyes widened. "Wh-What, now?"

Anna turned around as she was already at the door. "Yeah, why?"

"But it's going to be noon soon."

Her sister's little shoulders dropped in disappointment. She was not pretending to be sad to make Elsa yield, she was genuinely sad to not play right away. It was an expression Elsa had never seen on her sister, or rather… That she hadn't seen in a very, very long time. She gave up and stood up from her chair.

"We're gonna be back soon. Delay the meal by one… No, wait, two… Two hours. Thank you." She ordered to the servants, who looked at them in confusion.

"YAY!" Jumped Anna in joy, and she grabbed Elsa's hand, dragging her outside.

"Hey, hey! Slow down!"

"First one in the courtyard gets to name the first snowman!" Giggled Anna with her child voice, running at full speed in front of her.

"You're ahead of me! That's not fair!" Told Elsa, and she got amused by how fast Anna was running despite her little size.

Elsa could catch up with her in no time, especially given how athletic she was, but decided to only pretend she was competing with her to let her win.

Hearing Anna's childish giggles all day had filled her heart with such warmth that Elsa felt sad when the day was over. But Anna almost fainted of exhaustion later that night just after diner; her head was tilting to Elsa on the couch before bumping in her arm and falling to sleep there. Surprised, Elsa slowly put her herbal tea cup back on the table and turned to Anna who had started to snore. She gently took her in her arms, standing up to bring Anna to her bedroom. The elder was amazed at how light she was, and cradled her young young sister in her arms with a smile as she walked up to her bedroom. Later, she changed her with the child sized nightgown that a servant had gladly bought for her in the village, and tucked Anna in her bed, singing a soft lullaby as she fully drifted to sleep.

* * *

Elsa knocked at the door on the morning afterwards, holding a tray with a very child-oriented breakfast. Anna's tastes had changed now that she had turned to a kid again, and the cooks' reaction had been adorable when Elsa asked for cookies and milk in the kitchens earlier that day.

The Queen heard a loud voice inside the bedroom, and thought that it was Anna telling her to enter, so she did. But when she found Anna grunting and hoping around trying to get a tiny nightgown out of her waist, her head covered by the fabric, Elsa almost dropped the tray right away.

For there were several things that were not at all like she expected: Anna was taller, and she could tell by her lower voice in her grunts, older, and she was currently fighting with her child-size nightgown to take it off which meant… That she was standing in front of her in underwear. Elsa blushed, and was about to look away, but Anna lost her balance once she took her previous nightgown off, and almost fell on her backside. Elsa put the tray on the bed just in time before catching her arm.

"I'm fine!" grumbled Anna once she stood up.

She shook her hand to take it away from Elsa, and the latter got surprised by that gesture. Now Anna was standing next to her, and it was clear that she had gained a few years since the last time they saw each other. Anna's face was less round, she was way taller, though still smaller than Elsa, and she still wasn't an adult.

"You grew older overnight…" Noticed Elsa, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, no shit."

"It's so weird."

"I'm aware, thank you!" Groaned Anna, pacing around, watching herself in the mirror.

"It's okay, calm down." Advised Elsa.

"Don't tell me what to do. Why are you so mean?"

"I'm not the one who's mean", noted Elsa, lifting an eyebrow. "You're the one yelling at me."

"I'm not yelling!" Yelled Anna.

Elsa squinted her eyes and stepped back at how loud she was. "Sure."

Anna grunted around the room, looking in her trunk and wardrobe with a purposely loud behavior to find something that would fit to her new size. She finally found a summer dress, put it on, and it looked great, yet she found a reason to complain when she saw how long the dress was. She had not reached her normal height, and it trailed on the floor at her feet. Which could have been easy to counter by using a belt, but Anna kept pacing around and swearing at how her life sucked.

The blonde stared at her with a frown, trying to understand why she was in such a mood now that she was tall again. Then it hit her.

"Oh… Puberty."

Anna realized it as well, both getting why she was so angry at little things. They stared at each other for a while. Elsa cleared her throat.

"Well, the positive thing is that you're getting older each day, and th…"

"And the negative thing is that I have this goddamn different body again." Finished Anna. "This is unbearable!"

Elsa frowned. "I was about to say 'and that means you'll get back to your normal age tomorrow', but please be rude."

Anna didn't even get her drift, and groaned once more.

"How do you know I'll be normal again tomorrow?"

The Queen shrugged.

"It's just logical. How old would you say you are right now?"

"Not old enough, I'm still a stupid child. But don't even dare to say I'm a child."

Elsa eyerolled. "Could you please answer the question?"

Anna grunted. "I don't know! 14? Maybe 15? Who cares?!"

"I do. See, yesterday you… Gods, it's so strange to say it out loud, but yesterday you were only, say, 7 years old. So you'll easily be back to your actual age tomorrow."

The blonde then frowned. "Wait, in fact, if we do the maths… And keep the proportional pattern…"

Anna scoffed at how nerdy her sister sounded.

"Then it means that you'll be more than 22 tomorrow."

Both sisters widened their eyes. But Anna's face got stretched in a giant smile.

"Wait, will that make me older than you?"

"No, it can't be" refused Elsa. "The spell probably will take you back to your original age. You can't be older than me."

Anna smirked as she crossed her arms in a very teenager way.

"Come on, you're jealous."

"Me? Absolutely not."

"You're jealous because I'm gonna be taller than you, for once."

"What?" blushed Elsa, who hadn't thought of that yet. "No, it can't be."

"Stop saying 'it can't be'. I just turned back to a child, and you have magic powers. Impossible stuff kind of is our daily right now."

The blonde pouted, sitting on the bed, and pretended to be focused on pouring the milk in her glass.

"Hey! I could become Queen!" exclaimed Anna.

Elsa almost dropped the carafe.

"There's no way this is going to happen."

"Or that you _want_ it to happen."

"Can you just shut up?!"

Anna pretended to be shocked by Elsa's words. "Oh, see who's rude now."

"Just come eat your breakfast." Blushed Elsa. "You're giving me a headache, stomping around like that."

"Alright, alright", grunted Anna.

Getting used to a teenager version of Anna had been a tough task for everyone all day, from Elsa to Kristoff and the servants who had to indulge her every whim. Exhausted, Elsa eventually collapsed on her bed that night, wishing deeply that everything would go back to normal on the following day. One thing she noticed though, before closing her eyes, was how she felt almost glad to not have met much Anna at her real teenage years, because she was a true pain.

* * *

The third day, to everyone's relief, everything was back go normal. Anna wasn't older than her initial age like they predicted, but back safe and sound to who she was. Elsa also felt that the magic emanation around her body was completely gone, and concluded that the spell had been lifted.

Elsa was biting lightly on her pen as she was thinking about the contract she was signing. The door of her study opened, and Anna stepped in.

"Hey."

"Hey", greeted back Elsa, not lifting her eyes from the parchment she was reading.

Anna loudly gulped.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was a jerk."

Elsa lifted her face, seeing how sorry Anna looked, then chuckled.

"Anna, it's fine. You don't have to be sorry for what happened. You were under a spell."

The redhead pouted. "Still. I was mean to everyone. I already apologized to the staff and Kristoff. I just… Haven't found the courage to come to you until now."

Elsa put her pen back in the inkwell and discreetly looked at the clock to know the time. It was mid-afternoon. She felt sad to know that Anna had been tormented by those thoughts until then.

"I was aware of what I was saying, and doing, but I couldn't help it, I mean I could have stopped talking or doing what I was doing, but I just sort of didn't want to, and I feel bad about that, and…"

Elsa smiled at her sister's rambling and walked to her, then put her hands on Anna's shoulders as she was looking down all along. "Anna. It's alright."

The redhead looked at her with tears in her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Elsa tilted her head. "I know you weren't fully yourself. Both literally and figuratively."

Her sister grinned at her humor.

"I'm fine." Assured Elsa. "I'm glad you're back to being yourself again."

Anna giggled, and they hugged tightly.


	53. Campfire confessions (insp by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Frozen 2 prompt: camping scene in the forest, and Kristoff and Anna talking about Elsa as she's asleep.**

* * *

Kristoff noticed that his girlfriend's gaze was lost in the flames. He smiled tenderly as he sat down next to her.

"Don't stare at it too long, or your eyes gonna hurt."

Anna sighed and smiled, looking down now and fidgeting with the line of her coat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Worried Kristoff.

The redhead turned to him, glad that he always noticed when she wasn't feeling well, but not very willing to say what she had on the heart.

"I don't know… I'm just thinking."

There was a silence, and Kristoff looked at her with a sad pout, remembering the way she was staring at the fire with a sad expression before he arrived.

"You're thinking about the fire. You're still marked by what happened, aren't you?"

As an answer, Anna started curling, and her head tilted to him. He lifted his arm so she could snuggle, and her head rested on his chest.

"It was so scary…"

"I know." Whispered Kristoff, holding her close.

The magic fire threatening them and burning the trees down had scared everyone. Anna wasn't trembling or anything, but he easily guessed that some flashbacks of the scene were appearing in her mind as she stared at the campfire.

"Hey. Look at me."

It was both to reassure her and prevent her from seeing those images, so she lifted her head and dived into his eyes.

"It's okay. She's safe and sound."

Kristoff's eyes looked away from Anna's to go to Elsa who was lain down a few meters away and sleeping, her face turned to them. Her mouth was slightly opened, snoring quietly, and her face was relaxed. Seeing her like that melted Anna's heart, but she couldn't help being worried. After all, that same afternoon, she thought that Elsa had died.

Her hand clenched Kristoff's sweater and she cuddled closer. She stared at her elder.

"I just love her… _So_ much, and I… I was scared of losing her forever." Muttered Anna, a ball forming in her throat.

Kristoff held her tenderly. "Shhh… It's alright. She's alright now. We're all alright. And she's stronger than you imagine."

Anna got a little offended, because it sounded like she didn't know that.

"I know that she's strong!"

She exclaimed that a little loud, and continued on a lower tone, afraid of waking her, or Olaf and Sven.

"She's even stronger than any of us." Whispered the Princess.

Kristoff smiled.

"Yep. Now, she needs to rest. She saved our lives, and so many others. Everyone made it alive thanks to her."

He felt Anna nod against his chest.

"She's so much more that I could ever be…"

There was a silence after that, and Kristoff couldn't believe what he heard.

"Anna…"

"Mmh?"

"I can't let you say that."

"What? Why?" Said the redhead, lifting her face to him to face him.

She looked genuinely intrigued, and he had a nervous chuckle.

"Well, because it's not true, for starters. You're way more amazing than you think. Never doubt of that, okay?"

Anna smiled tenderly at how he complimented her.

"And second of all, she…"

He hesitated before continuing.

"She what?" Frowned Anna.

Kristoff smiled. "She told me a similar thing about you yesterday. She said she wouldn't be anything without you."

Anna's eyes widened, and he could see a light blush starting to form on her cheeks, and some tears in her eyes.

"She… Said that?"

"Huh-uh." He nodded.

Anna turned her head to Elsa, fully asleep, her platinum blonde hair being more yellow than usual at the warm light of the flames. Nonetheless, Anna couldn't see her for long because tears were rolling on her cheeks and her vision became blurry. She rubbed them with a touched smile and sniffed.

"You two admire each other immensely", noted Kristoff.

The redhead chuckled with a smile.

"Sounds like it."

Anna then started to yawn, and she was too tired to even mask it behind her hand. She blinked slowly.

"You should go to sleep as well. It's been a long day, and Elsa and you have been through a lot. That's why you're getting so emotional. Come on, chop-chop."

"Chop-chop…" Repeated Anna with a giggling drowsy voice, her eyes half closed.

Kristoff however was right, and she hugged him with a kiss on the cheek before finally standing up, and going to her sleeping bag next to Elsa. As she was kneeling down, she noticed how Elsa had untied her hair for the night and wanted to do the same. Afterwards, slowly, she lay down with as little noise as she could to not wake up her elder, and she was now facing her. Elsa was sleeping with her legs slightly curled on herself, like always, her hands folded against herself under the blanket. Anna gently touched them through the fabric, and let out a tender sigh with a smile. Her eyelids were heavy and she slumped to sleep, at peace.


	54. Anna and Kristoff fight-flirting

**Anonymous asked:**  
**frozen 2 prompt - Kristoff teaching Anna how to swordfight and they are flirting with each other.**

* * *

"So, even when I'm sweaty and smelly, you still find me attractive?" Smiled Anna, both touched and amused.

"I _always_ find you attractive." Replied Kristoff with a cute smile.

Anna giggled and stepped closer, looking up at him. "Awwww."

She was about to get closer to him and scrunch her nose, a mannerism she had just before getting on her toes to kiss him, but he suddenly yielded his sword forward and she gasped of surprise.

He touched her arm with the flat size of his sword, indicating he could have sliced her arm if he wanted to.

"You put your defense down." Smiled Kristoff.

Anna dropped her jaw in an exaggeratedly offended way. "How dare you! What, were you complimenting me to distract me?"

The mountaineer shook his head. "No, I meant it. You're cute even when you fight, feisty pants."

He gestured to her with his sword. "Still, that's six points for me and five for you. Come on, get back into position."

She groaned, but did as advised. She wanted to win. She placed her feet, her shoulders and her elbows like he indicated and they stared at each other before fighting again. They gave blows, and parades, and feints and attacks, and were laughing as they turned around each other doing so.

Anna suddenly made a skilled move and captured the back of his blade with hers, and she brought him close with remarkable force. Kristoff was used to it and not surprised, but tilted his head with admiration. They were now really close to each other.

He thought she was going to tap his cheek with her sword, when he felt something poke his belly.

The blond looked down and his eyes widened.

"Well, is it your dagger that I'm feeling or are you happy to see me?" Anna smiled, with a giggling tone full of innuendo.

Kristoff smiled at the sentence and the clever move. "You know that this phrase doesn't work that way, right?"

Anna shrugged. "Yeah, but who cares. It's funnier that way."

"Where did you get that dagger?"

"What, you're impressed?"

"I'm rather worried. Where did you get it, Anna?"

She pouted at how he ruined the flirty moment with his natural care. "It was with the swords. I just picked it up earlier and hid it in my boot."

There was a silence as he slowly and gently took it off her hand, walked away and put it on the bench on the side of the courtyard where their towels were. Anna was shocked.

"You don't trust me?"

"Of course I trust you."

"Then why won't you let me practice with the dagger? It's not more dangerous than a sword. It's even less dangerous. The blade is tiny, and…"

Kristoff chuckled, which interrupted her rambling talking.

"I'm only taking it off your hands because it would be cheating, you dork. This is a sword fight, not a pick-the-weapon-of-your-choice fight. If so, I'd have brought my pick-axe."

"Oh, okay."

The blond noticed how pouty she still was, and it wasn't only because he took away her dagger. She was disappointed that he cut her in the middle of a flirty approach. And teasy Anna with those cute dark eyes was adorably attractive. He cleared his throat and stepped to her in a seductive way.

"Soooo… You've had eyes for the dagger, uh?"

Anna frowned for a second, and when she understood what he meant, she had a dorky smile, and blushed. "Mmmmaybe…"

Kristoff walked to his girlfriend, and was so close that they were breathing the same air. Anna put the end of her sword's blade on the cobblestones and made it twirl.

"Well…" Started the blond.

She looked up at his eyes, as dark as hers. They looked at each other for a while, and she questioned him with lifted eyebrows.

"Yes?" She smirked in that specific way.

Kristoff gently put his hand on hers and slowly took the sword out of it. "I think that you've learned enough for today, Princess."

"I can still beat you."

"Let's say it's a drawn game."

"We can get a rematch later…" She said, circling his neck with her arms, and he bent to her level.

He dropped her and his swords on the ground, and they tinkled on the stones. "You're never tired of competition, aren't you?" Kristoff murmured, closed to her mouth.

"Never." Smiled Anna, and they kissed.

They broke the kiss to then kiss more passionately, and Kristoff lifted Anna's waist to have her in his arms.

Sven grunted, and they both suddenly jumped in surprise. It was obvious that the reindeer had purposely grunted in a loud way.

"Sven, buddy! I forgot you were there!" Exclaimed Kristoff, and he blushed furiously, stepping away from Anna.

He brushed his clothes and the redhead put a hand behind her ear, chuckling nervously as she watched the reindeer shake his head from the stables' window. Anna bit her lip, and looked at Kristoff with a deep gaze.

"Maybe we should go inside the castle." She suggested.

"Y-Yeah, the sun is really… High, and scorching. It's getting hot. Let's get some fresh air."

He softly took Anna's hand in his, and they giggled as they ran inside. However, Anna tugged on her boyfriend's arm as he was about to walk up the stairs.

"No, not that way. Unless you want to get some _really fresh_ air. Elsa's working in the living-room. If she's aware…"

"Oh. The portrait room, then?"

Anna's smirk was a big yes.


	55. Hans gets fire powers for revenge

**Anonymous asked:**  
**frozen prompt - Hans gets fire powers and he goes to Arendelle for revenge and kidnaps Anna.**

* * *

Anna shook her hands to get rid of the shackles, but even with her natural strength, it was useless. Hans had planned her capture meticulously.

The redhead sighed, both from exhaustion and annoyance.

"Hey. …HEY!" She called.

Hans turned around from the window he had been looking through, and stared her down. He had raw anger in his eyes, done with the Princess' behavior since the day started, and his glowing orange hair and pupils were menacing. However, Anna wasn't scared, and she made sure now that he was facing her that it was clear.

"Remember when you last trapped me?"

Hans lifted a bright ginger eyebrow. "Of course I do."

"Remember what I told you?" Smirked Anna. "You're no match for Elsa. And now… Oh, trust me… You're even less of a match."

The fallen Prince stepped closer, bursting some flames from his fingers. "With those new powers?" He chuckled in a dark way. "I wouldn't say so."

Anna shrugged and pouted. "I would."

Hans groaned. "SILENCE!"

He punched the air in her direction, and a blast of fire jolted to Anna. She ducked to the floor to avoid it, but it burned a part of her ear. She winced a bit at the sensation.

"This is going to leave a mark", muttered the redhead.

The man stepped even closer and lifted her from the floor by the collar. Anna could smell the fabric heating up and starting to burn with his anger and frustration.

"One more word and I'll burn your whole face off."

Anna wasn't any more impressed, and stared right into his eyes. "You know that if you do that, Elsa will make sure to freeze you eternally, right?"

"Let her try."

He dropped her to the floor, and returned to the window.

The young sister chuckled. "Aw, Hans… You have no idea, do you?"

He turned around, and clenched his fists. "What?"

Now Anna was amused because he had no clue. "We haven't seen each other for years, and, well, congrats on the fire powers. However, I suppose that you realize that those years also passed for _Elsa_. Who had magic for a longer time." Stated Anna with a smile, then she chuckled. "You are going to get your ass kicked so hard…"

She cackled with laughter.

"She's a _master_. You seriously have no chance. Her ice against your ridiculous fire? This is a pissing match."

Anna interrupted herself with a 'oh' of the mouth. "Match… Hey, I need to think of a pun! Because of the fire matches!" She laughed.

Hans shouted of rage and this time, he didn't restrained his blow. He aimed right at Anna's eyes, determined to make her blind in an instant, and hit the air with all his strength. Anna stopped laughing and gasped of surprise, and retracted to protect herself. But suddenly, as she did, she felt the floor rumble for a second, and something bright and blue jolted vertically between the round flame and her, vanishing it. She slowly turned her head, trying to understand what the light had come from, and why she wasn't hit. Anna looked at Hans through a blurry and thick layer of ice, and smiled.

"By-bye."

She would gladly have waved at him with her hand if her wrists weren't tied.

There was a silence, and nothing happened. Only a shield of ice had appeared, and was now protecting Anna, but Elsa wasn't appearing anywhere. Hans got irritated by the situation.

"Well, you're not showing yourself? Too afraid? WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He looked everywhere around, from the ceiling to the window. Elsa was nowhere to be seen, which Anna found weird as well.

"COME FACE ME!" Shouted Hans, his fists clenched, smoke coming out of his glowing fingers.

"I don't want to fight you."

The voice was calm, poised, and cold in every meaning of the term. A smile stretched Anna's lips and she looked down to where the voice was. The level below. 'Of course', thought Anna. 'The ice came from the floor.' She was about to say something, but Hans was so enraged that he was walking around in circles.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Anna, are you okay?" Asked Elsa through the floor, voluntarily ignoring Hans.

The redhead chuckled and smile. "Yeah, I'm good."

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Screamed Hans, now hysteric.

"He has been yelling like that for a while now", sighed Anna with an eyeroll. "I want to calm him down with a punch so hard."

She heard Elsa laugh from below. "Are you attached?"

"Only the hands."

A spike suddenly jutted on the ice shield in her direction. It wasn't menacing, but rather looked practical, and extremely sharp.

"There. Have fun."

Anna jumped in joy, and giggled. "Thanks!"

She turned around, aiming her wrists to the magical ice more solid than steel, and snapped the shackles. She massaged her now free wrists.

"Alright… Hey, can you make me an ice sword?" Smiled Anna.

Elsa puffed. "What do you think this is, the armory? Come on, I know you want to only use your fists."

"Correct", smirked Anna.

She walked around the magic shield and cracked her knuckles. Hans panicked and put his fists forwards. He was planning to face Elsa, not Anna. But his sudden fear was replaced by frustration; he was done waiting for the fight he had been preparing for.

"WHERE ARE YOU, _WITCH?!_ COME FIGHT ME, YOU COWARD _MONSTER!_"

Anna immediately stopped walking and her eyes widened. She stared at him and he stared back.

"What?"

"Oh boy."

The floor suddenly cracked all around Hans' position and he violently got swooped down. With a scream, he went through the floor, leaving only a whole behind him, with a few floating snowflakes.

"What an idiot." Muttered Anna, and she shook her head.


	56. Anna is hurt but hides it (insp by F2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**angsty trope: Character is hurt really bad but pretends they're not so their loved ones don't worry.**

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Anna's eyes widened in panic.

"What? Me?" She scoffed. "Y-yeah, why?"

Elsa frowned. "I don't know, it took you a long time to get this wood. I was almost worried that you got lost."

Anna puffed and waved her hand at her sister to tell her she was fine. "Come on, I was just exploring a bit. You know I rock at picking up dry wood."

Elsa giggled at her joke, forgetting her initial worry.

"Speaking of rocks!" Announced Kristoff, holding two perfectly shaped ones. "I found two to light the fire."

"Awesome!" Smiled Anna, and she walked to him with the wood to prepare the campfire.

Elsa noticed that she was limping a bit. It was barely perceptible, but her trained eye (years of constantly getting worried about Anna) saw it. She frowned again, though she remained silent.

"Oh! Oh! Can I help with the fire?"

"No, Olaf, you step aside. Remember what happened when we went hiking with Sven?" Reminded Kristoff with a strict but soft voice.

The snowman pouted, and walked away, joining Elsa who had been sitting on the logs. She smiled with pity when she saw how disappointed he was.

"Don't worry, Olaf. You'll have plenty of other occasions to be helpful."

Olaf smiled, happy that his creator was this supportive. However, Elsa's smile vanished.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

The Queen blinked and looked down to his face. "Oh, it's nothing. Just a feeling."

"Mmmh…" Said Olaf, drumming with his fingers on his legs. "You look very concerned for just a feeling."

Elsa silently saluted his cleverness, and took advantage of Kristoff and Anna's conversation as they lit the fire to whisper to the snowman.

"Did you notice something weird with Anna this evening?"

"She doesn't have her coat?"

Elsa chuckled. "No, apart from that."

Olaf thought about it with a long "hummmmm".

As he did, the blonde studied her sister's movements, and wondered if Anna had hidden something about the way she had come back from the crevace, after the fall with Olaf that the snowman was so talkative about.

"Tell me, what did Anna look like when she got up the cliff back to you?"

"Back from the cave?"

"Yes."

He had a pout. "Well, she was smelly."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "I mean, physically."

Olaf frowned. "I told you, she lost her coat in the fall. Oh, and she was holding that red scarf, but she put it away as soon as she saw me. Then we had a warm hug, and…"

"Wait, a red scarf?"

Elsa looked at Anna. First of all, she wasn't wearing any red scarf. Second of all, it wasn't that cold around, even Elsa could sense it. Third of all… Anna never wore red?

The Queen's face got paler with theories.

"Olaf, what type of red was it?"

The snowman was delighted by the question, now that he knew how to read and had learned the colors.

"Crimson red!" He smiled.

Elsa held a gasp and almost stood up in a jump.

"Why?" Asked Olaf, seeing how tense she had suddenly become.

The blonde stared at Anna as she was kneeling down with a strange slowness to blow on the flames, under Kristoff's loving gaze.

"Anna."

She wanted to whisper it, but fear and anger from not being told, made her say it quite loud.

The redhead turned her head, getting up on her knees with a wince she brilliantly hid, if Elsa wasn't aware of the situation now and could see through her lies.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

Nevertheless, Elsa's face was everything but happy. Anna wondered if the air had just got colder when she shivered at her elder's gaze. She gulped.

Elsa stood up.

"We need to talk."


	57. Anna stares at Kristoff's workout

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Frozen prompt - Anna watching a half naked Kristoff work out. He has a lot of abs that Anna can't keep her eyes off it.**

* * *

"It's… Getting rather hot, today, uh?"

Elsa looked up from her roll to look at her sister, and lifted her eyebrows at what she had just said. The blonde only had a particular notion of the temperature, and had the chance to remain in fresh clothes all the time, so she looked at the tiles of the roof that were to her eye level. The air wasn't blurry above them, so no, it wasn't very hot.

"I wouldn't say so", replied Elsa. "Why, do you feel uncomfortable? Do you need some freshness?"

Anna, without taking her eyes off whatever she was looking at, started to fan her collar, grabbing her dress and waving it.

"Anna, are you okay?" Immediately worried the elder.

"Uh?"

She hadn't been paying attention at all, and Elsa understood that Anna hadn't purposely said the temperature comment out loud.

"Anna…"

The redhead kept staring, and Elsa smirked with amusement.

"Are you flying in the clouds?"

"Pretty much, yes. Gorgeously much, actually." Muttered Anna with a sigh, still not turning her head. It was another sentence she said without thinking.

Now Elsa's curiosity was tickled. "What are you looking at?"

She put her roll down, scheduling her royal work for later. Her little sister was clearly flustered, and blushing hard. And that blush had nothing to do with the temperature, they weren't even under the sun, because they were in the shade on the balcony.

When Anna noticed that her sister was standing up and walking around the table to her chair, she jumped of surprise and looked elsewhere.

"Oh, it's- It's nothing! Go back to your reading!"

"No, what is it? Tell me." Smiled Elsa.

She stood by her sister's side, and bent to follow the line of her gaze. What was in the courtyard that Anna was so intensely staring at?

"What are you loo—Oh."

Elsa's eyes widened, and the redhead buried her face in her hands.

"Nooo… _Now_ I'm uncomfortable." She murmured, her voice masked.

In the courtyard below, Kristoff was lifting weights and stretching, his muscles clenched, his pecs and biceps inflated, his abs carved. Elsa noticed all that because Kristoff was there naked to the waist.

"Uh-uh." Understood Elsa.

"Oh gosh, please don't judge me."

"Why would I?" Chuckled the blonde.

Then it hit her.

"So THAT'S why you wanted to come sit with me while I was working. I knew it was suspicious."

Anna blushed, but this time for another reason.

"No, no! I genuinely wanted to join you! He just happened to…"

Elsa smirked with sarcastic eyes.

"I SWEAR!" Exclaimed Anna, and her voice was so desperately insistent that Elsa easily got that she was, in fact, saying the truth.

The Queen lifted her hands. "Okay, okay, alright."

Her sorry face melted into a smile. "Soooo… I just happened to synchronize my first outdoors law reading session with Kristoff's… Work out?"

Anna buried her face in her hands again. "Oooohhh… This is so awkward…"

Elsa had a reassuring soft laugh. "Relax. It's not like it's your _fault_… And, now I get why you got so distracted for a moment."

Anna parted her fingers to peek at what Kristoff was doing in the courtyard now, and with a jolt of surprise mixed with undeniable arousal, she saw him lift a bucket of water to pour it on his head. The water flowed on his hair and rolled on his pecs and abs, his whole torso glistening in the sunlight. She had no idea for so long, but Anna parted from reality and felt like she was floating on her chair.

Elsa had a tender laugh and sat back, resuming her reading, but Anna couldn't take her eyes off him. Now he was shaking his hair with a blissful smile as he sighed at the sensation of the cold water. Anna would have very much liked to be sprayed with that cold water as well, because she felt like her cheeks were lava. She fanned her collar again, now breathing heavily. Elsa lifted her eyes from her roll again.

"Are you certain that you don't want some ice on your face?" Smiled the Queen.

Anna cleared her throat and grabbed the book that she had put on her lap, and forced herself to resume her reading as well. "N-no, I'm good. Thanks."

However, and it didn't take long to Elsa to notice it, Anna was unable to focus on what she was reading. The blonde created a snowball and let it fly in the air above her hand, then sent it fast with a flick. It splashed on Anna's cheek.

"HEY!" Jumped the redhead, brushing it off, but the snow had disappeared.

"Just go downstairs and meet him, you dork."


	58. Elsa's scars

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Do you think Elsa has scars? And if you do, could you write a story where Anna finds out? Elsa's and her reaction is your choice.**

* * *

"Another tiring day again?" Giggled Anna nervously when she saw her elder enter the room.

Elsa nodded with a moan and slumped on the couch of the living room in a very un-queeny way. She closed her eyes and dropped her left hand on them, groaning in exhaustion.

"So I guess that being Queen isn't always a fascinating work, uh?"

Elsa opened her eyes to side-look at her sister with sarcasm and amusement. Anna purposely took her own words she had at breakfast when saying how much she loved her job and duty sometimes. But now? She was so tired that her muscles felt sore, and she didn't even step outside of the whole day. Elsa sighed again, lying completely on the couch, and Anna had a sad smile as she closed the book she had been reading to inspect her.

It had been two weeks now that the gates had been reopened, and that Elsa retrieved the throne. And all the responsibilities that went with it, including long hours of paperwork, administration, history study… Anna knew her sister had a nerdy side, so she surely was enjoying it, but the strain was there too. Those past days, she had learned to know her sister again, her personality, and all she didn't knew about Elsa and that escaped her during the isolation. She still had a lot to learn about her. For example, Anna had no idea that Elsa would ever lay down like this on a couch. She chuckled as she observed her, and stood up.

"Hey, don't fall asleep before dinner time, it would be a shame to miss Gerda's chocolate cake."

"Hmmm", just answered Elsa, still putting her wrist above her closed eyes, tired from all the reading. "Just five minutes…"

Anna has stepped closer to her elder, and after making sure that Elsa was comfortable having her this close, she grabbed both of her wrists and put her face above hers.

"If you fall asleep, I'm allowed to eat all the cake by myself!" Threatened the redhead with a happy voice.

Elsa opened her eyes with a gasp of surprise, and giggled when she saw how close her sister was, her face upside down from the side of the couch. Anna's hair was tickling her face and she tried to escape her, puffing her locks with amusement.

"Stop!" Laughed Elsa. "Or it's your hair that I eat."

"Gross!" Giggled Anna.

They both laughed, and Elsa started to sit up. Anna was right, if she remained laid down on the couch, she was going to fall asleep in no time, and not want to wake up afterwards. Also, she was trying to have a regular sleep schedule after all those years of depression and insomnia, and it would be bad to ruin it just with laziness. She sighed.

"Alright, alright, I'm—"

She couldn't properly sit, however, because Anna still was holding her wrists.

"Hey, let go of my hands."

Elsa waited, then frowned, as her sister still wasn't releasing her grasp. She then realized that Anna had been silent for a while. Which was very uncommon for her sister. They may have bonded again since only two weeks, she knew that it wasn't her style to suddenly stop talking; especially when they were teasing each other like now.

The blonde turned around, twisting her arms.

At the move, Anna dropped the wrists she apparently had been looking at, and her giggling eyes and red cheeks due to fun had disappeared. She had a pale face, and was now staring at Elsa with fear.

"What?"

"What are those?" Muttered Anna.

"Pardon?"

Anna gulped, and spoke louder. "What… Are those scars, Elsa?"

The blonde frowned and questioned her with a look, but Anna couldn't say a word. She looked paralyzed, and actually terrified. Elsa got that no answer would come from her mouth, so she looked at her wrists to understood. And then it hit her.

"Oh…"

Anna sniffed. "Were you ever going to tell me?"

The blonde's eyes widened. Of all the things she thought that Anna would say if she found out about the scars, this wasn't an option she had in mind.

"Were you going to hide it or tell me one day? Talk about it?" Asked Anna, clearly, to have a firm answer from her elder, though her voice was trembling.

Elsa opened her mouth to say something, but now it was her turn to be mute. There was a long silence, and Elsa looked back at her hands, slowly folding her fingers. She couldn't face Anna's deeply worried eyes.

"I…"

Elsa remained silent, then took a long breath.

"I don't know."

Anna got a bit offended, but her anger was part worry.

"You _don't know?"_

The Queen bit her lip and turned her face to her. "Anna, you have to understand… That it's difficult to talk about it."

Her sister suddenly retracted, her mouth ajar. "Oh. Uh. Yeah, it's true. Sorry." She muttered.

There was another awkward silence.

"I shouldn't have asked. I just—"

Elsa shifted on the couch and quickly grabbed Anna's hand, and the younger got surprised and emotional with the gesture.

"I'm touched that you're concerned, Anna, truly. But… Do you mind if we talk about it another time?"

Anna smiled again. "I would love it."

She then blinked and corrected herself. "I mean… I'm not… Looking forward to it, but, I… I mean… Yeah, it's a good thing you want to talk about it. So, take your time, no problem."

Elsa smiled softly, and her eyes started to fill with tears. Anna panicked for a second, thinking she made her upset, and was ready to apologize, until Elsa let go of one of her hands to muffle a yawn. Her eyes were only teary because of how much she had read all day.

She chuckled of relief, while Elsa was blinking with tiredness. She looked adorable as she did, and even more when she added a "Gosh, I'm so tired" with a drowsy voice.

Anna smiled wider. "I'm sure you're gonna love what we have for dinner, and it will bring you energy. You'll see!"

The blonde chuckled, and it was such a heartwarming moment that Anna realized that whatever those scars were, whenever they had been made, Elsa was in a whole different mood and period of her life now, and the light and happiness on her face proved that the past was in the past.

* * *

Anna was piling the papers remaining on the meeting room table and watched at how Elsa sighed as she packed up her pencils.

"What a week, uh?" Smiled Anna.

"Yeah, so tiring… I can't believe it ended so quickly. All those councils were exhausting." Said Elsa. She quickly added: "I don't mind it, though. It's for the best. The economy of Arendelle needs it, and we are on a good way to make it even better than ever now, according to the reports."

Anna simply nodded, because even if she attended every meeting and was listening closely, she still couldn't get how geopolitics work.

"Fancy a hot chocolate in the living room upstairs? I can ask for Gerda to make two. Dinner time is in a while, so…"

Anna was surprised that Elsa suggested it. "It's a great idea! Screw people who say we can't have hot chocolates in August. They don't know what's good."

"Who are they? Point them out next time you hear that so I can freeze their butts." Teased Elsa.

They both laughed, and Elsa left the room to put her stuff back in her study before heading to the kitchens.

Twenty minutes after, as Anna was waiting on the couch of the living room, the elder entered with two fuming hot chocolates. The redhead could already smell the delicious beverages and let out a satisfying sound.

"Gerda really makes the best hot chocolates."

"Always and forever", agreed Elsa.

She put them on the low table before sitting on the sofa next to the couch.

"Which one is mine?" Asked Anna.

One of the two was overfilled with mini marshmallows, and she actually already had her answer. "Nevermind."

She smiled, and much to Elsa's panic, already was lifting her mug and drinking it.

"No, wait for it to—"

"Ow! Ow ow ow! Hot hot hot!"

The redhead winced and put it back on the table quickly, the marshmallows nearly rolling out of the cup with the waves she provoked.

"Anna…!" Scolded Elsa with a frown.

Her younger had such a sorry face that she couldn't help but shake her head and sigh. "You really couldn't help yourself."

She pointed at Anna's mug. "Give it to me."

"I got it, I'm not going to drink it before it cools down." Grumbled Anna.

"That's not what I mean. Lift it and hold it out to me."

The redhead frowned, and did as asked, but she slowly understood what her magical sister was about to do. Elsa had a soft smile and, as Anna was lifting the mug by the handle, the Queen put her palms around the ceramic and cooled it down. A low blue light appeared between her fingers, and vanished right after. The smoke above the mug disappeared.

"There."

"I _love_ it when you do that."

Elsa smiled. "Don't let it become a habit."

"I could burn my tongue just for it to happen", admitted Anna.

They laughed, and she approached the mug to her lips, the hot chocolate now having the perfect temperature. She sighed with content as she drank, and looked at Elsa while she chewed on her marshmallows.

"So?"

The blonde lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"You didn't suggest this hot chocolate session just to have a hot chocolate. And you closed the door when you went in. What is it you want to talk about?"

Elsa stared at her younger sister. "You really became observant those last weeks, didn't you?"

Anna smiled as she had another sip. "I make up for lost time now that we are together. Your actions are very meaningful, it's like reading from an open book. You're not even drinking your mug. So... What is it?"

The Queen sighed, and her shoulders relaxed a bit. "I want to talk about my scars."

Anna missed a heartbeat and her hot chocolate went the wrong way, and she coughed loudly. "Wait, what? I mean, okay, yeah, okay."

Elsa passed soft fingers along her old scars, now only faint on her wrists, but noticeable.

"First of all, I want you to know it has nothing to do with you. You're not the reason of them in any way."

"That's obviously not what I'm concerned about", assured Anna as she wiped her mouth.

There was a silence.

"You want to know how I got them, uh?" Guessed Elsa. "How I made them."

Anna stared at her with eyes filled with love and worry, and nodded. "You can take your time."

Elsa was happy to see that she wasn't rushing her, and adopting _her_ way of telling stories. She knew it was something Elsa was sensitive about.

"I…"

She didn't know where to start, but Anna encouraged her with another nod and a smile.

"As you can easily guess, I wasn't always in the best mood during my years of isolation."

Anna was physically restraining herself from crying, or pouting with a sad expression, to support Elsa in continuing.

"And… Sometimes I was sad about my powers, angry, and I often reached a point where I genuinely thought that… _Ending_ it all would solve everything.

"Genuinely?" Repeated Anna.

Elsa shrugged. "Well, today, I think that it was a stupid idea."

Anna stared at her, and smirked. "It's… A good thing that you do, no?"

The blonde smiled. "Yeah."

Another silence passed, and Elsa looked at the few mini marshmallows floating in her mug. "But back then, my thoughts were filled with fear and I was constantly worried about my magic. It was a vicious circle: I was scared of it and what it could do, and my emotions made it stronger, which made it even more uncontrollable, and so on. I'm not even going to explain how puberty hit at the worst moment."

Anna pouted in support.

"That's the moment I… That's the moment I got those scars", stated Elsa as she lifted her wrists and turned them to her, in a fake pride.

They were invisible from where Anna was sit, but she knew where they were exactly, since she had stared at them at any given occasion during the past week.

"And… That's it. I don't have much to say about it. I was stupid, and—"

"You weren't stupid."

Anna covered her mouth at her own intervention. "Sorry, please finish."

"I was finished." Assured Elsa, but she was surprised by Anna's sentence. "What were you saying?"

"No, nothing, I was just…" She noticed how clueless her elder was. "Elsa, it wasn't stupid. It just… Came to you as a… _Solution_ back then, and you were in a context where it appeared as the only way. I don't think one can say it's dumb. It's… As sad as it sounds… _Logical_ that you thought of that. And gosh, Elsa, I'm so sorry."

They stared at each other, quite awkwardly because they were shocked by each other's perspective, and also wanted to tackle the other in a hug, yet couldn't move. Elsa reached for her mug and put it close to her lips, blowing a bit on it and cooling it down magically with that simple gesture, and drank several sips of it. Anna did as well, and they just looked down with nothing else to say. Their minds were filled with questions.

'Does it still hurt? Do you feel better now since the Great Thaw? Do you want a hug?' Wanted to ask Anna.

'Do you really think that? Are you sad about me talking about it? Do you want to build a snowman?' Wanted to ask Elsa.

Nevertheless, those two social awkward souls remained silent.

Drinking delicious hot chocolate in the presence of the other was greatly appreciated, though.


	59. Anna becomes the Dark One (OUAT AU)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Frozen X OUAT prompt - Anna kills Rumplestiltskin and she becomes the Dark One. Elsa and Kristoff goes to Misthaven/Enchanted Forest to find her and they find out what happened to her.**

* * *

"Don't you see? We both have magic now. We can be so close again. I understand you better now. We're the same."

Anna's voice was so deep and so high at the same time, like a creaking voice that stops the blood in the veins of whoever would hear it. She was threatening. It was such an odd attitude coming from Anna that both Elsa and Kristoff were stunned, standing still, with wide eyes. How could this be Anna? Yet they knew that it was her. It was painful to watch, but she was in there, somewhere. It wasn't a trick. Anna was there, menacing, disturbing, and she had that cackling giggle that sounded nothing like her usual heartwarming laugh. Her teal blue eyes had turned to dirty yellow. She had become the Dark One.

"Look", chimed Anna with that scary and wavy voice again. "We can have so much fun, both of us!"

She moved her fingers, and a flame appeared in her right hand. It accentuated her dirty long nails and reflected in her extruded eyes, and she had a lunatic smile that showed her insanity, filled with rotten teeth. Elsa noticed all those changes and almost threw up right away, but she restrained herself with her mouth behind her hand, the same posture she had since a good twenty minutes. The elder was devastated by the situation. How can that person… _This_… Be her sister? What did this _creature_ make with her sister?

"Where is Anna?" Frowned Elsa, and she couldn't believe that she asked this question out loud.

Anna giggled. "I'm right here. Standing in front of you. Need some glasses, sissy?"

Elsa's eyes widened, disgusted by the way she acted. Anna would never have such a behavior.

"What happened to you?"

Anna waved her hands in a theatrical manner, the dark green scales on her skin shimmering. "I became the Dark One! New powers, new me! And may I say, _better_ me."

Now it was a sentence Elsa didn't agree with at all. "You're _not_ better. You're…" She was about to say worse, but it wasn't it. "You're something _else_."

Anna just puffed and walked away, going back to what she was doing before Kristoff and Elsa came to find her. "This is me, queenie. Just get used to it."

The blonde was about to say something, but Kristoff had stepped forward.

"No, this isn't you. This isn't the Anna we know. This isn't the Anna we love."

Elsa was touched by Kristoff's words, and his deformed voice, due to the ball in his throat. Nevertheless, it didn't affect Anna at all. "I don't even care about you. You mere… Human. You don't even have magic, how are you even useful?"

The two others couldn't believe their ears, and their mouths dropped, which amused Anna so much that she burst of laughing with a maniac head whip. "Oh, you two. You're so ridiculous."

Elsa dared to walk to her, a move that she was scared to do until now.

"Anna, that magic you have now… It's… It's bad magic. I can feel it. It feels like… Rotten magic. Do you understand?"

The younger lifted an eyebrow.

"Why, are you jealous?"

"Certainly not. You've become everything I ever feared I would become."

Kristoff turned to Elsa, impressed by how explicit she was.

"That type of magic you have in you, right now… It's bad, Anna. Really, really bad." Warned Elsa. She closed her eyes, to focus even more on the disturbing feeling it procured her. "It's so dark… And bitter…"

Anna groaned, which made her opened her eyes again. "Damn, you're so boring."

She dismissed them with a wave of the hand as she turned away. "Just leave, you two. I've had enough of you."

"Anna!" Exclaimed Kristoff. "I'm not leaving without you."

The Dark One's shoulders slumped with an annoyed sigh as she has her back turned to them. "Fine. Never leave then. Just die here."

There was something in the air, and Elsa barely had the time to perceive it when Anna suddenly twirl around, and threw a giant fireball at Kristoff. He couldn't jump aside, for how fast it was. Thankfully, Elsa had instinctive reflexes, and formed an ice wall right in front of Kristoff to save his life. The fire extinguished on the ice surface, and Elsa stared at her sister with disbelief. She melted the shield and yelled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?"

"Maybe so."

She lifted her hand again, this time aiming at Elsa. The Queen pointed both her hands immediately, getting prepared for a defense.

"I wouldn't want to have an ice versus fire fight against you, Anna." Frowned Elsa, being clear enough that if Anna wanted a magic duel with her, she would regret it.

The younger giggled, and bent her head.

"What, you think I only have fire magic? Oh, sweetie."

Anna made another move of the wrist, and suddenly Elsa's throat felt tight. Very tight. Way to tight.

She gasped as the felt strangled, searching for oxygen but failing at it. Her eyes widened, and she reached to her neck to get off some fingers, but there were none. Anna was chocking her from where she was, effortlessly.

"ELSA!" Exclaimed Kristoff, running to his sister-in-law.

"Uh-uh", menaced Anna, and she lifted her other hand to strangle Kristoff as well.

He lost his balance as she did, and briskly fell to the floor. It got on his knees, closing his eyes and trying to get the grip out of his neck. Both him and Elsa were gasping for air now, and it amused Anna to no end.

"I just realized that if I kill you both now, I could become Queen of Arendelle. Awesome, right? Think about that. All that power."

At the word 'power', she reinforced her magic grip, and they groaned with the pain. Elsa's eyes started to fill with tears because of how bad it hurt, but also due to sadness.

"A—Ann—Anna…" She tried to say despite the lack of air.

The Dark One was quite impressed she could form words, and turned to her with fascination.

"P—Please… This isn't—You…" Muttered Elsa, staring at her little sister through her tears. "You're… You're better than that…"

Something shifted in Anna, but she blinked at the sensation, chasing it away.

Elsa was almost out of oxygen, and the pain was so high that she would faint any second and probably never wake up. "An—Anna… _I love you_."

There was a beat, and Elsa's eyes slowly closed, her energy leaving her. She started to see black veils, and thought that her time had come.

Anna frowned, and blinked, and right before fainting, Elsa could see something different… Her eyes had turned back to blue.

But Elsa's knees buckled, and along with Kristoff, they dropped to the floor.

However, before their heads hit it hard, Anna disappeared in a puff of smoke and suddenly appeared right next to them, and held both of their waists with each arm.

"I got you."

Elsa's eyes opened slightly when she heard the different tone in her voice, and Kristoff turned his head to her. The pain in their throats was gone, but they coughed loudly at the sudden return of air. Anna lifted them and softly sit them up.

"Here. Are you okay?"

Her eyes were darting from Elsa to Kristoff, checking their state, making sure they were breathing normally. Elsa's vision unblurred, and she tried to understand. Anna's voice was different, warm, caring… _Normal_. Yet her appearance still was the same scary one. Only her teal blue eyes were indicating a change. It was weird to see them on a face covered with scales.

"…Anna?" Asked Elsa, still recovering her breath.

The younger nodded, like if she was too scared to confirm out loud. She had a smile, but one of those cute little ones she had before, not the winces full of teeth she had made during the past hour.

Anna put a hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I don't know how much time I have. Listen. You have to find a knife. Like a little sword. A dagger. A weird, wavy, odd knife. There's my name on it. Don't ask, just do, okay? It's somewhere upstairs, but I can't remember where. No, don't interrupt me. Listen to me. Questions later. You have to find it, you take it in your hand, and then you call my name. Got it? Please."

Elsa wanted to make sure she was okay, ask her so many things, but she had her eyes in Anna's the whole time, and they were filled with urgency. She knew they hadn't much time left, and trusted her. She stood up with as much energy as she could, and ran to the stairs.

* * *

Elsa had never hurried this much in her whole life. She was entering and getting out of every room she saw at the speed of a storm, and wondered for a moment if she wasn't creating one. She was opening and closing every wardrobe, cupboard, drawer she could find, not paying attention to the layers of frost she was putting everywhere and the mess she was making.

She looked around, desperate, when she noticed a painting on the wall which looked like it wasn't belonging in the room. The blonde smiled. Anna maybe was radically different now that she was the Dark One, but she still was Anna inside. Elsa smirked in obvious upcoming victory and shoved the painting aside. Right behind, there was a hole in the wall, with the wavy dagger her sister talked about neatly exposed. The Queen's smile vanished when she saw 'Anna of Arendelle' written on it in dark, glistening letters, and a shiver ran along her spine. She had to hurry. Right now.

She grabbed the dagger and ran out of the room with it, going back downstairs. As she jumped steps, she could feel in her left hand the emanation of magic from the knife. It felt just as weird and gooey and rotten as she felt in the air when Anna was staring at them, and she almost threw up by thinking about it while she was running.

How was it feeling, in Anna's core? How was she feeling at the moment? Elsa knew how magic felt in her veins. But she had control now. How about Anna? She looked calm and okay with it when she retrieved her normal state as she had helped her and Kristoff to get up. However, the elder knew that Anna was good a hiding stuff in order to look positive and make people happy. The Queen winced, and when she finally arrived in the living-room again, she stopped right in her tracks. Her ice heels creaked on the floor, and she stared at Anna and Kristoff standing next to each other.

She wanted to make sure that the redhead hadn't come back to her Dark One state again, and the way Anna was groaning and holding her head with her hand wasn't really reassuring. Kristoff had his hands on her shoulders, covered with this gloomy coat covered with scales, and he lifted his head when he saw Elsa.

"Elsa! Quick!"

Anna turned her head at the news of her sister's presence back in the room, and Elsa was relieved to see the familiar teal blue eyes staring at her.

"Elsa!" She called, and the blonde could hear Anna's warm voice through that simple word. Nevertheless, she also heard urgency, and ran to Anna.

"What do I do with it?" Asked Elsa, eyes wide, her breathing heavy and panicked.

Kristoff looked at the dagger. "Please don't tell me we have to stab you." He said, staring at his lover.

Anna allowed herself a chuckle despite the short time they had.

"No. You just have to… Elsa, I trust you on this, but please go easy on it. I have no idea how it will feel."

"Wh-What?" Frowned the blonde.

Anna inhaled to calm down, and calm them down too, and dived her eyes into Elsa's. "You have to order me to stop."

There was a silence.

"Pardon?" Said Elsa and Kristoff at the same time.

Anna almost laughed a second time. Why did they have to be this adorable in this moment?

"That is the Dark One dagger. Anyone who has the dagger can control the Dark One. That's how it works. That's how I controlled Rumplestiltskin."

Another silence fell.

Anna snapped. "HEY! Stop hesitating! Just hold it and give me orders through it. We don't have much time. Thanks to my force of will or something, I can hold it away, but I know deep down that my evil side will come back any minute. Please."

She put her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"Please, Elsa. Do it bef—"

"Stop."

Anna suddenly hissed and closed her eyes, taking her hand off her shoulder quickly. The Queen had clenched her hand on the dagger's handle and just by the deep emotion she was feeling and transmitting with her magic through it, it affected Anna.

"ANNA!" Panicked the blonde.

"I'm fine, I'm fine", reassured Anna, her eyes still closed. "You just… Gosh, it feels so weird. Being controlled… Physically… Is really weird. Okay, ask me something."

Elsa was completely clueless, and just tested it out for now.

"Uhh… Come closer."

Anna took a simple step forward, and Kristoff frowned in doubt. "That could have been just an advice. Go on, order her something."

Elsa glanced at him. "Do you think I enjoy this? Okay… Uhm… Stand on one foot."

Anna was about to say something to prevent her, but suddenly hissed and clenched her eyes shut, and held one of her foot with her hand. She then yelped and waved her arms, before falling un-gracefully on the floor. She mumbled something.

"Yep. That was ridiculous. I was about to told you that I have terrible balance with those damn Dark One shoes."

Kristoff helped her stand up. "Why did you do it then?"

"I don't have the choice! Everything the holder of the dagger ask, I am _forced_ to do it…"

"Turn on yourself." Ordered Elsa.

Immediately, Anna obeyed, groaning in the process. "Elsa! This is not a game!"

The Queen lifted her hands to apologize. "Sorry! I just wanted to check." She was about to put it down, but Anna yelled at her. "NO! KEEP IT!"

Elsa kept her grip on it, and once again, the sudden panicked provoked by the yell had a magic impact on the dagger, and Anna had a wince. "You guys have to keep it, otherwise you will never have control over me."

"Alright."

They looked at each other with dumb looks.

"So, what now?" Asked Elsa.

"It's time to go home." Advised Kristoff.

"Yeah. Uhm…" Started Elsa, clearing her throat. "Anna… Follow us home."

Anna suddenly stiffened, and waited for them to walk past her to follow them. They walked out of the castle, and entered the forest. Elsa noticed how uncomfortable her little sister was.

"Are you feeling okay? Is it painful?"

Anna transformed her wince in a smile to reassure her. "I'm okay. It's not really hurting me, it's just… Really odd. It feels like being pulled by strings. Like a puppet. I can't control anything. All my body is focused on now is to walk. Just walk. Eternally if needed."

"Okay…" Frowned Kristoff, worried as well.

"I'm good, guys, I promise."

They walked in silence, each feeling awkward by the situation. Anna suddenly chuckled. "So, none of you is going to have the idea of asking me to teleport us to Arendelle? That would save us a lot of time. Two full days, actually."

Elsa would have slapped her forehead if she wasn't holding the dagger tight with both. "Oh, I'm so stupid. Okay. Uhm…"

"Don't hesitate. Just ask."

"This is really uncomfortable for me, you know that?" Groaned her sister with a frown, indicating that making Anna her puppet was a nightmare situation.

"Sorry. Take your time."

Elsa cleared her throat, and clenched the dagger. "Take us home. Safely."

Anna nodded, grinned and waved her hand in a theatrical manner. In a puff of smoke, they all vanished, and appeared on the cobblestones of the Arendelle's castle courtyard.

"Home sweet home", sighed Anna happily, and the two others smiled in relief.

At their sudden magical apparition and Anna's unknown appearance, the guards present in the courtyard ran to them and pointed their weapons. "HALT!"

"Oh-oh." Muttered the redhead.


	60. Mandalorian Anna (Star Wars AU)

**cybercitizens asked:**  
**How about a Star Wars AU of some sort. Maybe something during the clone wars with Mandalorian Elsa and Anna?**

* * *

"You shouldn't have done that…" Muttered Elsa as she pressed the button of the door with her elbow, and helped Anna get in.

Anna chuckled, which sounded robotic and unhuman with the microphone of her helmet. "You mean, I shouldn't have saved your life?"

Elsa smiled for the first time in the evening, and shook her head. She couldn't believe that the bounty hunter was able to amuse her in such a situation. The blonde could hear laser shoots outside of the palace, but she knew that the place was safe now. The conflict was over soon.

"Stop talking, and go on the bed."

Anna groaned with the same symbiotic sound, and dropped heavily after Elsa guided the arm she was holding to the sheets.

With heavy hands, she took away her helmet, and detached her hair, exposing a ginger mane covered with sweat. She ran a hand through it, but it just made it worse.

She put the helmet next to her, and Elsa noticed the impacts on it. The blonde had a flashback of the fight, and looked into Anna's eyes now that she was seeing them.

"I thought that your mission was to kill me."

Anna laughed, then slapped her hand on her ribs at the pain it provoked. "It's… A bit more complicated than that."

The Queen pouted in a way that Anna found adorable. "Fine. I suppose you won't tell me?"

"Nope", smiled Anna.

Elsa sighed, and went to the bathroom to get her a towel to clean her blood. As she poured water on it, she asked with a loud voice from the other room: "Are you heavily injured somewhere?"

Anna looked down at her two broken ribs and the wound on her thigh. "Uhm… No, I'm fine."

There was a silence.

"Even from the bathroom, I can tell that you're lying."

Anna winced, but there was a hint of a smile in it. "Clever queenie." She whispered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I'm was just… Complimenting the decoration."

There however was nothing in the room that looked like something Elsa could have added, and Anna remembered that she had just arrived the previous day, so she felt very stupid about that new lie. The frown Elsa gave her when she came back was priceless. Anna cleared her throat in awkwardness.

Elsa started to pat the wet towel on the wounds that were visible out of the spots covered with armor, and when it came down to it, the Queen asked with a voice mixed with authority and worry: "Would you mind taking your armor off? You seem to be hurt on the thigh."

Anna scoffed. "That won't happen."

"Do you want to be healed or not?" Groaned Elsa.

"I'm _fine_." Insisted the redhead.

However, she hissed when the other poked at her ribs.

"Yeah, I can see that", noted Elsa with sarcasm.

"Can you please not?"

Elsa calmed down her worry by gently cleaning the blood and dirt out of her arms.

There was a silence, and Anna murmured: "The reason why I won't take my armor off, is because the laser shots were so close that the holes they did stuck to my skin. If you touch it, the bleeding will get worse. It's better to wait."

"Better to wait?" Repeated Elsa, alarmed. "It's out of question. We're taking you to the infirmary right now."

She threw the towel away on the bed and was about to lift her with the arm, but Anna pushed her.

"Are you serious? No, I can't go there. Just leave me be."

"Here? You're in my _room_." Reminded Elsa.

Anna sighed. "I don't have much choice. Any other place in the palace, and they would shoot me on sight."

That was true, and the Queen nodded.

"Yet you saved my life."

Another silence. The two women stared at each other.

"You can stay here."

"What?"

"Have you become deaf with the gunfire? You heard me very well. You can stay here."

Anna smiled shyly. "Thank you."

Elsa muttered something, but Anna couldn't figure out what. She was looking elsewhere awkwardly, and Anna could tell she was still uncomfortable with the idea that she got this injured to save her life.

"I… Uhm…" Started Elsa, and Anna turned her weak head to her, but the blonde closed her mouth. "…Nothing."

She looked at the helmet that was put next to the redhead.

"What are those scratches?" She asked, changing the subject. "They look odd, like they are not from actual shots."

Anna saluted her sense of observation. "Those are engravings. Mandalorian language. Which is mostly spoken, and lacks grammatical gender, so don't expect me too…"

"Don't translate it." Said Elsa, a bit too hastily. She cleared her throat. "I didn't mean to… Uhm… I was just asking."

Anna smiled discreetly, looking down. Elsa was now fidgeting with the bright royal jewels of her dress, typical of the Arendelle planet, and her eyes landed on the clock to the wall. She suddenly stood up.

"I have to leave. I must reassure everyone that I'm alive. Don't go out."

"I was not intending to." Smirked Anna, showing her leg.

Elsa couldn't help but smile and chuckle at her humor. "Stop making me laugh, this is not the time."

"Okay."

The Queen pressed the button to open the door, and locked it behind her. Anna slumped on the bed and sighed as she stared at the ceiling, colored by the distant fire of the explosions as its light passed by the window.


	61. Let's move back in the same bedroom

**wintumnet asked:**  
**Frozen prompt: After the Great Thaw, Anna asks Elsa to move back to their old room that they used to share.**

* * *

Talking to Elsa once the kingdom was back to normal and right after the Great Thaw was both difficult and awkward. First of all, the Queen was busy. Between the villagers wanting to meet and greet her, and the politicians asking to talk to her about trades and the future of Arendelle's economy, Anna had close to zero time to grab her in the corridors to have a proper discussion.

On the fourth day after the Great Thaw, however, they all finally let Elsa at peace, and she had no meetings for the day. Anna even noticed that her elder had took advantage of it to sleep a little bit longer, coming down for breakfast after her for the first time.

"Morning!" Chimed Anna.

"Morning", replied Elsa, in a tired voice, but with a sincere smile that only Anna could draw on her face. "Why are you this happy?"

Anna giggled. "Well, I'm glad that you took some time to sleep more. You need it. I mean, not that you _need_ it…" Hurried to correct Anna, who couldn't help but notice the dark circles under Elsa's eyes, and the Queen held a chuckle at Anna's blabbering. "I mean, you must- You should- You're _right_ to sleep more. You deserve to enjoy more time in the bed."

She winced at her final sentence, and clenched the spoon in her hand, as she muttered something to herself that sounded like 'Why can't I word stuff properly?'

Elsa had a soft smile, and sat down at the table next to her. It surprised the younger: usually, she would take the seat at the other end of the table. Anna wasn't used to have her this close, however it delighted her.

"I'm also happy that you're available this morning", continued Anna, and she hadn't seen that Elsa was about to talk and that she had cut her. "We can chat, and… I was looking forward to it."

She seemed nervous now, and Elsa inspected her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah! Never been better, actually." Beamed Anna, and it warmed the elder's heart.

Elsa stretched her arm to the bowl of fruits, and asked what she was about to ask earlier. "Can you pass me the-"

"There", hurried Anna, who nearly shove the bowl in her hand with her excitement.

"Uh, thanks." Said Elsa, confused, and she stared at her again. "Okay, maybe it's better if you tell me now what you want to say, because I can almost hear your thrilled thoughts piercing my mind."

"You can read minds?" Frowned Anna, suddenly changing her mood.

"What? No !"

"Oh. I thought, with the magic and all…"

Elsa laughed. "No, I can only control ice and snow. Don't exaggerate it."

Anna gave an impressed pout. "Still. That's awesome. I wouldn't be surprised that you can do magical awesomeness from fairy tales, like, telekinesis for example."

The blonde had a thought. "Hmm, I can levitate objects, though. Using snowflakes and…" She shook her head. "Wait, we're getting off topic. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

She poured some black tea in her cup as Anna fidgeted with her porridge and cleared her throat to address the subject.

"I… Uhm… Look, I…"

The redhead clenched her eyes shut; she was so stressed about what she wanted to ask that the only way was to spit it out in one go. She opened her eyes and took a long breath in.

"I was wondering if you would be okay about the idea of maybe just maybe only if you're comfortable with it there's no problem if you aren't truly I just wanted to know if you would agree about maybe moving back together but like actually moving back together like coming back to the old bedroom that we used to share and so sleep in the same room and I just wanted to make sure you were fine with it."

Elsa just froze and stared at her, her left hand up holding her cup, and her jaw dropped.

"What do you say?" Asked Anna with a high pitch voice.

Elsa blinked. "That you should breathe, first of all."

The Princess gasped for air and panted, nodding with wide eyes, and retrieving her normal heartbeat. Once she was sure that her younger was okay, Elsa took a sip of her tea and put it down.

"Anna, I'm sorry but I have to say no."

The redhead's face suddenly collapsed, her eyebrows lifted with disappointment, and her face got pale with sadness. The elder noticed it right away, and hurried to put her hand above hers on the table.

"For now! I have to say no for now."

Anna blinked tearful eyes.

"Look, you have to understand…" Continued Elsa in a soft voice. "I'm not able to do that so soon. It's… I have to take things slow, you see? I'm not ready yet. I'm still so overwhelmed with everything that is going on, with all those changes, in both the kingdom and my life… And I just… I'm still figuring things out. With my powers, and with me."

As she said that, Anna noticed how cold her hand was, certainly due to her emotion, and because Anna's proposition had triggered something in her. The Princess was happy by Elsa's open-hearted answer, but also felt bad for asking her so early.

"You don't want things to go too fast." Smiled Anna, comprehensive. "I get it. It's fair. Sorry for rushing you."

Elsa's hand tightened around her fingers. She didn't know it, but her fingers actually were ice cold. Hopefully, Anna didn't mind it.

"Don't be sorry, it's really nice of you for suggesting it. I'm genuinely touched."

Anna smiled and had a discreet sigh of relief, and kept her hand in hers. She continued to eat her porridge, and a silence passed in the room.

"So, someday then?"

"Someday, maybe, yes." Smiled Elsa.


	62. Anna, you're pregnant

**_me posting on Tumblr:_ Hah I'm sure that Gerda would be the first one to tell that Anna is pregnant because she has the same symptoms than her mother when she was pregnant!**

**_le-mlp-nerd:_ Write a drabble about it**

**_me:_ Alright**

* * *

Anna wiped her mouth, and frowned with disgust.

"Ugh, I shouldn't have eaten those shrimps yesterday… Must have been rotten or something."

Gerda chuckled as she was holding Anna's hair. "The shrimps were perfectly fresh. That's not it."

The redhead groaned and heavily sat on the side of the toilet, rubbing the sweat on her forehead. "What is it then? I feel like the whole world is spinning."

She blinked and finally looked at the servant, recovering her normal sight, only to notice that she was smiling.

"What's so funny?" Frowned Anna. "This is a nightm—"

At the second she said that, her eyes widened and her face got paler, a new retch making her body shiver as her heart swelled. She quickly stood up from the floor she was sitting on and turned to vomit in the toilet, couching in the process.

Gerda was gently holding her untied hair, passing a soft and caring hand along her back. It instantly made Anna feel better, and she wondered how the hell it was possible given the actual state she was in. Even her posture was ridiculous. How did Gerda know the perfect spot to sooth her as she was spitting her lungs out?

Anna used the napkin the servant gave her and cleaned herself with it. There was a moment of silence, only broken by Anna's trembled breathing. She didn't know if it was because of time passing or Gerda's warm care, but she felt better already. Once she retrieved her normal state and some colors on her cheeks, she stared at Gerda.

"How did you know that I needed… I feel better, how did you guess?"

The lady giggled a bit, and looked at her with a deep gaze.

"Anna… You're pregnant."

There was a silence. Both awkward and emotional.

"Wait, what?"

Okay, maybe it was just awkward.

Gerda smiled and coughed, about to make herself clear.

"You are pregnant. Those are the symptoms of pregnancy. You are with child."

Anna stared at her with big turquoise eyes, and something shifted, from surprise to emotional shock, then from emotional shock to pure beaming joy.

"…I am? I'm… I'm pregnant?"

Everything clicked in her head. It all made sense now. The way she had been sick those past days, and the way she felt.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Exclaimed Anna.

She grabbed Gerda's hands, crushing them with delight. The servant giggled again, Anna's enthusiasm being contagious.

"This is such amazing news! This is so awesome! Oh gosh, oh gosh, OH GOSH! I have to tell Elsa. I HAVE TO TELL ELSA!" Jolted the redhead.

"Obviously."

"And Kristoff! Oh, he's going to be so happy! _They're_ going to be so happy!" Gasped Anna. "He's gonna be the best father! Elsa's gonna be the best aunt ever!"

Gerda winced a bit at how Anna was practically yelling at her face in such a little space as the toilet, but nodded.

"And Olaf! And Sven! And…! Okay, but first I gotta tell Elsa. She's still in a meeting, right? …I don't care. I can't wait. I've gotta go. First her, then I'll rush to the mountain to find Kris—"

Anna had stood up completely during her sentence, and was reaching the door handle. Only, she was still weak from her fever, and her knees buckled. Her legs felt like cotton, and she nearly slammed her face on the floor.

"Ouch."

"Maybe that first of all, you should calm down." Advised Gerda, fascinated by her usual hyperactivity, and she shook her head from where she was.

"No, I have to go!"

The servant smiled and gently folded the napkins and towels around, making sure the room was clean again. "You should rest a bit. You can't even stand."

"Gerda!"

The turquoise eyes staring at her had switched from absolute joy, to rare authority.

"It's an order", continued Anna. "Pick me up. Bring me to Elsa."

The lady simply stared at her, wearing a sly smile. Anna started to beg.

"Please? Please please please pleaaaase?"

"Of course I'm going to bring you to her." Assured Gerda.

She lifted Anna by the arm, and got out of the room by helping her walk.

"Wait, do I look presentable? Like, to I smell bad?"

Gerda laughed slightly. "You look really well, don't worry. And smell nice. Also, I'm not sure that it's the part Elsa will care about."

"Oh gosh, she's going to be so happy. I'm so happy."

The servant smiled. She couldn't wait for the upcoming scene either. They walked to the meeting room together, in silence, even if the elation was palpable in the air.

"Gerda?" Asked Anna.

"Yes?"

"How did you know? I mean, how could you tell? That I was pregnant? You're the first one to have noticed."

The lady looked at her with emotion in her eyes.

"Your late mother had the same symptoms."

Anna's heart missed a beat, and she almost forgot where and when she were. The whole corridor seemed to suddenly be blurred, and out of time.

"Really?"

Gerda nodded. Both had tight throats with the memory of her mother.

"That's how you knew how to soothe me." Understood Anna.

The lady nodded again and didn't say anything. It was no use, and she could feel that the redhead's hand, holding her shoulder, was tightening. She hugged Gerda a bit as they walked.

"Were you with her when she gave birth to me?" Asked Anna after a while.

"Of course."

"Could you please be there, for my labor?"

Gerda turned her head and met Anna's eyes. Both smiled.

"It would be an honor, Your Highness."

* * *

Anna had an amused smile.

"Will you stare at me that way for the whole week?"

Elsa, who had her chin on her hands and elbows on the table, was looking at her sister with a warm smile, and a gaze filled with love through glistening eyes, still not dry from all the times she had cried in the day, like during the past days.

"I guess that what they say is true. Pregnant women _do_ have an aura."

The redhead chuckled. "You're such a drama queen."

"I'm not exaggerating. You look like you're beaming."

Anna blushed for a bit, then looked at the skin of her forearm both for laughs and to check. "I don't see anything."

Elsa giggled in an adorable way, and leaned even more on her hands. "You're going to be the best mom."

Her bliss could be enough to make Anna melt in tears, but she was so happy about Elsa's happiness that she had a wide smile instead. "And you're going to be the best aunt."

Elsa's expression changed. She got worried. "You really think that? You keep saying it, but I don't… I'm not sure I can be a good aunt."

"Elsa…" Murmured Anna, reaching her hand with hers. "You'll be the perfect. You don't have to worry about it."

"LITTLE BROTHEEEER!" Yelled Olaf, entering the dining room in a racket.

He reached Anna, and started to dance around her. Then he suddenly stopped.

"…or little sister. It's as you want, Anna."

The Princess snorted. "I don't really get to _choose_ it, Olaf. That's not how it works."

"Oh."

"In fact, they're the one who will get to choose it."

"Uh?"

"The baby." Smiled Anna, pointing at her belly.

"Oh, now I get it, yaaay!" Exclaimed Olaf, and Elsa giggled.

The snowman suddenly tackled Anna's belly in a hug, and the blonde's laugh immediately switched to a gasp of panic.

"OLAF!"

Both Anna and him turned to her, scared. She had yelled that in a very powerful voice, and it probably echoed down the whole corridor as well.

"Careful with Anna. Please go easy on her." Warned Elsa, anxiety marking her face.

"Hey", calmed down the redhead. "I'm only a few weeks pregnant, it's alright."

Olaf however took some steps back. "I'm sorry."

"No, _I'm_ sorry", apologized Elsa, noticing the strength of her shouting. "I'm just… Really tense about the idea of Anna being hurt to the belly. Sorry."

"You did nothing wrong." Assured Anna with a soft smile. "I mean, I'm pretty sure you just froze the blood in my veins, but I'm okay."

"I'm good too", said Olaf. "Well, I don't have veins, nor blood, but… All good."

Elsa passed a hand in her hair with a trembling sigh, and closed her eyes.

There was a silence, and Anna stood up to come closer to her elder. "Elsa, I will be fine. Everything will go perfectly. Now, and after. And forever. Okay?"

Elsa nodded, gulping. When she opened her eyes, she saw Anna so close that she once again saw how beaming she was. The Queen exhaled a long time, and had a sincere smile.

"Thank you." Muttered Elsa.

Anna wanted to reply something, but the blonde added:

"If your child is like you, Anna, they're going to be the most wonderful person ever."


	63. Maybe she has a thing about dirt

**thatothersnowman asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna coming to the conclusion that Elsa wears the gloves because she "has a thing about dirt"**

* * *

"Gerda?"

"Yes?" Answered the handmaid, lifting her head to look up from the seam she was inspecting.

"Do you think that Elsa's hypochondriac?"

Gerda had a smirk that was a mix of amusement and surprise. Where did Anna even learn that word? Probably in one of the library books, she thought. After all, the Princess has read and re-read almost every book there. Gerda smiled, and took the needle she was holding with her lips off her mouth to talk.

"No, I don't think so, Your Highness."

Anna looked down to stare at her, and had a frown. The servant realized that the topic was about to go deeper, and got hit by reality. Anna was about to ask secrets about Elsa. Couldn't this outfit fitting session be normal? Quiet? Simple? Without the implication of mandatory lies? Feeling the upcoming questions, Gerda returned to her sewing, and winced for the impact.

"Then why does she wear gloves all the time?" Wondered Anna.

There we go.

The servants next to Gerda exchanged a look. Even them noticed. Indeed, every time the soon-to-be Queen would appear in the corridors - and it was _very_ rare - she was wearing teal blue gloves, and this no matter the time of the day and year. Anna, who had made every effort to spy on her and tried to spot her at any chance, had also took the mental note that even with them on, Elsa was never touching things with her hands directly. Weird.

The domestics were about to voice their shared wonder, but Gerda gave them a death glance that reminded them to focus on the coronation dress they were working on. Anna, standing up on a stool as they were kneeled around her, had her arms stretched in the shape of a T for the past hour, and obviously as she was physically restrained, she couldn't help but talk. Gerda didn't mind it, it was a way to bring life to this silent moment, but this topic was too… Dangerous. She almost regretted the conversation they had the day before about Anna's recent grief, concerning her parents' death. Now, the reason why Elsa is wearing gloves? Damn, the handmaid wasn't prepared for that.

"I have no idea, ma'am."

Anna had a thinking pout.

"Do you think she's afraid of staining herself? I'm sure she is very careful with food or ink or stuff. More careful than me. Much more careful. Also it's the season of hay fever. She's probably afraid to get diseases or something."

"Then maybe that she's indeed hypochondriac", suggested Gerda.

She felt awkward now, and preferred to lead Anna on a wrong track so that she wouldn't ask questions about Elsa's mysterious gloves.

"That's why I thought", nodded Anna with assurance, proud to have solved the mystery. "She probably has a thing about dirt."

"Mmh-hmm", simply said Gerda absentmindedly, returning to fixing the seam.

There was a silence, and the latter prayed to gods that Anna would talk about something else. A full minute of silence later, the redhead looked by the window.

"Woaw, the clouds are so pretty today!" She smiled, admiring the sky.

One servant followed her look. "Yes, they are."

"They're beautiful, yes!" Smiled another one.

Gerda masked a big sigh of relief, and snapped back to her role of chief. "Ladies, please focus on the coronation dress."

They apologized, and Anna giggled. "Sorry, I'm distracting you."

"No, it's alright, Your Highness", assured another servant.

"Your company is lovely." Beamed the first servant.

"Yeah, well, you couldn't prepare my coronation dress without me, uh?" Joked Anna.

They all chuckled, and Gerda was delighted to see how the crew genuinely loved Anna's humor and heart.

She smiled and looked by the window. The clouds indeed were pretty. Let's hope they brought a wind of change with them…


	64. You jumped off a cliff?

**fxrcefields asked:**  
**Prompt: at some point Anna briefly mentions when she fell off a cliff and Kristoff corrects Anna and says "actually you jumped" and Elsa is just sat there freaking out 😂**

* * *

Elsa looked away from the ice palace to look back at the cart. She met Anna's gaze as she did so, and a smile stretched her lips despite herself when she saw her little sister's smirk.

"What?"

"You can't help yourself staring at it, uh?"

Elsa blushed a bit. "Well, I've never seen it from this angle… And I have the right to be proud of it."

"Sure, sure", smiled Anna, proud of her too.

There was a silence, and the redhead looked at the cliffs surrounding Elsa's gigantic ice creation.

"This brings back so many memories", Anna smiled. "I remember when we fell off that cliff", she added, pointing at the horizon.

Elsa gulped, looking down.

"Actually, you _jumped _off that cliff." Corrected Kristoff.

The Queen missed a heart beat. "Wait, what?"

Anna scoffed. "You're the one who said on the count of three. When you said three, I jumped. Sorry for listening to you."

Kristoff turned his head to her with some amusement.

"I didn't say "three", I said "TREE!" because Marshmallow threw a tree at us! You misheard, and dragged us both over the cli–"

"Marshmallow threw a tree at you?" cut Elsa, with wide alarmed eyes.

"It was just a tiny tree", pretended Anna, shrugging.

"It was an _enormous_ tree!"

Anna stared at him, and he noticed how her teal blue eyes were paradoxally filled with flames.

"I mean, a regular tree. A mountain tree.", coughed Kristoff.

"You've never told me that he threw a tree at you!" Panicked Elsa.

She didn't know what shocked her the most: the attack, or the fact that Anna forgot to mention that detail when she had told what happened. She looked at both Kristoff and Anna, accusing them both for not telling her the whole story.

"Oh, maybe they have forgotten. After all, it was… 3 years ago, isn't it? Even myself can't remember much for that long", chuckled Olaf.

He was bouncing at the rhythm of the road, perched on the front bench of the cart. Elsa frowned at him.

"You were there as well", she said, squinting. The blonde looked like a mother scolding her child for a moment.

"Hey, hey", calmed down Anna. "It's all past, okay? We're here and we're safe, and, oh gosh, why did I recall that cliff jump… Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you or anything."

She put a hand on her elder's forearm, seeing how the other hand of the Queen was clenching the edge of the cart. It was a great thing that she learned how to perfectly control her magic now, otherwise they would all be sit on an ice plaque then. Elsa blinked and turned to her.

"I'm not… _Scared_. I'm rather… _Astonished _that you _jumped _off a _cliff_."

Anna puffed. "Does that still surprise you?"

Elsa just stared at her in return, and after a beat of silence, went "No, actually. You're such a crazy idiot."

The redhead laughed.

"Feisty pants is the term", noted Kristoff with a smile.

"Hey!"


	65. Anna goes blind

**Anonymous asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna is blinded temporarily and Elsa just have to guide her around.**

* * *

"Follow my voice. You just have to follow my voice."

There was a thud noise when Anna hit the corner of the bed.

"AOH!"

"And not bump into things."

"Easy to say." Grumbled Anna. "I'm blind, remember?"

Elsa eyerolled. "You're not blind, you drama princess. You just have a bandage over the eyes for a week so that your eyes heal from that spell. It's going to be alright."

"Yeah, tell that to my feet…" Muttered the redhead as she massaged her sore toe.

Elsa winced, and kept walking to the edge of the bed, still tugging softly on Anna's hand so she would follow her. She put her hands on her younger sister's shoulders, and placed her on the bed.

"Here. You can sit down."

"Finally!" Sighed Anna with relief.

She didn't want the servants and villagers to see her in such a state, especially when she… _Couldn't_ see them back. Elsa had a good idea to bring her up the stairs of the castle.

Anna sighed.

"Is it weird if I tell you that now that I'm blind, I feel much more with my other senses?"

Elsa had a thinking pout.

"No, I don't think that it's weird. It's normal. Your brain and your body use them as indications. Why?"

"Well, I feel like I actually hear you for the first time. You have a very soft voice, have I told you already?"

Elsa blushed. "N-no, not that I remember."

Anna smiled. "And let me guess, now you're blushing, isn't it?"

The blonde blinked and looked away. "What makes you think that?"

"You still have issues about handling compliments. You often stutter and blush. You just did both."

Elsa just gulped, not answering to that truth.

"Senses enhanced!" Exclaimed Anna, her arms up. "That's pretty awesome. My touch has changed too. When I was next to the physician earlier, and that he was prescribing me stuff, I could feel the type of paper he was using. When he inspected my eyes, my hands were resting on the paper on the table. It's the same than the one Kristoff uses for his deliveries accounts."

Elsa smiled. "Actually, he used Kristoff's notebook. That's when Kristoff suggested to go buy the medicine himself, remember? The physician directly wrote the list on his notebook."

"Awesome."

"_You're_ awesome. I didn't know you were that observative."

"It's not observation, as I'm blind…" Reminded Anna, and she stuck out her tongue. "I'm just curious."

"That I know." Smiled Elsa.

She tapped on the bed to indicate her sister that she could lay down. Anna heard her sister's voice getting down, and interpreted that Elsa's head was on the sheets, so she did as well.

After a few seconds of silence, Anna lifted her head with a frown.

"We're in your bedroom?"

Elsa hummed, eyes closed. "Yeah, I figured it would be better for you to be accompanied toni—Wait, what? How do you know it's my bedroom?"

The blonde suddenly opened her eyes and turned to her sister, who was smirking as she pointed to her nose.

There was an awkward silence.

"What… You… _Smelled_ it?"

Anna nodded joyfully with a giggle. Elsa's eyes were wide.

"HOW?"

The younger let her head go down on the sheets again with a happy sigh. "The sheets smell like you."

Elsa cringed. "Okay, first of all, _ew_, and second of all, do you- have you— What? Do you smell me _often_?"

Anna laughed from below. "No, not in that way. I don't _sniff_ you, you weirdo. It's just… You smell like winter."

The Queen closed her eyes and lifted her eyebrows. "…I'll try not to take that as an offensive stereotype."

Anna turned her head in worry. "Wait, I don't mean it in a bad way!"

Elsa chuckled. "I know, Anna. I'm just teasing you. But what do you associate to winter? I don't know how winter smells. To me, it's more of a… Feeling."

"Obviously. Freedom and relief, isn't it?" Guessed Anna.

She heard Elsa nodding.

"Well, winter has a smell sometimes", continued the redhead. "And it's like you're a sample of what smells best in winter. Like the most beautiful fresh air. That's a thing I love about you."

Elsa blushed again. Anna smiled.

"You smell like soft peppermint. And some sort of metallic freshness, you know, the kind you can smell in the air just before snow starts to fall. There's also a hint of… Pine needles? Wait, maybe that's because you sleep with your window opened. But you certainly smell like soft peppermint and anise."

"Really?"

"And also lavender."

Elsa frowned. "Lavender isn't really linked to winter."

"Yeah, but you somehow always smell like lavender."

"I do?"

"Yep."

The blonde sniffed her chest discreetly, but Anna heard it and she burst into a laugh.

"Did you just sniff yourself?"

"No."

"You did!"

"Oh, shush up." Smiled Elsa.


	66. Elsa time travels for Anna (Avengers AU)

**cybercitizens asked:**  
**Elsa using complicated time travel to save Anna from dying on the fjord in the first movie (basically Avengers Endgame but with Elsa)**

* * *

"This is a really bad idea", warned Bruce.

"I don't care", mumbled Elsa as she tightened the arm part of her suit with a frown.

The few members of the Avengers present in the room looked at each other with awkward gazes. It was hard to prevent Elsa from doing something. Rocket was the last one trying, and he still hadn't recovered from his iced toes.

Steve cleared his throat. "You know that it won't go the way you want it, right? Time is really complex. You will bump over yourself. Your double."

Elsa looked down, and had a nervous chuckle.

"My plan isn't to take my own place in the past."

Nebula stepped closer. Maybe it was sister instinct, but she instantly understood what she meant while the others were still frowning. She stared at Elsa.

"You will save her and then come back here. All you want is to make your past-self happy by saving Anna."

Elsa smiled. "Yes."

Was it selfless or egocentric? The question was complete, and Clint and Natasha exchanged a look.

"It's _still_ a bad idea", reminded Bruce. "It's not to you that I'm going to explain that you don't _play_ with science, Elsa."

The blonde turned to her friend and had a sad smile. "Don't worry about me."

"We can't let you do that", sighed Rhodey.

"Let her go." Said Nebula.

They all turned to her, with 'are you serious?' expressions. Except for Elsa, who gave her a 'thank you' nod. Taking advantage of everyone's distraction as nobody was looking at her, she slammed the machine button. Everyone gasped at the sudden gust of air and noise as there was a warp in space, and the blonde suddenly disappeared in a flash.

They all rushed to where she was a second ago, but it was too late.

"She's never going to come back", gasped Bruce. "If she saves her sister, her storyline changes, and she goes into a parallel universe where Anna never died. She won't come back in ours."

"Except if she fails." Groaned Rocket, his arms crossed.

Bruce looked at him with sadness and hope. He cared about Elsa, and knowing that she was gone broke his heart, but he also wanted her to be happy by saving Anna's life. It had been 5 years, after all…

He walked to the machine, and started to count.

"4, 3, 2…"

* * *

Elsa almost fell head first on the ice and could have fainted from the shock if her instinct didn't tell her there was ice below as she suddenly arrived. She had just the time to launch her hand forward and create a gust of icy wind, floating in the air before landing on both feet properly. She retracted her helmet.

"Okay…" She whispered, panting. It was a euphemism to say that time travel was uncomfortable. It was a miracle that she wasn't throwing up right then. But the excitement of changing history made her forget her nausea.

She looked forward, and instantly recognized the place. Elsa congratulated herself for her GPS precision, because she was standing on the perfect place on the fjord. And a simple visual check at the state of the Arendelle skyscraper made her confident about which year she was in.

"Yep, definitely 5 years ago", whispered Elsa when she saw the thick layer of ice on the windows.

She took off the gloves of her suit, and carefully tucked them in her belt. She had to make sure not to leave any clue.

Elsa stepped softly on the iced fjord. It was solid and she was certain to not break through thanks to her powers, but she wanted to make as little sound as possible. Some of her steps made the fjord resonates like someone was waving an aluminum sheet.

Far away in front of her, but not that far because her calculations were excellent and she had programmed the exact perfect time, Anna was standing on the fjord, alone. She was weak, shivering, extremely cold, joggled by the strong wind. Elsa knew exactly what to do to save Anna without her sister seeing her. A slam of the foot on the ice a few meters from her, melting the whole fjord being easy now that she was in control, and just a gust of air to bring Anna safe and sound on the bay. Elsa smiled.

Still staring at her, only staring at her, her baby sister, her whole world, soon well and alive, soon able to join her past self with one of those warm smiles, Elsa stepped forward, walking in a straight line.

And she didn't notice the reindeer on her right running to her at full speed.

"WATCH OUT!" Yelled a voice.

Sven and Kristoff bumped into her severely, and Elsa screamed and rolled on the fjord a few meters away. She had the fast reflex to slam her bare hand on the ice surface and her roll immediately stopped, like she had grabbed a solid handle. Sighing in relief, she thanked her magic fingers and looked up at what the hell had just slammed her down.

"Waoh, are you okay?" Worried the voice.

In the hurricane, Elsa didn't recognized him right away, and it took a few steps from him once he got off Sven and came closer to her to make it clear that it was Kristoff. Elsa's eyes widened.

"Oh no…"


	67. I'm jealous of your Vulpix (Pokémon AU)

**cybercitizens asked:**  
**Pokemon AU where Elsa is petting her vulpix and they're the happy pet mom and pet while Anna and her pokemon do not get on at all xD**

* * *

"The fact that you got to travel to Alola is absolutely unfair." Grumbled Anna, bandaging her arm with angry gestures.

"Mmmh", just answered Elsa, her voice drowsy with sleep.

She was having a nap on the couch, her Alolan Vulpix curled on her chest, and she was petting it with absent strokes of the hand, her fingers intertwining with its fluffy hair. Her eyes closed, she was seconds away from falling into sleep.

"Are you even listening to me?" Groaned Anna.

Elsa opened an eye. "How couldn't I when you're almost yelling at me. I'm sure that we can hear you from the corridor."

The redhead grumbled and calmed down a bit. "I was saying that the fact you got to go to Alola was—"

"Unfair, yeah, I heard that the first time."

"And? You're not going to say how great it was that you got to capture Pokémon there? Hell, you even got a Vulpix as well, I wanted to be the only one between us to have one. And obviously you got an ice type one."

"That's how they are there."

"And that's why it's unfair."

Elsa eyerolled and turned her head to her completely. Her Vulpix sensed how annoyed she was and opened its eyes as well, lifting its nose with a worried expression.

"I had to go there for political reasons, and you know it. I didn't really get the time to explore the land and capture Pokémon. I barely had a few hours of free time."

Anna frowned. "Yet you managed to get that Vulpix at the first bush."

Elsa smiled. "You know I'm very lucky."

Her younger grumbled in envy, and the ice Vulpix chirped its name with happiness. Apparently, it was considering itself very lucky as well to be with Elsa now. The blonde smiled even wider and kissed it on the forehead. She was about to slump her head into her comfy cushion and drift to sleep again, but Anna's groans were too distracting. She sighed.

"What are you really mad at me for, Anna?"

The younger pouted, not knowing if it was a good thing to answer.

"Annaaaa…"

"Fine, fine. I'm envious, okay?"

Elsa got worried. She fully sit on the couch to face her sister, cupping her Vulpix in her arm so it didn't fall. Anna started to blush before her confession.

"You just got your Vulpix and it already is the nicest relationship ever. You two get along so well! It's calm, and cute, and you look so adorable together. But _mine_…!"

Anna lifted both of her hands, covered with bandages.

"It keeps spitting fire at me!"

Elsa winced at her state. She felt her Vulpix giggle on her lap.

"Mmmhh… Maybe it's because it's still young? And fire types have a lot of character. Which, once again, is why they're perfect for you."

"I have it since a whole month now! Why doesn't it like me?"

The blonde gasped a bit and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Anna… Of course it likes you. It just takes time, you know? You have to bond with it. And don't get jealous of my relationship with my ice Vulpix. It just depends of each Pokémon. Sometimes, two Pokémon born in the same center have very different personalities!"

The redhead pouted, but her elder was right. They had both learned about it from the village professor.

"So, do you think that… With time…"

"Yes, I truly believe it."

They stared at each other, then Elsa looked around.

"Where is it now? Don't tell me you yelled at it for burning you."

"No, of course not." Assured Anna. "It's playing in the garden with your Nidoran."

Elsa suddenly jolted from the cushion she had been laying on again. Her Vulpix gasped in surprise, both at the brisk move and Elsa's panic.

"What?" Worried Anna.

"My Nidoran is resting in her pokéball."

Anna's eyes went wide.

"THERE'S A WILD NIDORAN IN THE GARDEN?"


	68. Reunion hug (inspired by Frozen 2 leaks)

**wintumnet asked:**  
**Can you write a prompt about that hugging scene leak from Frozen 2? Like what could have happened there?**

* * *

Anna wiped her cheeks so hard and so nervously that they had started to turn red. "I'm fine. This is fine. This is alright, this is how it would have ended, you know this is how it would end, you know it Anna…" She muttered to herself.

Kristoff, who was watching her from afar, winced a bit and eyed Sven, who grunted in compassion. The two couldn't react much, and Kristoff wanted more than anything to run to the love of his life and hug her tight and warm, to soothe her and tell her that everything would be alright. But he knew that even the most efficient balm would be useless to fix Anna's heart now broken in half.

This metaphor wasn't even exaggerated. With Elsa gone forever from her life, it genuinely felt for Anna like half of her soul was missing. Like a void who could never be replaced, and it hurt so bad already.

She gulped and had one last glance at the fog. Quickly though, because if she stared at it too much, she would cry again. And she had promised her sister that she would never cry and be strong.

But she couldn't. Oh, she certainly couldn't.

Anna collapsed on her knees in a loud sob, head down, her fists crushing the dead leaves on the ground, her tears rolling already and splashing on the back of her hands. Kristoff was about to hurry to her, but at the second he started to run, a bright light appeared and embraced the whole field.

He winced at the sudden brightness, and it was a good thing that Anna was head down because the light was almost blinding. It wasn't a clear light, however: it was bright by its warmth. It was magical.

The magic was _palpable _in the air, and Anna knew what it was because it was _familiar_. She stopped crying, lifted her head slowly, and a soft hand touched her shoulder.

Anna gasped so hard it instantly turned into a sob. "ELSA!"

The blonde barely had the time to give her a tender smile that the younger stood in a jump and threw herself in her arms, giving her the most tight, warmest hug she had ever gave her. Elsa actually had her breath cut from it, but didn't say anything and dove into her love. It was almost literally, given how much Anna was crying on her shoulder. She was trembling, wailing in relief, and Elsa passed a hand along her back to calm her, and whispered tenderly in her ear.

Above Anna's shoulders, Elsa saw Kristoff, smiling at her and - was that a tear he was rubbing from his eye? Sven was leaping around like a dog, shaking in joy. She smiled back, and returned her gaze to her little sister.

"Hey." Smiled Elsa, gently splitting the hug to hold her by the arms and look at her face.

"Hey?" Repeated Anna, astounded. "Is that all you say after _that? _HEY?!"

The Queen's smile faded a bit, thinking she was scolding her, and thinking she deserved it, but immediately Anna had an emotional smile and bumped her arm, before hugging her again.

"You came back… For me?" The redhead muttered in Elsa's back.

"…I love you." Replied Elsa.

They parted the hug again and looked at each other. Anna's teal blue eyes were filled with surprise and love. However, they soon switched to the side to see behind Elsa. There, next to the trees, stood the other Elementals, and they were all watching the scene with touched expressions. Only then, Anna realized that the fog that was sealing the magic land had completely disappeared.

"Wait… What?" Frowned Anna. "But… Your magic…"

She suddenly gasped. "Did you sacrifice your magic?"

Elsa could hear her panic, accusation and worry in that simple sentence. She chuckled. "No. Never. We… We made a deal."

The blonde turned to her new friends. "The Enchanted Forest… Northuldra… Is now part of Arendelle."


	69. What if: Anna is the magical one

**niyana-the-ambiguous-mobian asked:**  
**How about a role reversal where Anna has powers but instead of ice it's fire, causing the injuries from the accident being more serve and permanent, especially when she strikes Elsa a 2nd time.**

* * *

Anna and Elsa each had very distinct personalities. Anna was the exuberant, always excited young sister, while Elsa was the calm, poised and introverted elder, even more now that she had become the Queen. However, Anna's sunny personality didn't prevent her from being overly nervous at times. Because the thing is, _sunny _was an understated adjective to describe her. For she was able to create flames out of her bare hands by a simple thought, and she had paid the price of this magic twice in her life, by losing control of it and hurting her sister at the head and in the heart.

Anna's power was so great, and great meant both impressive and dangerous, that she had accidentally evaporated the _whole _fjord of her kingdom, resulting in a whole of dry dirt, in which, days afterwards, she had thought her sister had died because of her…

"Anna, this was months ago. The kingdom is safe now. Everything is alright", assured Elsa with a soft voice.

Anna blinked, and looked up to see her elder's face. "Uh? How did you know I was thinking about it?"

"The way you're staring at my back", said Elsa as she was seeing Anna's reflection in the mirror in front of which she was standing. "Every time I wear this dress with its bare back, you stare at it because of the scars that remained from…"

She stopped right in her tracks. Elsa bit her lip at her own cleverness. She shouldn't have been this specific.

"Also, the heat of the room has gone up. I'm almost sweating. I figured you were being nervous again."

Anna gasped slightly and gulped, clenching her fists to remain calm. The temperature of the bedroom instantly turned back to normal, and she sighed a long time.

"It doesn't bother you to have such visible scars, even after the magic is gone?"

"Not at all", promised Elsa. "I'm even proud of them."

Anna nodded slowly and looked down again.

"Hey. Do you want to talk about it?" Suggested Elsa, with that supporting smile Anna loved so much, and the blonde had sit next to her on the bed.

"I… Yes, but maybe… Maybe not so early."

It had been such a long time since Arendelle had been set ablaze by her fault, and she was still blaming herself. Elsa had done everything in her power and status to assure everyone in the kingdom and nearby ones that it was all an accident and that Anna was now in control. The elder looked at Anna's eyes, which were fixed on the carpet. She was passing a hand behind her ear and tucking her red hair there, which was a sign that she was stressed. One of the things Elsa had learned to notice now that they were back together and talking again, was that Anna was extremely talkative about every topic, except for talking about her magic and her feelings about it.

But Elsa was fine with that. Anna could take all the time in the world to find her words and the time to do it, she would wait. She would be patient. Always, for her little sister.

"Do you want me to get you some chocolates? We had a new delivery this morning."

"Do we?" Asked Anna, surprised, and she was already distracted.

"Yes." Smiled Elsa. "I changed the schedule of the deliveries. Perks of being Queen! Now we'll have two deliveries of sugary food per week."

"This is awesome", beamed Anna, her eyes filled with happiness, and Elsa almost teared up to see how joyful she was again.

However, that happy face vanished already.

"But I'm a bit off control today." The princess muttered, staring at her hands. "I might melt the chocolate the minute I touch it."

Elsa passed a hand on Anna's back, and the younger jumped at the still new sensation. "It's alright, I like melted chocolate. Chocolate fondue is the best", she assured, smiling.

Anna looked at her elder, and whimpered a bit before throwing herself in her arms for a hug. "Thank you. For everything."


	70. Roles are reversed

**l-egionaire asked:**  
**Prompt: A scene of role reversal where Anna's the one who's scared or nervous about something and Elsa's the one who's exited and giggly and reassuring her sister that she'll be fine.**

* * *

"I don't understand how this mission is not worrying you", said Anna, her frown now replaced by a surprised expression, eyes wide.

Elsa didn't even turned to her and shrugged. "I just see the adventure part of it. Come on, it's kind of fun!"

"Fun?" Repeated Anna, her tone filled with a mix of shock and disgust. "How can you be so positive? This mission will lead us both to a certain death!"

The blonde eye-rolled. "You keep on insisting to call it a mission. That's why you're so scared. Look, it's like searching for a treasure! Like a game!"

She was shaking the map that she was holding with her left hand. Anna grumbled and hit a stone of the forest ground with her feet to pass her nerves as they were walking.

"This is not reassuring at all. This whole… _Treasure hunt_… Seems dangerous."

"You don't risk anything by my side. You'll be alright." Smiled Elsa, gently bumping her with her shoulder.

"It's not for me that I'm worried. It's for–"

"_Me_. Yeah, I got it. I know the 'Selfless Anna' look. And it's all over your face since we left the village." Smirked Elsa.

Anna frowned and had to restrain herself from punching her arm. "Stop mocking me! Gosh, my kindness is exactly what is going to lose us both. I shouldn't have proposed our help for this!" Groaned the redhead.

"Will you stop complaining?" Replied Elsa. "On your right."

"I'm right? Oh, you're _finally_ wise!"

"No, I said on your right."

Anna lifted an eyebrow and followed Elsa's gesture. The map had just lit up its magic lines, and a bright trail on it indicated to turn right. Anna muttered something and followed her order, talking another path in the forest. Her stomping steps clearly indicated of how grumpy she was.

"It's a good thing we're doing this in broad daylight. If we had to find this item by night, I would never–"

"You're deadly worried, Anna, I got it. But I'm fine!"

The younger pouted. "But this map keeps draining your magic energy!"

Elsa smiled and shook her head. "It's not _draining _it, you dramatic dork, it's just a magic paper fueled by magic. I can barely feel it."

"Hmmm", simply said Anna, not convinced.

The blonde sighed with amusement, touched by how she cared, and looked down to see how much distance was left. The villagers were delighted to have met Elsa, for this ancestral map was only readable by people with magical powers, and led to an item the people had long lost.

The Queen suddenly bumped into Anna, who had stopped walking right in the middle of the path.

"Ow! Hey, watch out!"

Elsa noticed that the path was in fact splitting in two. "Oh, my bad. Uhm… It's still on the right."

"Elsa…"

The blonde looked at the paper closer, making sure they hadn't lost their way. "Yes, it's on the right."

"Elsa."

"That's what the map s–"

"ELSA!"

The blonde jumped of surprise and lifted her head abruptly, because of three things: Anna's insisting call, her hand that suddenly had grabbed her arm, and the terrifying noise that had just arisen in front of them.

"Uh…Wh-?" Blabbered Elsa, her eyes widening, but she twirled because Anna already was pulling her arm in the other way.

"I knew I should've taken Kristoff's sword. _RUN!_"


	71. Let's go for a ride! (insp by Frozen 2)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**How about Elsa and Anna riding Nokk together.**

* * *

"Are you sure this is okay?" Murmured Anna.

Elsa turned her head to her with amusement. "Sure it is. Trust me. Come on, we have to hurry."

She gestured to the back of the magic horse, behind her, to tell her to ride it.

"But are you certain that it… He… _They_… Won't get offended by it?" Asked Anna, still murmuring.

Elsa smiled. "There's no need to whisper, Anna. They're right here and can hear you. Also, they don't really… Hear or talk. It's more psychological. Anyway, they're fine by it. It's them who suggested it to make her gain some time to go back to the village."

"Okay", simply said Anna, gulping. She was not okay at all. She was used to ride horses, even good at it, but… A nokk? Really? Entirely made out of water, now turned solid to ice and snow with Elsa's accord? A magical horse who talked to her via telepathy? Her eyes widened and she _stared_ at the back of the Nokk while standing still.

The horse moved their head in an insisting gesture. Elsa pat them on the neck and turned to her sister.

"Anna, they can feel your stress and say that it's alright if you don't wanna ride. We can make it by foot if you want, I'll come along with you."

The redhead lifted her head to reassure both. "No, no, I'm fine! I will! It's just… Uhm… It's snow, is it cold?"

"Magical snow", corrected Elsa with a smile. "Have you ever found my snow cold?"

Anna had a thinking pout and realized that no, indeed. "Now you mention it… Okay, let's go."

Helped with Elsa's hand, she rode the Nokk, placed behind her elder sister, and she noticed how tall the horse was. She also could feel the muscles of it, the power, as if she could tell their range already.

"Do you also feel… Powerful, by simply riding it? It's an odd feeling."

"I do", nodded Elsa, who couldn't fully turn to her. "Don't go full Valkyrie on them, though. They hate violence."

Anna frowned. "Didn't they try to drown you?"

Elsa shrugged. "That was a _challenge_"

"Hmm-hmm", said the younger with an amused frown. "Anyway, I'm ready, let's go!"

Elsa nodded and gave a sign to the Nokk and in a powerful move, lauching them in a gallop, they went down the valley at top speed. Anna screamed of surprise, but her yell turned to a happy one when the adrenaline kicked in. Elsa chuckled and they both laugh at the Nokk crossed the whole valley with a magical speed. It felt like they were sliding along the leaves and rocks and at some point, the sensation panicked Anna a bit, so she suddenly grabbed Elsa's waist and squeezed her tight.

The blonde could feel Anna's cheek against her back and hear her whimper, so she let a hand out of the Nokk's iced mane to put it on Anna's. Together, they rode to the village, the sun shining on them.


	72. Friday the 13th

**frozenlover2005 asked:**  
**Hey I have a frozen prompt... Friday the 13th. You decide what happens, maybe the girls are stuck by bad luck all day but at the end of the day find out that it was Olaf because he read a book in the library about it. That's just an idea though. You can decide. **

* * *

"No, no no no nononono!" Exclaimed Elsa, trying to freeze the inkwell in its mid-air fall, but it was useless.

It splashed all over her paperwork, ironically only the left pile of papers, which was the one of the finished mail.

The Queen clenched her eyes shut as the ink silently stained the capital contracts definitely. Biting her lip, she clenched her hand and tried to remain calm, or else the whole study would get covered with ice in an instant. Elsa opened her eyes and frowned at the fell inkwell, closing it and discarding it in a drawer, trying not to stain her fingers.

What was wrong with her today? The day went well and Elsa had never been this unlucky. However, nothing was disturbing her, her thoughts were focused, and her mood great; then why was she so clumsy? She could almost be a competitor to Anna's natural awkwardness. Yet, Elsa always took double or triple care when using her ink and pen during paperwork. How could this happen?

The blonde mumbled and stood up, opening a closet where she kept all of her stationery. She carefully picked up a new inkwell, and was about to put it on the end of her desk, but missed the edge and it fell off her hand, twirling to the floor. Just like a toast always fall with the jam side down, the inkwell cheerfully did a front flip and hit the carpet, its cork popping open and all of the ink spilling deep inside the fabric.

"Oh now you've got to be _kidding _me."

Elsa inhaled a long time, shaking and just about to scream a list of swear words. Snowflakes appeared in the air near her head, and she exhaled as she waved her hand to melt them.

It seemed like it had all began once the evening started. A series of clumsy or unlucky events, and Elsa was done with it. She needed to be efficient, she _wanted _to be efficient, and go to sleep _early _for _once_, but life had decided otherwise.

"Is it because I work late?" Grumbled the blonde, picking up the mess. "Is that how the gods punish me?" She sighed, only half-joking.

Right at this moment, she heard a knock at the door, and recognized the rhythm of it.

"Come in, Anna", invited the Queen without even turning her head.

Anna stepped in, close the door behind her, took a few steps in the study, and… Tripped on the carpet and feel head first to the floor.

There was a big noise when whatever she had been holding shattered on the carpet, staining it even more - which, thought Elsa on the moment between fear of Anna's state and exasperation, didn't matter anymore - putting what looked like milk, glass, ceramic and chocolate everywhere.

Elsa gave her sister a hand as she stood up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm so, so sorry- Yeah, I'm fine, it's just… Have you changed the position of your carpet?"

The blonde sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the top of her nose. "It's alright, it's not your fault. And no, this carpet hasn't moved since… Well, actually since forever. I think it was its last day of service today." She added, shoulders down with aggravation.

Anna frowned. "How come I never stumbled over it, then? In all the evenings I bring you food while you work…"

Elsa picked up the snacks she had prepared for her and put them back on the tray that had fell down. "It appears that this evening is not like the others."

The Princess turned to her as she picked up the mugs and food as well. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know… I spilled ink everywhere. Twice. It's starting to get on my nerves. Blame the date, or the full moon, whatever. I'm in bad luck."

Anna chuckled as they stood up. "What, don't tell me that you're superstitious?"

The elder shrugged. "You know I tend to see bad signs everywhere."

Her sister didn't reply anything. Instead, it was like she just had a revelation; like it genuinely explained everything that had happened to her as well.

"Now that you mention it, I _did _feel unlucky too…"

Elsa lifted hopeful and relieved eyes to her. "You did?"

"Yeah, I broke like, 3 vases today."

"That's usual for you", noted Elsa, unimpressed.

"No, wait, I mean, 3 vases _since the night has fallen_."

The night had barely just started a hour ago, and it was still the beginning of the evening. The two sisters exchanged a meaningful glance.

"Are you saying…"

"You mean…"

Both looked through the window and stared at the moon, with squinting eyes and an angry yet worried look, and there was a silence.

"That's creepy…" Whispered Anna. "Do you think this night is haunted? Friday 13th AND a full moon?"

There was another silence, when suddenly the bells of the clock in Elsa's study struck the hour, and the two sisters jumped of fear with a gasp.

Elsa slapped Anna's arm with a frown, blushing. "Stop saying scary stuff! You're driving me crazy."

Anna chuckled as an apology, and they tried to return to what they were doing.

"The carpet needs to be changed", said Elsa out loud, taking a mental note for herself.

"How is work? How are the contracts going?" Inquired Anna.

"Really great, until I ruined it all and now I have to start everything again."

"You didn't ruin everything", smiled Anna to be supportive.

"It's still two hours of work vanishing away", sighed the elder.

"Come on, I'll help you wri-aAHH!"

Anna had just jumped on one of the chairs facing Elsa's desk, and the legs had briskly broke, the wood cracking on the four of them simultaneously. It was so surprising and impossible that Elsa gasped of panic.

"SEE? That's another sign. Now I can't unsee it. This evening has got to be haunted."

Anna puffed as she stood up and rubbed her back. "Don't be silly. I always jump to sit on this chair, and this time was like, the one time too many."

She picked up the broken parts. "Maybe we should take care of this now. You're so nervous, I think you need a break. Ha, break? See? Puns. Anyway, if we go to the kitchens now, I can make you another snack."

"That's a really good idea, thank you." Nodded Elsa.

They left the room and went down the stairs, Elsa holding the tray of food and Anna the broken chair.

"Oh, I just understood the pun. Break, as in, the broken chair." Snorted the elder.

Anna had an amused smile. "It took you a while… Yep, you really need a break."

They had reached the end of the stairs, when suddenly they heard a loud and grim laughter in front of them, and it echoed down the corridor. Elsa instantly placed a hand and soon half her body in front of Anna, almost dropping the tray in the process. The redhead was touched by the gesture, but stood still in fear. In fact, Elsa was not more reassured either.

"What the hell was that?!"

* * *

Anna gently put Elsa's hand down to step forward. "Maybe we should have a look."

Elsa turned to her in panic and worry. "No, stay here. I'll look."

"What? No, I'm coming with you. Look at you, you're trembling like a leaf. You always want to protect me, but you often are the one who should be protected, Elsa…"

The blonde was a bit offended - and Anna was right - so she wanted to reply something, but at the same time the horrible laughter echoed again, this time louder and scarier.

Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and clenched it, diffusing cold all along Anna's forearm who shivered at the sensation.

"We're gonna be alright…" Whispered Anna with a soft voice, and she assembled some courage for herself as well.

They slowly stepped forward, helped by the low light of the torches and the full moon glare passing by the windows, when they reached the door of a room. It was open, and the room turned out to be the library.

"Now, it has to come from deeper", said a voice.

It was familiar, and the two sisters looked at each other. 'Kristoff', they mouthed in silence.

"Oh, like, from the guts?" Understood a childish voice. "I don't have guts. But I can try it."

Elsa's face had a frown that looked like the one of a mother who just caught her child on the act. "Olaf!" She whispered, and Anna nodded.

"Okay, now make it tremble to make it scary", advised Kristoff.

"Like thaaaat?" Tried Olaf with a wavy tone.

"That's it!" Snapped Kristoff, laughing. "Now you're ready."

"What the heck are you two doing?!" Scolded Anna.

It surprised everyone; Olaf and Kristoff had no idea she was here and almost knocked down the lantern that was next to them and threaten to burn the whole library down, and Elsa thought she wanted to remain discreet but was proven wrong.

The two guys blabbered and blushed at Anna's authority, and Kristoff finally talked after a gulp. "I'm t-teaching Olaf on how to make voices. To tell scary stories. He wants to know for the next time we see the trolls on a full moon."

"That's because now I know how to read!" Exclaimed Olaf in joy, looking at Anna, for she was the one who taught him during the past months.

"You scared the crap of us! Your laughter is super scary!" Yelled Anna.

"Oh, that means I practiced it well!" Giggled Olaf.

Kristoff gave him a sign with his hand near his throat to tell him to stop talking, but the snowman understood it differently.

"Kristoff's right! The secret is to focus on your throat. It's really eas–"

"OLAF!"

Now it was Elsa who scolded him down, and her authority had way more impact, due to her regal and powerful voice.

"Stop doing that. Please. Anna and I got really scared down the corridor. This is making this evening so much worse…" Added the Queen, sighing on the last part.

"What happened?" Worried Kristoff.

Anna had stepped closer and seemed to have the answer already. "Olaf, what are you reading for practice?"

"A book with scary words in it." Showed Olaf. Kristoff hadn't even paid attention to it, and he looked at it just like the two sisters.

It was written in latin, and even Elsa and Anna who could read it had no idea what it was all about. Olaf closed the book to show the cover. "Look! It has a nice star on it!"

Anna frowned and tilted her head. "That's a weird star. It's upside down."

Elsa's eyes widened. "That's a pentagram."

* * *

Encountering red smoke indoors and all of a sudden was weird enough of an event to seem wicked on its own, but each of the persons present knew how bad it was from personal experience. Kristoff had learn enough about troll magic to know that red smoke was _never _a good omen. Anna had very good instinct and everything in the situation had made her body shiver. Elsa had felt the magic in the air the minute it all started, and it was very gloomy. So they all knew that it wasn't good, at all.

Each of them, except Olaf. He was standing right in the middle of the room while the others had made their way to the exit door by taking wise steps back.

"Olaf, don't stay this close!" Panicked Anna, and she grabbed one of his twigs to drag him along.

"Wait! Maybe he wants to become friends!"

The demonic entity that had just appeared was _nothing_ friendly-looking, and stared down at them with a glowing pair of eyes which clearly indicated that killing was the next objective after appearing among them.

"He's not like Marshmallow", said Anna as she took Olaf with her.

"Maybe he's angry like Marshmallow was at first, and that afterwards we'll become good pals!"

"I really doub–" Started Anna, insistent, and she suddenly stopped talking because the demon had just lifted a menacing hand and was about to squash them both.

"MOVE!" Screamed Elsa's voice, jumping in front of them and lifting both her arms.

A quick blue beam appeared and the demon's hand slammed the ice shield she had created to cover them. It yelled at the sudden contact, and growled even more, which they took as an opportunity to flee.

Elsa vanished the shield in a twirl of snowflakes, and joined them outside of the library, on which they violently closed the door and kept close with all their weight.

Anna, who was laying on it with her shoulder and hand, couldn't believe what she just saw. "Just when I thought that this evening couldn't get any weirder. Amazing."

"Amazing?" Repeated Elsa, holding the doors like the others as the creature started to slam it to go out. "That's not really how I would have qualified it…"

"Okay, I find it strange that none of you has asked him yet… Olaf, where the _hell _have you found this book?" Asked Kristoff. "Do you guys casually have satanic books in your library?"

"Of course not", eye-rolled Anna.

"Hell is the word! 'Cause that demon comes from hell! This is a nice one!" Giggled Olaf.

"Now is not the time for jokes, Olaf…" Groaned Elsa, who hadn't stopped her scolding mother mood. "Where did you get this book?!"

But they couldn't hear the answer, for the demon slammed the doors again, and they almost fell to the floor.

"ANY HELP HERE?" Yelled Anna to the corridor, calling for servants or guards who could be nearby.

"There won't come here in time", estimated Elsa, who couldn't help but being sadly realistic in moments of panic. "We need to think of a plan."

"Your ice seemed to work very well against its skin, actually." Noted Anna.

She had been observant, and Kristoff saluted that with a nod.

"Are you saying…" Said Elsa, eyes wide.

"It's worth a try…?" Suggested the redhead. "How can it possibly go worse?"

Elsa didn't answer, and stared at her with an unsure expression.

"Do you think you can fight it?" Asked Kristoff, worried. He didn't want her to be in danger, neither to take the challenge if she didn't want to.

The Queen stared at him after staring at Anna, and gulped. Another bump moved the door and almost broke it off its hinges. There was no time to doubt about her skills. It was time to act, and right now.

She had a frown and agreed, her eyes filled with determination, an expression that Anna loved to see on her face and that made her smirk despite the situation.

"Stay near." The blonde asked, and her tone of voice had changed for a deeper focused one.

"Always." Smiled Anna.

"Behind that wall."

"Uh?"

Elsa waved her left hand and a gust of wind gently pushed Olaf, Kristoff and her sister away, then a barrier of ice enclosed the library entrance with a few meters perimeter in which only Elsa was, standing in front of the doors.

"HEY!" Yelled Anna, running to the layer of ice. "NO!"

"Sorry", said Elsa, her voice masked by the thickness of her barrier.

"No, nonono! That's not what I meant!" Panicked Anna, her hands slamming the surface.

"I know."

Elsa gave her a sad smile, but her gaze was still determined and confident, and she turned around. Right then, the demon burst the doors of the library open, and they slammed against Elsa's ice wall. It confused the creature at first, and its eyes stared down at the Queen.

"That's right. It's just the two of us now." Said Elsa, her voice strong.

She took a fighting posture that was so fierce that Anna wished to see better than the blurred vision of her that she had from her side of the wall. The redhead let out a clucking gasp, a patch of steam appearing on the surface.

The creature growled and looked at the deep blue eyes that were challenging him.

"Bring it on, demon."


	73. Kristanna proposal (insp by Frozen 2)

**somecallmejohn asked:**  
**For the drabble prompts, how about how you expect the proposal scene in Frozen 2 with Kristoff and Anna in the end of the film to happen?**

* * *

Kristoff tugged on his collar for what could be the tenth time of the hour. It was evening, the sun was slowly setting on the horizon, and it was perfect. And yet… Has he ever been _this_ nervous in his whole life?

He glanced at Sven standing away, with a questioning look, and the reindeer simply answered by a head move towards Anna. The Princess was leaning on the harbour railing, watching the calm fjord with a daydreaming smile on her face, enjoying the soft heat of the end of Fall.

The temperature was perfect. Damn, even the humidity was perfect, despite being this close to the water. Why was he tugging on his collar then? He muttered internally- No one was around to disturb them, no danger to interrupt them. Everything was ideal. Anna was gorgeous with her ginger hair enhanced with the orange sunlight, and the wind blowing on her strands. Then why was he so nervous? Even Anna seemed nervous, for some reason, because she just had tugged some hair behind her ear, a mannerism that the lover knew and always noticed. Kristoff shook his head however, forgetting it. It was no time to be starstruck by Anna's beauty. Focus!

He cleared his throat, and put a knee on the ground. Anna wasn't turning her head, and he smiled when he understood that she was too focused on her own thoughts that she didn't pay attention to his discreet call. Kristoff was about to clear his throat again, when suddenly Anna mumbled something as she turned a bit, her back to Kristoff, searching something in her pocket.

The mountaineer, who was holding an opened ring box himself right at this moment, got a chill of comprehension, and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped, and he stared at Anna, helpless, as he saw her putting a ring box out of her pocket and completely turn to him. When she noticed that he wasn't at her level but kneeled on the harbour's ground, her eyes widened as well and the two stared at each other like idiots.

It was a long, _long_ stare. And then the two idiots giggled, then laughed openly. It was not nervous, it was a laughter of relief, of happiness, of great surprise.

"I was not expecting that", admitted Kristoff.

"Me neither", laughed Anna.

"Well, I should have known that you'll always bewilder me no matter what." He noted, love filling his eyes.

They burst of laughing, and when they finally calmed down and retrieved a normal breathing, Anna kneeled in front of him with the opened box and they were now face to face. They laughed again at the awkwardness and yet the originality of the situation.

"Now we both look stupid", giggled Anna.

"No, I think a double proposal is an amazing thing", laughed the blond.

She nodded in agreement, and reached a hand to the ring he offered her. "Kristoff, it's gorgeous… I mean, it's very beautiful."

"I can take gorgeous."

They giggled nervously, and he took the ring Anna had for him at the same time. "I suppose we do it together?"

Anna had a giggling smile that could melt his heart, and according to the expression in her eyes, she was struck by love as well. "I suppose, yeah."

They put the rings on the finger of their left hands, and…

"Will you marr–" They asked at the same time, then interrupted themselves.

"Sorry, I should let you ask first." Suggested Kristoff.

Anna sighed with a wavy breath. She was so nervous, she blinked to chase the tears, and give herself some courage. A smile stretched her lips.

"Kristoff Bjorgman, will you marry me?"

"Only if you stick to Kristoff." He joked, to relax her. "Yes, yes of course."

They got closer and leaned their faces to each other, still kneeling, and kissed deeply and passionately. However it suddenly stopped one second after.

"Wait, wait, sorry-" Interrupted the blond. "It's just… Can I ask you too? I'm sorry, it's just, I have been trying for so long…"

Anna licked her lips and giggled with a nod, agreeing. She then frowned with an amused smile. "Wait… Trying? What do you mean?"

"Oh, uh… It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

He cleared his throat.

"Anna of Arendelle…" He started, and Anna blushed a lot, her face almost red. Her eyes were glistening with happy tears. "Will you be my wife?"

"YES!" Gasped Anna, and this time, instead of a kiss, she first tackled Kristoff into a hug, that was long and warm.

They cuddled for a while, then parted, and stared at each other. After a moment of staring at each other's eyes, they kissed, and it was intense, loving, and bathed by the warming light of the sun setting over Arendelle.


	74. Anna at the council meeting

**wintumnet asked:**  
**Prompt: in a council meeting where both royal sisters are participating, Anna makes a proposal or something like that but the officials ignore her since she's just 'the princess'. But then Elsa teaches them a lesson about the Princess of Arendelle.**

* * *

The topic had now changed to local geopolitics. Elsa was in the middle of a statement.

"…It is indeed a problem we should think about, as the tensions between those two parts of the kingdom are well-known. Trade routes from one to the other are a logistic puzzle, and if one of you have a suggestion, you're more than welcome."

Anna lifted her head from the notepad she had been staring at, tapping her chin with her pen as she was thinking.

"Why won't we build a bridge between those two lands, and each one pays for half of the financial plan? That way, tensions would be avoided. The trades would even be enhanced."

There was a silence after her intervention. Elsa turned to her, as she had been staring at the officials along the table, and Anna was sit by her side on a second big carved wood chair. The blonde addressed her a smile, stretching her lips before she even did it on purpose because of how happily surprised she was by her sister's sentence. Anna's point of view was clever, and she actually just brought the solution. The elder admired how brilliant she was.

The Queen turned to the assembly with a smile, but however, not a face seemed to change. Elsa was the only one standing up, so when she turned a confused face to Anna again, she couldn't see Anna's expression. But one thing was for sure: the younger had just sighed, and returned to reading her notes, her head down. Elsa's jaw dropped.

An official suddenly spoke, as if he was continuing the conversation and casually picking up after Elsa's sentence.

"Maybe we should stop helping them. It's not the first time we try to conciliate those two–"

"Pardon?" Cut Elsa, in a frigid tone.

The official frowned, but repeated.

"I said, it's not the first ti–"

"No, I heard you. But you just ignored Anna's intervention. She just suggested an idea."

The man looked at her with a mix of confusion and disgust, and puffed.

"But she's the _Princess_. I'm not sure that her opinion matters."

There was a general murmur, and audible gulps. Kai, present in the room, couldn't tell if it was because of what he had just said, or if it was because he had just dared to cut Queen Elsa in the middle of a sentence.

"Excuse me?!" Frowned Elsa, her voice cold and sharp.

That impression in her voice instantly became physical as well; the temperature of the room fell of a couple degrees, and shivers went genuine on the dignitaries' backs.

"Her opinion matters just as much as anyone's in this room", stated the blonde.

"Elsa… It's alright", whispered Anna by her side. "I don't mind."

She put a soft hand on Elsa's, who was clenching her fist, and it was only a matter of seconds before the meeting table would be covered with frost. The blonde noticed the contact, and calmed down, blinking a bit longer to close her eyes for a moment. She however kept staring down at the official.

Anna might not mind, but she did.

"No one should ever ignore what my sister has to say. Especially when it's a clever point like the one she just made."

The official felt sorry for that, but as he hadn't been listening to Anna, he had no idea what she was referring too. He therefore stared at his Queen with an ashamed face. Elsa got what it meant, and after giving him a murder look, she turned to Anna.

"Anna, would you mind developing your idea?"

The redhead suddenly blushed and almost dropped her pen, lifting her face to her sister.

"…Uh?"

"Please explain your plan about the bridge", smiled Elsa, encouraging her.

She noticed Anna was stuttering to say something, still looking at her, and realized how fast she had been in giving her the lead.

"Sorry, I should've asked before." She murmured. "Are you okay with speaking up? You can decline."

Anna hesitated for a moment, but her eyes eventually had this little spark of challenge. She smiled and nodded, reassuring her.

Nevertheless, when Elsa sat down on her chair at the same moment Anna was standing up, the younger got struck by the fact that it was the first time in her life that she was standing in front of a royal assembly. And Elsa, her elder, her model, the _Queen_, was _seated_ next to her. She gulped, and cleared her throat.

"Building a bridge in that area can only bring benefits, for locals and for the country's economy."

Elsa smiled behind her palm as she was leaning her chin on her hand listening to her.

"…Placing it north-east would be the best, according to current trades."

She had been taking a glance at her notes, and Elsa was surprised to see how many she had taken. Anna was usually silent in meetings which she was obliged to attend, and she thought that she was just doodling stuff and not really paying attention, which she wouldn't have blamed her for - councils could get _very_ boring passed the third hour - but even years after the Great Thaw, Anna's personality still surprised her in the best way.

"In fact, I know precisely where we could build it", suggested Anna, and to everyone's amazement, she walked away from the table and to the map of Arendelle deployed on the wall.

She took the presentation stick, twirled it in her hand with a little smile and pointed at a spot on the map. Every official jaw-dropped at the decision, then nodded in comprehension.

Elsa, still smiling behind her hand, swept her gaze to Kai, who caught her and exchanged a knowing look. Mental note: let Anna lead more councils.


	75. Hot chocolate time

**autistic-rapunzel asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna makes hot chocolate for Elsa, since her big sister has a cold **

* * *

Elsa couldn't hold another sneeze, and its noise echoed in the room. Without even looking at them, Anna caught the five appearing snowgies in mid air, and let them roll down to the floor along her arm, so they would go out of the room and not bother them.

"Thank you", muttered Elsa.

"Here, drink this", smiled Anna, who had come back with a mug filled with hot chocolate.

"You made it for me?"

"No, I made it for Sir Jorgenbjorgen."

There was a blank.

"Of course I made it for you, you silly", laughed Anna with a shake of her head.

Elsa took the mug with both hands as Anna was sitting down. "Thank you so much. The mini marshmallows are going to be perfect."

The Queen needed it, and gulped a great sip. She winced right away. It was impossibly sugary. She knew that they received great quantities of sugar at the castle every week, but she was pretty sure that Anna had put a full kilogram of sugar in the cooking pot.

She masked a cough and a smile behind the back of her hand, elegantly hiding it in a royal manner. However, that gesture made Elsa sneeze again, and she had just the time to turn her hand to put it on her nose. Anna giggled as another batch of snowgies bounced down her accustomed arms, and Elsa groaned at her current state. She groaned even more when she saw that in her shiver, she had splashed some hot chocolate on her thigh.

"Damnit", she muttered.

"Ah-ah, cursing isn't very queeny."

Elsa smirked at her. "I'm on a day off."

"That you can tell. There's no way you're working today." Laughed Anna. "Wait, let me hold it for you" She added, taking the mug as Elsa was waving her hand and magically changing the ice part of her dress that had been covered with chocolate.

The younger, who had the mug in her hand, noticed how hot it was, and got surprised by how it didn't burn Elsa.

"Did you ever get a burn?" Wondered Anna.

"Pardon?"

"I mean, with heat. And fire. I know you feel heat, you told me that when we talked after the Great Thaw. But did you ever get burned?"

"The magic fabric of my dress is too thick for heat to pass through." Answered Elsa, with a drowsy voice and a sniff.

Anna bent her head with amusement. "You're not answering the question."

Elsa whined with tiredness, in a way that was supposed to be dissuasive but that Anna found really cute. "Now is not the time for confessions, Annaaaa…"

She had reached for the mug to get her hot chocolate back, and Anna maliciously held it away from her.

"Uh-uh, confession first."

"Please, Anna…" Groaned Elsa.

Anna smiled and had a sip of hot chocolate, and the blonde rolled her eyes. "You're going to regret that. Also, you're taking my germs there."

The younger scoffed. "I'm not that dumb. I know the reason why you're sick in summer is because of allergies. Or stress. Or because of magical stuff. I'm still figuring it out. Whatever, I don't risk anything."

Elsa frowned and there was a silence. Anna indicated her sister with her gaze to start telling her.

"There's not much to say", sighed Elsa. "I've never made any fire in my bedroom's fireplace. And even if it's rarely, you know how careful I am when I cook. So I never got burned in my whole life."

There was a heavy silence afterwards. Anna just _stared_ at her in a way Elsa couldn't quite describe.

"Did a marshmallow go the wrong way?" Asked the elder.

Anna blinked. "No, it's not… _How can you not react to your own words? _That's awful!"

She gave her mug back to Elsa, in an unconscious care gesture above all.

"You were so used to the cold in your room all those years at all seasons that you never have used your fireplace?"

"Well, Mama _did_ make fires for me when I was young, but…"

Elsa gulped, staring down at her mug. Anna immediately wanted to chase those bad memories out of her mind - and the evocation of their mother also squeezed her own heart - so she stood and went to the fireplace in the room.

"We have to change that. Lucky you, Kristoff told me how to make the best fires. Let me just pick some logs…"

"Anna…"

"We need a match. Where the heck are the matches?"

"Anna, this is no weather for a indoor fire, there's no need-"

"Shut up and drink your hot chocolate."

"Alright", obeyed Elsa, always surprised when Anna used authority on her.

She drank in silence, observing Anna's hurried movements in front of her, and smiled at how dedicated and loving the redhead was. She felt immensely lucky and touched to have her forever by her side.


	76. Anna's daughter has magic powers

**l-egionaire asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna's daughter is born with powers and Elsa tries to offer some advice on how to deal with her. **

* * *

"And what is the number one advice?"

"Let go and always have fun!" Beamed the little girl.

Her happiness was so contagious that Elsa smiled as well. "Exactly."

She added a ramp to the ice slide she had just made for her niece, making sure she was safe before anything.

"Magic is amazing!" Jumped the little girl, running around on the grass.

"And what is the most important thing about magic?"

"Never fear it!" Exclaimed her niece.

That wasn't quite what her aunt has taught her, but it was even better.

"Yes!" Said Elsa, ruffling her hair with her hand as the girl slowed by.

She had grown up so much, and so fast, Elsa couldn't believe her eyes. She was now reaching her waist, and Elsa could swear that she was lifting in joy her baby body showing first signs of magic the day before.

"Auntie?" Asked the girl as she was rolling on the ground.

"Yes?"

"Will you teach me other things about magic tomorrow?"

"Every day, sweetheart. There's always something to learn, or to discover."

The little girl stared at her with her face upside down. "Really?"

"Hmm-hmm", assured Elsa with a nod. "Even myself discover new things every day."

"That's awesome!" Smiled her niece. "Oh, and can I teach you some stuff about my magic as well?"

Elsa chuckled. "Yes, of course."

The little girl smiled and continued to play and chuckle on the green grass, and the blonde sat down on a bench.

Elsa had never really paid attention to it, but now it was obvious and she saw it in a flash: her niece was the perfect mix of Kristoff and Anna. In that precise moment, as Elsa was thinking and staring at her, the little girl was running in circles and following a butterfly, trying to catch up with it. She had wonder in her eyes and excitement in her steps, two distinct behaviors that Elsa had seen in her father and her mother.

With a fond look, she stared at her and let out a soft sigh.

"Hey, mommy! Look! There are so many butterflies here!" Exclaimed the little girl, looking behind Elsa.

The Queen turned around and noticed that Anna had been entering the gardens.

"Oh, you're here."

"Yeah, I've been sent by Kai. The new contracts have arrived, they're in your office. We need to sign them."

Elsa stood up and nodded. "Let's go upstairs."

"Honey, you can play in the corridors while we work." Smiled Anna to her daughter after the girl had tackled her into a hug. "Just behave, okay?"

"Okay!" She chimed, and walked faster than them to enter the castle.

The sisters climbed up the stairs side by side, and Elsa explained what her and her niece had been talking about. Anna smiled at first, but then sighed and turned to her sister.

"Elsa, as much as I deeply appreciate your support…"

"Uhm?"

"She just has _wind_ powers. We'll be _fine_."

Suddenly, a sneeze echoed down the hallway, and the whistling sound of a gust of wind was shortly followed by the ruckus of every armor falling to the floor.

"Sorry!" Added her daughter's voice in the distance.

The sisters turned around, then to each other, and Elsa smirked. "You were saying?"


	77. Forehead kiss

**wintumnet asked:**  
**F2 prompt: you said once that F2 MUST have a sister's forehead/cheek kiss: sooo... what if one is comforting the other about their dead parents?**

* * *

Elsa had been busy after telling Anna goodnight and had returned to her study to finish some paperwork. However the recent trades and new contracts made her spend hours at her desk. When she finally stepped out of the room and stretched her arms in the corridor with a sigh, she noticed it was largely past one hour in the morning. The Queen rubbed her eyes and walked slowly in the castle, melting her ice heels as she yawned, to avoid making any noise on the floor.

As Elsa passed in front of Anna's bedroom, she noticed that the door was slightly open, and smiled at how both sisters now let their bedroom door ajar so that the other would never feel locked out. However, at the instant she passed in front of it, Elsa heard a sniff, and froze instantly. Almost literally, for her soul got immediately touched.

She turned her head to her younger's room, and pushed the door open gently, peeking inside. Anna was sit on her bed, in the dark, and rubbing her eyes. But it wasn't out of tiredness like Elsa had done earlier; Anna had just cried, the elder could tell. She could always tell, even when Anna tried to hide it.

"Anna? Is everything alright?"

The redhead gasped at her sister's presence, and rubbed her eyes and nose faster while Elsa stepped closer to the bed.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." Muttered Anna, loudly gulping.

Here she was again, hiding it.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Guessed Elsa, and she put a hand on her younger's shoulder.

That simple gesture touched Anna's heart, and she melted into tears instantly, giving up on lying through what really happened.

"Yes", she sighed in a whisper, and she grabbed Elsa's waist for a hug.

Elsa was standing up next to the bed, and she put a caring hand on Anna's head as she cried, passing her fingers through her hair with a sorry face.

"Mama and Papa, again?" She asked with a soft voice after a while.

She couldn't see Anna much in the dark of night, but she felt her nod against her stomach. Which turned at the reveal, as Elsa shared her sadness. She had made a nightmare thinking about their death a few nights earlier as well, but didn't tell Anna. In fact, both were trying so much to be positive and prevent the other from being sad that they automatically avoided to talk about it. Having Anna open up was a big step forward, and Elsa could tell her emotion by the way she was clenching her waist.

"Hey…" Murmured Elsa, gently getting off Anna's arms. She climbed on the bed, and sat next to her.

There, the redhead hugged her again, curling against her. She was still crying, and Elsa could feel her cold and wet cheeks on her neck. "Shhhh…" Soothed the elder, and she passed a hand in Anna's hair again.

"Do you want some light?" Suggested Elsa, who knew from experience that a candle reassured Anna after bad dreams.

Anna stopped crying and sniffed, then lifted her head, looking at her. "Yes, please."

Instead of opening the nightstand drawer to pick up a candle, though, Elsa waved the hand that wasn't stroking Anna's back to create a few glowing blue snowflakes, the size of a fist, and they twirled gently in the air above the bed. It lit the room at the perfect light, not too bright and enough for the elder sister to see Anna stare at it in awe with big eyes that the blue light enhanced. A slight smile appeared at the corner of her lips, as if that simple magic was enough to make her forget all her sadness.

"I love it when you make those", whispered Anna.

"I know", smiled Elsa.

She cuddled closer to the redhead.

"Do they soothe you?" She asked.

"Yeah, a lot, actually", now smiled Anna, staring at the ice creations floating above. "Wait, don't leave."

She misinterpreted Elsa's question, and thought that she wanted to know if they'd be enough for her to go back to sleep.

"I wasn't intending too." Assured Elsa, still with that soft voice.

She bent forward and parted some of Anna's hair on her forehead to place a kiss here, and Anna smiled tenderly at the sensation.

In silence, they slowly shifted down, both tired and sleepy, and their heads eventually leaned against each other.

"'Night", muttered Anna, her eyelids heavy.

"Do you mind if we sleep in tomorrow? I've had a very long day." Mumbled Elsa.

The redhead chuckled next to her. "Of course. That will be even better."


	78. Kristoff & Barley's friendship (RBTI AU)

**somecallmejohn asked:**  
**If you're still looking for drabble ideas, how about a Ralph breaks the internet au in which the Anna, Elsa and Kristoff befriend and hang out with other disney characters (disney properties count as well)?**

* * *

_(How subtle of you to indicate that I can include Onward's Barley like we said on Tumblr lol)_

* * *

"So, I suppose you're a logger?" Asked Barley.

Ralph lifted an eyebrow. "A wh-? No, no no, I'm a- I'm actually a video game villain. I work in an arcade video game."

"Oh, cooool", appreciated Barley with a long nod. "That's badass."

"What made you think that I'm a woodsman?" Frowned Ralph.

The elf shrugged. "Dunno. You look like one with your outfit."

Ralph chuckled. "Well, tell that to my game designers. I only destroy buildings for a living, not trees."

"You what now?"

"I gotta go. Vanellope's waving at me."

"Uh-okay. Oh, OH! Wait, don't tell anyone about me. My movie's not out, and actually nobody's supposed to know anything about it yet, so…"

"Pal, I don't even know how Wi-Fi works. Don't worry!"

Barley sighed and watched him go, and kind of felt it was a pity that he couldn't ask him to join his crew of adventure, given how practical Ralph's gigantic hands would be in his quest. But he would look weird among his table roleplay gang, so it wasn't that bad he wasn't making him join.

He then remembered how Kristoff was available, now that he had finished working on Frozen 2. With a big smile, he turned around and jump-walk to the Disney section, already thinking of the big laughters he'll have with his best friend. He wondered if Kristoff was good at table roleplay… He was a human, after all. That will be weird for him once he learns that elves play humans as a funny role.

Barley walked out of the Pixar area and entered the Disney one, and bumped into two stormtroopers. "Hey, you need a pass to enter here", grunted one.

"Are you serious? I'm Pixar." Snorted the elf.

None of the stormtroopers moved, and even with their helmets on, he could tell that the soldiers looked at him with a weary look.

"Come ooon, guys… Barley? The great adventurer? The almighty elf? Okay, maybe not almighty, but…"

"Aren't you from Onward?" Cut a stormtrooper. "That is a protected movie. It's not even out yet. You're on security breach. You're - literally - a leak right now."

"Oh. Wait wait wait, I can explain…" Smirked Barley as he was being taken away.

"Let him get through!" Asked someone with a powerful voice behind them.

They all turned around, and Barley recognized Kristoff, Anna, and most importantly Elsa, walking with quick steps and a bright cyan sweatshirt. He frowned at that weird outfit, but it was her with no doubt with such a color choice. He saw that Anna and Kristoff were wearing new outfits too.

"Your Majesty!" Stiffened a stormtrooper, and he let go of Barley, who smiled at the other guard with some pride. "Sorry, we didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, but remember to always let Barley enter here. He's a friend. And he wouldn't hurt a fly, so you don't risk anything."

"Yes, ma'am."

The two guards looked genuinely mortified that she had to intervene, and the elf wondered if she didn't already freeze their butts once or twice.

They were all walking back to the Disney place, and Barley turned to Anna.

"What were you doing here? I got lucky."

"Yep. Well, Elsa wanted to get another milkshake, and I gotta say I was hungry for another chips bag. So we went to the Cantina."

"The… What?"

"That's a place in the Star Wars department."

"Oh, I'm never going there. The stormtroopers do _not_ like me, and my wandering habits."

"They don't like me either, how fun!" Joked Anna, who knew it was something they had in common.

"Well, if you didn't bring back a _sword_ the other day, for starters…" Laughed Kristoff.

"I know you're proud of that trick, Kris, don't hide it."

"I don't", smiled the blond.

"It's a good thing I'm the only one here with a sense of safety", eyerolled Elsa.

The elf side-looked at her royal aura and bent to Anna.

"She did nice with the stormtroopers earlier. Does she really have the highest grade here?"

The redhead snorted. "No, technically, Snow does. But she has zero authority. Elsa, on the other hand… Well, she took the role naturally."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Laughed Elsa, who obviously overheard the conversation.

"It's a compliment, you dork", smiled her sister.

The elf smiled and switched from Anna's left side to the other, to get to Kristoff's level.

"Nice outfit." Nudged Barley, hitting Kristoff's arm. "At last you're all wearing normal clothes."

"Thanks!" Laughed the blond.

"Hey, I was wondering… Have you ever played roleplay?"

Kristoff turned to him with a smirk. "I make Sven talk all day and used to live with _trolls_. Of course I already played roleplay."

Barley's face lightened up.


	79. In the cart (inspired by Frozen 2)

**Little drabble inspired by the last trailer of Frozen 2.**

* * *

Anna let out a soft giggle as she saw how heavy Elsa's eyelids were, and how she was genuinely struggling to stay awake. With the moves of the cart, her head was shaking and nodding, and sometimes she would drop her head like she almost fainted, and briskly sit up straight again.

"Elsa…"

"Hm?" Answered the elder, turning tired eyes to her, as they were sitting next to each other.

"You're exhausted. You should sleep."

Elsa frowned as she refused. "No. Not until we arrive. You need me as a guide to give you directions based on the magic call I hear, and I need to stay awake to…"

"Didn't you say that this voice is waking you up when you hear it?"

Elsa simply stared at Anna, speechless, for she had just made a point, and Elsa was too tired to think with logic. "You're right."

"So. Sleep." Smiled Anna. She gave him a reassuring nod. "We'll be alright. I'll wake you up if we need you, I promise."

Her sister was about to say something, but she didn't have the energy. She felt and looked like she was about to faint any second. Anna cuddled closer and, naturally, Elsa bent her head to her younger sister's shoulder.

"Your shoulder really is the best place where I can find sleep…" Confessed Elsa with a drowsy voice.

Anna smiled at the compliment and looked at how Elsa placed her hands together against her. In a second, Elsa's head tilted, and she instantly fell to sleep. Her breathing turned into a slight snore.

The younger then turned to Kristoff, who had been witnessing the scene and smiling at how selfless Anna was.

"She really needed to sleep, uh? Poor her. She's been through a lot."

The redhead winced, and both their hearts hurt because they knew that Elsa was the kind of person to always hide it when she was feeling unwell. Anna gave an emotional stare at her sister sleeping on her shoulder.

"She hadn't slept at all last night. She's overwhelmed by everything going on. The call, the spirits, Arendelle's state, Grand Pabbie's advice… This is too much. And she blames herself for every single thing. Whereas she's just… She's the victim, she hasn't done anything wrong…"

Kristoff winced in agreement, and his hands clenched the reins he was holding. "Let's hope that she'll soon be the hero."


	80. In the Enchanted Forest (insp by F2)

**Another drabble inspired by the last trailer of Frozen 2.**

* * *

Elsa stepped slowly in the forest, but her steps weren't at that pace out of caution, she was just taking in slowly everything she was seeing. Anna was admiring the trees and rocks and leaves and mountains as well, and when her gaze fell on Elsa, she couldn't help but smile at how in awe her sister was.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Elsa didn't even answer, and judging by her big blue eyes getting filled with wonder, she didn't hear her young sister talk.

"Hey, Elsa." Giggled Anna.

The blonde seemed to snap from a daydream, and she blinked and turned to Anna. "Uh?"

"You really like this place. You haven't stopped smiling since we stepped out of the fog."

Elsa let out a laugh, with a relieved sigh. "It's… It's amazing, in every way. And I can feel… Magic. All around. It's like a cocoon. It's everywhere. In the air, in the ground… It feels like…" She turned her eyes back to Anna after looking around as she spoke. "…Home. It's like I've never been in my element for my whole life and that I finally found my place."

Anna's expression instantly switched from a deep touched smile to widened eyes and a shocked face. It took a second, and suddenly Elsa realized what she had said unconsciously, especially when she saw Anna's state.

"No, wait, Anna…" Clarified Elsa, and she stepped closer to her sister. "Arendelle _is_ home, of course. This is not what I meant."

The redhead forced herself to make a smile. "I know."

Her voice had croaked a bit, and Anna's throat felt tight.

"It's just…" Muttered Elsa, looking around again. A new smile stretched her lips. "I've never felt that welcome before."


	81. Ice Bros and Yule ball (Harry Potter AU)

**somecallmejohn asked:**  
**How about a Frozen Hogwarts AU in which Kristoff wants to ask Anna to the yule ball, but is anxious to do so, so he asks Elsa who's in the same year as him, to help him. It'd be nice to read ice bros with some Kristanna :)**

* * *

Elsa frowned as Rapunzel slipped her a paper under the table during Transfiguration class. Acting like this wasn't going to make them win points for the house. If the teacher caught them…

"Come on, Raps, we still have 50 points to catch up on Slytherin, what are you doing?"

"It's not from me, you dork."

"Well, keep it to yourself, or show me at the end of the class. I'm trying to follow."

It was a ridiculous argument, for Elsa had already finished her workshop assignment a long time ago, being naturally brilliant with magic.

"Alright, miss _prefect_. I'll wait."

Elsa was however bored now, and Rapunzel's tone was overflowing with sarcasm. She smirked and turned to the brunette. "Okay, what is it?"

Her friend smiled and gave her the paper note discreetly. Elsa recognized the Kristoff's writing. She blushed a bit at what she read. 'I need help for Anna at the Yule ball'. Elsa frowned and turned around, and saw the tall blond waving at her awkwardly from the back of the class.

"Are you serious?" Said Elsa, or rather mouthed.

Kristoff got what she said though, and it wasn't the first time that 6th years Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had a class in common. They also often talked like that to each other in the Great Hall when they didn't want Anna to hear.

"I need your help!" Begged Kristoff with an exaggerated pout, also mouthing.

Elsa eyerolled, and turned to her desk. Rapunzel giggled as she saw her neatly ripping a page of her notepad and take the quill out of the inkwell to write an answer. She made sure that the teacher was busy helping a table of two Hufflepuffs at the other end of the classroom before waving her wand and sending the paper fly away, flapping folded paper wings like a butterfly.

Kristoff caught it mid-air and read it, and Felix, who was sit next to him, read over his shoulder. He blushed furiously, and both Felix and Rapunzel snorted. Even Elsa, who always remained serious when she was sarcastic, couldn't help but smile.

"Not for _that_!" Mouthed angrily Kristoff. He was as red as a beet, and couldn't believe that the prefect of Ravenclaw just wrote him such a thing.

The blond checked that the teacher wasn't looking at his direction and frowned. "I need your help to _ask_ her _out_."

"I figured, you idiot", replied Elsa, smiling. "See you after class, while we head for the Astronomy tower."

"Copy", nodded Kristoff.

* * *

"Couldn't that wait _after class?_" Groaned Elsa, setting her satchel filled with books on her shoulder.

"No, it _couldn't_." Groaned back Kristoff, sending sarcasm the other way.

They both calmed down, and sighed as they were walking to their next class.

"So, tell me. When do you plan to ask her?" Asked Elsa, her voice now soft and filled with care.

Kristoff nervously rubbed the back of his head. "Well… She has Quidditch practice tonight. So I thought…"

"About asking her as you pass by the lake on your way back. Clever."

The young man frowned. "I didn't even finish my sentence."

"Isn't that what you were about to say?"

He stared at the blonde, speechless. "Yeah, actually. It's what I plan to do… Am I really this predictable?"

Elsa smiled. "Not at all, it's just that she loves this spot. It reminds her of home's fjord."

Kristoff, Anna and Elsa were from the same region of Norway, so he smiled at the memory. "Yeah."

He cleared his throat. "So, uhmmm… Should I trust my instinct? What do you think? Because I don't want to appear straight forward, and I also have to rush, otherwise half of those Gryffindor jocks are going to ask her out, and…"

He stopped talking when he felt Elsa's hand on his arm. "Kristoff. It's gonna be perfect. You two get along very well, I'm sure I don't even need to give you any advice."

"Really? …I was expecting that a person like you would have, I don't know, creative ideas or whatever."

Elsa snorted. "Dating advice isn't really a common trait in Ravenclaws, Kristoff."

The man laughed, and they started to climb the stairs to the tower.

"So, I should just… Ask her? Like… Like that?"

"She's not really the kind to beat about the bush, as you know. If you go for it, she'll appreciate it. And… I'm certain that she's been waiting for you to ask her out since they announced the Yule ball, Kristoff."

"Yeah, I was thinking– Wait, _what_?"

But Elsa didn't respond and simply smiled, entering the classroom.


	82. Crystal clear (inspired by Frozen 2)

**Little drabble inspired by that cute moment from the Frozen 2 books: **

_**"Father said the past would return", Elsa said. **_

_**"You think that's what this is?" asked Anna as she plucked ice crystals out of Elsa's hair. **_

* * *

"Of course it's what this is." Muttered Elsa. "What else would it be? This is all happening because of _me_, Anna, and you know it."

She was looking down, too ashamed to even look at her sister, and Anna interrupted her move.

"Of course not", assured Anna with an insisting tone. The smile she wore as she gently took the crystals out of Elsa's hair had vanished at her words.

The blonde was clenching her hands in a way that was everything but positive.

"Hey. Elsa." She put her hands on her elder's arms, and she finally accepted to lift her eyes.

Elsa wasn't crying, still too shocked by the state of Arendelle's town - and the panic that followed the sight of the destruction was still marking her face - but her blue eyes were filled with sadness.

"This is not happening all over again, okay? I promise. You don't need to blame yourself. It's just… Something magical that we need to figure out. Together."

It took a while, but Elsa eventually gulped and nodded.

"Thank you."

Anna shrugged. "It's nothing. They were just shining and very noticeable, so I thought it would be great to help you with–"

Elsa had an amused smile. "I meant, thank you for the pep talk. Not the crystals."

"Oh. Well, you're welcome", laughed Anna.

The blonde shook her head and clenched Anna's hands gently, looking around at the Arendellers. "Do you think I can reassure them on what is going on?"

"Of course you can. They are waiting for answers, but they know just like me that you're not responsible. Go on!"

Elsa nodded with a firm and assured face, and turned to the crowd.

"Wait." Said Anna.

"What?" Worried Elsa.

"You still have one crystal in your–" Interrupted the redhead, and she stuck her tongue out as she plucked the last one, dropping it on the ground in a clink. "There."

Elsa giggled. "Thank you."


	83. Queen Anna's crown (insp by Frozen 2)

**justlookatthosesausages: So we had this Frozen 2 ending leak saying that Elsa will become the Snow Queen and Anna will become the Queen of Arendelle. I see y'all raising headcanons that Elsa will be one who crowns Anna and I just. You fools. You complete buffoons. _Marshmallow _is the one who will pass the crown and make her Queen.**

**raventrigonsdaughter: Omg you're Galaxy brain right now**  
**boss-elsa: Big brain energy right there**  
**marvelousgameofdisneythrones: WRITE IT**  
**boss-elsa: WRITE IT**  
**frozen-snips: DEW IT**

**alright alright lol**

* * *

Kai, who was helping out Gerda with the dress, had a smile at Elsa's proposition.

"No offense, Your Highness, but I doubt that this idea is the best. Also, it would take me only a few days to order the village's blacksmiths to forge a new crown…"

Elsa frowned and was about to reply something, but Anna lifted a hand from where she stood to stop her move. She almost fell in the process, losing her balance on the stool, and Gerda wisely caught her by the hip to keep her there. The servant was so focused on the coronation dress' seams and knew Anna's hyperactivity so much that she didn't even have to look up as she did so.

"Kai, I actually think it is a good idea." Said Anna. "And I respect Elsa's choice. If that's the way she wants to do the coronation, if she wants to pass power with her own crown, then I follow her will."

The butler winced a bit, but eventually smiled. Was there a way to even contradict the sisters? Now that one had the natural authority and aura to command everyone, and the other literally reached the status of a goddess, nothing was getting in their way, and it fascinated him. And scared him, just as much; he felt sorry for their enemies already.

"Elsa, how long will it take you to go to your ice palace and back?" Asked Anna.

The Snow Queen was laid on the wall right next to the window, arms crossed, and she just had to turn her head to study the weather outside.

"Hmmm… Barely an hour, I'd say. The wind is strong today, it'll help. There's no need to ask Nokk, who's busy elsewhere anyway."

"Can I come with you?" Smiled Anna, excited as always whenever Elsa mentioned traveling with the wind spirit.

The elder had a smirk and a forbidding glance. "Certainly not. You stay here. You have a coronation dress to finish, remember? Also, the air is too cold for you."

Anna pouted. Elsa was right, she knew it, but she couldn't help but whine. "Oh, come onnnn! It's not even Winter yet!"

Elsa lifted a sarcastic eyebrow. "Remember what happened last time?"

The redhead remembered very distinctively her accidental fall in the fjord, and bit her lip to hide a smile. "Okay. Come back quick, then, alright?"

"I promise."

On those words, Elsa opened the window, gave one last nod to everyone in the room, and… Basically jumped over the sill.

Kai muffled a gasp, still not used to such a exit way, but then he heard the familiar crisp sound of ice being created in a giant slide and the giggles below of the children who passed by, and a smile stretched his lips.

"The window!" Groaned Anna, authority and exasperation in her tone, with a powerful voice so Elsa could hear it outside and two floors below.

A second passed, and in a gust of snowflakes, the window closed with a brisk move. Anna shook her head with a smile.

"That extra dork forgets to close it half the time. The other day she let the window of my study open, and half of my papers whisked away." She told a smiling Gerda, who was passing a needle in the corset.

* * *

"Elsa!" Gasped Anna, running down the corridor, and Gerda was running behind her to beg her to stop before her coronation dress gets ruined.

She tackled her into a hug, and instantly shivered. Elsa was right, the weather up North has gotten _really _cold. Even Elsa's untied long hair was chilly. Anna stepped back from the hug with a frown.

"I was so worried! You said one hour, and so many passed! You could have sent a magic message! Where were you?" Scolded the younger in a voice filled with fear and anger.

Gerda finally caught up on Anna's insane stamina and arrived at their level, panting. Elsa smiled.

"I hope you didn't make Gerda's life a pain by moving all around waiting for me."

Anna gently nudged Elsa's arm. "Can you please answer the question? Where were you? What happened?"

"I had a small setback. _Someone _absolutely wanted to come."

As if on cue, the corridor's floor slightly trembled and a giant snowman stepped in. It barely fit under the wood beams, and Gerda almost fainted at its sudden imposing presence. Thankfully, the apparence of the palace guard was friendly and cute out of duty, and it smiled as a hello to both Anna and the servant.

"Marshmallow insisted on giving you the crown themself." Smirked Elsa.

Anna smiled and lifted her eyes, seeing the shining crown on the top of their head, and she giggled.

"It'd be an honor to inherit it from you."


	84. Kristanna's first meeting (HP AU)

**somecallmejohn asked:**  
**May I suggest Anna and Kristoff's first meeting in a Hogwarts AU?**

* * *

Elsa snapped her fingers above Anna's head to attract her attention.

"Hey, what are you staring at? I'm sending you another book."

"Hmm-hmm", simply replied the younger, way too distracted.

Elsa waved her wand from the top of the ladder where she was standing, picking up from the shelf a book about History of Magic that would help her little sister in her homework. It flew to the top of the pile that Anna was levitating with her wand, and landed softly on it. The whole thing also was a good exercise for Anna to practice her spells.

Nevertheless, she hadn't stopped being unfocused since a certain blond Hufflepuff had entered the library, and as he made his way to her while reading a parchment, Anna completely forgot that she was supposed to keep her wand up, letting her wrist down as the teen passed next to her, and Elsa noticed the pile suddenly dropping.

"Anna, watch out–!"

Elsa's warning call got covered by the sound of a pile of 20 heavy books falling to the floor, and on Kristoff's head. The blonde buried her face in her hand, everybody in the library turned around at the loud noise, and Anna blushed so hard that she almost was as red as her Gryffindor tie.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, picking up the books, but also checking on Kristoff's head. "Are you okay?"

She put her hand on his hair, and the wizard got surprised by the touch. Anna really was fast-forward, but also selfless and genuinely worried for him, and all of those traits punched his heart in one go. They stared at each other for a while, and time seemed to stop in the air.

He massaged his head. "It's alright. It can happen. And I've got a thick skull."

Kristoff seemed to wince however, but he absolutely wasn't going to show his pain. Anna looked so cute staring at him with all that attention in her eyes, and biting her lip, that he just wanted to stare at her forever. The redhead suddenly crouched to the floor and picked up the last books to put them back in a pile.

"I'll help you", suggested the man.

Their fingers suddenly touched as they grabbed the same book at the same time, and Anna blushed even harder, so much she thought she was about to explode. 'That cliché?' She thought. 'Really? Hands touching as we pick up stuff from the floor?' Anna had read enough muggle romantic novels to know how classic and impossible that situation was. And yet…

They both stood up, and she was brought back to reality when she saw Elsa climb down the ladder and arrive to their level. The blonde waved her wand and muttered a Wingardium Leviosa, and the pile neatly ordered itself back correctly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I was just… Distracted", sighed Anna, butterflies in her belly.

Kristoff blushed as well when he understood what had distracted her.

"No offense, but I wasn't talking to you", frowned Elsa. "Are you okay?" She repeated, turning to Kristoff. "I'm sorry, my sister can get very clumsy…"

As she turned, he noticed the Ravenclaw prefect badge shining on her robe, and she had a caring look as well. So, great care is a family thing, apparently.

"I'm fine, really", assured Kristoff. "I'll maybe see Madam Pomfrey, but–"

"First of all, you're going to see ME!", practically yelled Mrs Pince as she walked to them with heavy and quick steps and a furious face. "You're being loud again, Mr Bjorgman. It's not the first time I ask you to _whisper_ when talking in here!"

The wizard gulped in apprehension. Elsa made the mental note that Mrs Pince was the one being loud now, and Anna made the mental note that the teenager's full name was Kristoff Bjorgman.

He gave a clumsy goodbye nod and wave to the sisters, and ran after Mrs Pince when she indicated him to follow her to her office.

"…on the Goblins part."

"Uh?" Asked Anna, suddenly realizing that Elsa has been talking to her.

Elsa frowned. "Have you even been listening to me? I said, we should start to work. There's a table available over there, and we could start your homework on the Goblins part. You'll see, it's easy, I got the same assignment when I was in your year."

Anna barely registered half of what she said, too busy looking at the back of Kristoff's head and the way his white shirt was half tucked and half out of his trousers. She followed Elsa as she walked down the library with the pile of books floating by her side.

As they sat, Elsa smiled at Anna's face. "I could ask Pocahontas for Hufflepuff's common room barrel rhythm, if you want."

"What? Why?"

"So you could ask out that guy you totally have a crush on."

Anna was the same color of her tie again. "WHAT? I'm NOT- I don't have a crush on him!"

Elsa smirked and silently opened the first book.


	85. Daughter and niece (insp by Frozen 2)

**This one is just a drabble I made once we officially knew how Frozen 2 ended. Lots of feels imagining Anna and Kristoff's possible daughter, and Elsa's reaction to her. :D**

* * *

Anna had been sweating so much that some of her hair was stuck to her face, and if she wasn't beaming in joy, Elsa would have been really concerned about her health state. The blonde smiled as she stepped closer to the bed, while Kristoff slightly rocked his newborn daughter in his arms with the most emotional look.

"You've been amazing." Said Elsa.

She passed a hand in Anna's hair to free her face a bit, and tucked it behind her ear.

"Thank you…?" Smirked Anna, surprised by her compliment. She was too exhausted to make any other move, and glad of Elsa's gesture. "Oh, gosh, your hand is so cold."

The Snow Queen retracted immediately. "Sorry! It's just… I've been very worried at your labour, that's surely why."

She was even about to step back and already stood up, but Anna used all the force that remained in her to lift her arm and grab Elsa's. "I'm just kidding. I mean, I'm not, but, you're fresh, but it's not a bad thing. I'm boiling up anyway, so it's really more than welcome."

"…Okay…" Winced Elsa, unsure.

She hadn't been very sure of anything since Anna had been holding her baby daughter in her arms, then Kristoff doing as well. All she knew was that they were giving the two most joyful and beautiful auras she had ever seen.

A silence passed.

"Elsa, do you want to hold her?"

The blonde snapped her head up at Kristoff's words.

"What? No, no no no this is not a good idea…" Blabbered Elsa, blushing and shaking her hands in front of her to dismiss the suggestion.

Anna smiled in a tender way. "_Elsa_… It will be alright."

The blonde winced, her eyes sad. "But I've been so stressed out earlier… Maybe I'm still cold…" She was clenching her hands, certain to not be worth of holding Anna's daughter. Suddenly, Kristoff grabbed her hand, thought it was with the gentle hold specific to Kristoff. Elsa jumped in surprise, and the man reassured her with a smile and a soft look.

"No, you're not cold at all. Elsa, you can do this."

'You can do this' echoed in Elsa's brain, and it felt like her heart melted every time it rang.

She gulped. "…Okay."

Both Anna and Kristoff smiled, and even Gerda still present in the room - here to make sure that everything was going well on Anna's state - had a tender expression.

The blond lifted the newborn girl, still asleep, and put it with all the care of the world in his sister-in-law's arms. For the first time ever, Elsa landed eyes on her niece, and her soul felt like melting entirely. She let out a gasp as she held her, felt her, took her in her embrace, and started to cry. The sole vision of Elsa's emotion made Anna's cry as well, but she mostly blamed the hormones.

The blonde passed a slow hand against her niece's extremely soft skin, and the baby didn't even react. So she wasn't remotely cold, after all. Her tiny tiny fist was slightly opened, and Elsa smiled as she put her pinky finger in it.

Instinctively, Anna's daughter grabbed it, and Elsa almost jumped in surprise.

"She…!"

"Yeah, I see that", smiled Anna through her tears. "She likes you already."

"I love her already too", smiled Elsa, and all stress and apprehension had left her heart to be replaced by pure and intense love.

She couldn't take her eyes away of her, and in that moment, Elsa thought of one and only thing: she swore to pamper her niece, for all her life.

* * *

"That's your favorite toy, uh?" Smiled Elsa as she took the wooden toy among the pile of numerous toys that the princess had.

According to her interested gaze when Elsa picked it up, the answer was yes. The Snow Queen examined the toy, composed of a box with a hole and another piece in wood that had the shape to fit in, and remembered that the Northuldra had carved it for her and how happy she was to offer it to her niece.

However, the two pieces were not set correctly - she must have stuck it in a previous play - and she started to unblock it. The little princess noticed it and she crawled to Elsa, who was sit on the floor in front of Kristoff in a lotus position.

Anna had noted once how Elsa had gotten more and more flexible through the years, and the mountaineer saw it too now.

His daughter adorably reached Elsa, lifted her hand to get the toy, but lost her balance then fell in her lap, and both adults giggled at it.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm still trying to unblock your toy. You really stuck it, I don't even know how." Chuckled Elsa, and she rubbed her niece's head with affection.

She was genuinely struggling to put the two pieces apart though, despite twisting and turning and pulling it in all ways. She didn't think it was necessary to call to magic to take it off, but was starting to consider it.

"Well, one thing's for sure, you inherited Anna's strength–" Mumbled Elsa as she winced and pulled the toy. It suddenly popped and finally got out. "–There!"

The beaming smile her niece gave her when she got her toy back was worth a dozen thank you's. As she didn't speak much yet, it was enough for her. She got it back in her hand, and like any baby, immediately put one of the two parts in her mouth.

"Oh." Commented Elsa.

"Yeah, she likes to drool on a lot of things."

They both laughed openly as they did 'ew' faces, and Elsa conjured some ice that she melted in her hands to wipe her palms and clean her fingers.

"Yesterday she somehow got her hands on Anna's stamp - probably when she had a break and got out of the room for a moment while she was playing around in her study - and had ink _all over _her face. I've never seen Anna hesitate more between lecturing her or burst into laughing."

Elsa cackled at the vision she had. Yep, she definitely inherited a lot of character traits from Anna, including curiosity and clumsiness.


	86. Trust sleeping (inspired by Frozen 2)

**roadwornthorlion asked:**  
**Hi! Brand new to Tumblr here! If you are still accepting prompts, do you think you could do some sort of situation where Elsa and Kristoff are just sitting and relaxing, but she's exhausted and falls asleep against his shoulder because he's the closest thing to her? Of course in a super platonic ice bros way.**

* * *

Kristoff blushed so much at the situation that he almost was as crimson as his belt.

"E… Elsa?" He asked, his voice high-pitched and croaking in surprise.

The blonde didn't answer, and he started to hear her slightly snoring, in a soft and warming way.

"Oh… Oh gosh…."

Some foot steps approaching startled him, and he sit up straight with wide eyes.

"Kristoff? What's going on?" Asked Anna, stepping closer, coming back from the spot in the camp where she had been talking with Honeymaren about her mother's shawl.

The mountaineer blushed even more, if humanly possible, now that there was a witness.

"I… It's not… I just… We were talking about you, and… She sort of fainted to sleep…"

Anna stared at him, then at Elsa, then smiled. "Am I really that boring of a topic?"

Kristoff whined. "Stop it, this is not funny! Help me out, please."

Anna giggled. "She's really not heavy, you know. You could just lift her head, or wake her up."

The man squirmed in anxiety. "I'm not gonna _wake her up!_ I don't even…"

"Dare to do it?" Guessed Anna, definitely amused by the situation. "You've become really good friends, I don't see what's blocking you."

"She's never fell asleep on me before", pointed out Kristoff, and his voice was strangely between apprehension and tenderness.

"I think it's a great milestone in your relationship." Smiled Anna.

"Will you _quit _making fun of me and give me a hand?" Grunted Kristoff, but he remained calm to not raise his voice and wake Elsa up. Anna's sarcasm also made him internally smile, but he was too panicked to genuinely do it.

"Alright, maybe we should put her to bed. It's not the first time it happens…"

Together, they lifted Elsa's arms and brought her to the tent which the Sami people had reserved for them since they arrived, and laid her down on one of the bunks. She hadn't even opened her eyes, and was still softly snoring with the same rate.

"She's so exhausted", sighed Anna, and emotion passed in her eyes. "It's been a long day."

"I didn't expect her to fall asleep _that _fast", admitted Kristoff. "I suppose that magic versus magic requires a lot of energy…"

Anna simply nodded, too proud of her elder to even say a word. They both looked at Elsa for a while, thinking about how she had basically saved their lives earlier.

"You know, she couldn't stop talking about you." Said Kristoff, interrupting the silence. "In the good way, of course. I think that fatigue had made her confess a lot. She rarely is that open to me."

Anna was surprised, and melted into a smile. "Kristoff, she _is _close to you. She appreciates you a lot. I don't think that tiredness has something to do with it."

"I know, I know", chuckled the blond. "It's just… Odd, you know? She's a very quiet person, so when she started saying all those stuff…"

"What kind of stuff?"

Kristoff gave her a stare. Anna chuckled.

"Sorry, I'm a bit curious. You were talking about me, so… But of course, if you don't want to tell me… You can keep this conversation private, it's fine…"

Kristoff lifted his hand and took Anna's fingers.

"No, really", insisted Anna. "It's fine if you–"

The man interrupted her sentence by bending his head and kissing her on the lips. Anna closed her eyes and fell into the kiss, giving it back. She realized that they actually hadn't embraced since the fire, and passed her arms around his neck, coming close. After a moment, she buried her nose in his collar, and they just stood there, breathing on each other's shoulder.

"She said yes", muttered Kristoff after a while.

"Hmm?" Asked Anna, moving her head back to look at him. "What did you say?"

"She gave me her ble–" He suddenly stopped talking, realizing that fatigue also made him confess. He cleared his throat. "Nothing."

"She gave you what?" Frowned Anna, confused.

"Uh… She gave me advice. About… Ice. Ice cut. Practice."

The redhead stared, but believed him. "Okay. You guys really are ice nerds, uh?" She scoffed, putting her head back against his torso.

Kristoff smiled. "Yeah. And she knows exactly how to reassure someone."


	87. The Arendelle family (insp by Frozen 2)

**misslozboz101 asked:**  
**Right so fic idea: future/parenthood Kristanna ; Queen!Anna ; eldest daughter ice harvester in progress ; youngest son spends his days preparing for the royal duties. Thank youuuu so much**

* * *

"That outfit looks great on you, buddy!" Complimented Kristoff as his son stepped in the great hall.

The young prince blushed, but smiled in pride, happy that his father approved his royal outfit.

"Th-thank you. I got it tailor-made, Gerda gave it to me this morning."

"Careful not to stain it", teased his sister, laid on the wall near the exit and tying her belt.

He turned to her with a grumpy expression, but decided to ignore her for today. He rather jogged to Anna, who was entering the room as well.

"Mama! Mama! What do you think of it?"

"I've seen it twice this morning already, honey." Chuckled Anna. "But if you want to hear it again, I'll gladly compliment it once more: you look fabulous."

Her son beamed with pride.

"And so are you", winked Anna to her daughter as she was wearing her ice harvester outfit.

"Thanks", she scoffed, in the usual way teenagers reacted to compliments.

Kristoff finished checking his bag, and walked to her.

"Are you ready?"

The girl nodded with a big proud smile, twirling her pickaxe in her hand. "Never been more in my life."

Anna frowned. "Where are you two going?"

Kristoff and their daughter both froze on their way out, standing still, impressed by Anna's authoritarian tone. It was rare from Anna, but her husband realized that her frown was worried, not angry. "We set up a contest. The fastest to cut all the ice blocks today gets to have the carrot cake of the other at dinner."

Anna burst out of laughing, which totally contradicted with her queenly stare just before, and made Kristoff smile. "Alright. Have some fun. But I told you to not bring any pickaxe inside. Think about the tapestry you ripped last week."

Her daughter quickly ran outside. "Sorry, mama! Won't happen again!"

She however made it twirl again as she got out by the great entrance, Kristoff running right behind her, and she almost knocked Elsa over when the latter stepped in reading a map in her hands.

"Hey!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry, Auntie! See you tonight!"

Astounded, Elsa blinked and chuckled as she saw her run in the courtyard. The blonde turned to Anna. "She makes me think of you every time she doesn't look where she goes."

"And the way she keeps apologizing reminds me of you." Smiled Anna.

"I don't say 'sorry' all the time." Replied Elsa, both upset and worried that she actually did.

"You do. Yesterday, for example. When you were late."

Elsa looked elsewhere, still ashamed and unaware that Anna had already forgiven her. "I shouldn't have come via wind. Gale keeps on insisting to come back with them instead of with Nokk, but they love to play around with m–"

"Elsa, it's fine. It's no big deal." Anna smiled. "And you were busy." She added, pointing at the map her sister was holding.

"Oh, yeah, right." Finally smiled Elsa, and her nephew ran to her.

"Is that it? Is that it?" He asked, jumping around.

"Yep!" Chimed Elsa. "All new and updated. The map of the northern lands, completed since the Giants moved around some mountains for the new camps. I noted the marks of the recent changes in purple - They _literally_ moved mountains, may I add - Here, I made it for you."

The young prince blushed and his eyes widened. "F… For me?"

"Hmm-hmm", nodded Elsa, giving him the map.

Anna smiled and some tears appeared in her eyes. She gave a tender look to both her son and her sister.

"Now go on, what was that new geopolitical idea you wanted to share with us?" Invited Elsa.

Her nephew smiled widely, and ran to the table of the great hall to dramatically brush away the objects on it and extend the map to put it flat on the wood. Anna stood by his side, proud of how he already was pointing at a strategic spot, and Elsa looked at his gestures from the other side of the table.

"So, I've been thinking about a trade road here…" Started the boy.

* * *

Anna looked at her sister while her son was packing up his brand new map and replacing the objects on the table.

"Elsa, you're dripping."

"Excuse me?" Said the elder.

The Queen had a chuckle. "Your legs are still covered with wat–" She interrupted herself to look around, and her expression changed completely from tenderness to anger. "Hey! You put water everywhere!"

Indeed, since Elsa stepped in the great hall, there were puddles following her on each step. "How many times have I told you to wipe your feet before entering the castle? Gosh, next time I'm scolding Nokk directly" Grumbled Anna, her hands on her hips and watching the mess she had done.

"Sorry…" Mumbled Elsa. She was too excited to give the map to her nephew that she had forgotten. The blonde looked at her sister and took the mental note of how Anna had been getting maniac about making things clean and ordered since she became Queen and a mother of two, and was about to make a sarcastic remark about it, but she remembered that herself had been really obsessed by details and perfection when she was the one on the throne. It probably was natural, and she only allowed herself a smile on the corner of her lips. "I'll take care of it."

The Snow Queen waved her left wrist, and all the water puddles froze instantly, then vanished in a billion of snowflakes floating in the air. She softly shook one leg and the other, and all the water drops on her legs due to the ride on Nokk to get down to Arendelle slipped in the air and disappeared just as well.

"Thank you", smiled Anna before Elsa could have the chance to say another apology.

"Oh, is Nokk here?" Asked her son, the regal tone he used when talking about politics switching to the excited one of a boy of his age.

Elsa smiled and ruffled his hair. "No, sorry sweetheart. No riding session for today. I told them they could go back for now, because I plan to stay here for the day."

"You do?" Said both Anna and the prince. Elsa noticed that Anna's voice had been filled with delight more than surprise.

"Yes. I'm not really busy at the moment. And I heard rumors of a carrot cake tonight? It would be a shame to miss Gerda's desserts." Smiled Elsa.

Her nephew jumped in joy, hugging her at the waist and shaking her. The Snow Queen laughed openly and she shared his happiness so much that it sort of gave her an aura, that Anna admired from the other end of the table. Elsa's long untied hair, looking almost golden with the morning yellow light passing by the window behind her, waved with her laughs, and the ice patterns on her skin shone at her movements. Anna was struck by the view, and she realized that she hadn't seen Elsa being sad in what, months? Years? Maybe more than a dozen years. A ball formed in her throat at the emotion of the sight, and she had to clench her dress not to shed a tear as she gulped.

As her son stepped back from the hug, Anna came closer. "I have so many things to show you. We received new painting deliveries last week. Oh, and, the new Arendelle banners design are in progress. And we installed a new pendulum for the Yule bell. And–"

Elsa melted in a smile. "Anna, breathe. It's alright, I have plenty of time to catch up on everything. I'll stay several days if needed. As long as you want."

Anna calmed her nervous gestures of the hands and gave her a smile with a sigh of relief, but that sigh also was to catch her breath. Her son chuckled at her behavior. It was always funny to see how she acted differently around Elsa, like every serious mask or regal barrier suddenly dropped. In fact, she looked in that moment like if she were the big sister. As Anna wore heels and Elsa was walking around bare foot with a simple layer of ice, the redhead was taller than her, and her teal blue eyes were overflowing with affection.

"I'll put the map in my bedroom", suggested the boy, cleverly wanting to leave the two between them. He climbed the main stairs two steps at a time and the great hall was suddenly silent.

"Come here", smiled Elsa as she opened her arms.

Anna practically launched herself in Elsa's arms like always, and held her tight. The blonde gave her the same squeeze in return, and they just stood there for a while, smiling on each other's shoulders. Elsa noticed that Anna's neck smelled like everything she loved in the library of the castle, and memories came to her in flashes: wood furniture when it had just been polished, the smell of old dusty register books, and the distinctive smell of the wax they use to seal letters. So Anna had been working on early hours already.

The latter passed a hand in Elsa's soft and long hair, and it smelled like it had its own story as well: fresh pine needles when the morning dew passed on it, a slight smell of lavender, and…

"Did fire salamanders burn the forest again?"

Elsa blinked and stepped out of the hug, staring at Anna. She had an amused smiled.

"Gosh, the smoke smell won't go away, uh?" Sighed the elder. "No, they just wanted to help with the camp fire two days ago and it… Well…"

"Went up in smoke?" Smiled Anna, biting her lip.

Elsa snorted then laughed, and nudged her arm. "I missed your puns."

She looked around, Anna's hands in hers. "Alright, what should we start with?"

"Oh, you're gonna _love_ the new painting of Joan of Arc."

"You ordered a new one already?"


	88. Growing old together (post-Frozen 2)

**This one's just a little idea of mine, thinking about Elsa and Anna as they are old. **

* * *

Anna clenched her teeth at the pain in her back when she reached the top of the stairs. She had to ask Elsa to find a magical ice system for her to not have to climb them again and again when working between her study and the meeting room, otherwise she would not see life above 85 years old. And she firmly intended to live until 100, or even 200 if her will was enough to do so.

She clamped her wrinkled hand on the railing knob and had a sigh and a smile. To think there was a day where she could climb those steps two by two in leaps…

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sight of a light in front of her, coming from the library. The door was closed, but the light under it was quite bright, and in a familiar blue color, which made Anna smile. It wasn't an ordinary oil lamp that was lit at this time. What was Elsa doing in the library so late at night?

The Queen rose her hand holding her own lamp and made her way in the dark to the door, which she opened without knocking. As she did so, she heard a gasp, a thud, and the noise of someone definitely falling along a pile of books.

"Elsa?" She asked, worried and amused.

"H-hey", answered a voice in the dark.

Elsa was indeed standing there, hurriedly closing books and sending them float in the air here and there. Anna noticed in one look that she had been reading several tens of them right on the floor, and she was now doing feet moves to dismiss all of them back to their emplacements with magical twirls of snowflakes.

She had the forced smile of someone caught in the act of something bad, and it was accentuated by floating blue ball of light dancing near the ceiling above her head.

"Hum, what's going on?" Inquired the Queen. "I thought you were heading back to the Forest after lunch. What are you doing in here?"

"Nothing", lied Elsa, who clearly was holding a book behind her back.

That answer made the experienced old lady raise a sarcastic eyebrow.

Anna bent her head and noticed that in her hurry to hide it, Elsa had thought of covering the cover of the book with snow, so that her sister couldn't see the title of it. She had an amused scoff.

"I've read every single book of this library, again and again, while we were separated as children. Do you honestly think I wouldn't recognize a cover by its spine when I see it?"

Elsa lowered her head and gaze, ashamed to have lied. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you a fool, I just…" She mumbled.

"Hey, it's alright. I can tell it's making you overwhelmed." Sadly smiled Anna as she put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. "Come on, you know you can tell me anything. Why hiding it?"

Elsa's eyes were glistening, and still looking at their feet. "…You know why."

The Queen winced. Yep, Elsa was hiding some important secret, and she knew that Anna wasn't going to like to know about it. But she had to.

"Just show me, okay? Also, covering the book with snow isn't a good idea. The pages will get wavy and all because of the humidity. It's alright, Elsa. Tell me what's going on."

Anna's voice tone had been warm and maternal in that question, like if she were asking one of her grandchildren to show the toy they just broke. In a way, making Elsa admit something had the same process that to do the same with a child. It wasn't the first time she sounded like the big sister instead of the younger, and it had a bittersweet effect on her sister as she slowly rose her eyes with a shameful look. She took the book out of her back and shook it a bit, so the snow covering it would vanish in a swirl of snowflakes and a beam.

The younger smiled to Elsa as a thank you for trusting her, and looked at the cover.

"So… Why exactly do you need to go through the Arendelle's birth register?"

"Time has come." Mumbled Elsa.

"What?" Asked her sister, for her sentence was unclear in every way.

The Snow Queen raised her head, and Anna was shocked to see how sad her eyes were. "I'm going to die of old age soon. I need to find an heir."

"Find an heir?" Repeated Anna, confused. Elsa had so many nephews and nieces, and little nephews and nieces, what was she talking ab–

Then it _hit_ her. As strong and sinister as a slap in the face. Anna had to hold herself to the nearest book shelf to not fall because of how her knees almost gave up at the realization.

"You're looking for an heir for your powers. A new Snow Queen."

Elsa nodded slowly. "…Or a Snow King." She said, adding a bit of humor in her voice, trying to bring back a smile on Anna's face.

But her sister was deeply aggravated. "Elsa, it's…"

The elder closed her eyes, aware of how sad the situation was. "I know, I shouldn't have let you discover it that way, I–"

"Let me help you."

"Uh?"

"Let me help you find them. Choose them. Let me do that research with you."

Elsa's widened eyes became blur with tears. "Anna…"

"Please."

"But you know that…"

"If it's our last adventure together before you…" Gulped Anna. "…Do that transfert… Then… Let me do it with you."

Elsa was speechless at first, then had an emotional gasp, and passed her arms around Anna for a hug. It was warm, relieved, despite the cold of her skin due to her sadness since her younger had entered the room. "Of course, Anna."


	89. It's a she! (post-Frozen 2)

**Another drabble based on a cute thought about Anna during a possible future pregnancy. Also, I'm still a huge fan of that necklace in Once Upon a Time!**

* * *

"Your hair has gotten so much longer!" Noticed Anna, her face beaming. "It suits you."

Elsa finally detached her eyes from Anna's face for the first time since they started the conversation to look down at her own hair.

"You think so?" She asked, twirling some locks between her fingers. "I just let it grow…"

Anna chuckled. "I do. You know, I'm telling the truth. I'm incredibly frank since those last months of pregnancy. It's probably hormones. Honestly, I think I can't even lie anymore. Sorry in advance if I'm too direct."

Elsa shook her head with an eyeroll, placing her hand back on Anna's belly, rubbing it again gently. "You mean, now you're even more outspoken than the usual? Damn, that's a record."

Anna laughed at that, when suddenly she gasped in pain and curled a bit on her chair. "OW!"

Elsa felt the kick under her hand and let out a surprised exclamation as well.

"Wow, she's got a harsh way to say hi…" Winced Anna, recovering from the jolt.

Elsa gave her a warm look and passed her hand on Anna's dress again, soothing her. "Kristoff told me they've been moving a lot recently. It's not just when I'm here."

"Still. She likes your voice."

The blonde smiled, but then frowned. "How are you this persuaded that it's a girl? I thought the trolls couldn't tell."

"It's not the trolls. We went for a hike - a calm one, I see you coming - the other day, and we met this lovely travelling lady, and she gave me a necklace that's said to be magical. You hover it over the belly and if it swings north to south, it's a boy, and if it swings east to west, it's a girl."

"This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard", scoffed Elsa, easily imagining Anna mixing up and switching the two indications anyway.

The redhead had an amused frown. "What, you don't believe it?"

"Well, no."

"You've _literally_ been gifted magic at birth by the spirits of an enchanted land and you're telling me that you don't trust that?" Laughed Anna.

"When you put it that way…" Groaned Elsa. "Still, I prefer to have a scientific review."

The Queen cackled. "I can't believe it! What a nerd you make!"

Elsa blushed slightly. "I just trust science better for this kind of stuff. I only want everything to be certain and precise with your pregnancy."

She looked worried, so Anna bent her head with a reassuring gaze.

"You and I both know that it's gonna be fine, Elsa. Keep calm."

"I _am_ calm." Muttered the elder.

"Oh yeah? Then why is your hand so cold all of a sudden?"

Elsa jumped of fear and immediatly took her hand off Anna's belly.

"I'm only kidding!" Laughed the redhead.

Her sister gave her an angry stare. "Stop joking about that! You know I can't tell when- And you know how I hate it when it happens!"

"I was only teasing you. Relax. You would never hurt her. Or me."

"Again, we still don't know if it's a girl…" Grumbled Elsa, still bitter.

Anna puffed with an eyeroll, and noticed that Kristoff entered the room.

"Hey honey!"

"Hey", sighed the man in both love and exhaustion, coming back from the courtyard where he had been helping merchants to deliver their commodities.

He stepped to his wife and kissed her on the forehead, passing a hand on her belly. "No kick? Hum, weird."

"Oh, she just did a minute ago. For Elsa. She likes to say hi with a punch."

"I feel like she inherited that from you." Chuckled Kristoff, and Elsa laughed along for how true it was. With such energy in the womb already, their child was about to be an Anna bis.

The blond noticed that Elsa was clenching her hands in her lap.

"Do the kicks scare you?" He wondered.

Elsa was about to reply that of course not, but Anna was faster.

"She's afraid of hurting the baby since I made a joke about her cold hands."

Elsa stared at her with a pout. She really had no filter indeed. Kristoff laughed.

"Not at all", assured Elsa, and she placed her hand back on Anna's belly. "But I'd _appreciate_ it if your wife stopped making jokes about my magic potentially hurting her or my future niece."

"I'm sitting right there." Puffed Anna.

Then she gasped and her jaw dropped. "You just said niece!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, and?" Said Kristoff.

Elsa lifted a warning finger.

"No, nonono. It doesn't mean anyth–"

"Oh yes it does. Totally slip of the tongue right there. You totally–"

"Anna, I did NOT–"

"You did. You know you did. You believe it, don't you."

"Oh _shush_ _up_." Smiled Elsa.


	90. First ride with Nokk (post-Frozen 2)

**niyana-the-ambiguous-mobian asked:**  
**Ooh that last post just gave me idea for a prompt! Elsa taking her Niece to the enchanted forest to meet the Nøkk, Bruni, Honeymaren and Ryder.**

* * *

Eydis gulped. Last time her mother talked about Nokk, she had explained in a disconcerting casual voice that it once tried to drown Elsa, and she got shocked by it. Especially knowing that she always saw her aunt walk on water, so how could anyone or anything manage to drown her?

At this thought, her breathing sped up and got heavier, which Elsa noticed, and she turned around after petting Nokk to look at her niece with emotion.

"It's going to be alright, sweetheart. They wouldn't hurt a fly. Well… Unless you're a fly intending to cross the Dark Sea."

She chuckled at her own joke, which sadly only made Anna's daughter panic even more, so she cleared her throat and blamed her inappropriate humor. Spending so much time with spirits - and literally ruling over them - often made her forget that some humans were frightened by them.

The Snow Queen walked to her niece and put a reassuring hand on hers. "I swear it's going to be okay. Just take your time."

"Okay." Whispered Eydis, nodding, her golden blond braids jumping in the process.

"Come closer to them." Advised the woman.

She did, and Nokk stared at him with their glowing blue eyes, measuring her strength.

"Easy… Go easy…" Soothed Elsa with a soft voice.

Eydis couldn't tell if she tried to soothe her or the magical horse, but it was efficient for her at least. She breathed in and out calmy, and stepped further. With a wince and a slight moan of fright, she raised a hand to the their muzzle, and prepared for the worse.

But Nokk actually already gave her all their trust, and splashed her hand happily with their nose. Eydis giggled at the sensation.

"Can I ride you?" She smiled.

They seem to approve with a slow blink of the eyes, and she went on their side to climb on their back.

It was an odd sensation; not only Nokk was bigger and felt more muscular than any of the horses of Arendelle, but they also were entirely made of water, which was unsettling to sit on. Solid water. She was standing on solid. Water. Eydis noticed how helpful her outfit was.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm wearing an ice harvester suit, uh?"

Elsa smiled at her sentence, and thanked Kristoff for both making her inherit from his humor and designing her a water proof mountain outfit for her adventures in the wild.

"Alright, now keep your back straight, find your posture…"

Elsa got interrupted by the familiar sound of tiny quick steps tapping the forest ground to them.

"Bruni followed us", chuckled Elsa, not even needing to turn around - and she wanted to keep her eyes on Eydis to make sure everything was fine. "He must want another one of your cookies."

"But I already gave him half of- I already gave you half of my bag!" Complained Eydis, talking directly to him as he pawed at the ground, stamping in impatience with his tongue out like a dog.

He liked Anna's cookies just as much as Eydis and Elsa.

"Later, maybe, Bruni." Smiled Elsa, melting at his insisting big eyes.

Nokk noticed that the attention wasn't on them anymore, and rather on the adorable tiny spirit on the ground, so they reared briskly in jealousy, and Eydis gasped at the sudden move.

They slammed their hooves on the ground, which made water splash on Bruni, and the salamander gasped in a hiccup. A hiccup that made him turn pink and covered with flames, and the grass started to burn.

Eydis was losing her balance and hadn't taken the time to grab anything, and the first thing in her vision was the ice bridle, which she tugged on, making everything even worse. Nokk moved again, harder this time, and splashed Bruni again, and he took it as a personal offense this time; as a revenge, he ran around their hooves and made a circle of fire.

"No, NO NO NO!" Exclaimed Elsa at the scene.

Her voice wasn't panicked, only annoyed, as if it wasn't the only time that Nokk and Bruni fought each other like that. She sprayed a layer of ice on the fire to extinguish it.

"Stop it!" Grunted Elsa once and for all, and briskly both the salamander and the horse stopped their move and froze there, then split and remained quiet in their corner.

Eydis, clasping her hands on the ice bridle, tried to find her balance again, and smiled at the sensation that suddenly filled the air. It was like, when Elsa ordered that, something snapped around them, and Nature itself had stopped for a second to listen to her. Now, as if sound only came back to her ears, the ruffling of the leaves in the trees and the distant sound of the wind resumed.

"Did you just…"

"What?" Frowned Elsa, not looking at her because she was too busy glaring at Bruni with warning eyes.

"Did you just do that?"

"Do what?" Turned Elsa, her untied blonde hair floating around, worried something happened with Nokk.

She looked clueless, like if she didn't realize the huge impact she just had on their surroundings, or rather, was so used to it that she didn't pay attention to it anymore.

"…Nothing." Smiled Eydis.

Elsa looked at her niece with a sarcastic expression. She knew her niece's smirks too well. A flashback of the numerous pranks she did as a child came to her mind, and Eydis' mischief face was similar to Anna's, so it was obvious there was something going on.

However, the Snow Queen didn't insist on it, and just stayed amused by the situation.

"So, are you comfortable up here?" She asked.

"Amazing!" Admitted Eydis. "I didn't know that… Water could be this comfortable."

Nokk shook their head a bit. If they were speech enabled, they would have grunted a 'What's that supposed to mean?'. Elsa smiled and passed a hand along their muzzle to soothe them. "It's a compliment."

That seemed to convince them, and only then Elsa noticed what Eydis was holding.

"Oh, isn't the bridle too cold?"

"Nah, it's alright. It's so flawless…" Admired the girl, looking at it closer and noticing all the tiny clamps it was composed of. "And Mama is right. Your ice is so magical it's not even cold."

"…Thank you? I guess?"

Eydis giggled at her confusion. _"It's a compliment"_, she added, passing a hand on Elsa's arm, imitating and exaggerating the specific voice she always had when talking to Nokk, and the Snow Queen gasped at her nerve.

"You little rasqual!"

Eydis burst out of laughing, and even Nokk seemed to find it funny.

"Okay, you two, that's enough." Said Elsa as she shook her head, sensing in Nokk the equivalent of a laugh.

"Oh, can we go for a ride? Please please please?" Insisted her niece.

"Fine, fine. But not too far, okay? And Nokk, needless to tell you to go easy on her. If I _ever_ see you being too harsh or going to fast…"

Nokk gulped, a bump of water going down their neck.

"…Yep, you know what will happen."

"I like fast!" Complained Eydis, unhappy with how Elsa was protecting her.

"Go slow for now, okay? I haven't even introduced you to the Giants yet, and I don't know how they will react seeing you around."

"I won't go near the river." Promised the girl, wise enough.

Elsa simply nodded, and watched her gallop away with a pinch to the heart. Hopefully, she knew that she was an ace at horse riding, so there wasn't any danger.

Bruni squealed from the ground.

"Okay, one more cookie, but after that we stop, alright?"

He nodded and she smiled as she picked him up from the ground, and it climbed in her hand and all along her arm to go set himself on her shoulder where he spent a lot of time.

As Elsa made her way back to the Sami camp, her appetite made her smile. "Maybe I'll take one as well. Heavens, Anna's cookies are so good."

* * *

"You're over-protecting her again."

Elsa jumped of surprise. She could usually sense when people were coming close to her, but she was so busy enjoying Anna's cookie and bathing in the sunlight that she hadn't heard Honeymaren approach.

"Oh, I, uh…"

"It's alright, finish your cookie", chuckled the woman, seeing how awkward Elsa felt to have been interrupted.

The blonde rubbed her mouth and dusted the crumbs from her ethereal white dress, blushing a bit at her state. It was a good thing that Honeymaren and her were close friends, because she felt like nothing about her behavior right then made her look like a sacred person.

"Sorry, I was just…"

"I shouldn't have interrupted you. It's my fault. I know you like to enjoy Anna's cookery on your own sometimes, and–"

The Sami woman was already returning to the reindeers herd she had been coming from.

"Please, it's alright", smiled Elsa, putting a hand on her arm. "You can stay."

She finished chewing on her last chunk of cookie, and suddenly remembered what Honeymaren said while she sat next to her on the soft verdant grass.

"Wait, I'm not over-protecting her!" She grumbled, her mood switching.

Honeymaren only had to slide her a specific look for Elsa to re-consider her own words.

"Okaaaay, maybe I am. But I just can't help it."

"I know." Sneered the woman, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun as well. "And I understand why. In a way, she makes me think of Anna on the first time I met her."

Elsa nodded with a soft smile, emotional at the reminder of how much she had in common with her mom.

"Wait, didn't Anna try to kill you the first time we met?"

Honeymaren burst of laughter. "Yeah, right, with that sword made of your ice. Well, come to think of it, you made me slip on the same ice right afterwards."

"Oh, fair enough."

They chuckled, and stared at the horizon, where birds were flying in pure freedom and the wind slightly blowing on clear clouds.

"It seems so long ago…"

"It _was_ long ago. Time flies when children grow up, uh?"

Elsa had a gasp of approbation. "I feel like Eydis was a child just yesterday!" She exclaimed. "And look at her now. She's almost my height. And riding horses. And fighting. Kristoff even told me recently that she doesn't want to be called a teenager anymore."

Her friend laughed. "And all the Sami leaders in the camp, who were less than 10 years old when the mist lifted."

Another silence fell on them. "Gosh, listen to us. We sound so ancient. Are we _that_ old?" Chuckled Elsa nervously.

Honeymaren joined her in that nervous laugh, and opened her eyes when she noticed that Elsa had been standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"I, uh… I have to check up on something with Gale. I just remembered."

The dark brown hair woman gave her another sarcastic gaze. She was getting even better than Elsa at these. "Where are you _truly_ going?"

Elsa sighed. "Oh, _stop_ _it_. You know the answer."

"Eydis will be fiiiine. Stop getting behind her back. She's having the time of her life with Nokk! Think about how she's the only one who ever rode them apart from you."

"Anna did too once." Reminded Elsa, trying to distract her from the actual conversation.

"Before getting tossed out because she was feeling too much anger against him." Reminded Honeymaren as well. "Years have passed and she still is bitter about that one time they tried to drown you."

"You know her. She can get very resentful."

"But not your niece…" Stated Honeymaren, putting the conversation back on tracks.

That was true. Eydis had also inherited the calm and ease of Kristoff, and Nokk had sensed it the minute they faced her.

"Alright, I see what you mean… Can I _at least _go watch her as she rides on the valley? Just to make sure that everything goes well?"

"Go on, go on", said Honeymaren, rolling her eyes as Elsa made her way out of the valley. "_Spirits_, you're so stubborn."

Elsa shivered at the second she swore with that word, and twirled around, her muscles tensed.

"STOP saying that!"

The Sami woman cackled at her reaction, and the Snow Queen understood that she had chosen that idiom instead of another just to mess with her. Elsa's pout made her laugh even longer.

"Sorry, sorry. I know you told me before to stop it because of the effect it has on you, but it's so funny to not…"

A pile of snow fell on her head and she got entirely covered with it. She shook her head out of it with a gasp.

"…Okay, lesson learned."


	91. Two heartbeats (post-Frozen 2)

**Tumblr reflection: **

**There are so many adorable possibilities for who tells Anna that she's pregnant first. Even the idea that she finds out on her own is adorable. Just like the possibility of Gerda having an expert eye and noticing the same symptoms than Iduna had. Or Bulda seeing the way her crystals beam at her neck when she greets Anna with a hug on Kristoff and her's visit. But a new one came to my mind after starting to have the headcanon that Elsa's five senses have heightened and sharpened since her transformation into the Fifth Spirit:**

**What if Elsa's sitting next to Anna around the camp fire in the Northuldra village and it's the first time of the day that they're finally in a quiet spot on their own and they just enjoy the silence of the night, cuddling to each other, and suddenly Elsa frowns because she hears_ two heartbeats_**

* * *

Anna was admiring the stars with a dreamy gaze, enjoying the view she had of them from the forest. It was one of her favorite things when she visited Elsa and the Northuldra: seeing the night sky clearly. With the smoke of the chimneys and the street lights of Arendelle, stars were less visible when she observed them from the castle's balconies.

She cuddled close to Elsa, hugging her arm as she looked at the constellations. The elder had her hand in hers, her breathing calm and quiet just like Anna's, and she was enjoying listening to her sister's heartbeat in moments like those. It was soothing and reassured her to hear–

Elsa suddenly stiffened, sitting straight, whereas she had her head on Anna's until now. The brisk move worried the younger, and she turned around with a frown.

"What is it?"

Elsa was still, in an odd way; she had her eyes widened, her mouth closed and firm, and Anna wondered for a moment if someone had put an ice cube in her collar, because it almost looked like it. She chased that ridiculous idea out of her mind, for it was impossible that Elsa was even shivering because of the cold of the night, and moved around to observe her sister's face.

"Elsa?"

The blonde didn't answer, and seemed to focus on something. In fact, she was listening closer, and turned to Anna with a shocked face.

"Wow, okay, now this is creepy. What the heck is going on?"

Slowly, Elsa's dumbfounded face turned to an emotional one. A smile started to stretch her lips, and her eyes filled with tears, gleaming in the light of the camp fire.

"Anna…"

"Yeah?" Worried the redhead. "What–"

As a response, Elsa tackled her into a hug, and the redhead let out a gasp at the sudden force of the embrace.

"Anna!" Gasped the elder as she buried her face in her neck, and Anna blinked her eyes in confusion, both by the sob in Elsa's voice and the absurd position they had for a hug. She almost fell of the tree trunk they were sitting on.

And Elsa started to weep on her shoulder.

"Uuuuhhh… As much as I enjoy this hug, I'm also concerned. Why are you crying?" Asked Anna.

Elsa moved back from the embrace and held Anna's shoulders to look at her in the eyes. It was a good thing that she was firmly grabbing her, because she was going to fall off the trunk at any second. The Snow Queen's big blue eyes were filled with joy, Anna now noticed, and she smiled despite herself, Elsa's happiness being contagious.

"I heard it!"

"You heard it?" Repeated Anna.

"The baby."

_'The baby? Am I the baby she's talking about? Since when does she call me a baby?' _Thought the Queen, completely lost.

Elsa seemed to see how clueless Anna was, so she chuckled and grabbed her shoulders tighter with emotion.

"Anna, you're pregnant."

There was a blank. If it were summer season, one could hear crickets comically chirping in the background.

"Wait, what?"

"You're pregnant!" Exclaimed Elsa, and as soon as she blinked, tears of joy rolled on her face.

It took several seconds for Anna to register what she meant. What that meant. The news. How Elsa found out.

"I'm… I'm…" Blabbered Anna. It was difficult to articulate with her jaw dropped.

And she quickly joined Elsa as she burst into tears. She slapped a hand on her mouth and gasped.

"I'm pregnant? I'm pregnant! I'M PREGNANT?!" She exclaimed, now so loud that it echoed in the forest.

Some Sami turned around and got distracted from their tasks. Elsa laughed.

"No need to warn the whole valley, but yes, you are. I can hear two heartbeats in you, right now even. And… Yours is beating really fast", she added, laughing with tenderness at Anna's emotion.

"I'm pregnant. _Oh my gosh, I'm pregnant_." Repeated Anna, now cupping her face with hands on her cheeks. "I'm pregnant. Ohhhhh gosh."

Anna's heart was beating even faster now, and Elsa understood that she was starting to hyperventilate.

"Hey, hey hey hey, Anna, look at me. This is great news."

But Anna gave her a bright and warm smile. In fact, she wasn't panicking, but having hyperactive joy.

"I KNOW!" She jolted, screaming in happiness. She gasped. "KRISTOFF. I HAVE TO TELL KRISTOFF. KRISTOFF!"

She had turned around at that call, completely forgetting she was on a tree trunk, and fell head first on the grass.

Elsa made a wince. "Careful."

"KRISTOFF!" Stood up the redhead again, not even registering that she had just slammed her body on the ground.

Ryder and Kristoff appeared between the trees with worried faces, small wood in the arms.

"What is it?"

The blond then widened his eyes as Anna suddenly jumped on him.


	92. Charades night spirit (post-Frozen 2)

**raventrigonsdaughter asked:**  
**Elsa every friday night: just a warning the first Spirit pun I KNOW you dorks are going to make will be splashed by the nokk.**

* * *

"Simple warning: at the first Spirit pun you make - and I _know_ you will make at least _one_ \- I call Nokk in and they splash you all. Understood?"

Olaf closed his mouth discreetly as he was actually about to make one. Kristoff smiled and coughed and looked elsewhere, while Anna shook her head.

"What tells you that we were going to do that?"

"I just know." Said Elsa as she sat next to her.

"Also, we're indoors. You can't bring Nokk in, or they'll put water everywhere. Ha!"

Elsa turned to her with a frigid stare. "Extremely bold of you to think I care. One Spirit pun, and you're all _drenched_."

Kristoff got genuinely frightened by the threat, and exchanged a gaze with Olaf. Anna, however, would never be scared of Elsa, and even less with such a dramatic face, so she just crossed her arms.

"Don't you _dare_ bring them inside. I don't want this couch and carpet to get wet."

"Since when have you become this mindful about keeping the castle clean?" Teased Elsa.

"Since I'm the _Queen_", replied Anna on the same tone.

They stared at each other, trying not to smile to not break into laughter and the other's nonsense.

"Are you two done being dorks? Maybe we can start the game." Eyerolled Kristoff.

"Okay. Let's do this! I can't wait for Anna and I to smash you with a victory." Beamed Elsa.

Anna loved her motivation. "Yeah! That's the…"

She immediately stopped herself, biting her lip.

"…Hourglass. The hourglass." She pretended she meant to say, taking the hourglass that Sven had next to his hoof, and he looked a bit offended that she took it (it's _his_ role).

"A _magnificent_ hourglass", exaggerated Anna to keep going on her lie. "A perfect hourglass to mark time. Yep. As we win."

Elsa lifted an eyebrow as she kept rambling, and Kristoff slowly put a hand on her shoulder as she talked faster and faster. "Alright, maybe we'll start, okay?"

"Excellent idea", sighed Anna with relief as he saved her.

Kristoff put the hourglass back where it was.

"Olaf, wanna start?"

"Can I shape shift this time?"

"_No_." Said both sisters on the same grumpy tone.

"Ohhh." Pouted Olaf. "This is going to be hard."

He jumped off the couch and took a paper out of the basket as Sven held it to him, and read it. He then quickly widened his eyes.

"Oh boy."

"What?" Giggled Anna. "You can't mime it?"

Olaf frowned at her challenge. "Of course I can. I can mime anything. It's just…"

He had a scared face again, and gave a quick glance at Elsa, and she wondered what was wrong. Then it hit her.

"Oh."

Both Kristoff and Anna turned to her. "What, _oh?_"

Elsa giggled softly. Internally, she was actually bursting with laughter. "Nothing."

She waved at the snowman. "Keep going, Olaf."

If he were able to sweat out of fear, Olaf would totally just have. He gave a fearful look at everyone, then gulped. "O… Okay. Here we go."

And then he started to mime the word 'Spirit'.


	93. Spearing (post-Frozen 2)

**bruniboi asked:**  
**How about Honeymaren teaching Elsa to spear fish, but Elsa falls in/pulls Honeymaren in vice versa?**

* * *

"Did you really have to craft yourself an ice spear?"

"What? You said to bring one."

"I meant, _pick_ one from the _camp_, you spirit dork!"

"Oh."

There was a blank, and Elsa looked at the spear the brunette was holding, then shrugged. "I prefer mine anyway."

Honeymaren rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I bet you do."

Her ice spear looked like a refined and simpler version of a trident only with four blades, and it definitely looked like she could fight with it more than hunt, so the Northuldra wondered if she actually had conjured it once to train for fight. It was sparkling blue and white, and had a gradient of crystals with their four different colors along the stick. Honeymaren signed to Elsa to follow her.

"Come on, let's get to it. I'd tell you to take off your boots", said the brunette as she put hers aside, "but you're already bare foot."

"Actually, I'm wearing sandals. But they're hardly visible. And I'll keep them, thank you very much."

"You still have such royal habits", puffed Honeymaren.

"No, it's just that Nokk told me that there are sharp rocks at the bottom of the river sometimes."

"They… Told you?" Frowned the woman, stepping in the water along her.

"Well, it's more of a… Sensing language. I… Felt it. I don't know how to explain it."

"Alright." Smiled Honeymaren, seeing how the blonde has just blushed.

"So, what do we start with?" Asked Elsa.

"For starters, we obviously have to find fish."

The spirit nodded, and looked around. The river was naturally clear because of how respectful the Northuldra were of Nature, and even quite transparent, but the fishes were clever enough to hide under the rocks.

Elsa hesitated for a moment to use her magic, due to how used to it she had become, doing more than half of her daily activities helped with magic. But she thought that it would be more fair towards Honeymaren to not do so, and more polite to simply follow her instructions and spear fish normally.

"Here!" Exclaimed Honeymaren when she spotted a bunch of fishes further down the river. "Careful to step slowly to them. The less moves you make, the better it is."

The blonde nodded silently. She had paid attention at how the Sami kept a low voice.

"Okay, we're close enough. Always take your time to aim, and keep your focus. Then you can give the attack like that, with your fingers down as you hold the spear, or you can have them up, with it above your shoulder. As you want. Both are efficient. Here, have a try."

Elsa was staring at her as she was showing her, and got a bit lost in a daydream.

"Elsa."

"Uh?"

"Have you been listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, fingers down or above the shoulder. Noted."

She grasped firmly her ice spear, and walked forward with prudence. Honeymaren noticed that her moves were flexible and calm, barely making rounds in the water as she went to the fishes, and knew that it would be a winning catch on first try.

However, when Elsa launched her spear into the water, she completely missed them, and her ice spear planted in the bottom of the river. Honeymaren burst out of laughter, and she gave her a frowning look.

"Sorry, it's just…" Wheezed the Sami. "Who would've thought that you're so clumsy!"

"It's my first try." Grumbled Elsa, defensive.

"Yeah, I know, it's just… It's so funny, I'm sorry."

The blonde groaned a bit. "I'm gonna get my spear. Stop laughing."

Honeymaren kept giggling, unable to not to. Elsa saw that her spear was entirely underwater, and was about to attract it to her with her magic, but sighed thinking that it would be better to just get it herself.

The Northuldra looked at how Elsa went into the water, and calmed her giggle little by little. Then there was a silence. Elsa hadn't come back. "Elsa?"

Honeymaren's breathing sped up with stress. "Elsa?!"

The blonde didn't reappear at the surface.

"ELSA!" Exclaimed the Sami, and she moved the water around in nervous splashes to find her. "ELSA, WHERE AR–AAHH!"

She yelped when she suddenly felt something gripping her ankle, and she got strongly tugged underwater. She clenched her eyes as she hit the surface and got completely immersed. Hopefully, her brother often did that joke, and she was used to open her eyes underwater.

When she looked around, she saw Elsa giving her the biggest smirk, and noticed that she had an air bubble surrounding her head.

"You cheater!" Said Honeymaren, even though with the bubbles of her mouth, it sounded more like 'ylou shleatley'.

Elsa giggled like a child, her chuckle clear in the air bubble and echoing to the Northuldra's ears. Honeymaren smiled, but then went back to the surface, gasping.

She coughed a bit, and was joined by Elsa.

"This is unfair. You shouldn't be using magic."

"I didn't. And I won't, I want to hunt fish fairly. This was just Nokk's work. They promised me that I'd never drown after I confessed that our fight traumatized me a bit and made me scared to go underwater."

"You get a bubble of air every time you go in the water?" Asked Honeymaren as she swam to the bank.

"Only when I need it. Again, it's something we just have to think of."

Elsa tilted her head, and a smile stretched her lips as an idea came to her mind.

"Do you want to try it?"

"What?"

"I can ask them to give you one as well while we spear fish. It will be a lot easier if we're underwater, no?"

Honeymaren smiled, excited and amazed. "Yes!"


	94. Giving birth (post-Frozen 2)

**showurselfelsa asked:**  
**Drabble prompt - Kristoff and Elsa being by Anna's side comforting her when she gives birth...**

* * *

A scream pierced the night.

The windows of the room were opened, and it was very likely that some villagers of Arendelle got awaken in the middle of their sleep by the Queen's voice. It didn't matter if they were, they got used to that very disturbance anyway.

Anna was clenching Elsa's hand so hard that the latter was pretty certain that her phalanges would crack and break at any time. But she didn't mind. Her entire focus was on her baby sister, her eyes staring intensely at her face. She couldn't help but smile when the 'baby sister' thought crossed her mind. No, Anna wasn't a little girl anymore. As a matter of fact, she was the one delivering a baby right now.

Elsa frowned as she regained her focus, one hand holding Anna's firmly, and the other stroking her hair above her forehead, infusing a balanced amount of cold to keep Anna's head fresh without making her feel dizzy.

Anna's other hand was clenching Kristoff's one, just as harder, and Gerda didn't fail to notice that even the mountaineer, who had palms the size of Anna's face, was clenching his teeth in pain.

When the nurse had encouraged Anna to let her anger completely free for it helped the labour, he had looked at her like she had lost her mind. As the Queen gave another push, everyone in the room cried on different levels.

Elsa clenched her eyes shut as Anna squeezed her fingers even harder, and moaned in pain along Kristoff while she yelled at the top of her lungs. The encouragement screams from the midwife and all medical staff couldn't even cover her cries.

The elder endeavored to forget the sensation in her hand to give her sister as much care as possible, murmuring to her with a soothing tone while she kept stroking her hair.

"This is almost over. You can do it. You know you can do it." She encouraged, but still kept a calm voice.

"You're doing amazing, Anna." Nodded Kristoff, and he kissed her forehead.

There indeed was very few things that Queen Anna of Arendelle couldn't do. And it wasn't her firstborn who would make an exception.

In one last cry, one last encouragement call from the nurses, and one last squeeze of the hands, Anna gave birth, and tears rolled on her cheeks. When the midwife announced that it was a girl, her tears turned to happy ones, and both her cheeks got kissed by Kristoff and Elsa, sharing her joy.


	95. Winter nightmares (post-Frozen 2)

**Just a little drabble to expose the possible consequences of the moment Anna was trapped in that dark cavern in Frozen 2 and she thought that Elsa was dead. Prepare your tissues, maybe? Oops.**

* * *

Elsa parted from the hug with Kristoff.

"Welcome back", he smiled.

"I'm glad to be here", smiled back Elsa.

She looked at both spouses. "Now, let's hurry inside before you two freeze to death standing like that."

She chuckled at how they were rubbing their arms and trembling in front of her, and dismissed the Nokk by patting their neck. They nodded, and leaped around, then dove and disappeared in one of the fountains of the courtyard.

Some hair strands flew in front of Elsa's eyes with the storm, and she passed a hand in them to fix them with ice above her left ear. She followed them inside, and despite not feeling more or less comfortable in a warm place and sheltered from the wind, she sighed with content. Elsa had missed the specific smell of the great hall, and the feeling of the carpet under her feet.

After climbing up the stairs, Elsa gave a quick glance at Anna, then back at Kristoff, and suddenly back at Anna a second time, because she noticed how glistening her eyes were.

"Are you alright?"

Anna blinked fast and cleared her throat.

"Yeah, why?"

"You're tearing up."

"No I'm not. It's just the wind."

"We're indoors." Smirked Elsa.

Anna groaned and briskly made annoyed moves of the arms. "Yeah, well, whatever! Wind in the air! I don't know! Just… Just keep walking, you dummy. We need to prepare the meeting."

Elsa simply smiled and followed her indications, giving a side look at Kristoff, who warned her with a simple head shake to not further tease Anna about it. Elsa had taken experience in non-verbal language after frequenting Nokk, Bruni and the Giants so much, and gulped at his advice.

She walked closer to Anna.

"I'm sorry, did I do something that upset you?"

Anna kept looking in front of them as they walked down the castle's corridor. "Keep walking." She mumbled.

Elsa was taken aback. She felt sad to see Anna like this, and passed her hands along her arms as she glanced at Kristoff. "Is something wrong?" She asked her little sister with worry.

"You think this is funny?!" Suddenly jolted Anna, her voice powerful and muscles tensing.

Both shocked Elsa, and she stepped back with wide eyes. She frowned at her state.

"What?"

"Joking about that."

There was a blank, and they had stopped walking in the corridor when Anna exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but you'll have to be more specific." Said Elsa. "I don't understand what you're referring to…"

Anna suddenly slapped her arm in anger. She was furious, and her teal blue eyes pierced Elsa's face. The blonde yelped in surprise, and massaged her arm with a sad face.

"How can you NOT?" Yelled Anna, and now the guards present in the corridor gave glances at each other.

"What are you even–"

"That JOKE you did! Outside! About freezing to death!"

"It was just an expression, Anna, nothing–" Started to say Kristoff, defending his sister-in-law. But his voice vanished in his throat when he saw the enraged look Anna gave him, and gulped.

When Anna turned to Elsa, the latter's expression had totally changed. She was confused and pouting before, and now all color had left her face and some tears appeared in her eyes as she blinked.

"Oh, gods, Anna, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…"

Anna bit her lip to not tear up too, and they stared at each other, then she suddenly kept walking fast in the corridor. Elsa jogged behind her to catch her.

"I really didn't think of it, please forgive me. I was just joking about the fact that I don't mind cold, but that you two didn't have to stand–"

"That didn't prevent _you_ from freezing to death, did it?"

That left a big silence in the corridor. So silent that one could hear the wind blowing outside as a distant whistle. Elsa looked down as they had stopped walking again, then gulped and cleared her throat. She looked at her little sister again, and now she could see how glistening Anna's eyes were, despite - she could tell - how strong she tried to be in the argument, and how much will she put into her soul to not weep right then in front of her staff, and act like a Queen. Elsa could almost hear her jaw clench, and saw the way she had balled her fists. With delicateness and prudence, she reached for one of them, and passed soft fingers along her phalanges.

"Anna, I swear I didn't do it on purpose. You know I didn't. I'm sorry if that put you in such a state, and triggered something in you."

Another silence fell on them, and Kristoff passed a big caring hand on Anna's shoulder. She seemed to relax at both contacts, but was still tense.

She cleared her throat after a while. "I'll… I'll prepare the meeting room. I'll see you guys there."

The Queen left them and kept walking the corridor, and turned at the corner.

"Anna!" Gasped Elsa, but she was stopped by Kristoff who gently grabbed her arm.

"Don't. She need some time."

"I know, but… She won't get better by isolating herself. I'm in a good position to know that."

"Yes", admitted Kristoff. "But leave her for a moment, please. She needs time to process."

Elsa looked one last time at where Anna turned, and looked up at Kristoff, understanding there were things they were not telling her.

"What's going on?"

The blond closed his eyes, breathed in and out calmly, though with an emotional sigh. "It's since the winter storms started… She's been having many nightmares recently. Actually, every night."

Elsa missed a heartbeat, and felt like her knees were dropping to the floor. "What?"

Anna didn't mention anything about that in her letters.

"She hadn't slept much this week. You have to forgive her, she's very tired and can get nervous easily."

"What are her nightmares about?" Asked Elsa, in panic, ignoring his attempt to say that Anna was tensed because of tiredness.

He winced.

"You. Every time. You… Dying."

Elsa's eyes widened. Her breathing sped up, and she lost her balance. Kristoff barely had time to blink that she was running down the corridor in a white blur.

"WAIT!" He called, but it was useless.

He felt the temperature slightly dropping, but maybe it just was the chill of Winter outside.

* * *

Elsa went down the stairs so fast that she was risking a sprained ankle anytime, but she absolutely didn't care. It was a good thing that ice never made her fall, because sprinting with ice sandals was the worse idea in the world - if you weren't a magical spirit.

"Anna!"

The door of the meeting room was closed. This was even sadder than Elsa predicted. Usually, _she_ was the kind to close doors behind her when she had a breakdown. But _Anna_…

Elsa calmed her trembling hand with a long breathing, and knocked on the wood.

No answer.

This was even _even_ sadder than she thought.

"Your Highness?"

Elsa turned around at the butler's familiar voice.

"Kai! Oh, please, _please_ tell her that I'm sorry, I didn't thought- I didn't mean-"

"Are you okay?" Worried the servant with wide eyes.

The Snow Queen's breathing was uneven, and he knew that pale face very well. Only a few years before, her head would have been surrounded with floating snowflakes.

"Calm down. Why are you knocking to this door?"

"Anna is preparing the meeting. I didn't mean to-"

He ignored the last part of her sentence, which was a repetition of her nervousness anyway, and frowned.

"This is not the meeting room. This is the living room."

"I… _What?_"

Kai couldn't help but smile at her expression.

"Queen Anna switched the two rooms purposes a month ago. She noticed that one was more bathed with the afternoon sunlight that the other, and that the big stained-glass window would be more profitable when we have diplomats coming over. Especially with all the new trades meetings."

Elsa stared at him, speechless. That's not something she'd have thought about, even for the three years she had been on the throne. She blinked, amazed by the decision, and finally shook her head.

"Where is she then?"

"I believe you just said that she was preparing the meeting." Smiled politely Kai.

"Right. So, the living room."

"Correct."

She yelled a thank you as she ran up the stairs again and went to another wing of the castle.

Finally, she arrived to the current meeting room, and her heart leaped in her chest when she saw that the door was wide open. She entered so fast that it felt like a tornado had just came in, almost literally given her stress, and Anna and the servant helping her jumped of surprise.

"Ma'am." Blabbered the maid, bowing.

Anna frowned, and went back to what she was doing. She was placing the chairs around the long table, and setting goblets in case the dignitaries were thirsty. Elsa couldn't tell if her serious face was due to her focus to make sure that the council would go perfectly, or because she didn't want to talk to her sister.

"Anna…" Murmured Elsa, stepping closer. "I'm truly sorry. Please don't sulk-"

"I'm not _sulking_", grumbled Anna.

That answer actually amused Elsa, and she smiled. "Really? Because you sound like you're sulking."

A twitch appeared at the corner of Anna's lips.

"I am _not_ sulking."

The blonde remembered that the word actually made Anna laughed when she way younger. They often had fun in the library reading odd words from books out loud and then cackle about it.

Anna still was keeping her distance with Elsa, however, and cleverly kept going around the table and putting down goblets in front of each chair. The servant was holding the tray on which they were disposed, and when the Queen was done, she was glad to be able to ask to leave the room to help in the kitchens, and leave the two sisters alone.

The redhead dismissed her with a nod, and the maid hastily passed the threshold.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Asked Elsa.

"I don't want to talk to you."

"Then don't talk _to_ me. Talk about your nightmares."

Anna had been looking at the table to avoid crossing her gaze, and suddenly stopped in her moves. Her eyes became sad. She closed them, and breathed in a long time before opening them again.

She nudged with the closest chair, passing her finger along the crocuses engravings.

"I'm not sure now is a good time." She finally said, on a low voice. "I prefer not to be distracted before the meeting."

Elsa got struck by her maturity for the second time of the day. "Of course. I… I understand. We can-"

"Stay tonight."

The blonde blinked at her interruption. Anna had lifted her head, and her teal blue eyes, filled with emotion, were staring so deeply at her that she could just as much be staring into her soul.

"Don't return to the forest once we're done with the meeting. Please stay tonight."

The elder shared her emotion, and gulped as she nodded. A silence passed.

"Do you mean, stay tonight as in… You want me to stay so you can tell me, or because you'll sleep better if I sleep with you?"

_Touché_.

Anna smiled sadly, and let out a light snort. "Both. I suppose."

She was sad, even depressed, Elsa could tell, but didn't know what to do to reassure her that wouldn't make her cry right here and right then, and so maybe ruin her mental state she had put herself in for the meeting.

The Snow Queen lifted a hand to gently put it on Anna's which was still resting on the chair. She expected her to do anything but to react the way she then did: her fingers grabbed hers, and Anna tugged Elsa with all her strength to tackle her into a hug.

"Agh!" Was all Elsa could say when the air suddenly got expelled out of her lungs at the powerful embrace, but she gave her little sister all her love back.

They stayed for a while on each other's shoulder like that, her eyes closed. Elsa clenched her hands against Anna's dress.

"It's because of what happened when I was gone, isn't it?"

She could feel Anna nod against her shoulder. "The cavern was so cold… And there was this…"

She stopped to gulp.

"…this distant wind, whistling… It had a very special sound, and sometimes I hear it too in Winter now when the castle is silent at night and the sky is dark and the fire is put out and-"

"Shhhh…" Soothed Elsa, and she parted from the hug to put a kiss on Anna's forehead. "It's okay. I'm here."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm the one who's sorry."

The blonde looked at Anna and was surprised to see that she wasn't crying. Her strength would forever astonish her.

"We have all the time in the world to talk about it. Now, let's prepare the meeting, okay?" Smiled Elsa.

She gestured at the table. "The council will soon start, Your Majesty."

She squeezed Anna's hand. "And you're the sun about to bring them light."

The redhead finally smiled, and giggled. She squeezed her hand back.


	96. Honeymaren visits Arendelle's castle

**hamster-inside asked:**  
**How about this for a prompt: Kai and Gerda meet Honeymaren for the first time Or just Honeymaren visits Arendelle castle**

* * *

"And… This is the portraits room."

Honeymaren couldn't believe her eyes, and stared all around with a dropped jaw and an awe smile.

Gerda saw her emotion and discreetly cleared her throat. "You don't have portraits in the Northuldra culture?" She asked politely.

She found the brunette's reaction surprising, but also was curious about her people's lifestyle. She never traveled to the forest - Anna had insisted many times for her to come along, noticing her interest, but Gerda kept saying she preferred to wait for her retirement.

Honeymaren looked at the walls while she answered. "Oh, we draw portraits of people as well. Only, they're way less fancy. Without those golden frames, that's for sure. Ours are sketches, often drawn with charcoal. Ryder's good at it. He learned from Yelana."

"I see." Smiled Gerda.

She suddenly gasped.

"Oh, Your Majesty! I hadn't seen you!" She exclaimed, rushing to bow to Anna, whose head had just popped from the couch a few meters away.

"Waow, I didn't see you either." Said Honeymaren.

"It's okay." Chuckled Anna, sitting up. "I was just laying down meditating. And also listening to what you were saying."

"Do you come in this room often?" Asked the Northuldra, who, despite its beauty, started to find it oppressing with all those painted eyes staring.

"You have no idea." Said Anna and Gerda at the same time.

The two giggled, and Honeymaren was happy to see how close they were. It's just like Kai had said: they know each other since Anna's birth.

"Where's Elsa? She's not with you?"

Honeymaren smiled. "As if I would come without her."

Anna had a sigh. The brunette perceived some relief in it, just like her previous questions were filled with disappointment and worry.

"She's in the big room." Continued Honeymaren.

"The Great Hall." Corrected Gerda gently.

"Oh, yes, sorry."

"'The big room' was understandable enough, don't worry." Smiled Anna, who was close to consider re-naming it that way.

Now that she was Queen, she allowed herself quirky decisions that Elsa would never have dared to do. But this one maybe was a bit meh.

"She's chatting with Kristoff. When Gerda started to make me visit the rooms, I think they were talking about… Ice density?"

Anna chuckled. "They talk about ice ninety percent of the time, I'm not surprised."

Honeymaren smiled. "Has Elsa talked to you about the ice decorations for the wedding yet? I couldn't make her stop talking about it for a _week_ straight."

"Of course she did", snorted the redhead. "She even put drawings with all the details in her letters. My desk is covered with them. When I told Kristoff that our wedding would have an ice table, he practically sobbed of happiness."

They both laughed, and even Gerda couldn't hide a smile.

"Have you finished your tour yet?"

"There's only the armors corridor left." Informed the servant.

Anna bit her lip. "Oh, there's no need to show her this part. I mean… It's not really that much of a… Big deal, and…"

"What have you done this time?" Asked Gerda, knowing that tone very well and holding a sigh.

The Queen cleared her throat. "I, uh, I may have made one or two armors fall on the floor this morning."

Gerda put her hands on her hips.

"How many time did we t- _advised_ you to not slide down the stairs ramp?"

"I was late for my meeting!" Groaned Anna, reproaching that fault to herself but also pouting like she was genuinely scolded.

Honeymaren simply stared at them, not understanding a single part of their conversation.

"I'll take care of it." Said Gerda, and she sighed on her way to the door, hoping it would not be heard.

It was heard, but Anna wasn't angry. The servant was right, and the Queen took the mental note to slide slower next time.

"So, royal portraits, uh?" Asked Honeymaren.

"Yep", smiled Anna with pride. "Oh, come see over there. Elsa's coronation portrait is awesome."

"It's in this room? I'm surprised it's not elsewhere in the castle. I mean, with Elsa's sense of extra… You know her more than me."

Anna cackled. "I agree, but no, she's not extra for that. Also, we decided to put ours here, we prefer to have family portraits in the corridors. Oh, did you pass by the one with our parents?"

"Where you're super young? Yesss, Elsa is so _cute_ on this one!"

The redhead laughed with a nod. Honeymaren continued.

"I like that you put it next to the more recent portrait of you with Olaf and Kristoff, and, oh Spirits I don't even know how you did it but… You managed to put Sven in there too. Reindeers aren't very patient for human stuff."

"He actually was the one who stayed the more still for the whole painting process. It took days to do the portrait, and he was always in advance at the appointments. Kristoff kept moving because he didn't know what pose to take, Olaf kept joking around, I obviously kept coming in late, and Elsa was so nervous the whole time I thought she was about to explode. First time in a long while we make a family portrait, you know…"

The brunette nodded. Elsa's emotional stress was a known fact.

"Hey, do you wanna eat?" Suggested Anna. "We received tons of samples from cooks for the wedding's buffet, and goodness they're just _insanely_ tasty."

"Okay." Chuckled Honeymaren.

As they walked out, they bumped on a smiling Elsa.

"There you are! I knew that if you weren't in your room, it only meant that you were there."

"Good deduction." Chuckled Anna, approaching to hug her.

"I missed you, like always." Sighed Elsa on her shoulder.

"You're gonna stay for days for the party and all, and it's gonna be loud and I'm gonna be loud, so you'll probably change your mind afterwards…" Joked Anna.

"Never." Chuckled the blonde.

They parted the hug, and the younger had a teasing look. "Wait, you went to talk with Kristoff first and foremost when you arrived. That's a bit rude."

"I had to tell him about the ice sculptures! I've been thinking of an ice swan. Or maybe an ice lion. Both would be great. Did you know that–"

"Here she goes again." Smiled Honeymaren with a sigh.

Anna turned to her. "Yep."

"Are you listening?" Frowned Elsa, who didn't stop talking despite their exchange.

"Not at all", admitted Anna. "You're very talkative about it, uh? Look, I prefer to keep the surprise, okay? Don't tell me what you're going to create."

"Not even the ice pillars?"

"No, not even– Hey, stop, I really don't want to know anything."

"You're only saying that so I stop talking."

"That's half true."

"What?"

Honeymaren cleared her throat. "Speaking of surprises, Anna, how is the wedding dress going?"

The redhead beamed, stars in her eyes. "It's done. And gorgeous. Well, it's only missing one final thing…"

The Sami winked. "I brought what you asked for. We sewed it for the special occasion."

She opened her satchel and took out a Northuldra belt, brown and orange, with traditional motives.

Anna let out a gasp, and her eyes filled with tears. "It's…"

"Gorgeous?" Guessed Honeymaren.

"And it will perfectly highlight the color of your hair." Smiled Elsa.


	97. Powerless Elsa

**djringtone asked:**  
**Prompt: Elsa somehow (curse, spell, etc) temporarily loses her powers and has to cope with being "normal"**

* * *

"Here, I brought you some herbal tea."

Honeymaren knew that Elsa wasn't getting cold - she had the worst cold experience ever in Ahtohallan anyway, and this was nothing compared to it - and mostly brought the tea to appease her.

Elsa was curled on herself on the bed of the hut, and lifted her arm in a low gesture when she took Honeymaren's mug. After a panic attack the hour before, Elsa now was staring down at the woollen rug.

"Are you okay?" Worried the Northuldra.

The blonde chuckled nervously. Of course she wasn't, thought Honeymaren, but she had to ask. She sat next to her.

"Anna is going to arrive in a few hours. Gale did their best to deliver my message, and I'm certain that they'll basically swoop her up and bring her directly here through the air." Reassured the brunette. "In the meantime, maybe we can talk? Come on, I need you to tell me…"

She put a caring hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"…How do you feel?"

"Terrible." Muttered the blonde. "In a weird way", she added after a few seconds, in a clearer voice.

She slowly unfolded her legs, but was still curled on herself.

"It's like… A part of me is missing." She said, looking at her fingers, folding and unfolding them.

The Northuldra nodded. "I can easily imagine."

She winced. "I mean, I can't. I can't imagine. That must be a very specific sensation. But I suppose that you feel like you're incomplete."

"Exactly." Sighed Elsa. "Well, it's even like… One of my senses is gone."

Honeymaren worried. "Did you lose one of your five senses? Or was it like a sixth one?"

Elsa smiled, touched by her concern, and actually considering the question. She squinted and bent her head, analysing what she was feeling. "Hmmm, no, it's more like… Something you always had, and miss a lot when it's gone, you know what I mean? Like, when you hurt at a thumb and you can't use it anymore. Though it's not actually painful. And it's constant, not just physical."

Honeymaren snorted. "Yeah, okay, now I get it."

Elsa slowly repositioned herself on the bed, but looked impossibly uncomfortable as she did. It was like she found her entire body strange, dull, even alien.

"To think that only four years ago, I would have given _anything_ to be in this situation. To get rid of my magic."

Honeymaren stared at her in sadness, but also outrage. 'How could she even think that?'

Nevertheless, she knew Elsa's past, for she had told her about her painful childhood. And how she was scared of her magic. Now she fully embraced it and never was more proud of it in her entire life, so the contrast was breathtaking.

"You should drink, or the tea is going to get cold." Advised the Northuldra, to change the topic. "Yelana's brews are awesome, but disgusting when cold."

Elsa smiled, and Honeymaren was happy to see that sadness left her face again.

"I know. But I used to cool it down a bit with my hands, and now it's very hot."

"Oh. Wait, all that time, you drank it lukewarm?"

"No, more like, between lukewarm and hot. That's the perfect temperature."

Honeymaren chuckled.

"Let me blow on it then. I can work my little magic as well."

She bent to cool the beverage down with her breath. Elsa smiled softly. "Thank you so much for taking care of me. It's awkward, but nice."

"You're very welcome." Grinned the Northuldra.

Elsa slowly drank the tea, and couldn't hold a shiver when she the heat came down her throat. She gulped and sneezed.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, your body's probably just adapting."

"Well, at least I don't sneeze snowgies. That's a start."

Honeymaren laughed. "True!"

She looked around and was happy to see that for once, the little creatures were nowhere to be seen, and that she didn't need to prevent them from making a mess, especially in a hut.

Elsa sniffed, touching her nose. Her skin there was cold. "Waow. This is truly weird."

"Do you want a blanket? There's a very warm one folded somewhere…" Suggested Honeymaren, opening one of the wooden chests.

"Good idea."

She was only wearing one layer of clothing, a tunic dress offered by a Northuldra who had sewed it for her long ago, and which she promptly ran to and put on when she woke up naked in the morning. Her ice outfit had completely melted, and she had never felt more ashamed and disoriented.

Soon maybe she would see her breathing appear in a cloud if she stepped outside, and she wasn't psychologically ready to see that again. Visions of what happened when she last did were printed in her mind.

She clenched her eyes shut, and Honeymaren noticed it. "Hey. Give yourself a break. Things are okay. You're still conscious, you're safe, and we're all here for you if you need us."

Elsa nodded, and finished drinking her tea in silence. She owed so much to the Northuldra people, and promised herself to thank them once all of this would be over. If it was even returning to normal one day. What was normal? Was being magic her normal? Her, who always has been so different?

"I can see you overthinking." Pointed Honeymaren, who could almost see the gears turning above Elsa's head.

"I can't help it." Murmured Elsa. "And I still can't find a way to describe what I feel since this morning, it's really bugging me."

She was so quiet, Honeymaren had to bent to hear her.

"Is it maybe… Inner ear deficiency? A psychological imbalance?" Muttered Elsa, her head tilting.

"What are you mumbling about?" Laughed the brunette.

"N'thing."

"Was that theory mumbling?"

Elsa sighed. "Science is complicated."

"What? You, nerdy blondie, saying that science is complicated?"

Honeymaren laughed, and shook her head with an eye-roll.

"Elsa?"

"Hmm?" She answered in a lost voice, that sounded almost drowsy.

"You're not yourself when you're not icy."

Elsa snorted. "Okay."

"I'm gonna get you another mug."

* * *

Honeymaren lifted her head when she heard the Wind Spirit approach in a bell sound. She was carrying someone that she recognized instantly when they got gently dropped on the grass.

"Anna! You're here! I'm getting a new mug of tea for Elsa. Woaw, are you okay?"

Honeymaren switched from a welcoming warm voice to a worried one when Anna, who just had put her feet on the ground, rose a warming finger, her other hand on her thigh.

"Hold on." Muttered the redhead, and she looked pale. "Between the stress and Gale's speed, I think I'm gonna throw up."

She took a deep breath, still lifting a finger. The Northuldra noticed that she was in full Queen attire, and probably had interrupted something important.

"It's okay. Breathe calmly." Advised Honeymaren, understanding her concern.

Everyone in the Sami camp had gotten worried at Elsa's state, so it surely was an understatement than to say that Anna was panicked. The redhead slowly caught her normal and regular breathing back, ending her hyperventilation and nauseous feeling. Her cheeks regained some colors, and she lifted her head, her crown shimmering in the daylight as she looked around.

"Thank you for the message." She told Honeymaren. "It was floating around as Gale carried me, and I could read it on the way."

The Wind Spirit floated above them in a sorry gesture, and Anna smiled nervously, still out of breath. "It's okay, I don't blame you. You were as stressed as I was… It's normal you were fast."

They chimed before leaving, relieved that the second part of the Bridge had forgiven them.

Anna sighed with her hands on her hips. "I've never traveled that fast in my  
entire life. Pretty sure I broke a world record."

Honeymaren smiled. "According to Mattias, you were remarkably fast when you ran away from the Giants…"

Anna didn't smile anyway, and the Northuldra understood that time wasn't the best for jokes.

"Where is she?" Asked Anna, and Honeymaren could hear in that simple sentence a mix of a regal ordering tone, and a deep sisterly worry.

"Follow me, she's in that hut over there." Hurried the brunette, taking the mug.

Elsa jumped of surprise on the bed when something very fast, very auburn, very green and very warm suddenly barged into the hut, and soon thew itself in her arms.

"Elsa!" Exhaled Anna's voice, as a last clue of who it was.

The blonde quietly wrapped her arms around her little sister, returning the hug.

"Woah, you feel so warm." Muttered Elsa.

Anna's worried eyebrows over her shoulder switched to surprised ones. "Weather's not that different down in Arendelle. And the trip with Gale through the air actually was very fresh."

She frowned, and parted the hug to stare at her elder with concern. "Wait, do you have a fever?"

Elsa was about to say something, but Anna quickly put her hand against her forehead, taking her temperature. Everything seemed normal.

Elsa was about to say so, but got interrupted this time by Honeymaren, who stepped further in the hut. "No, she's fine. We don't really know what is going on. She woke up this morning, and she was powerless. I mean, her magic was gone."

Anna nodded, not turning her eyes away from Elsa's face, her irises moving as she inspected everything on her state. The blonde was about to say something once again, but got, once again, cut in her move by Anna.

"It's really weird. And she felt alright yesterday?"

"Yeah, nothing seemed wrong. I mean, a casual day like others." Answered Honeymaren.

"I see. And did she–"

"I'm sitting _right here_." Grumbled Elsa, finally speaking freely. "Will you two let me talk?"

"Sorry", said Anna and Honeymaren in the same voice.

"I'm okay, Anna. I swear. I just feel weird."

"I can get that." Winced Anna with a caring pout. "It's the first day of your life without your powers. Of course it feels odd."

She was holding her arms. "Are you holding up?"

Elsa snorted. "Well, for now, the only moment when I needed my magic was to cool down a mug of tea. So I'm good."

The two other women laughed at her humor, which was something that wouldn't leave her for sure.

"The other Spirits rushed to come see me when they sensed that something was wrong." Told Elsa. "I've never seen Nokk being so nervous."

Anna smiled tenderly. The Spirits cared about each other deeply, just like humans.

Elsa looked at her younger with worry. "How was it to make all the way to the camp with Gale? That must have been a nightmare."

"It was even worse than I possibly imagined, but I'm fine." Chuckled the redhead. "Though I shouldn't have drunk two hot chocolates this morning." She added, massaging her belly.

"I'm so sorry." Winced Elsa, holding her hand.

"Hey, no need to apologize. It's not your fault."

"It's even mine", admitted Honeymaren. "I shouldn't have suggested the Wind Spirit to literally bring you."

Anna laughed. "You should have seen the face of the politicians and servants at the meeting when Gale suddenly came in through the window and practically threw me outside."

The two other women stared at her with round eyes.

"I barely had the time to explain, that they had launched me in the air from the second floor."

"That's crazy!" Exclaimed Honeymaren and Elsa at the same time, but not on the same tone.

Honeymaren found that rapture hilarious and liked the idea of elder men jaw dropping at the brisk intervention, and Elsa found it extremely dangerous.

"Did you get the time to tell Kristoff? And Olaf?"

"Oh, they weren't there. It was a simple meeting. And when they'll learn that wind has carried me outside, they'll figure it out. The politicians will explain what happened." Assured Anna, waving her hand in a 'meh' way.

Elsa however still had widened eyes. "You mean, along the fact that they saw you falling by the window of the second floor?"

"Oh, oops. That's right."

Honeymoon shrugged. "Kristoff has seen worse, with you, hasn't he? I mean, you once jumped off a cliff, no?"

"Twice, actually", corrected Anna with pride.

"See."

"I'd be more confident if you wrote him a note, Anna. I don't want him to be worried." Said Elsa.

"I will." Assured Anna.

"You can use the same paper I did to send you the message about Elsa." Invited Honeymaren.

"No, it's fine, use mine…" Insisted the blonde, rising up from the bed, but she looked exhausted in a depressed way.

"No no no no no!"

"You stay seated."

Elsa frowned as she was forced down. "Can you stop mothering me, you two? I'm fine! Only… Feeling a little bit down."

"Amazing how you just gave yourself up." Noted Anna, and Honeymaren snorted.

"Come on, drink you tea and stop moving, okay?" Continued the younger sister, showing the mug to Elsa. "By the time we talked, it cooled down. But not too much though, it's just the way you like it." She smiled as she recognized the temperature simply by touching it.

Honeymaren smiled at how that fact was well-known by Anna. The blonde drank the herbal beverage under Anna's insisting gaze.

Then suddenly she stiffened, and gasped. Her eyes darted to the ceiling, and around, and she put down the mug quickly, splashing some tea on the floor and Anna's lap.

The latter hissed. "-the hell?"

She looked at Elsa, who seemed very focused on something.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Anna and Honeymoon asked, and listened carefully, but not a sound came, not even outside the hut. Has Elsa become crazy? No, there only was one thing that Elsa could hear and not the others.

"Is Ahtohallan calling you?" Guessed Anna.

The Spirit turned to her with a concerned gaze. As an answer, Bruni suddenly came in by the ajar window shutter. He chirped and jumped on Anna's thigh, then on Elsa's shoulder.

"Yeah, I heard it too…" She told the salamander, and turned to both Anna and Honeymaren for a nod. "It was the Spirits call."

"Does Ahtohallan have answers for what's going on with your magic?"

"Apparently. After all, they know everything."

She stood up, ready to go, and Bruni positioned himself on her shoulder like it was ready to come along.

"Wait, you're not actually going?!" Panicked Anna. "You're in no condition!"

"I'm perfectly fine!" Lied Elsa, and she tottered on her way to the door, almost bumping on the furniture, which underlined how that wasn't true.

"You've barely standing, you dork!" Scolded Anna, grabbing her hand to prevent her from leaving. Honeymaren couldn't help but notice how she looked like the older sister there. It wasn't the first time she got that impression.

"That's rude." Commented the blonde for the word 'dork'.

After all, it wasn't her fault if she woke up different that morning. "Don't insist, Anna. I'm going."

As the sisters struggled to be stronger than the other, Honeymaren smirked. "And how will you cross the Dark Sea if you don't have magic to freeze Nokk?" She pointed out.

Anna didn't even think of that, and was delighted by that argument.

"HA!"

"Which side are you on, Honeymaren?" Frowned Elsa.

The Sami shrugged. "The side that prevent you from doing stupid stuff, I guess."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she lost her brain cells along her magic powers today", sighed Anna with sarcasm.

"Stop it! I just have to walk to the shore, and they'll pick me up there, and–"

"That's enough." Frowned Anna, standing up now. "You're not fully yourself, and lost your marks now that you don't have magic. I can tell. Your mind is lost and your body is confused! Please, Elsa, stay."

The blonde looked at her with a pout. Anna was really efficient when she gave her commanding advice. "Sit back, please? Actually, Honeymaren, keep an eye on her. I'm gonna talk to Nokk."

Elsa looked down, returning to the bed, and Honeymaren nodded. With Bruni, they stared at her as she drank some tea again. Anna stepped out of the hut and searched for the river, or just a simple pond. She actually spotted the stream glistening in the distance. As she walked to it, several Northuldra came to her to take some news about Elsa.

She reassured everyone, and was touched to see how they cared, some even offering food to give her. She told them it was a good idea, and thought that the dedication they had for Elsa was similar to the one the Arendellians had for her, however different, and smiled.

When she finally was alone and arrived to the water, she stared in the stream, but saw no horse. "How does Elsa do it, again?" Tried to remember Anna out loud.

She started to whistle and click her mouth, but stopped when she realized it was a bit disrespectful.

"Hum", she cleared her throat. "Nokk? Nokkie? No, not Nokkie, sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Nokk, are you there?"

Anna was a bit ashamed by the situation. She knew how touchy the Water Spirit could get, and fidgeted with her dress as she crouched. She briskly had an idea.

"Nokk, could you _please_ come?"

Politeness apparently was the key. The water suddenly splashed up, and a massive and beautiful magical horse appeared out of it, soon trotting on the surface. Anna took the mental note to ask with a 'please' next time.

Nokk neighed, moving their mane in a wave - literally - and came closer.

"Hi", smiled Anna, taken aback as usual by how beautiful they were. "How are you? It's me, the other end of the Bridge…" She said nervously, not knowing what to do.

The Water Spirit neighed happily and splashed her face with a greeting nudge of the head. Anna chuckled, and wiped her cheek.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too." She then looked serious. "Listen, I know that technically, you only obey to Elsa, but I need to ask you a favor."

The Water Spirit seemed to understand, because it stayed there, still, listening.

"I need you to not take Elsa anywhere as long as she doesn't get her powers back, okay? Actually, also spy on her to make sure that she doesn't go anywhere on her own. You got it?"

The magical horse neighed another time, and their head seemed to nod, so that was a good sign.

"I think you know her well enough now… She can run head first into danger sometimes, and be pretty stupid about it. It's better to prevent that, uh?"

Nokk clearly nodded this time, and Anna laughed. They seemed to say 'Oh gurl, the things I've seen.'

"Perfect." Smiled Anna.


	98. Soft Kristanna with pregnant Anna

**evbro55 asked:**  
**Prompt: Pregnant Queen Anna is about to go into a food coma and Kristoff carries her to bed. On the way they talk about the baby. Gender, names, etc. Kristoff carefully tucks his already asleep queen into bed and joins her, kissing her forehead goodnight.**

* * *

Kristoff gently kissed her belly. "Let's put you two to bed."

Anna chuckled. "How can you carry me so easily that you just have to raise your arms to kiss my belly?"

The blond gave her a warm smile. "I lift a lot of ice. And you're as light as a feather, feisty. I already told you."

Anna bathed in his love, but pouted. "I'm enormous now. You're just lying."

"No I'm not. Truly, even if you're in the end of your pregnancy, you're still lighter than a block of ice."

The redhead snorted. "Well, thank you for the comparison."

He knew that she wasn't upset, and they chuckled. A silence fell in the corridor as he softly walked and brought her to their bedroom, but Anna was talkative again, and nervous.

"But I did get weight."

Kristoff had to bite into a sigh. He couldn't say it wasn't true, as he hated to lie to her. He simply said: "I don't care."

He had to focus on where he was walking - carpets of the Arendelle castle had bumps at some places - and when he looked down to his wife's face, she was pouting with red cheeks. "You don't?"

"Of course not, feisty."

"I'm not really feisty right now", muttered Anna, underlining his favorite nickname.

Kristoff restrained a sigh once again. "You're tired and not thinking right. Come on, go to sleep."

Anna turned her head. "We're only in the West corridor. The bedroom still is far away."

"You can fall asleep in my arms. I'll tuck you to bed."

She was pouting again, and before she could say anything, he cut her: "I can see your eyelids getting heavy. Come on."

"Hmmm." Simply grumbled Anna.

Silence got longer as Kristoff now faced a stair case, and he climbed it easily. There still was some corridors to walk in, and only then the King noticed how big the distance between the kitchens and their bedroom was. No wonder Anna is so fit, given how many times she must have run between the two when she was younger. Thinking of, the latter opened her eyes and lifted them to her husband again.

"Honey?"

This time, Kristoff didn't restrain a sigh. "What?"

Anna smirked sightly at his annoyance, but kept a serious tone. "Do you really think it's gonna be a girl?"

"Bulda detected it, and she never gets it wrong. So yeah, I believe so."

"Will you like her?"

"Of course, silly. With all my soul. Well, except if she's as annoying as you when it's bed time."

Anna laughed out loud, and suddenly gasped of pain, her hand clenching her belly. "Ouch."

"See? Now stop talking."

"Make me stop." She teased, putting her lips in a smooch form.

He eye-rolled and kissed her. Obviously, it didn't stop her.

"I'm the one who'll not like her if she's named like you suggested."

"What's wrong with my suggestions?" Gasped Kristoff, fakely offended.

"You only gave names based on rock stuff!"

"Those are _scientific_ terms. Your sister approves them."

"Elsa is a nerd. That doesn't count."

"Maybe our daughter will be too. And she'll love it."

Anna puffed, both with laughter and mock. Kristoff rose his head.

"Theeeere we go. Milady, we've arrived to the bedroom."

He used his elbow to open the door, and pushed it to enter. Softly, he laid her down on the sheets, and carefully put them back on her. He put her head on her favorite spot of the pillow, and took a cushion to place it under her back where she needed it. Anna stared at him the whole time, a smile on her lips.

"You're adorable." She muttered, sleep weighting on her words, and her eyes closed.

"You're even more adorable." Smiled Kristoff, and he put a kiss on her forehead. "No, please make me happy and sleep, okay?"

Anna didn't even answer. Kristoff's care and forehead kisses were magical to her. Her mouth dropped, and she started to snore.

He went in the sheets as well, with slow moves to not wake Anna up. He stared at her and passed a hand on her belly, slowly caressing it.

Kristoff suddenly felt a kick from his daughter, not big enough to wake Anna, but he clearly felt it nudge his palm. He laughed silently.

"You too", he whispered. "Go to sleep with Mama."


	99. Nerdy Elsa, again

**bastardluthor asked:**  
**Please I'm begging u can u write a drabble on nerdy elsa? She's so valid and I love her sm**

* * *

"Constellations?"

"Yeah. You know, those bright dots in the sky?" Teased Elsa with a smirk.

Anna eye-rolled. "Ha-ha. I'm not an idiot. I mean, why talking to her about stars? Also, wasn't she sleeping at that time?"

The Queen worried for that little girl. The night has fallen a long time ago…

"No, it's fine. Hey, it was her birthday today. I wasn't going to miss that opportunity."

Anna put her hands on her hips, both astonished and amused. "So _that's_ why you wanted to know where her house was. It wasn't just to make sure that her ice sextant got formed back. You also wanted to ask her parents when her birthday was."

"Exactly." Smiled Elsa.

"Well, that explains why you're late then. You said you were going to be busy, but I did not expect that. It's a good thing that I know you're a nerd, your excuse is legit."

Now it was Elsa's turn to eye-roll, but she had a 'guilty' smile.

Anna nudged her. "I bet she didn't expect it as well. Having the Snow Queen as a birthday gift."

"It's not like I jumped out of the cake", snorted Elsa. "I just knocked once the party was over. We went on the roof and looked at the stars. I wanted to teach her the name of the constellations. What's interesting is that the Northuldra have different names than ours to call them. Did you know that?"

"No, but it's super cute of you to have– Wait, on the roof? That's dangerous!" Suddenly panicked Anna, and Elsa saw the familiar emotion in her eyes that looked like all of Arendelle people were her children.

"I created an ice platform." Reassured the blonde.

Anna didn't hide her relieved sigh. "Okay. And you created an ice telescope as well? I still can't believe it actually works. Like, an actual functional telescope made out of ice."

Elsa shrugged. "It's not that complicated, really. It's just a game of mirrors. Which are glass, and thin ice is a lot alike. The trick is to correctly use refraction, so I just had to put the right curve in the ice lenses to make them hyperbolic. Ice is really convenient when analysing the light beams, and it's easy to make prisms and direct the light in their conical sections. That's basically geometry."

There was a silence, and the elder stared at Anna who had simply looked at her with a smile.

"You didn't get anything of what I just said, uh?"

"Nope. You lost me at 'game of mirrors'." Smirked Anna. "But I like to watch you ramble on nerdy stuff. You're adorable. Although…"

She interrupted herself to yawn. "…you can get very boring."

It was late at night, and therefore normal that she felt tired, but Elsa took it bad, especially with the side look Anna gave her.

"Hey, that's mean."

The redhead grinned.

"It's the truth. You really get boring when talking about stuff you're passionate about."

"Have you ever _heard_ yourself when you talk about romance novels?"


	100. Elsa & Nokk epic ride (100th drabble :D)

**thet-sgirlbossmagic asked:**  
**The moment Elsa rise from dead and fall to the ocean in Ahtohallan. How The Nokk save her and she knows she have to save Arendelle but she isn't sure she is gonna be able to make it in time.**

* * *

Elsa slowly regained consciousness.

She blinked weakly, her arms and legs feeling like cotton. Her back hurt like she had fell on it on cobblestones. As she tried to understand why and blinked again, flashes of memory came back to her.

Anna did it. She succeeded. She broke the dam, and Elsa thawed thanks to her. She had brought her back to life. But… Something intrigued Elsa. She now remembered clearly how the whole floor of the dark memories room had collapsed afterwards, and it explained her brisk fall to the water. And if she were underwater…

How was she breathing?

She blinked faster, fully conscious now. And now she noted that she was lying down on her stomach on the back of the water horse she had tamed before. With a gasp, Elsa quickly sat up, now in riding position, and looked around in confusion and panic. What was happening? Why was the water around them moving so fast? Why did it feel like they were urging somewhere? She only hoped that they would arrive in time to prevent Arendelle from getting flooded. _Flooded_. Everything clicked in her mind.

The Water Spirit was leading her to there. She saw it focused on running, even if technically, it was swimming forward.

Then HOW was she breathing?

With a careful hand, she brought her fingers to her mouth, and noticed it was dry, and she was breathing in and out - still at an alarmed rate - normally. Her hand was however wet. She squinted and noticed that there was a sort of round water membrane around her head, and that it formed and reformed every time she put her hand close to her face.

She was breathing in a magic bubble filled with oxygen. Elsa chuckled nervously, amazed. She passed a head along the horse's mane, which looked like a wave now.

"You… You did this?"

The Spirit nodded, turning around.

"Thank you." Whispered Elsa, emotional.

She never would have survived without them. Her eyebrows then switched.

"Wait… If you can make a bubble of air, why did you try to drown me earlier?"

The horse snorted. "You weren't worthy yet."

"Hey!" Frowned Elsa, a bit upset.

She then registered what just happened.

"Hold on…"

Her eyes widened. Did she just hear their voice in her mind?

She had felt their emotions when she rode them to reach Ahtohallan, and realized that it would be the way to communicate between them. It felt just like when she encountered Bruni for the first time, understanding its fear and stress, or when she felt that Gale was in a better mood.

Elsa gasped.

"I can understand you!", she thought, her heart leaping in her chest, and she was certain that the horse reacted positively to it.

Now it was obvious because she felt deep in her core how they shared her joy. Only, theirs seemed more mature. Elsa couldn't help but beam with a giant smile, when the happiness she felt coming from the Water Spirit's soul seemed to be the equivalent of a gentle smirk. They apparently knew how the bond worked since a very long time, and the blonde concluded that it worked between the Spirits as well.

She looked around, seeing how the underwater scenery passed around them. She couldn't believe her eyes. They were heading to South, she could feel it, like she now somehow understood how currents work.

"Thank you for saving my life, Water Spirit." Said Elsa mentally, passing a hand along their neck.

She then stopped in hesitation.

"Wait, do you have a name? I owe you respect, and would like to name you properly." Though Elsa, and she did distinctively, to make sure that the Water Spirit got it. "I… My name is Elsa."

The horse moved its head in a 'Nice to meet you' greeting gesture.

"Humans call me Nokk." They answered.

"Nokk." Repeated Elsa, trying her best to think of a pronunciation that would fit the thought. She then realized that they probably were referring to the Northuldra, and reminded herself to ask them for the spelling of it once all of this would be over, and she would come back to the Sami village.

Well, if she made it alive…

Her feet clenched Nokk's body harder, and the horse slid through the water even faster, it that was even possible.

Elsa had admired her own magic many times, but water magic was just as impressive. It felt like she and Nokk were one and only, an arrow piercing through anything.

Soon she saw daylight as they went closer to the surface, and she couldn't believe too things: one, that time had passed this much since she got frozen in Ahtohallan, and second, as she suddenly emerged out of the water in an impressed gasp, that they had already reached Arendelle.

"Waoh." Was all Elsa could mutter when she finally retrieved air, her bubble of oxygen popping at the surface. Her hair was perfectly dry thanks to it, and in fact only her hands and legs were wet due to touching Nokk.

Soon, however, she got splashed by the top of the waves on which the Water Spirit galloped with astonishing ease.

"Well, of course you can do that." Thought Elsa with an amazed puff. "It's just as easy for you than it is for me to make it snow."

The horse neighed at her compliment, but she shook her head. "Wait, we should focus." Advised Elsa. "Let's stop this wave."

Nokk nodded, obeying the Fifth Spirit. Elsa turned her head and saw the gigantic tidal wave threatening them, right at their backs. Nokk was fast, but, well, not much faster than water itself.

"We can make it." Frowned Elsa, determined.

The horse was running at full speed to the castle and would reach its walls any time now. "Turn around when I tell you, okay?" Said Elsa, her eyes still dark with boldness staring at the tidal wave.

She figured that the best way to stop it in time would be to place herself right before the wall. "NOW!" She yelled, for the first time out loud, but with the terrible crashing sound of waves coming, it was unheard except for Nokk.

They turned around, and Elsa thought: "Together. You calm the water, and I block its force."

The Water Spirit didn't have to reply or nod, it was obvious. They arched, standing on their back legs, and Elsa crafted ice clasps to its body with her feet to not fall backwards. She rose her hands, synchronized with them, and in a blast of magic, the tidal wave got epically stopped.


	101. The first lullaby

**wabitham asked:**  
**After re-watching F2 for like, the 10th time, my heart still melts whenever the Snow Sisters lullaby scene comes up. So it's a well-accepted headcanon that elsa is a close friend with insomnia, she doesn't share that often cause that's normal for her. But once she was severly insomniac and couldn't sleep for days and Anna for the 1st time in forever tried singing the song, and did the nose thingie, surprisingly it worked.**

* * *

_Happens between Frozen 1 and Frozen 2 ;)_

* * *

"Are you okay?"

Elsa chuckled at her sister's worried voice. She was far from okay. The last three days had been very far from okay. She barely slept at night, and it was starting to get visible during her Queen meetings or when she visited the Arendelle village, where people asked for her help or advice. And it surely was the main reason why Anna was asking this question.

"You look exhausted."

Right on.

"I am." Simply said Elsa.

Anna put her tea cup down. "Oh… Queen duties are getting on your mind, uh?"

"Well, it's not only that…" Admitted Elsa, who indeed was getting stressed by her new royal duties now that the gates had opened. She rubbed her eyes. "I'm also insomniac. Chronic insomnia, since… Forever? I guess? As far that I can tell, basically."

Her younger sister looked devastated to learn that. She stayed silent for a moment, which was an easy way to know how shocked she was.

"Elsa… Why haven't you told me?"

"I…" Sighed the blonde. "I don't know. Excuse me. I just… It's difficult to talk about me now, you see? Since we spend time together again, and…"

"Yeah, sorry, I understand. You should take all the time you need."

The Queen sighed, looking down.

Anna wanted to change the topic, and to bring a solution, and she held her chin as she thought.

"Mama's lullabies worked really well to put us to sleep when we were worried or sad. I think I still know the lyrics of the one about the river."

Elsa's eyes widened.

"You… You remember?"

Anna looked pained by her question, though in a sad way. "Yes, why?"

"But… I thought… That night, Mother talked about magic. It was about a magical river. And I thought that Pabbie had erased all the memories of magic of your–"

"Only memories of _your _magic."

Elsa's heart felt like pinched. Was that good or bad news? And she couldn't help but think about that moment again, when they all had returned to the trolls, and Grand Pabbie said that he couldn't bring back Anna's memories.

It was a bittersweet evening that day. Elsa had cried for hours in guilt, but it also was fun and soft afterwards to tell about all their happy childhood moments to Anna, who was all ears to know about them from her elder's point of view.

Anna approached, seeing how Elsa was lost in her thoughts. She had purposely cut her to explain why she remembered their mother's lullaby, but here Elsa was diving into her thinking again.

"Hey." She said in a sweet voice.

Elsa lifted her eyes again, like she snapped out of a daydream, and it was obvious now that she hadn't slept in a long (too long) time.

"Come here." Smiled Anna. "Come, come!"

The blonde finally chuckled, touched by Anna's adorable gestures and tone. She was on the couch, tapping the cushion, and Elsa accepted to sit down next to her.

"What now?"

Anna laughed. She didn't know if it was emotion or tiredness that made Elsa clueless and have her make an adorable pout, but she gestured to get closer.

"Cuddle close…" The redhead started, then froze. "What was the thing she always said before singing lullabies? Cuddle close…"

"Scooch in." Smiled Elsa.

"Right!" Exclaimed Anna.

A blast of nostalgia hit her, and she melted in a smile with her sister at the memory.

Elsa did as asked, and came closer to Anna. The latter noticed more than ever how things had changed since the Great Thaw, several months before: they were getting more tactile, finally allowing each other to be close again. It allowed their complicity and giggles to come back, and she was having the best months of her life.

There was a silence as Anna bit her lip trying to remember the full melody, and once she did, she started to sing.

Elsa was taken aback by the beauty of it. She even stiffened - the younger felt it, but kept going with a smile - and turned her head a bit. She had heard Anna sing several times recently, but that was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard in a long while. Her eyes started to hurt as she cried, her breath shaking with emotion.

"Anna, it's…"

"Shh, shh. It's a bit rude to interrupt. Come on, just close your eyes."

The redhead started over from the beginning, with an even softer voice this time. It was barely perceptible, and the logs cracking in the fireplace almost were louder. To Elsa, it felt angelic.

A hand hovered her face, and the blonde was about to close her eyes but her reflexes were increased with her nervousness, and she shivered. She squinted as Anna's finger touched her nose.

"Anna…" She said with a voice in-between mock and tenderness. "I know what you're doing. But this won't work, we're not children anymore."

"Just trust me, okay? Trust the lullaby."

Elsa was too tired and touched by Anna's care to refuse. She stayed quiet, and closed her eyes. Soon she felt Anna's finger stroking her nose with a soft and strategically slow move. Elsa smiled with amusement, but soon her smile drifted off. As Anna's singing voice came to another verse, the blonde's head tilted on the side, and before her sister even knew it, she snored quietly.

Anna finished the verse and looked down, impressed.

"Wait, it actually worked?" She whispered, excited.

Elsa seemed to have the most peaceful sleep she ever had in months. No, realized Anna. In _years_.

On that thought, she held Elsa tighter, and put a kiss in her hair as the blonde was cuddled against her.

"Sleep well."


	102. Queen Anna is overworked

**honeygaymaren asked:**  
**Prompt: Anna has a horrible day with queen issues and she just needs Elsa to snuggle with her and calm herself down?**

* * *

_(A day? Hon let's make it more angsty, shall we? Rise it to a week.)_

* * *

"It's good to catch up with you guys." Grinned Elsa.

Kristoff petted Sven's nose after feeding him a carrot. "And it's good catching up with you too!" He said in Sven's voice.

The blonde chuckled. Kristoff cleared his throat and added: "It's true, you know. Sven missed you as well."

The reindeer nodded, and Elsa bent her head in awe. Olaf turned to Elsa, still bouncing in joy to see her. "Anna missed you even more. Like, a huge lot."

"It's been a long week for all of us, I see." Smiled Elsa. "She hasn't even got the time to send me a letter since last Friday."

"She didn't?" Briskly said Kristoff, and his eyes had widened. He exchanged a glance with Olaf, and their happy faces had suddenly faded.

"Oh." Simply muttered the snowman.

"What?" Asked Elsa, and worry started to form in her. "What is going on?"

"Nothing bad happened", assured Kristoff, who knew his sister-in-law's natural stress too well. "She's just… Very busy lately."

Elsa stared at him. "…She hadn't even send me a reminder for game night tonight. I mean, not that I forgot, I'm even early, but… Yeah, it's not really her style."

Olaf shook his head. "Nuh-uh."

The Snow Queen gulped, trying to manage her worry. "Okay, I'll see you later, I have to go check on her."

"I thought you wanted to surprise her, and that's why you came in the stables?"

"Yeah, didn't you want to hide for when she'd go down and greet us after our day of ice harvesting?" Frowned Olaf.

She looked at him with a sad face. "Say, did she come to greet you at least one evening this week?"

The three of them suddenly pouted and winced. "No."

Blood ran cold in Elsa's veins, and it wasn't in the normal way. She immediately turned around and crossed the courtyard to the doors of the Arendelle castle.

She ran so fast that she bumped over Gerda and slipped on the Great Hall's floor. The servant grunted as Elsa grabbed the staircase railing at the last second to not fall.

"Careful! We just waxed the floor!" Gerda said to whoever just knocked to her.

"Well, that explains it", muttered Elsa, trying to calm down her heartbeat.

She usually never slipped, especially on ice which she always walking on like regular ground, but here her ice sandals were sliding on the parquet like glass.

Gerda widened her eyes when she recognized the familiar radiance of white who was facing her.

"Elsa! It's you!"

"Hi, Gerda." Chuckled the blonde. "Sorry for coming in running. I know you hate it. I won't run in the castle anymore, I promise."

The maid put her hands on her hips. "Always in a hurry for some reason. Anna really is rubbing off on you." She said, shaking her head as the woman she knew since her birth smiled nervously in front of her. "Oh, she's in her study, if you're looking for her." Gerda added, one thought joining another. "She… She's been quite busy lately."

"So I've heard." Gulped Elsa, and she was about to run the stairs two by two, but restrained herself right in time to go slowly.

She could feel Gerda's eyes staring at her in her back as she went to the upper floors, but she could also tell that the servant was worried for Anna as well.

As Elsa walked with a fast pace in the corridors, her fists balling at her sides, a thousand questions turned in her mind: Was Anna okay? Was she eating properly? Was it because of Queen duties? Was it the stress? Not feeling like she belonged on the throne? Doubting about her role? Charged with complex paperwork? All those were topics of discussion they already had many times in the previous months. Was one of them coming back? Was it a new one this time?

Elsa shook her head as she reached the study's ajar door.

She paused for a moment, thinking about the history of this room. She remembered when Anna and her were little and would burst in it to surprise their father as we was working, and he would pretend to be scared to make them laugh. She remembered how, after the Great Thaw, Anna had knocked and came with many different treats and lots of hugs to make her have some breaks in her royal paperwork days. And Elsa's heart squeezed as she realized how, now she was living away, she wasn't always here to give Anna back the love she received from her all that time. She chased her tears and entered.

Anna didn't see her, too focused on the papers she was scribbling on. She was drafting letters, Elsa could tell, because her pencil was dancing on the pages and she was fidgeting with the rubber in her other hand, making it twirl and pass between her fingers, her elbow on the desk.

Her teal blue eyes were switching from one word to the other, and she was muttering to herself as she phrased her sentences.

Elsa smiled tenderly and knocked to the wood of the door.

"Yes, I'll take another coffee, Kai, please. Black. I need to finish this before–" Anna said, distracted at first and then lifting her head, now meeting her sister's eyes. "–ELSA!"

She comically dropped her pencil and rubber on the desk in a loud way, and her eyes widened as the blonde stepped to her in with a smile. Anna blinked.

"Wha… What? When did you… What time is it?" She blabbered, looking at the little clock on her desk.

"I'm early." Informed Elsa in soft voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Are you kidding? No, it's fine! It's even amazing! I'm so happy you're here."

She quickly stood up, her chair's legs scraping the carpet, and practically ran around the desk to jump into her elder's open arms.

Elsa giggled above her shoulder, taking in her warmth, her joy, but also her smell that she missed so much. She couldn't help but notice how it was accentuated with hints of sealing wax, blotting paper and coffee, and easily concluded that she spent a lot of time in this very room since they last saw each other. And she noticed that the hug was longer than the ones they normally had. She was craving it.

After a while, the blonde gently parted the hug.

"How are you?" Inquired Elsa.

"You first." Smiled the Queen, who didn't see how serious her elder was.

"No, I insist, Anna. How are you. What's going on. You barely went out this week."

The redhead pouted a bit, disappointed. "That's a bit rude."

"I saw Kristoff, Olaf and Sven before entering the castle. I know. They told me."

Anna seemed shocked that they had told her, but another emotion passed on her face, detected by Elsa immediately: she was heartbroken to not have seen them as often as they deserved. The younger looked down, and her silence was un-characteristic.

"Hey, hey, I'm not reproaching anything." Assured Elsa on a soft caring voice. She took her hands in hers. "Are you okay? That's all that matters to me."

A smile stretched Anna's lips. "I know."

She shrugged. "I'm just… Very busy."

"Okay, it's the third time in a row I hear this of you. Can you be a bit more precise?"

Anna didn't know where to start with. "Letters for foreign countries, now that we have all those new trading contracts. Writing said trading contracts. And writing to the foreign officials again. And meeting scheduling. And organizing the venues. And there's all those new inhabitants. Oh, and we have those celebrations to welcome them, and–"

"Breathe."

The redhead interrupted herself, thinking Elsa had something to say, and once she registered the advice, took the time to actually catch her breath.

"Anna…" Muttered Elsa, bending her head, and her hands squeezed her sister's. "I told you many many times that you can ask me for help day and night, you just have to send me a letter, I'll interrupt everything and come here to guide you, you just–"

"No, no, no, don't give me _that_ look."

"But–"

"Huh-huh." Glanced Anna with a frown and a head shake. "I'm 22, I'm fine, I can handle myself."

"That's obviously not what I meant, I'm not treating you like a child, quite the opposite… I just… Please, you always tell me that we should never shut each other's out. Well, I'm here for you, and you deserve- You _should_ ask me for assistance if you need it. Not overwork yourself."

"I'm fine, Elsa! Really."

She had a knowing smile. "Besides, you're not one to talk. You were on your own for three years, and had to handle all the queen issues alone."

Elsa frowned. "What? What are you talking about? You were always there for me. Always supporting me."

"I didn't mean the three years _after_ the Great Thaw. The three years _before_. After… After Mama and Papa died at sea. And you became Queen overnight."

The elder blinked. This seemed like centuries ago. Like another life. She barely believed that it had happened.

"Oh. Yes."

"See? I have all those years to compensate."

Elsa was shocked. "Are you saying that you're purposely working on your own so that we're even?!"

"Of course noooot, you silly!" Smiled Anna, nudging her arm. "It's just… I want to be a really good Queen, and the more I'll practice on my own…"

"Anna, that's the most stubborn, stupidly obstinate thing to do!" Scolded Elsa.

"Hey." Frowned the younger.

"You shouldn't… Oh, you dork."

"Nhgn" Was all Anna could say when Elsa tackled her in a sudden hug.

Her eyes widened, surprised by the gesture, which was unusual coming from Elsa. The Snow Queen normally was the one welcoming the hugs, not giving them. She felt her hands rubbing her back.

There was a silence, and Anna's weight in Elsa's arms seemed to grow. The latter could tell that she was enjoying the hug more than she admitted. She held Anna tight.

"I'll stay all weekend."

"Wha–?" Started Anna on her shoulder. She was about to step back to look at her, but Elsa kept her firmly against her.

"Please forget about every issue starting from now. We'll make it a relaxing weekend, okay?"

Anna didn't know what to say, and her throat tightened with emotion. Or maybe it was Elsa's strong embrace.

"I… Okay. Thank you."

The Queen slowly stepped back and put her hand on Elsa's arms. "I missed you."

"Me too." Smiled Elsa.

Someone knocked at the door. Both sisters startled, and turned to the entrance. Kai was standing on the threshold, holding a tray with a steaming coffee mug.

There was a silence as they stared at him. "I brought you another coffee. I figured that…"

"You did well." Smiled Anna, assuring the man that he was welcome in the room, which he seemed to doubt of.

"Hello, Elsa." Saluted Kai, smiling at the elder when he approached. Elsa nodded with a smile as he put the mug on the wood of Anna's desk.

"Thank you." Said the redhead.

She was about to take the handle, but Elsa grabbed it and put the coffee mug in her hands.

"No, wait, don't cool it down!" Jolted Anna. "I prefer it piping hot. I really need it right now."

"You're aware that my magic isn't linked to my emotions anymore, unless I want it to. It won't get more fresh if I touch it."

"I know that. I thought you were going to blow on it to make it colder for me."

"No, I actually really need a sip right now."

On those words and without further warning, she drank a long sip of the coffee under Kai's amused eyes and Anna's outraged gaze.

"HEY!"

"Sorry." Said Elsa after swallowing. "You really stressed me out earlier. Magic may not be connected to my fears anymore, that doesn't change that I still have panic attacks." She paused to look down at the black beverage. "Ahtohallan, I miss coffee in the forest, but yours is _really_ strong."

"I call it the Anna brew." Smirked Kai.

"Are you two done? Can I please have my coffee back?" Grumbled Anna.

Elsa smirked as she gave her the mug, and the younger grunted when she saw the portion she took from it. As she gulped the rest of the coffee, Kai bowed and exited the room, leaving the door open as Anna always requested it.

The blonde watched how quickly her sister finished her coffee.

"Waow, you really needed it, uh?"

Anna exhaled loudly after drinking. "Yeah."

She smirked to Elsa. "Now I have all the energy to beat you tonight."

Elsa's eyebrow lifted at the challenge. "You seem to forget that it's draw-and-guess this week."

Anna's smile vanished. "Oh, shoot."


	103. There is a horse loose in the meadow

**roadwornthorlion asked:**  
**How about Elsa (with her apparent amazing horse wrangling skills from when she tamed the Nokk) overhears that there is an unruly horse that is causing chaos, so she immediately runs to go calm it down herself.**

* * *

Ryder came to his sister and Elsa in a hurry. He was panting so hard that the latter wondered for a moment if he didn't angered Gale who somehow got their revenge by taking the air out of his lungs.

"What is it, Ryder?" Gulped fast Elsa, to finish eating as he seemed in utter panic.

The Sami tried to catch his breath first, his hands on his thighs. "It's… The… Merchants… On… The road… Up…"

Elsa nodded at each of his words, trying to understand. After a while, wheezing in worry, he let it all out in one go.

"Their horse got scared of the Giants living there and now it's running around making a mess everywhere!"

Honeymaren and Elsa exchanged a look, and no word was necessary before the Fifth Spirit turned around and ran to the pond they were eating by.

"Nokk!" She called, and barely half a second later, a splash jolted out of the surface and a water horse trotted to her.

The Water Spirit had felt her emotions, and knew she needed their help.

"Do you know where the merchants are?" Asked Elsa, a frown on her face as she approached her hand.

The Spirit nodded as she touched their muzzle, turning them to ice. They had seen the way the Giants tried to calm down the horse and made everything even worse.

"Great. Lead me to them!"

In one swift move, she turned and jumped on their back without even the need of a stirrup. Honeymaren smiled at the show, never getting tired of how expert she had become. Ryder was too busy holding up to her and trying to get his lungs back to notice that the blonde now was mounting a Water Spirit turned to ice which shone in the day light.

"Yah!" Exclaimed Elsa, and they dashed to the horizon.

She joined the procession of merchants way faster than she thought; in fact, less than a minute after. Nokk was acting urgently, and after all, Ryder did the distance on foot. She saw goods and commodities spilled on the grass, and people picking it up, helped by very sorry Giants. A couple of merchants ran to her.

"Are you Elsa?" Asked a man.

"Of course she is", said a woman. "The Northuldra said that she had an ice horse. Do you think that it's something common here?"

"Well, it's an _enchanted_ forest…"

Elsa had to physically restrain herself not to laugh. She nodded as seriously as she could.

"It's me."

She lifted her head, looking around. "Where did your horse go?"

They indicated the same direction, which was the open lands opposite of the Giants territory. It made sense, and Elsa thanked them as she dashed there. She asked Nokk to stop completely when she saw something down the valley.

The horse was easy to spot for it was pitch black, and the forest has just entered in Spring season. Among the flowers, the scared horse really was out of place. Elsa forgot the emergency for a moment and smiled at the beauty of the animal, and its elegancy despite being a small horse. It clearly was a work horse - which made sense if it belonged to the merchants with a cart - and she bent her head as she admired it, its mane floating around as they ran in scared circles.

Nokk neighed in a specific way.

"Don't be jealous." Chuckled Elsa. "It's just a very beautiful horse."

The Water Spirit snorted.

"You really can't help being susceptible, uh?" Smiled the blonde, shaking her head. "Come on, let's try to calm it down."

She nudged the iced sides of Nokk, and they galloped to it. However, when it approached, the work horse instinctively ran away. Nokk was remarkably fast, and generally had a morphology more suitable for race than the strong horse, so the distance was shortened in no time.

When the black horse understood that they were in danger, they rose on their back legs, and tried to hit them with its hooves. Elsa felt anger scouring through Nokk and they immediately countered, which the Fifth Spirit disagreed on.

She put her hands on Nokk's neck. "NO! No violence. Stop it!"

The Spirit obeyed, and the black horse seemed scared of her power, because it shook its head and ran away. Elsa sighed. This was going to be tough.

"Okay, new plan." She frowned.

Nokk turned their head to her.

"I'm gonna need your help. Team work."

The magical horse neighed.

"Yeah, I know, we're already doing team work", admitted Elsa. "But I mean, let's do it separately this time."

On that note, she jumped down, and Nokk suddenly stopped, looking at her like she was crazy, their bright eyes widening. Elsa saw the way their ice ears twitched, and felt their worry in her core.

"I'll be alright. You, go to the river over there. And make a big wall of water. I'll position myself on the other side of the valley and raise a big wall of ice. We'll create a hollow with no way out. Then I'll calm the horse down."

Nokk neighed again, protesting.

"It's gonna be fine!" Assured Elsa. "I fought _you_, remember? I'm not scared of a regular horse. Besides, my magic is stronger than ever. Trust me, okay?"

The Water Spirit stared at her. They never doubted about her power, and had enough respect to believe her no matter what. So they bowed in agreement, and galloped to the river where they jumped and turned back to liquid water.

Elsa turned around with a determined expression and searched for the black horse. It had stopped to run and was looking around, hesitating between continuing down the valley or entering the woods again. Elsa took advantage of its hesitation and ran to it, already forming giant walls of ice on one side as she ran.

She felt like it was the fight against Bruni all over again. Only, this time she didn't need to aim or search for the foe; she was just tracing a perimeter. On the corner of her eye, she saw Nokk doing the same thing, elevating the water to impressive heights. With the wind, sounds of gasping people came to her ears, and she didn't need to look around to understand that they had some audience.

Elsa couldn't help but smirk. Well, if they had started a show, better make it end like one. With one big move of the hand, she closed her half circle, Nokk joining their water with her vertical ice, and the black horse almost bumped on it, surprised that the landscape briskly stopped.

"The race is over!" Declared Elsa, her breathing short.

She slowed down her run, because the horse now twirled around, and she had little space to calm them.

"Hey. It's gonna be okay."

It neighed, and she rose her hands softly, proving she meant no harm.

"I won't hurt you. I'm only trying to bring you back to the merchants."

She knew that all emotions of horses could be seen in their eyes, and inspected them. The black horse was panicked, for sure, but also intrigued by her.

"Can you understand me?"

There was no reaction, and Elsa wondered for a moment if she wasn't dumb to think that regular horses could understand her, Bridge or not. She walked to it now it was still, and slowly, she put her hands to their nuzzle.

"There. There. I know that Giants can be really scary." She said in a gentle voice. "I was really freaked out too the first time I saw them. But they're actually really nice! A bit noisy and heavy, I admit it. But nice."

She chuckled, and the horse seemed to calm down. Elsa saw something shimmer on her side, and gasped thinking someone had made the enormous mistake to come with a weapon, but it was just Nokk looking at the scene from the inside of the water wall. It was like a wave had stopped in its roll, and staring intensely with two glowing eyes.

"Nokk, this is creepy. Don't do that."

The Spirit neighed in a way that Elsa couldn't determine was a snort or a laugh, and twirled in the water. The blonde slowly stroked the black horse's neck.

"Here. See? We don't want to hurt you."

After a while, the horse seemed to calm down, and she asked Nokk to lower their wall as she melted hers. She however advised them to do it slowly to not splash the horse and ruin their trust bond. Slowly, the water went back, and returned to a normal current in the river.

Elsa heard distant claps, and the two horses looked behind her. The merchants approached, happy that she solved the problem. It occurred to the blonde that it was the first time the merchants' horse had come in the region.

"Well, welcome. Stuff like that happen a lot, here. You're gonna have to get used to it." Smiled Elsa, and Nokk nudged her shoulder, splashing it with water.

She petted the black horse's nuzzle and showed the flowers they were stepping on. "Those are really good, by the way. We use them in our soups."

The black horse bent its head down and started to graze the colorful flowers. Elsa then realized her mistake and turned to the merchants, and grinned.

"Oh, this is a bit counterproductive. Now it won't want to leave for a long while."

The merchants laughed along and thanked her deeply.

* * *

**Author's Note: the title of this drabble is a John Mulaney reference. I'm not even sorry. THERE IS A HORSE LOOSE IN A HOSPITAL. Check it out on Tumblr.**


	104. Anna's dragon

**hikaru-kny asked:**  
**Yo! For the prompt request, seeing that Elsa has a buddy like Nokk the water spirit, how about Anna finding an old childhood friend which is a dragon in the Enchanted Forest?**

* * *

_(an… old childhood friend? XD did i miss something in frozen? lol)_

* * *

"That's a… A… A…" Blabbered Elsa, eyes wide, struggling as she gulped. "A…"

"A dragon, yes." Said Anna in a flat voice.

Elsa's pointing finger fell in disbelief, her wrist hanging.

"For someone who lives in an Enchanted Forest, I expected you to find your vocabulary way easier."

Elsa's shoulders had slumped, but now she suddenly raised her arms.

"But that's a DRAGON, Anna! A _dragon!_"

Both the creature and Anna winced at her sharp scream.

"Well spotted." Chuckled the redhead.

"How- When- WHERE did you even find a dragon in the forest, Anna?!"

The Queen shrugged. "A bit more West."

Elsa's eyes now were two huge balls or utter panic and incomprehension. "There's NO dragons in the forest. Like, nowhere."

"Seems like I have better eyes than you." She said, proud, her hands on her hips.

Elsa had never been closer to a facepalm in the entire year. "I can _sense_ all magical creatures, Anna. This dragon isn't from there, I would have noticed it."

Anna now pouted. "Well, you didn't, because _I _found it, and–" She then interrupted herself, and clapped her hands together. "Ooooooh, wait! I know!"

She turned her head up to the dragon's face. "Hey, Amber, can you do your trick?"

The dragon seemed to understand, and before Elsa even reacted to the name Anna apparently had given them, the latter's scales vibrated in the day light and slowly turned transparent. In a few seconds, the whole dragon disappeared, and the Northuldra, who were present and had assisted to the scene since the dragon landed in the meadow with Anna on her back, all gasped in surprise.

It wasn't all: Elsa abruptly couldn't sense it anymore. The magic it emanated had vanished. It was like it was gone, and yet the grass bending was clearly indicating the presence of the giant animal.

"So that's how." She muttered in an exhale.

The blonde blinked and suddenly shook her head. Now wasn't the time to admire magic. Now was the time to scold her younger sister for ADOPTING A DRAGON.

"Anna… You _named_ it?"

The Queen smiled with a nod, and the dragon's scales reappeared with the same vibration. She petted their belly - which was so high that she had to stretch all her arm vertically - and giggled.

"Yes. Amber. It's a play on words, because of 'ember'. You got it? Because she's a girl."

Elsa blinked in confusion for probably the thirtieth time. "It's a she?"

Checking the dragon's genitals really was the last thing she wanted to do, so she believed her sister right away.

"Yes, and she loves belly scratches. Don't you, pretty girl?" Said Anna with a baby voice and a kiss pout.

The dragon groaned in a way that sounded like a purr.

"I'm dreaming. Tell me I'm dreaming." Whispered Elsa.

"You're not dreaming." Said Honeymaren and Ryder on the same voice, standing on each side of her. Their jaws hadn't come up since the dragon did her invisibility trick.

The Snow Queen stepped closer. "I know what you're going to ask. If you can keep her. And Anna, I regret to tell you that, but it's out of question."

"And I knew you were going to say that. Breaking news: I'm the Queen. I do what I want. I now officially declare that it's legal to adopt dragons."

"Oh, you want to play _that_ game?" Frowned Elsa. "You're in Northuldra territory. And that dragon obviously lives here. It's up to the Northuldra people to decide if you take it or not."

"Well, as I'm half-Northuldra…" Started Anna, standing stiff.

"It's also up to the dragon herself. I doubt that she wants to go down Arendelle with the city life. If she were able to talk, she would tell you she's not interested."

Elsa had her hands on her hips, sarcasm overflowing, convinced she had won.

"Oh, but I can talk."

Everyone jumped and turned their eyes up at the deep and hollow voice that had just resonated. The dragon looked down at Elsa with intense orange eyes and attentive pupils.

The Snow Queen startled so much she almost fell back. The Northuldra gasped in unison. Two Northuldra instantly fainted. Northuldra children screamed in joy. One Northuldra ran to launch himself in Yelana's arms and she pushed them away with her staff.

Elsa's widened eyes were fixed to the dragon's smiling ones. "Y…" She murmured, sound barely escaping her throat.

"You can TALK?"

And to everyone's surprise, she added:

"AND YOU DIDN'T INTERVENE BEFORE?!"

Anna and the dragon stared at her. Was she being bossy? Towards a giant dragon she had just met?

"Well, I like to listen to humans and spirits. I preferred to let you two finish before saying anything. The Water Spirit told me you were a very stubborn one."

Elsa's jaw first dropped, and then she vividly twirled to Nokk who was standing nearby, and they immediately retracted at her gaze.

"You _knew?_"

"It's kinda obvious that she can talk." Said Anna, reminding her of her presence. "How do you think we came up with the name Amber? She fully agreed on it. Just like she's okay to come live in Arendelle."

Elsa stood still, and everyone turned to her. A long silence passed.

"I… I need to sit down for a moment."

As she walked to the Northuldra camp, she passed by Nokk. "You and I are going to have a little discussion after that."

A lump of water went down Nokk's neck, and it had nothing to do with the fact it was made out of water.

Gale twirled above them with a giggling sound of bells.


	105. Kristoff's nightmare

**bluefire-lost asked:**  
**What about your angst kristanna prompt; Kristoff having a nightmare of Anna falling with the dam into the fjord?**

* * *

"Catch!"

Anna's voice lost itself in the void. It had been a request, it had been a call, she also begged for it.

He didn't catch her.

And now it was lost. Away.

"ANNA!" Yelled Kristoff, looking down.

No, no no no… This couldn't be happening. This _shouldn't_ be happening.

"ANNA!" Screamed the mountaineer, his voice breaking in panic, sadness and anger at himself.

Why wasn't he faster? Why couldn't he have run earlier when he saw her body falling?

"ANNA, NO!"

His eyes, widened, searched for a red mane in the violent current underneath them. He slammed his body down right before the end of the cliff, laying on his stomach, inspecting every drop of water, every particle of dust that was created after the dam got broken apart.

Broken apart. His heart felt exactly like that.

Kristoff's gaze looked for any sign of Anna in the loud and scary mess that was the last act of bravery from the feisty princess who made his life. He forgot to breathe for a long minute, desperately waiting for her to appear on the top of the water, like the miracle she was.

But the long minute became two. And then three. And a terrible silence paired the deafening sound of the dam turning to pieces. He yelled from the top of his lungs.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Kristoff."

He kept yelling. Now he could hear her voice, but knew it wasn't real, like old echoes of the past, like far echoes that would forever ring in his ears and never be her actual voice…

"Kristoff!"

The broken stones of the dam were blurry now, surely due to how much he was crying. Would he become crazy, imagining Anna's voice in his mind for the rest of his life, haunting him for not being fast enough to catch her in time?

"KRISTOFF!"

The call was so powerful that it shook his entire soul before everything else. He opened his eyes wide. Wait, weren't they open before?

Kristoff blinked in panic, and realized that he in fact had his eyes closed the whole time. He kept screaming, panting, his breathing heavy.

"I'm here, I'm here!" Said a close voice in a familiar tone, soft and insisting at the same time.

As he recovered his sight, his environment sharpened, and Kristoff understood that he was in their bedroom in the castle. He looked around with shaken and fast moves, his breathing still fast.

"Calm down. Everything's fine. _I'm here._"

He finally turned to the voice, and saw a very worried pair of teal blue eyes staring right into his. He gulped, and looked down. Both of Anna's hands were on his chest, which was waving with panic.

Kristoff slowed his heartbeat, trying his best to take longer inspirations, and looked at the love of his life.

Her untied hair, auburn with fiery orange fragments in the moonlight passing by the window, surrounded her worried round face dotted with freckles. It moved up and down with her heavy breathing as she stared down at him, and the sight made his heart squeeze. He briskly lifted his arms to hold her close in a hug.

She gasped a bit in surprise, but let him embrace her. Her arms passed around his face, her elbows on the bed, and he could hear her slow her own breathing down in his neck as they both had gone through such a fright.

"You're here." Finally said Kristoff, in a whisper, closing his eyes.

He exhaled, and she nodded against him.

After a while, once they both retrieved a regular breathing, she stood on her elbows and then on her hands, staring at him.

"Are you okay?"

He was about to open his mouth to reply.

"No, don't answer this question. Let's just… Let's just stay awake for a while."

He closed his mouth, and surprisingly, it turned into a soft smile.

Anna lifted an eyebrow. She wanted to calm him down and take care of him, but didn't expect him to switch his mood so fast.

"What?"

"I'm just glad this was a nightmare." Kristoff said, his voice barely a whisper, soft and still recovering from the shock.

She looked down at him, and smiled with a sigh. A strand of hair had fallen in front of her face, and she passed it behind her ear. She sighed more heavily, and let her forehead fall on his chest.

"You scared the hell out of me."

"I'm sorry." He muttered, passing a hand on her head.

"You were yelling, and I couldn't wake you up, and…" She blabbered, her voice masked by his shirt.

"Did you try the true love kiss? That's what white knights in armor do to save the sleeping prince." He joked to light her up.

Anna chuckled. "I'm not sure that the romantic trope works the other way."

"Sure it does."

She laughed against his chest, and lifted her head, putting her chin on him.

"What was it?"

"Uh?"

"The nightmare. What was it about?"

He looked elsewhere, but she could see his gaze in the moonlight.

"Anna…"

"Please tell me. You always ask for mine. Let me ask for yours."

He gulped. She was right. And communication truly was something they needed to daily work on. Even at 3 in the morning, noticed Kristoff when he saw the clock at the other end of the room.

"The dam." He simply whispered.

Anna nodded, comprehensive, and didn't add anything. A silence passed.

She lifted her hand a reached for the one he had put on her head, and intertwined her fingers with his. She looked down at it, gesturing in a way to incite him to do the same.

"You see this?"

In the soft light, her engagement ring shone with a deep orange and gold radiance.

"We'll never be apart."

He gulped, looking at it for a while, then at her caring eyes. A bump formed in his throat.

His other hand was about to get to her face, and then emotion roamed him entirely, so he instead sat up all of a sudden, and Anna yelped as she was falling backwards.

Kristoff caught her, and more than that, held her close for another hug. It was stronger and longer than the previous one. Anna's arms wrapped around him, and she let him cry silently. She felt her own eyes stinging a bit, and soon tears rolled down her own cheeks.

After a moment, they parted and rubbed their faces. They looked at each other with nervous chuckles, and kissed.

"Thank you, Anna." Smiled Kristoff.


	106. Love is the key (Time Travel AU)

**frozenfandom2017 asked:**  
**Time travel AU 'Elsa you don't have to hide anymore, I know about everything and love is the key'**

* * *

_(I don't know if it's Elsa or Anna talking, but DAMN I love Time Travel AUs so much. Let's make it Elsa.)_

* * *

"What… What do you mean?" Murmured young Elsa, trembling, and she curled against the wall.

Her eyes were widened, and staring deeply at her older self, that she still couldn't believe. The latter wondered if she simply didn't understand.

"Love is the key." She repeated.

A new silence passed in the room, and Elsa remembered that it was something that happened often in that very bedroom. It was so cold, so dark, so lonely, that her heart was still broken since the moment she had entered it several minutes ago.

She approached further, carefully, knowing her own fears really well.

"Trust me."

Elsa kneeled, her white outfit sparkling and her ice sandals shifting on the cold carpet. She reached for her younger self with her hand. She was only two meters away from her.

Her own big blue eyes were filled with anxiety, and she did all she could to make her moves as reassuring as possible, imagining how she would accept them if she were… Well, her, in that very moment.

She gave her a warm smile.

"I won't hurt you. I promise."

Young Elsa whined, still trembling, her lips in an expression between crying and pouting.

"I'm not afraid of you hurting me." She mumbled. "I'm afraid that _I'll_ hurt _you_."

Elsa sighed gently. "I know. Oh, I know, for sure."

The young blonde frowned in confusion. Elsa moved her knees forward. "And you truly won't hurt me. I swear."

She lifted a hand in her direction, and the teenager looked at it with curiosity. Then she felt something happening in her palms. Like… Like something just calmed deep within her. Her older self approached, and young Elsa realized that it was due to something she did with her outstretched hand. What was it?

The teenager lifted her eyes to her, and Elsa was still smiling.

"You can take your gloves off."

"WHAT? No, are you crazy?!"

"Have faith in me."

"But…"

"It's okay. I'm here. Can you feel how your magic calmed now that I put my hand here?"

Young Elsa nodded as a yes. She was scared, but couldn't deny a good analysis: she hadn't felt that safe in a long while. It was like her magic wasn't trying to get out of her fingers anymore. Like it had been soothed. Tamed. She felt better, but had to double check.

"Are you sure…?" She muttered after a while.

Now it was Elsa's turn to nod, with a confident smile.

Slowly, young Elsa put her gloves away. She took a long time doing so, carefully putting her fingers out one my one.

She then folded them on the floor between them. Elsa really deeply wanted to toss them away with a frown, but restrained herself.

Her younger self's hands were trembling like leaves in the wind, and it was her main focus.

"It's okay. I'm here." She soothed her, and placed her hand above her fingers.

Young Elsa barely had the time to notice the size difference between them, that her older self gently grabbed both her hands in her palm. She gasped, but nothing bad happened. It was even softer, warmer, and a thousand times more comforting than she possibly thought. Tears formed in her eyes.

Her magic felt lulled.

"How… How do you do that?" Gasped young Elsa, disbelief and amazement making her voice light.

Elsa smiled. "I'm holding your magic. I'm channeling it."

"You're controlling my magic? …You can feel it?"

As an answer, Elsa smiled and waved her other hand, and a few snowflakes danced around her palm with a blue beam. It was beautiful, and young Elsa's heart leaped at the beauty of it, and was impressed by how she was able to have such a mastering.

"Of course I do. Because it's mine."

She was speechless. When she saw the confidence and happy aura of her future self, she thought that she no longer had magic, and that's how she was feeling this free. But it actually was the opposite. How?

Fascinated, the teenager dared to come forward, to examine the magic beam closer, and Elsa let her do so with a smile.

"You can do that with one hand and hold my magic with the other?"

Elsa nodded.

"Does it… Hurt?" Wondered young Elsa.

Her older self chuckled lightly. "Not at all. It's very easy. Magic can be calmed down, you see?"

Young Elsa indeed felt like hers was slowing down like a breathing through her veins, and that the other's was calling to it in a way.

"That's what I told you… Love is the key."

Her teenager self stared down at her hands. "Love…"

"How do you know what?" She asked after a while.

Elsa was about to reply, to explain everything, from the Great Thaw to the Ahtohallan transformation, but she closed her lips. "It's a very long story. Maybe it's better not to rush things."

She also thought 'maybe it's better not to reveal too much of the future if I'm traveling through time'.

A few minutes passed, young Elsa staying amazed and silent and looking down at her fingers, that she flexed slowly.

"Can I… Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything." Smiled Elsa.

Her young self seemed shy, and she hoped it wouldn't be an awkward question.

"Can I hug you?"

Elsa's heart split in half. Her throat tightened, her eyes filled with tears, and she bit in a gasp to hide all of it.

"Of course. Come here."

And in the silence of the dark bedroom, in the incredible time travelling situation, her young self stood up and walked to her who was still kneeling on the floor.

With a shared smile, they slowly hugged each other.

In silence, young Elsa's hands passed in her older's long hair, and her eyes opened after a while.

"Say, why do you have wings?"

Elsa chuckled. "They're not w–"

"Wait, are they made out of ICE?" Exclaimed young Elsa, happiness filling her voice as she touched the train.

Now Elsa burst out laughing.


	107. Sleepy Queenie

**thet-sgirlbossmagic asked:**  
**Anna has having bad week so she fall asleep over her desks and papers. Elsa found her and when she asked Kristoff to take her to bed she decided to make Anna's paperwork, doing this she think about her time as Queen and how sometimes she missed it (in a good way of course) **

* * *

_(I live for Frohana softness-angsty-fluff!)_

* * *

"What brings you here?" Smiled Kristoff, parting from his greeting hug.

"Bruni made a mess in the forest. I was on my way to pick up some water with Nokk on the fjord - yes, it was such a big fire that we had to bring that much water -" Elsa added with a laugh, seeing the blond's face. "And the day was so clear that we could see some of Arendelle. It made me want to say hi once we were done. It's a good way to let go of all the stress of the day…" She finished with a sigh.

The King laughed, his hands on his hips as he saw how Nokk seemed relieved by their break too, playing with Arendelle kids in the sunset. He could hear the joy coming from the village, and he smiled even wider.

When his gaze returned to his sister-in-law, she was looking elsewhere and biting her lip.

"I kind of improvised my venue, sorry if it's impromptu…"

Kristoff chuckled as he put a hand on Elsa's shoulder. He did it delicately, to not startle her, for he knew that she still had trouble handling contact when nervous.

"Don't worry. And don't _ever_ apologize for coming in Arendelle unannounced. You know that we love your visits."

Elsa smiled, and followed him inside.

"What were you doing in the courtyard?"

"I had to make sure that the late letters left. Anna was busy with diplomatic meetings all week and only had the time to take care of her mail now. The post service just came."

"She had diplomatic meetings all week? Oh, that's why she didn't send much messages. I bet that it's because of that idiot from Eastern Lands who still takes _forever_ to decide on passing laws."

"Right on." Nodded Kristoff as they walked up the stairs. "Funny how you both hate him. Anna calls him a jerk though."

"I should have discharged him from the council a long time ago." Grumbled Elsa. "He's insanely sexist. Why do you think he spends so much time approving laws when they're written by Anna, or me? Because we're women."

Kristoff sighed. It was a good thing he made a vow to not punch the man in the face when they met in councils.

His face however lit up as he stopped by the dressing room. He gently pushed the door.

"Anna? You're going to love this surprise. Guess who's with me?"

He walked in, and Elsa popped her head through the door with a smile, but both were disappointed to find the room empty.

"What? Where is she?" Frowned Kristoff.

He turned to Elsa. "Sorry, I thought she would be changing at this time. I spent a good two hours outside taking care of different stuff, and I…"

The Snow Queen stared at him with an odd expression. He hurried to explain.

"We're not always working together. It's better to let each other's some space, you know? We don't always depend on the other, and it's good to have different tasks–"

"That's an excellent way to act, Kristoff. It's not what I'm worried about." Said Elsa.

Her voice seemed distant, like she was thinking deeply at the same time.

"Where was she the last time you saw her?"

"She didn't _disappear_", reassured Kristoff with an eye roll.

"I know. I just… Was she in her study?"

"Yes, precisely."

Elsa turned around and went directly to the said room. Kristoff followed her without a word. As he walked behind her, he could feel that the air was a bit colder at Elsa's passage.

And when they arrived at the study's opened door, their fears proved to be true. Anna was safe, there, but definitely not working. They both softly gasped and came in when they saw that she was slouched all over the desk, one hand under her cheek and probably here to hold it a long time ago, and the other arm stretched with her dip pen still in her hand, now dry.

The ink bottle was still opened, contracts still scattered all over the desk, and two empty mugs which surely had coffee in them once were piled on Anna's right side. Elsa noticed all of it as she hurried to go to her, and check on her.

She was deep into slumber, and Kristoff and Elsa were both relieved to hear her snore loudly. This was the usual proof that she was having a healthy sleep, and it was deserved after the exhausting week she had.

As Kristoff watched Elsa softly shaking her awake, he wondered if a maid had walked in the room and saw Anna in such a state. Elsa's gentle nudge wasn't enough to wake the redhead up, so she wondered if it was better to leave her there. But she was firmly holding her dip pen, and the paper she had fallen asleep on would be wrinkled if they didn't move her.

The Snow Queen forced her nudge a bit more, and suddenly Anna jolted awake, but not just lifting her head. Her whole body jolted in Anna-style. The two others jumped of surprise when she abruptly sat up, arms tensed.

"m'nOt AsLEEp!" She squeaked.

It was a good thing she wasn't wearing her crown at that moment, because with such a head whip, she would have launched it to the ceiling and planted it right into a beam.

Shocked, Elsa and Kristoff stared at her as her eyes closed again, and her head tilted back in an arch, laying on the top of her chair.

She snored loudly again.

The two others looked at each other then cracked up with laughter, wheezing discreetly. They giggled for a long time, until eventually Elsa cleared her throat.

"Come on. Let's put her to bed. She's been through too much." She smiled.

She tried to lift her, but even if Anna was thin and light, she couldn't because of her posture.

"Let me." Chuckled Kristoff.

He expertly grabbed Anna's waist and legs with his usual strong softness, and lifted her with ease so she would rest her head against his bust. Elsa watched them and noticed how Anna's head tilted slightly as she seemed to curl against him, like she was cradled. She smiled tenderly.

"You should take her to your bedroom. I'm gonna tidy her desk."

Kristoff didn't register her words right away, too busy looking at his wife dreamily, and nodded after a moment. He slowly left the room with Anna in his arms, and Elsa put her hair behind her shoulders as she looked down at Anna's mess.

It however was more organized than it looked, and she didn't have much to do. She assembled the papers and flattened them in separate piles depending on the topic, stored her dip pen and ink bottle away, put her items in the right drawers, and picked up the mugs. There were rings of coffee stains on the wood, and she shook her head.

With a twirl of the wrist, she made the two mugs float in the air in a tiny ice gust, then conjured some ice in her other palm that she crushed with her fingers to turn it to water. She rubbed the wood clean and dried the water afterwards with a blow of air.

"There. Better." She smiled, satisfied.

The Snow Queen outstretched her fingers, and the ice gust stopped, letting the two mugs drop in her hand.

As Elsa gave one last glance at the paper stacks to make sure everything was perfect, she wondered out loud.

"Maybe I can write a letter to that stupid diplomat and tell him to never come in councils again."

She crafted an ice tray to place the mugs on, and sat on Anna's chair. It was slightly different that the one Elsa used to put in that study. She couldn't tell if it was because Anna was a bit smaller than her or because she preferred to have a cushioned back.

After getting accustomed to it, she took all the writing supplies out, and stopped herself as she was about to put Anna's dip pen's nib in the ink. If she borrowed it and wrote a long time with it, she would bend the metal in the wrong way, given they weren't writing with the same hand. She put it away, and moved her fingers as she crafted herself a dip pen entirely made of ice. With a smile, she slowly put it in the ink, wiped it on the edge, and started to write.

Elsa sighed in content. The sun was setting behind the mountains and lit up the desk in an orange glow, the room was calm, and only the sound of dip pen against paper was heard. She had missed this sensation.


	108. Frohana photograph day

**honeygaymaren asked:**

**PROMPT TIME!: since photographs are now a thing how about the frohana fam (with Anna as queen) get a family picture taken? :)**

* * *

I can't help but picture Anna yelling "SELFIEEEEE!" lol no I'm gonna keep it canonverse haha

* * *

Elsa laughed out loud after re-reading the end of Anna's last letter.

_"I know that Gale, Bruni, Nokk and each one of the hundreds of Giants are technically family, but please don't bring them along. Remember how much time it took us to clean their mess in the courtyard two months ago? Won't do that again thank you.  
_

_I just want you to come, you goddess half bridge being I have for a sister. I've heard that the photographer can adjust the luminosity of the picture, so I better tell them that you are extra enough to wear blinding white all the time and that it needs some adjustments. Don't want you ruining it :P_

_See you tomorrow morning_

_Love you_

_Anna_

_PS: How many Giants are there, by the way? I tried to count them on two occasions, and they weren't the same guys. I'm legit scared."_

Bruni chirped from Elsa's wrist at her sudden laughter and bent its head, trying to understand. The blonde looked down at him and stroked its adorable face.

"Sorry, Bruni. No photograph for you."

The salamander didn't seem to comprehend, and Elsa laughed again when he stared at her with a clueless smile, and licked one of his eye balls.

"Alright… Tomorrow morning then. I better not be late." Said the Fifth Spirit, walking to her hut.

Once in, she stored the letter in a wooden box in which she had put every one of Anna's letters without exception, and smiled as she thought about how jealous Nokk would be.

She already prepared her mind to the drilling mental pulse of the Water Spirit being offended to bring Elsa to Arendelle and back and not even being on the photograph.

On the following morning, Anna was confused on why Nokk seemed to snort behind Elsa when she parted the welcoming hug with her.

"What's wrong with them?"

The elder smirked, and shook her hand. "I'll explain to you later. We better get inside."

Nokk did a head gesture that looked like they were sticking their tongue out, and snorted again as they ran back to the fjord. Elsa was willing to bet that she would have trouble calling them to go back to the Forest after that.

As they walked through the castle, Anna bouncing in excitement, the blonde decided to bring some humor on this day that her younger had been waiting for since a long time, and had to reschedule many times due to Queen duties.

"Please tell me that Olaf won't get dressed."

Anna's laugh echoed within the walls, and filled Elsa's heart with happiness. Right on.

"No", chuckled the Queen. "Not at all. He actually hates it. Kristoff on the other hand, _insisted_ to wear something very fancy, and I had to repeat day after day that there was no need. It's better if he wears something he likes."

"I agree." Nodded Elsa.

"Speaking of wearing something one likes…" Said Anna, stopping in the middle of the corridor to turn to her with a very understating gaze. If that weren't enough, she also stared at her elder from head to toes.

"What?" Frowned Elsa, half teasing and half serious. "What's wrong with my outfit? It's great!"

"It's SO white."

Elsa eye-rolled, and flicked her wrist. In less than a second, all her clothes turned to a dark-blue tone. It kept the diamond-shaped crystals, the motives, and the double train, but now even her sandals had changed their color.

"Here. Better?" Grumbled the Fifth Spirit.

Anna wasn't expecting that at all, and stared at her with a dropped jaw.

"How did you do that?" She muttered.

Elsa switched from an annoyed face to a touched one. Every time Anna was amazed by her magic - and the beautiful thing was, she never stopped being amazed - she had that sparkle in the eyes that was the same than when she was little.

"It's very simple, really." Smiled Elsa. "I just had to change the density. There's a whole spectrum of possible colors to render depending on–"

"Yeah, thanks nerd. Please don't get into details, I'm on a break today. I have enough gibberish with the geopolitical meetings, thank you."

The blonde shook her head, and they continued to walk.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Teased Elsa.

"Of course I'm jealous!" Exclaimed Anna, her arms lifting to the ceiling exaggeratedly. "You get to craft yourself clothes in no time. Say, how long did it take you to dress this morning?"

The Snow Queen bit her lip to hide her smile. "One, maybe two minutes?"

"I hate you."

"I know."

They both smiled and turned at an angle with a chuckle.

"You know, I'm very jealous of you too."

"How so?" Wondered Anna.

"Do you remember how much time it took me to get my coronation portrait made after the Great Thaw?"

Anna obviously did - she couldn't stop coming in and out of the painter's room, bored to death when Elsa was busy - and nodded happily.

"Well, since then, photography came and…" Continue Elsa with a sigh. "It took you only a couple of minutes. You just had to pose. And flash. And done. Whereas I still remember the _cramps_ I had after standing still in the same pose for so many days."

The redhead cackled, clapping her hand on her stomach as she wiped her head back and laughed.

"Ah, Elsa! I knew that you were around when I heard that laughter." Said a familiar voice ahead of them.

Elsa turned her eyes from Anna's puffy cheeks to Kristoff, who was walking to them accompanied with Olaf and Sven.

"Only you make Anna laugh this hard and freely in the castle. Usually, she keeps it down and even puts her hand in front of her mouth."

Anna shook her head at Kristoff's words. He winked and was about to lift his arms to join Elsa's open ones for a hug, but Olaf tackled his hip aside as he ran to her.

"ELSAAAA!"

The Snow Queen giggled and almost fell back when the snowman suddenly jumped on her.

"Oof! Olaf!"

"You're here! I thought you would come later!"

"I couldn't wait any longer." Smiled Elsa, giving him his hug back. "And Anna was very excited, I had to come as soon as possible."

She turned to the others with a knowing gaze. "Has she even given you a break from her obsession?"

"Hey!" Exclaimed Anna.

Kristoff shrugged. "She only talked about it every day and night since a whole week."

"She wouldn't stop!" Precised Olaf.

Sven grunted in approval.

Anna couldn't believe her eyes, and looked at them all with hands on her hips. "Are you all even serious? Okay, no chocolate cake for any of you tonight."


	109. Elsamaren lullaby

**s1r-jorgenbjorgen asked:**  
**Frozen prompt - Elsa sings All is Found to Honeymaren so she can fall asleep in her arms.**

* * *

_You probably meant 'Elsa purposely plan a lullaby so that Honeymaren sleeps against her' but bold of you to assume I won't make them a couple already hoho_

* * *

"Don't 'cuddle close, scooch in' me." Grumbled Honeymaren.

Elsa eye-rolled to the ceiling of the hut. "Stop acting rough and come to bed, you mess."

"Mess yourself."

"Woah. Very mature of a comeback." Puffed the blonde. "You're truly tired."

She helped the Northuldra go on the bed, and she fell heavily on the sheets.

"This day had like, 30 hours or something. I swear. It's a conspiracy from the Sun." Mumbled Honeymaren, her face in the pillow.

Elsa shook her head with a smile as she lifted the sheets and blankets to put them above them two.

"Here. It's been a long day for both of us. I'm sure the stars aren't to blame."

She was about to relax, but Honeymaren sat up.

"How come you're not even tired? This is unfair. All my muscles hurt from building that paddock but you look fine. I blame the magic. Or the Giants. You're truly cheating if you asked for the Giants' help. I know that they technically are at your service, but they're too nice with you if they said yes. This just unfair magic."

"Honey, I love you, but please lay down and shut up." Smiled Elsa.

The Sami obeyed, watching her blow on the candles to put the hut into complete darkness. The sole dimmed brightness relaxed Honeymaren, and she knew that Elsa's lullaby would put her to sleep very easily, like it often did.

"I know you've been jealous at me today, so can I please forgive myself by singing to you?"

Honeymaren smiled in the dark. "Your voice forgives everything. I'm pretty sure you could stop wars with it. Go on."

Her girlfriend blushed, and smiled. They cuddled slowly in the bed, and Elsa started to sing.

The brunette knew the lyrics by heart, but that didn't change how amazed she was each time Elsa sang it. She closed her eyes, swept away by her voice, which felt like floating in the air above them, and filling the hut.

Once 'All if found' was over, they looked at each other with tired but happy gazes. Honeymaren then smirked.

"You sing it wrong. The melody is better when it goes high at the end." She teased.

Elsa grabbed her pillow and slammed her girlfriend's face with it as the latter cackled with laughter.


	110. Kristanna's child doesn't like chocolate

**niyana-the-ambiguous-mobian asked:**

**I just have that random headcanon that Anna and Kristoff's child ends up not liking the flavor of chocolate like the sisters do and prefers vanilla instead. It ends up devastating Anna and Elsa looks understanding but a trail of frost ends up following her as she walks away.**

* * *

_(This is just so silly but why not having a crack drabble sometimes? XD)_

* * *

"Papa, I think I broke them."

Kristoff hid his nervousness with a scoff. "Nahhh, it's alright, sweetie."

She looked dubious, and bent her head like Anna often did when she was lost in her thoughts, and he realized that she got this mannerism from her for a while now.

"I think I did." Insisted the little girl. "After dessert, they haven't talked at all, and when I came back from my afternoon lesson, they were in the same state in the living room. I think they're shocked."

The King rubbed the back of his head, and gave his daughter a forced smile. "Really?"

"Yeah, really."

He sighed. There was no point in lying to her. He stopped signing the delivery contracts he was working on and gave a nod to the merchants before walking to her, and he crouched down to be at his level.

The little princess was toying with one of her dutch braids, a sign that she was feeling guilty. If Kristoff didn't have the context, it would feel like she had broke a vase from the corridor and Gerda had just brought him to his and Anna's study room to be scolded.

He smiled sadly, and put a soft hand on her shoulder. "Sweetie, you did shock them earlier. By refusing the chocolate treat Mama offered you."

The girl frowned. "But I don't like chocolate. Chocolate is not even a big deal."

He immediately slapped his hand on her mouth like she had pronounced the deepest profanation.

"SHHHH! Are you CRAZY?"

She widened her brown eyes, surprised not by the gesture, but by her father's tone. "Whht?" She muttered, her mouth masked by his palm, seeing how he was looking around in the room and peeking at the corridor with a panicked face, making sure that nobody heard her.

"Don't say that here!" He frowned, putting his hand away.

"What? It's a sacrilege to say it?" Asked the girl, lifting an eyebrow.

He couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she genuinely believed that the castle was magically linked to chocolate devotion.

Knowing she inherited both cynicism and gullibility from her aunt and her mom because of how much time she was hanging with them, it truly was hard to guess.

"Listen." He said, and he was whispering, so his daughter bent to him. "You really don't want to make Mama angry and Auntie sad, right?"

"No." Assured the girl, knowing well how things turned out when those two things happened.

"Then it's better that you don't state out loud this kind of things."

She groaned. "But I don't like… You-know-what. I wasn't going to accept the chocolate if I didn't want to eat it!"

Kristoff sighed, dropping his head.

"You told me that I shouldn't force myself doing stuff I don't want to." Pouted the girl. "I'm not forcing you to eat spinach!" She pointed out, because her father despised this food.

He blushed. "It's completely different!"

"Yeah, you're right. Because chocolate makes you put on weight." Pouted the princess, thinking she did something wrong. "I should eat more vegetables."

The blond chuckled. "No, it's not that. Although… Kai is right when he says you should do. Anyway… You can't say that you don't like chocolate."

"Even if it's because I prefer vanilla?"

Her father smiled. "Yes, even if you prefer vanilla."

She sighed, pouting again, and a strand of hair flew up as she did. "Alrighhhht. I'll go tell them that I want chocolate, on second thought."

"Perfect." He said on a normal tone, beaming as he stood up and happy they found a compromise. "But don't force yourself if you don't want to…"

"It's okay", she said with a shrug as she walked out of the room. "I'm not a dog. I can survive."

She flipped around with a big smile. "Oh! Did you know that dogs can't eat chocolate?!"

"Uhhh… No."

"Olaf told me once."

"…Okay." He smiled. He saw that she was still holding her trigonometry book from her afternoon class under her arm. "Hey, give me that if you want. I'll put it back in your bedroom while you go talk to them."

She was happy to get rid of it. "Thanks! My head hurt after that lesson. I don't understand a thing at those triangle rules. If I bumped my head with the book, it would hurt less!"

The princess giggled and Kristoff laughed at her humor, and shook his head. He rose his hand in a stop as she stretched both her arms to give him the heavy manual.

"You know what? Bring it to your aunt. She'll be able to explain you."

She dropped her jaw. "But Papaaaaa…"

"Yes, I know, that lesson was boring and now it's over. But she knows a lot about geometry! I'm sure she will help you understand. And if you talk about architecture with her, she'll forget the whole chocolate thing. Trust me on this." He winked.

The little girl stared at him for a moment, then shrugged. "Okay."

She turned the book and put it back under her arm, and went to the living room where she hoped she wouldn't find Anna and Elsa in the same muted shocked posture than before.

As he watched her go, leaning against the door frame, Kristoff smiled.


	111. Anna tries the Spirits call on Elsa

**exhaustedfrenchstudent asked:**  
**Prompt : Anna experiments with the Spirits call and uses it to annoy Elsa Love your stories 😚**

* * *

_adfdhgfdjghdfhgdkf (and thanks XD)_

* * *

At first, it was messy. Anna couldn't quite imitate Honeymaren's indications when she tried singing the Spirits call tune, so it resulted in Elsa just twitching for a second, like she got static electricity from a plaid.

Then it started to work, and Anna could see Elsa lifting her head fully from where she was. Sitting by the reindeer enclosure with Honeymaren and both giggling together at the effect it had, she looked over at her elder being confused at why she was hearing the call, knowing in her guts that it didn't come from Ahtohallan.

She twirled around, frowning, and the redhead and dark hair Sami hurried to hide their grinning faces, by looking down at the leather twines they were twirling around the birch tree branches to compose the paddock. Anna was laughing so much that she hadn't been helping much because she kept dropping her leather strip, but Honeymaren was having so much fun that she didn't care.

When Elsa returned to what she was doing, Anna sang the call again, still doing it softly to make the joke perfect. The Spirits call almost was perfect as well; now even one of the Giants turned its head to her along Elsa, and Anna had to bite her lip really hard to not burst into laughing at the Fifth and Earth Spirits' confusion.

It wasn't on point enough for them to feel the need to go to the sound and help the person singing it, but they clearly stared at where it came from, and the two women smiled at the synchronization of blonde and rock dropping eyebrows.

After a while, the two shook their head - also in sync - and resumed to carefully moving around huge rocks with the help of other Giants, Elsa indicating which ones to shift to make space for the reindeer paddock, and the Earth Spirits taking their decision before all agreeing and picking up the stones.

Honeymaren nudged the Queen.

"Come on, try again. It was almost perfect. Try to make the last note lower, you get too high at the end. Trust me, next time will be the one."

Anna nodded excitedly with a grin. She focused, and sang the Spirits call now clearly and powerfully, still on a low voice. This time, something seemed to snap in the air; it felt like it echoed in the whole Forest in a magic gust, even though she hadn't raised her voice much.

And Honeymaren and her widened their eyes at what happened.

All the Giants turned around, grumbling their rock heads in what sounded like a gasp - even in the distance, one could see some mountain-sized Giants who moved; Elsa turned around as well with visceral concern written all over her face, her white outfit sparkling as she suddenly twirled and went to Anna, her double train floating in the process; the air, that seemed to still echo to everyone's brain, tinkled, and Gale floated at full speed to a spot above the redhead, searching for the danger; Bruni came in with hurrying tiny footsteps, his big eyes staring around to see if there was a fire to stop or, on the opposite, someone to burn. But a shiver went down Anna's spine when she saw Nokk suddenly jumping off the river a hundred meters away, glittering and neighing on the surface to somehow ask what was going on, and warn that they couldn't intervene that away from the water.

The redhead smiled with guilt as she was surrounded by inspecting gazes. Slowly, they all realized that Anna wasn't in danger, neither were the only person next to her, Honeymaren, and that they had been called for no good reason at all. The Northuldra, who were intrigued by the scene, had come to see. A silence passed.

"Holy Ahtohallan." Muttered Honeymaren, her eyes switching from one Spirit to another. "I didn't expected that. Usually, when we sing the call, only the closest one hasten up to help."

Anna blushed, and whispered back. "Did we commit sacrilege?"

There was a blank, as the Spirits all stared at her with a frown. Honeymaren giggled nervously. "No, I don't think so. But I totally underestimated the rallying power of the second half of the Bridge."

Elsa put her hands on her hips.

"Anna… Are you serious?"

The redhead grinned bashfully. She could tell that her elder wasn't really angry, though, so she gently apologized to the Spirits, and timidly looked at Elsa once they were all gone.

"Well, this was impressive." Sighed the Snow Queen.

"I didn't mean it to be… That efficient." Said the younger.

Elsa nodded. "I figured. But it makes sense. I can command the other Spirits, so it's logical that you can summon them just as powerfully."

Anna grinned. "Is it my type of magic? I knew that the Fifth Spirit meant magic for both sides. Wow, I have magic!"

Honeymaren smiled, and Elsa ruffled her hair. "Of course you do. I told you many times: the magic one is you."

The Queen laughed warmly, then suddenly Elsa hit her head. "OUCH! Hey!?"

"But never do that for fun again. I was really scared."

Anna winced with a nod as she rubbed her hair.


	112. Mischievous Bruni

**sparebutton asked:**  
**Prompt: Elsa sneaks Bruni into Arendelle but then loses them and Bruni causes chaos**

* * *

"Elsa."

"WH- OUCH!"

Elsa winced as she rubbed the top of her head that she had just knocked when standing up. She turned to her sister with a big fake smile.

"Heeeeey, Anna! What's up? How are you- How are you doing?" She said, nervously, pretending she was just casually hanging in the bedroom and holding her head with her elbow on the sheets.

Anna lifted an amused eyebrow. Elsa was terrible at lying, which was ironic for someone who hid the truth about her magic for more than 10 years and still had the mannerism to shut people away to protect them.

"What are you doing?" Smirked the Queen, even though she knew the answer already.

"Oh, I'm just… Just taking a quick nap before we go to the market." Lied Elsa, blushing.

"Really? Because it looks like you were looking for something under the bed."

Elsa gulped as her younger sister approached, and stood up to mask her action. "Not at all."

She startled when Anna put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop lying, you're blushing so hard I'm pretty sure your snow outfit will melt."

The sentence made Elsa blush even more.

Anna had a quick look under the bed, but saw nothing. She still wore the same smile when she stood up to look at her sister.

"I know you brought Bruni this time. Are you looking for him?"

"Wha- at? No, what are you-"

"Elsa."

"Maybe."

A silence passed. The Snow Queen stared down, ashamed, and looked like the younger one of the two. "How do you know?" She mumbled.

Anna bent her head with a tender smile. "I saw you sneak raisin grapes under the table at lunch. Your outfit doesn't have pockets, so I suppose that you were feeding him."

Elsa was about to reply something, but Anna gently rose her hand.

"And I know only one little guy who loves raisin grapes this much - after snowflakes, of course."

She nudged her. "I'm not scolding you. It's funny that you brought him in Arendelle. And cute. Where is he now?" The redhead looked around.

The elder passed a hand along her other arm. "I'm starting to think this was the worst idea, actually. I completely lost him."

Anna snorted. "Woops."

Elsa had stopped blushing and now frowned. "Hey! Help me out instead of mocking me, will you?"

"Look at who's so bossy now. It's your fault, you dummy."

The blonde pouted. "Please. Please help me. I've been looking for him for the past fifteen minutes."

"And _I've_ been looking for _you_ for the past fifteen minutes." Sighed Anna, shaking her head. "Alright. The market will wait. Where did you see him last?"

"Under the table at lunch, basically. But then I lost him, and I sensed him upstairs, so…"

Anna gave her a quizzical look.

"You know I can sense other Spirits' presence, right?" Worried Elsa, thinking she had forgotten to tell her, but finding it weird if so.

"Yes, I know." Chuckled Anna. "But, it's not more precise than that?"

"I'm not a map!"

"Okay, okay." Apologized the redhead, amused nonetheless. "Upstairs then."

"I've been checking every room, though. And I can't find him!"

"Don't panic. The castle isn't that big. And lucky you, I know it by heart. Did you check at the top of the wardrobes?"

"Yes. He's not there."

The Queen pouted as she thought. "Hmm. What if he's on the roofs?"

Elsa's eyes widened. "You're a genius."

Anna chuckled. "Well, thank you. I just figured it out because- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

The blonde interrupted herself after she had opened the window, and now froze in her posture with one leg above the sill. "Well, I'm going up."

"Are you insane?! Come right here immediately."

Elsa smirked. "Sorry, Queenie. I technically answer to no one."

On that, she looked up and crafted a ladder made of ice next to the window, her gaze alternating between the roof and the ground several meters underneath, to check if it was long enough.

Anna watched her doing the action and crossed her arms. "Just be careful, okay?"

"I will."

She climbed on the giant ladder, which already attracted the gaze of several people from the heights of the village who could see them, and they were pointing at the sparkling creation. Anna waved awkwardly at her citizens.

She put a hand on the ladder, personally making sure that Elsa won't fall, and held herself with the other on the sill. "Can you see him?"

Elsa's head appeared at the top of the ladder and she looked around for the salamander.

"Oh, crap."

"What?" Asked Anna, who could hear her underneath.

"The tiles are the same color than him. I didn't think of that."

"And don't you dare melt your decoration."

It wasn't Elsa's intention, but she was amused by Anna's ask. "Why not?"

"Because… Well, because I like it the way it is, but also because I once told in a public forum that it's the ultimate proof you're still here watching over Arendelle as long as the decoration stands."

"You what?"

Anna felt the ladder tremble slightly in her fingers, and clenched her jaw.

"Forget about it. Can you see him?"

Elsa squinted as she looked around. "No. Can you call him?"

Anna frowned. "What? You're the closest one."

"No, I meant… With the Spirits call."

The redhead snorted. "My goodness, did you lose your brain cells when you knocked your head under the bed? If I do so, it will warn the Giants, and Nokk, and so on. Even yourself will feel the need to turn around, and I don't want you falling off that ladder."

Elsa winced. Her head indeed still hurt. "Fair enough."

She held herself to the ladder with one hand, and waved the other, creating a cloud of snow which she then made go around the roofs. She watched it move, and just like according to her plan, a trotting little ball of blue and pink suddenly appeared, popping from a chimney, and jumped to eat the snowflakes in the air.

"There you are." Smirked Elsa, and she moved the cloud back to her so Bruni would approach.

"He was in a chimney!" She said to her sister as the salamander was coming.

"Oh, that makes sense." Laughed Anna.

Elsa laughed, and when she raised her head again, her laugh vanished in her throat. She couldn't see Bruni anymore.

"Wait. I lost him again."

"You lost him AGAIN?!" Exclaimed Anna. "No offence, but isn't it literally your job to keep an eye on him? How can you lose him?"

Elsa frowned. "He's blue on blue! It's easier to track him in the Forest! _Nothing is blue in the Forest!_"

With a grumble, she climbed on the roofs. The ladder suddenly disappeared in a crumbling of snowflakes, and Anna gasped. She bent her head, seeing the back of her sister from where she was.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for him. Don't worry, I can stick my feet to the roof."

"How is that reassuring?" Panicked Anna.

Her elder didn't respond, and shook her feet to get rid of her ice sandals, now walking barefoot on the blue tiles.

The Queen muttered a curse word, and she suddenly heard a shriek in the corridor. The bedroom door was opened, and she twirled around. It was a servant.

"Why did you scream?" Worried Gerda's voice in another room.

"There… There was a _thing_ that just went out of the fireplace!" Cried the servant.

Anna turned around, passing her head by the window. "Elsa! Never mind! I found him!"

She hurried back inside, crossing the bedroom, then slipped on the floor, then ran the other way to the window.

"Do you need help to get down?"

"No, I'm alright." Chuckled Elsa.

Anna ran to the door again. Panting, she found where Gerda was, and followed her gesture as she pointed at a dashing tiny blue creature making its way on the corridor's carpet.

The Queen smirked. "Okay, little guy. It's the two of us now. And you're not in the Forest anymore, this is _my_ game territory. You're screwed."


	113. Ice bros royalty tips

**somecallmejohn asked:**  
**Prompt: How about some ice bros? Elsa teaching the basics of being royalty?**

* * *

_(I have written some similar prompts many times, but I actually never went on topics like 'royal eating', so let's go!)_

* * *

"And about fancy dinners…"

"Oh my, I'm the worst at those." Muttered Kristoff.

"No you're not." Assured Elsa with a warm smile. "You just need to learn."

She asked him to stay seated at the great table and went to a cupboard where she took cutlery and all the tableware they needed. She dressed two sets, so her brother-in-law could imitate her movements when she would show him.

Kristoff was so nervous as she put everything in place that he fidgeted with the green and purple table cloth that dropped on his thighs. He tried to light the situation a bit with a random question.

"How do you know where the tableware is?"

The blonde smiled as she put a wine glass and a water glass in front of him. "We may have staff preparing everything in the castle, it doesn't change the fact I know where everything is. Also, Anna often breaks things. It's handy to know where to get replacements. Don't get me started on the fact that she broke two thousands salad plates when she was a child."

The man laughed at the memory of the time Anna told him about it. Elsa chuckled.

"Okay, focus. I'm gonna teach you the utility of each and every item on the table."

He nodded wisely, and listened as she pointed at everything, standing next to him. She explained their purpose in a soft voice, and even gave him some personal tips.

Kristoff sighed once she was done, even if he was happy to know all that new knowledge. "Woaw, that's a lot of stuff."

Elsa chuckled. "There won't be any situation where you'll need all of them at once. I took every possibly knife, for example, and it doesn't make sense that they're all here. One important rule that always apply, however, no matter how much cutlery you have, is to always start on the outside."

"What?"

He rose his head to her. "What do you mean? I thought we were rehearsing for a dinner inside this room. Anna told me it's the only room where she welcomes guests to eat after meetings. Why do we need to eat outside first?"

It took all of Elsa's willpower to not burst into laughter right then. She grabbed the back of the other chair to restrain herself, and stopped her giggle with a cough. "Uhm… This is not… This is not what I meant. Outside, as in external cutlery. The first course requires the fork and knife that are on each end, then the second course the second to last fork and knife, and so on. Far left and far right are the first you'll use."

"Ooooooh. Okay."

He then blushed deeply, feeling truly ashamed of his comment. "I'm so stupid. I didn't even-"

"Kristoff, you're very far from stupid. Trust me."

She put a hand on his shoulder, and dove her eyes in his.

"It took us years to learn every royal manner with Anna. We literally had classes about it, with annoying tutors and so on. So don't despair, it's normal that you're lost. You have the right to be wrong."

Kristoff timidly nodded and muttered a thank you.

Elsa pointed at the biggest chair of the room, at the end of the table. "Also, Anna will always defend and support you. If something goes wrong during the dinner, don't panic, I'm certain that she will give you a sign as a warning, or get your back if you receive a mean comment from one of the guests."

The young King nodded. "Okay."

He then smiled. "Funny, it does sound familiar to you. Did you, by any chance, have to give advice to Anna during the three years after the Great Thaw?"

Elsa shook her head, but was amused anyway. "No, she knows everything about royalty basics. But I had to attract her attention sometimes during dinners. She has a tendency to be very hungry when there are diplomats coming over. Long days of economic exchanges open her appetite. And she then eats like an ogre."

"Yep, that's still true." Laughed Kristoff.

He put the cutlery down, precisely putting everything back in place. "Can we start over? I want to get this perfectly."

"Sure." Smiled the Snow Queen. "The dinner only is tomorrow night, we have plenty of time."

"Actually, I was thinking about starting from the very beginning." Said Kristoff, standing up, putting the chair neatly at its emplacement, and walking to the door.

"Oh, you mean, from the moment you welcome the diplomats in?"

He nodded, a bit nervously, then determined. Elsa smirked.

"You don't take this lightly, uh?"

She stood up and joined him in the corridor, where they could pretend guest would come and do the simulation all over again. Elsa smirked, a familiar sarcastic eyebrow raising as she lifted her head to the blond man.

"Tell me, who is this dedication for? Do you put that much effort for your image or to impress Anna?"

Kristoff had a sly smile, and bowed respectfully. "As a King, I have all the right to not answer your question."

She let out an impressed scoff, and bowed back. "Alright. Well, King Kristoff of Arendelle, after you."

Elsa gestured to the room then he walked in, and they did the whole dinner rehearsal again.


	114. What if: Anna's hair went white earlier

**frozenfandom2017 asked:**

**Ooh I have a prompt, what if Anna's hair turned white the moment she was struck in For the First Time in Forever reprise?**

* * *

_OOoooooOOoOooh THE DRAMA._

* * *

Elsa twirled around when she heard Anna's grunt, and the heavy steps of someone approaching fast, running even, slamming on the ice floor of the palace.

The blonde gasped at the sight of Anna knelt on the ground, her left hand on her heart, and the other lifted to an unknown man in harvester outfit who helped her stand up. With panicked eyes and a hitched breathing, shoulder weaving up and down and fists clenched, Elsa stared at her injured sister, who had been struck, once again, by her magic.

"No… No, no, not again…"

"It's okay, Elsa…" Muttered Anna.

However, she had said that in a hiss, through gritted teeth at the obvious pain she must be feeling, and the anger for not managing to calm her elder down.

"NO, no it's NOT!" Whined Elsa, turning hysterical.

Anna was trembling as she was holding to the man, and soon Olaf arrived. Even him, who was barely a few hours old and had been created with the memory of two innocent children, noticed that something was up with Anna.

"This is wrong… This is so wrong…" Gasped Elsa, tears filling her eyes but not rolling because of how clenched her face was, due to raw panic.

She was clenching her hands frantically.

Anna held to the mountaineer for dear life, but didn't detach her eyes from her sister. "Elsa. Elsa, look at me. We can head down this mountain together."

"NO!" Shouted the blonde, now passing nervous hands in her hair, nearly ripping them off. "I'm a MONSTER!"

"No you're not! You're not!" Swore the redhead.

"I hurt you…" Mumbled Elsa, her lips trembling.

"I'm fine." Lied Anna, and actually, this lie hurt her heart just as much as it pained her physically.

"Uhm… Anna…" Started the man.

"Not now, Kristoff."

"Seriously, your hair…"

"What, my hair? I just went through an indoors snow storm, I'm sure your hair would be as messy as–"

"No, your hair is turning _white_."

"I… What?"

Elsa had widened her eyes as well, mute by what was happening and feeling her own body freezing over with terror.

Anna lifted a trembling hand to one of her braids, and lifted it up to see it. Indeed, all her red hair was turning white, a color that was exactly like…

A stumbling sound resonated in front of them, reverberating on the ice walls. Elsa had just fainted, her whole body unconscious on the floor.

"ELSA!"

The younger flipped her hair back, not caring about its state anymore.

"ELSA!"

She hurried to check her pulse, slipping on the ice as she did, but that allowed her to kneel next to her sister's head. Anna let out a heavy sigh as she could feel that Elsa was still breathing, but she had completely passed out.

"Kristoff, we have to take her back to Arendelle."

"…What?"

"Please, do as I say. Help me get her up. Will you lift her body until we're at the castle?"

"Sure, but if I do, who will help you stand?"

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Forced to smile Anna.

"I'll help you stand." Proposed Olaf, already using his head to push Anna's butt up.

Anna would have giggled at the gesture if she wasn't entirely focusing on Elsa.

"Careful…" She advised as Kristoff easily picked up the Queen.

She weighed nothing, and certainly ate less than Anna who he had been carrying earlier, but Kristoff held his comment for now. His thumb brushed over the back of Elsa's magic ice corset.

"Waow… This truly is incredible craft."

"Admiration for later, please. We need to bring her to a doctor. NOW."

"Sorry." Blushed Kristoff. He didn't mean to be rude. After all, Anna had all the time to admire the inside of the ice palace, and he didn't.

"Okay. To Arendelle. Let's go."

They left the ice palace, Kristoff heading with a sleeping Elsa in his arms, Anna following with trembling limbs, and Olaf eyeing her.

* * *

Elsa slowly woke up, blinking tiredly. It was due to the tiredness of her emotion, but also to medicine that someone had give her, she could tell. She had asked the Arendelle's doctor many times in the past for medicine that would help her sleep on nights when she was too overwhelmed by thoughts.

As her vision sharpened, she saw a white haired person approaching fast, and wondered who it was. When she finally recognized the face that went with it, her eyes completely opened, and she widened them as she gasped, totally awake.

"NO! NO, ANNA, STAY AWAY!"

She stumbled on the bed, sitting up and using her hands and legs to crawl away. Her head slammed the wood frame, and she winced, rubbing her sore skull.

"Ouch…"

Anna couldn't help but chuckle. "You should stay down. You need to rest. The doctor said you probably haven't slept for several days."

The younger then shrugged. "I have to admit, I haven't too." She smirked.

Elsa wasn't in the mood to smile at her cute dorkiness. "Anna, you have to step back. I'm dangerous."

"No you're not, it's–"

"Stop LYING! You're… You're white! You're trembling! I stroke you in the heart! Nooo, this is all happening again… Please, please be just a nightmare…" She added with a mumbling, covering her eyes with her hands, her face dropped on her bent knees.

As she was not watching her, Anna's hand passed along the fabric of her dress. "Kristoff is right. This truly is amazing. Is that ice sewing?"

Elsa jolted to get out of her reach. "What are you doing?!"

"Sorry, I was curious. I suppose that you made it with your magic, right? Waow… That's amazing, Elsa. Truly. The last time I saw you using your magic, you accidentally made spikes at me in the ball room. But then you made that gorgeous ice palace! And that gorgeous dress! And… Waow."

Elsa's mouth twitched at the word 'gorgeous'. She couldn't believe how much she had missed her sister, and how her simple presence was warming her heart then. But she HAD to keep her distance. She clenched the sheets above her to avoid her to touch her magic, and sat up as far away from Anna who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm not gonna bite you." Chuckled Anna.

"My magic _did_ bite you." Mumbled Elsa, her eyes filling with fear and sadness. However, Anna didn't react. "How are you not resentful?!"

The younger snorted. "You didn't do it on purpose, why would I? It's like… I don't know, like I accidentally poured hot chocolate in your lap. Would you be resentful?"

Elsa blinked. That's a perspective she didn't think about. "I… I suppose not."

"See?" Smiled Anna. "Now, now. We have a lot to talk about - and a lot to catch up on. I had no idea you had magic. This is amazing, Elsa!"

The blonde eyes her, her lips trembling. "No. It's a curse."

"It's a _blessing_." Nuanced Anna.

Elsa was about to reply another negative statement, or self-accusation, but she was speechless. She stared at her trembling sister for a moment.

"How can you… Be this happy about it?"

"You can make ice and snow out of thin air!" Beamed Anna. "That is the most incredible thing in the world! Damn, I wish I knew earlier that it was why you didn't want to talk to me or even touch me. I'd have asked for an ice dress instead of a snowman."

That was such a funny sentence that Elsa couldn't help but puff. A slow smile stretched her lips.

However, Elsa's happiness soon vanished. "I hurt you, Anna, and I don't even know if I can… Un-do that. I told you, I can't unfreeze things."

The younger brought her hand next to hers on the sheets. Elsa took her hand off immediately, keeping it in the air.

"What are you DOING?"

"Relax, drama queen. It's gonna be okay. I didn't touch you yet."

"_Yet?_" Repeated Elsa, scared of where this was leading.

Anna calmed her down with easing gestures.

"I just want you to touch my hand with yours, and you'll see that you can't hurt me."

Elsa didn't move. Anna insisted.

"You hit me in the heart, how can a simple hand touch be worse?"

That was logical, and the blonde winced at her clever argument.

It took forever, but Elsa finally consented to lower her hand, and in a gesture that was so slow that Anna would have whined at the eternity, if she wasn't internally buzzing with excitement to have contact with her sister again.

Trembling pale fingers reached for other trembling ones, though not for the same reason, and as soon as they softly landing in her palm, Anna flicked their wrists and intertwined them.

"What are you doing?" Gasped Elsa.

"Holding your hand. I know you were going to let go as soon as you touched me. I know how you work now."

The blonde gulped, looking at their intertwined fingers.

"See? Nothing happened." Smiled Anna.

The sensation in Anna's hand was even warm, a feeling that Elsa didn't have in literally years, and that she was craving for. She couldn't help but mutter a relieved sigh, with a comfy intonation. Anna was surprised by the touch too. She had expected and mentally prepared for a cold touch, but Elsa's hand actually was warm.

Time passed, as the two sisters bathed into the sensation they were sharing, both looking down at their hands, now clenching as their emotion built up, finally freeing what they were pushing away for so many years.

"I missed this." Finally dared to say Anna with a touched smile.

Elsa lifted her head at the soft sound of her voice. She smiled, then suddenly gasped.

"Anna, your hair!"

"What, my hair? What is going on again?" Panicked Anna, now imagining she was bald or something.

"It's… It's red again."

Anna twirled to watch herself in the mirror of the room, still holding her elder's hand. "My goodness, you're right!"

She hadn't noticed how her trembling had stopped, and how her heart had felt warm again. She thought it was the warmth of the touch, and not because the magic was gone.

"You did it." Beamed Anna.

She cried happy tears, soon joined by Elsa who couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"You did it!" Exclaimed the redhead, jumping on the bed.

Without any warning, she then jumped forward and tackled Elsa for a warm hug. The blonde thought for a second that she was going to push her away to stay careful, but when she felt the roaring sensation of relief and love roaming her whole body, she sobbed and held her little sister tight against her.

"I… I did it."


	115. Frohana VS the Elementals (Frozen 2 AU)

**Anonymous asked:**  
**prompt: Elsa is injured in battle and badass Anna with her sword come to the rescue**

* * *

_Alternate Universe based on that time when the first teaser dropped a year and a half ago and in all the fandom we were PERSUADED that Elsa would have to face other Elementals who master magic as well. We weren't far from the truth lol but a bit too dramatic. Meh, let's GET DRAMATIC. _

* * *

The villain cackled like a maniac. "So, _my_ _Queen_… What are you going to do, uh?"

They stepped to Elsa's trembling body on the ground.

"Throw little crystals at me?" They said as they stepped on Elsa's arm.

Elsa screamed in pain.

"Entertain me to death with a talking snowman?" They said as they hit her abdomen with the other foot.

Elsa grunted. She couldn't move an inch, and felt terrible everywhere. She closed her eyes, not even daring to think the amount of parts where she was bleeding.

"You're so _pathetic_. What a shame of your magic powers. You don't even know how much you…" They turned Elsa's face around by a nudge of the shoe. "…disgust me."

They cringed, then sighed. There was a long silence, only punctuated with Elsa's sharp breathings and whines.

After a long stare, the villain shrugged and conjured an elemental sword. "Such a pity. No one will even _miss_ you."

They raised their sword, preparing to stab her down.

Suddenly, a move attracted their attention on their left. They barely had time to jump away when a blade swung one centimeter away from their face.

They stepped away, watching who just appeared.

"Step away from my sister, you PSYCHO."

The voice was so different from the last time they heard it. Her eyes were on fire, and her pupils dark with the most intense anger. But there was some fear in it as well, and they decided to play on it.

"And here comes the princess" they mocked with a smirk. "What do you think you're doing? You don't even know how to aim. You missed me."

"I won't next time", deadpan answered Anna. She wielded her sword, her eyes so deeply staring at theirs that it was scary, even for them.

They were so wrong. The redhead was everything but scared. The fear in her eyes only was when she saw Elsa on the ground. But after quickly checking that she was alive - and Elsa smiled a bit in happiness and pride to see her - all worry had left her gaze to be replaced by power.

They shivered a bit. "Come show what you got, then" they teased.

Anna lifted an eyebrow, playing their game by rebounding their threat at them. She smirked. "Come yourself, coward."

The Princess positioned herself in a way to protect Elsa with her own body. She did another reel of the wrist, her sword singing in the air.

The villain ran to her with a scream of rage, but Anna had no trouble countering their blade with hers.

They lost their balance and tripped a few meters away.

"So cute." smiled Anna in a bit of a devilish way. Her face suddenly went darker. "My turn now."

* * *

"A… Anna…"

"Shhh… Stop talking." Smiled the redhead, holding Elsa's arm above her shoulders. "You should keep the strength that remains in you."

"But… The Elemental…"

"Elsa, please."

The blonde turned around with a trembling head as Anna was walking her away. Further in the dark cave, the Earth Elemental was lying on the stone ground, a long sword planted vertically in their heart.

"You… You killed them."

Anna forced herself to look forward, seeing from the corner of her eye how her elder had stared back.

"Elsa, please shut up."

"But-"

"PLEASE be quiet. I didn't tell you to stop talking only because you're weak."

The Snow Queen turned to her sister. Tears were rolling down Anna's cheeks, tracing lines on her skin covered with dust, glittering in the bright light passing by the entrance of the cave they were staggering to.

She gulped. Whoever that person was, she wasn't her sister anymore. Or at least, she changed to a whole new woman. She hadn't seen Anna in days, captured by the enemy, and even if she never lost hope, she was shocked to see what her little sister had done.

"Anna…"

"We'll talk about it once you get rest." Cut the redhead, clenching her eyes shut, and biting her lip.

Elsa looked down, and nodded with all the strength she could. As if on cue, her head felt dizzy at the move, and she realized it had been a bad idea. With a grunt, she sensed her consciousness slipping away, and tried to mentally grab it, but it escaped her. The last thing she saw before the black veils covered her vision were the boots of her sister, covered with mud and walking on the stone ground, day light passing on them and sometimes shining on the bloodstains that had dropped there.

The worst thing was that Elsa couldn't tell if it was the enemy's blood or hers.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, the Snow Queen could instantly tell that several tens of hours had passed. She wondered if she had slept more than a day, and when she raised her head to see the light passing by the window of the hut, she whined at the pain in her neck.

With a hiss, she dropped her head back on the pillow, and blessed in this moment how comfy the Northuldra beds were. Elsa looked down at her body, and could feel that, under the cover, she almost was entirely covered with bandages. She was hurt everywhere, but especially her hands, which the enemy had wisely injured to prevent her from using her magic comfortably.

She could feel it in her veins; bubbling, frustrated, weak. Just as much as the magic wanted to get out for revenge, she wanted to test if she could throw ice and snow through her palms and fingers. But roaring pain exulted from her wrists, and she remembered in a flash how the Elemental had twisted them and how torturous that night in the cave was.

Tears appeared at the corner of her eyes, and she rubbed them as quickly as she could on the pillow. After a sniff, she saw someone enter, but they were blurry, and she called to them. Her voice was hoarse, and her throat hurt; she had screamed so much, it wasn't surprising. However, her cry was heard by the person, who twirled around, gasped and ran to the bed.

Her silver hair gave Elsa the clue she needed, and when she saw the person sharply as she went close to put a hand on Elsa's forehead, the Northuldra had a relieved sigh.

"Your fever is gone." Noted Yelana. "It's good news."

Elsa looked at her with a thankful gaze, then widened her eyes.

"Where's Anna?" She asked with a creaking voice.

"Oh, don't talk. It's better."

The Snow Queen frowned with a pout, which anyone would have found adorable if the context was different. Why was everyone telling her to shut up?

Elsa internally grumbled because she knew that Yelana was right. Talking hurt her throat deeply, and she could tell that the less she did, the better it was.

"I'll warn your sister that you woke up."

Yelana left the hut, and she had barely opened the door panel that someone gasped loudly outside before she even said a word, and a flash of orange and black hurried in, almost knocking her aside.

"SLOWLY!" Warned the Northuldra.

Anna didn't care at all. She ran to Elsa, and the latter barely registered that she was there and raised a hand that the younger was crushing her with a powerful hug.

It was wet and messy, for how much the princess sobbed in her neck, and Elsa could tell that she was holding to her like she would be holding to dear life.

"I'm okay." Croaked Elsa in her ear, glad that she was that close so she wouldn't have to raise her voice too much.

"No you're not." Muttered Anna, her tone bubbling.

Elsa had a sad smile. "No, I'm not."

After a while that felt like an eternity, Anna rose from her and sat on the sheets right next to her, quickly rubbing her tears from her face and rubbing her nose as she sniffed. In the background, Elsa could see Yelana squeezing a cloth above a bowl of water, smiling at the scene. She walked to the bed and was about to put it on Elsa's forehead, but Anna, who hadn't detached her gaze from Elsa's face, turned and slowly put her hand on hers.

"I'll do it." She smiled, her lips still trembling. "Thank you, Yelana. Thank you so much."

The Northuldra appreciated her gratitude, and nodded before exiting the hut, and closing the panel behind her. When she did, it brought in a delicious smell of grilled vegetables, which Elsa felt for the second time but only noticed then, too distracted by Anna when the hut had been first opened. She sniffed the air with appetite, and her stomach gurgled.

This made Anna laugh lightly, and Elsa smiled as well, glad to see a smile finally returning on her face. Anna's happiness filled her soul with warmth, and somehow, Elsa felt better already.

"Hungry, uh?" Chuckled Anna as she very softly passed the wet cloth on Elsa's face, in a tender gesture. "No, don't answer. Well, your stomach talked for you anyway." She joked.

As Anna applied the cloth, Elsa raised her right arm - her left one was even more covered with wounds - and put her hand on Anna's thigh, the highest she could reach. The redhead put a hand on hers, not stopping her care. She understood the 'thank you' meaning behind it, and nodded with a smile.

"You haven't eaten in days, no wonder you're hung– Wow, hey, hey HEY!"

Elsa suddenly moved at the news that she had been sleeping for several days, and Anna saw with panic that she was trying to sit up.

"You- STAY DOWN!" She ordered, her eyes wide. "Are you serious?!"

The blonde had widened eyes as well. Several days? But danger was right out there! Other Elementals could attack anytime! They were losing time taking care of her. She had to protect the Sami village!

She wanted to say all of it to her sister, but the latter saw all her emotions in her eyes. She held Elsa's shoulders down firmly, without hurting her.

"No, no no no, you stay in bed. For hell's sake, where do you even want to go? You can't walk!"

That news stopped the blonde right in her agitation.

"What?" She muttered.

Anna sighed. She had sad eyes, but when she saw how emotional her elder's were, she gulped and announced the worst.

"You broke your leg. And… They snapped two of your ribs. Also, your… Both of your wrists are sprained. You have injuries _everywhere_, Elsa."

The revelation broke Elsa's heart. But it was already broken apart when she saw Anna's teal blue eyes filling with tears as she said it, and they weren't the happy tears she had showed when she entered the hut. They were the specific heavy, round ones of guilt and shame.

"I sh-should have come earlier." Started to sob Anna, and her hand clenched the cloth she was holding.

Water poured a bit from it in the process, and tears fell from her chin.

"I should have been able to find that cave earlier. You went through days of torture, and–"

Elsa hand had rose to her face, and the blonde had to clench her jaw to not hiss at the pain it gave her. The muscles in her arms hurt from one end to the other, but she didn't care. She rubbed Anna's cheek softly.

"Hey." She croaked. "It's okay. You saved me. Once again. I'd be nothing without you. I don't care if you arrived days afterwards. I never lost hope."

Anna gasped with a sob, a smile stretching her trembling lips.

Even by speaking with short sentences, Elsa coughed at her sore throat.

"Oh, gods… Do you have some water?"

The younger nodded vividly and stood up in a jump, looking around for a jug. She was so frantic in her moves when she reached for it that she knocked down some items from the furniture. The blonde smiled. She had missed her sister so deeply. Every time she felt like she was about to die during her torture days, it was this exact clumsy but genuine care that came to her mind when she pictured Anna one last time before fainting.

"Here."

She helped her drink, and Elsa gasped a thank you once done.

"You saved me." Repeated the elder, insisting.

Anna smiled with modesty. Suddenly, flashes of the scene passed in her gaze, and it got lost for a moment, as she stared at the sheets.

"But at what cost…" She mumbled. "I… I killed someone."

"You killed a _murderer_." Nuanced Elsa. "They had killed so many people, and… They were about to do the same for me once they finished using me."

Anna's mouth twitched, not liking this possibility.

"But I still… I still killed a human being."

Elsa nudged her so she would finally look in her eyes. "Nothing about them was human anymore. You did right, Anna. I was shocked at first, but… You did right."

It took a long time, and the redhead eventually shrugged. "I just did the next right thing."

The Snow Queen smiled. "You did."

She dropped her head on the pillow. "Now, I think the next right thing is for you to have rest as well. You haven't slept since you brought me back to the camp, did you?"

Anna had a smirk under her messy hair strands, her red eyes surrounded by dark rings. "Guilty."

"Lay down. This bed is big enough for the two of us, no? I can't really see."

"It is." Assured Anna, and she went down next to her with a content sigh.

As silence came between them, the only sound being the distant chirping of the birds and Sami people preparing lunch, she turned to her sister.

"After that, I'll get something to eat. By the way, don't take advantage of the situation to take all the blanket for you." She joked.

Elsa giggled, then frowned. "Ow! Ugh, don't make me laugh, my ribs hurt."

"Sorry." Smiled Anna.

In the dimmed light of the hut, they both fell to sleep promptly.

* * *

A series of flashes came to Anna's mind. A scream. A sword. The terrifying sound of steel going through someone's flesh. The splashes of blood on the echoing stones of the cave. And that familiar sensation of adrenaline, rushing through the veins, but this time for one an unique goal… To kill.

Anna erupted from sleep with a gasp, jumping of terror and breathing heavily as she looked around where she was and put all the pieces together. Her brain was so numb from all of the overwhelming situation, the stress and the strain, that it took her a moment before realizing where she was.

She then realized that Elsa and her weren't the only persons in the room; Kristoff had just entered, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Are you alright? I heard you gasp." He whispered, to not wake Elsa up as she was lying still next to her.

The redhead gulped and nodded. "I'm fine. It's just… A nightmare."

"You mean, this whole situation?" Smiled Kristoff, closing the hut's door and approaching the bed, trying on humor to light up the moment.

She puffed, but it was short.

"Sorry. Maybe I should give you two a moment alone…" Pouted the man.

"No, no, honey, please stay. It's alright." Whispered Anna.

She had a reassuring smile, and he sighed with relief. The blond was glad to see her soft expression, finally being happy again now that she knew her sister was safe and sound, and by her side.

He walked to them and sat on the bed, on Anna's side to make sure that he wouldn't wake the Queen.

"How is she?"

"Better. I mean, not really… _Better_…" Winced Anna. "But she only needs a lot of sleep and care now. And we talked about the… What happened with the Elemental, and what I did."

"I see." Nodded Kristoff.

He put a hand on her shoulder, and felt like the moment she sobbed in his arms and told him about the event in the cave was a second ago.

"Come here."

She let out an emotional sigh and hugged him as he extended his arms, and they stayed in each other's embrace for a while, silently listening to their breathing.

Silence fell on them like a comfy blanket, and as they started to part with smiles, Anna heard Elsa stir behind her, and she turned her head to see that the blonde was rotating on her pillow, like she was searching for something, her eyes still closed but eyebrows slightly frowning. She whined faintly, like her dream also was sinister, but Anna could tell that she was actually half-conscious.

"Hey, I'm here. I'm here."

The redhead rushed to come back closer, and held her hand. She passed a hand in Elsa's hair delicately, admiring how beautiful it was after Yelana and her cleaned it to get rid of the blood and dust from the cave. Her white-blond locks had retrieved their silken-like properties, and a smile stretched the corner of Anna's lips at how it enhanced the features of her face. The smile however vanished when she figured that it was the only part of her whole body that hadn't been harmed. Her hand stopped going through the strands.

"Kristoff."

"Yes?" Responded the man right away, for he had been staring closely at the scene.

"I'm sorry for leaving you that suddenly yesterday." She said, her voice trembling. "I really wanted to search for her, and–"

"Shhh. It's okay. Anna, it's okay."

"But I left you when I understood where the cave was and I took my sword and I… You must think I'm the worst lover ever."

He bent to her to put a kiss on her forehead. On the opposite of the blonde, Anna's hair was dirty, and smelled like mud and sweat. It was a smell Kristoff was used to and didn't mind, but he didn't like much what it understated. When he sat up and saw that the redhead's eyes were still red, he understood that she still needed a lot of sleep.

"You should rest, feisty."

He took advantage of still having his face close to her to gently push her back in the sheets next to her sister.

"You've been through a lot. It's been a tough day. Come on, close your eyes. We won't go anywhere."

She smiled softly at the 'we'. He didn't just say 'Elsa can't move anyway', or 'I'll be staying around if you need me'. He included the three of them as a family. Anna's smile extended, her teal blue eyes sparkling with emotion.

She wiggled back in the sheets, and after a while, she turned to her elder, who now was sleeping soundly against her. Her head was on Anna's arm, her mouth slightly opened and her injured hands clenching it like she never wanted to leave her side.

The redhead understood the body language message and smiled. She caressed Elsa's bandaged fingers with her thumb as she put her hand on hers, and made the mental promise to never let anyone cause her harm ever again.

"Kristoff, would you mind bringing us two bowls of grilled vegetables? She'll need to eat. And, I have to admit, I'm starving too."

"This is what you get from staying awake all night to pace around in front of the hut. Of course I'm going to get you two something."

"Thank you."

He stood up and observed the two of them, Anna with eyes overflowing with love, and Elsa entwined to her. He smiled and went out, and he barely had made ten steps that Honeymaren and Ryder jumped to him.

"How is she?" Hurried to ask the Northuldra woman.

Kristoff blinked as he tried to understand who she meant, but his instinct told him that she was worried about Elsa.

"She's okay. She needs rest and care. Luckily, Anna is perfect for that."

"Anna?" Frowned Ryder with amusement. "You mean, the Anna who practically jumped on us when we found you in the Forest, and nearly strangled us all when we said we would stop the search yesterday?"

Kristoff tilted his head.

"We shouldn't have stopped the research." Muttered Honeymaren, ashamed, like she took the entire mistake and distrust blame of the Northuldra tribe on her. "I knew that Elsa wasn't like the other Elementals and didn't mean to cause harm like they do. I should have been more insistent…"

"You were." Assured Kristoff. "And we're glad to have people like you to be open minded and see what's good in people. You saw that Elsa was different from day one. Well, I mean, she can command ice and snow, _that's _different…" Laughed Kristoff.

The three of them chuckled, then the mountaineer saw Ryder's cooking. "Hey, could you fill two bowls to the brim?"

* * *

"I'm still marked about what happened in the cave, but…" Started Anna, biting her lip. "One day or another… We'll have to stop all of the Elementals. You know we have to."

Elsa and Kristoff turned to her, and exchanged a glance.

"Yes. You're right." Admitted the blonde, and Anna resumed to bandaging Elsa's arm.

It now had been several days since the event with the Earth Elemental, but she could see by her younger sister's trembling moves that sometimes, flashes of the scene would come back to her when she took care of her injuries.

She smiled and indicated Anna to look at her so she would feel positive. "Hey. I'm almost healed. Soon, we'll be able to build a plan and help the Northuldra."

Anna finally smiled, even if it was sadly. "But you still have a broken leg."

"Yes. But my hands are a bit better."

She comically wiggled her fingers to make her laugh, and Anna snorted, but complained a bit as well. "Hey! I just bandaged them. Don't ruin my work."

"Sorry." Giggled Elsa.

Kristoff smiled as well as Anna continued to change Elsa's bandages in the dimmed light of the hut, holding the rolls as she used them.

What Elsa hadn't mentioned, however, and she would never in Anna's presence, was that her magic still was exhausted. She had used it too much against the enemy, and he had twisted her wrists so much that she had no possibility of using her powers because of how much pain it caused her.

Once the redhead was done, she clapped her hands in victory and sat next to Elsa on the bed after sitting so long on the stool in front of her.

"Check! Okay, now I can't wait for us to make a plan to defeat the other Elementals."

Kristoff put the rolls back in the box on the hut's shelf and counted on his fingers as he summarized the situation.

"So… We got rid of the Earth one this week, and Elsa defeated the Fire one when we arrived here, which is why they were so angry against her…"

Elsa winced and bent her head at that.

"Which means…" Continued Kristoff. "That there's only Air and Water Elementals remaining."

Anna smirked. "Piece of cake."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure of that."

The three of them jumped of surprise and turned around. Elsa groaned at the pain it gave to her ribs but instantly forgot it when she saw who was standing in the entrance of the hut.

In a backlighting that would have been artistic if made on purpose, or maybe it was, a woman stepped to them, and while Kristoff and Anna squinted in instinctive worry and tried to see her face, Elsa's eyes widened as she could clearly feel her magic aura.

She calmly but dauntingly walked to them, the hut's lights finally showing her face. She wasn't older than Elsa; in fact it was obvious that she was the same age, just like the Fire and Earth Elementals.

Even if it was the first time they saw each other, Elsa knew instantly that she was the Air one. The style of her outfit gave it away, in fact, and when she raised a hand to sarcastically wave at them three, the blonde blinked to forget all artistic admiration and retract defensively on the bed.

"Hi there." Smiled the woman.

Even if the lifted hand was for greetings, Kristoff instantly put his arm in front of Anna and Elsa, while exactly at the same time, Anna placed herself in front of her sister.

The Snow Queen detached her eyes from the Air Elemental to stare at them protecting her with their lives.

"Aw, how cute." Commented the enemy at the sight, even though nothing in her voice transmitted admiration.

She sighed. "Step aside, morons."

"Never." Groaned Anna.

Kristoff frowned. "How did you even pass the Northuldra who were guarding the hut?"

The Elemental puffed.

"Easy. I just raised the level of oxygen in the air of the whole camp, and they're all sleeping like babies now."

Elsa's eyes widened, and she saw by the door left opened behind her that all Sami people were on the ground, unconscious, including harmless children, and saw Honeymaren unconscious along her staff just in front of the door. Anger twisted the Snow Queen's guts profoundly. Honeymaren had been volunteering to protect Elsa's hut and did not deserve any of this. Her hand clenched the sheets on the bed, but she didn't feel it because of the bandages.

She also couldn't feel Anna's hand passing on hers, as if to share her fear and anger in that moment.

The mountaineer man however wasn't paralysed by her power, in opposite to the sisters who had every reason to be careful, and stepped to her with determined eyes.

As he did, something caught his attention; the enemy seemed to be… Transparent? It reminded Kristoff of troll's northern lights manipulation, and he twitched.

"What? You're not even here?"

The Air Elemental puffed. "Of course I'm not. Gosh, you Arendellians really are idiots. I'm an illusion."

Kristoff passed his hand through her body, and it trembled like the image of a dream.

"Are you done playing?" Sighed the woman.

"How?" Muttered Elsa, who despite the situation, couldn't help but be fascinated.

The Elemental seemed to detect it in her voice, and she turned to her with a smile.

"I'm not dumb enough to come in person. I know what you did to the others. You would impale me with a stalactite - or a sword - in a second. I'm just making a projection of myself from the hill. I only need to change the density of the air, it's not that complicated."

Three jaws dropped in front of her, and she cackled.

She could project herself at such a distance? This easily? How were they going to defeat her? Elsa was able to change the density of her ice to make it shift in colors. But air? Air was _everywhere_.

"Yep, you can create life with your powers, but there's no way you'll ever stop a goddess." Threatened the woman, with unbearable smugness. "And now that there's none of the Northuldra - who've never been a threat anyway…" She added with an eye roll, "…in my way, and that we finally _meet_, things are going to get a lot more interesting."

Anna panicked, her gaze switching from her sister to the Elemental. She chose to back up with menace.

"Well, you're not really _here_, so…"

"Shut up, useless one." Frowned the woman.

With a disdainful expression and a flick of the wrist, she threw some magic in Anna's direction, and before anyone could react, the redhead suddenly gasped and lifted her hands to her throat.

Kristoff recognized the sound of someone suffocating, and twirled around to her. Elsa's eyes widened when she felt that magic was acting around her younger sister's neck.

"ANNA!"

The redhead fell on the bed next to her, and gasped, trying to grasp some air, but none of it was entering in her lungs. The Elemental had just emptied them with their magic.

"NO! ANNA! SHE CAN'T BREATHE! ANNA!"

The younger was becoming red in a couple of seconds, and her eyes were rolling to the back of her head as she was about to die.

"NO, NO!"

Elsa started to sob, her face above her sister's, trying to find a way to help her. Her braid flew around as she twirled toward the Elemental.

"PLEASE, PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"

The woman simply responded by a raised eyebrow, overflowing with confidence.

"Or else what?"

The Snow Queen's raging tears fell on her face. Her enemy's arrogance was too much to bear, even for her who promised to always be pacifist. She launched her elbows forward, trying to throw all her coldest ice and snow at her, but nothing came out of her hands. Even worse, after her strong move, she felt roaring pain in her wrists.

With a groan, she folded her arms back to her chest, hugging herself in a both physical and emotional relief, and sobbed even more.

Kristoff's eyes darted from his lover to Elsa. He also had rage twisting his guts. He purely hated to see his family suffering this way. The blond man also threw his kind personality aside and hurried to the Air Elemental, grabbing the hatchet next to the hut's stove.

The enemy only had the time to widen her eyes before he yelled with all the strength he had and ran to her, going through her projection. He dashed outside, searching on distant hills for her real body, in whose neck he'd gladly plant his hatchet.


	116. Gale is grumpy

**cptcyborg asked:**

**Gale is angry because elsa and anna only use them as a mailcarrier**

* * *

_ajsjdhjsfhjsd okay but, tbh, this is definitely canon XD_

* * *

"What do you mean, you don't want to take it?" Elsa frowned, her arm stretched, her hand lifted, but still at Gale's behavior.

The Wind Spirit huffed in a gust of dust, twirling around like someone who would cross their arms and turn away to pout.

"I can't believe it." Puffed Elsa. "Seriously? Gale? Right now?"

She stepped forward with a sigh, insisting again in her giving gesture as a poke to the Wind Spirit. However, they still didn't commit.

"What is wrong with you?" Said Elsa, and her tone had been just as scolding as worried, which was exactly what her job as Fifth Spirit required.

Gale twirled away again, avoiding her and going further in the woods, leaving her on the trail alone with her letter.

The blonde clenched it with bit lips. "Whatever you're upset about, it's gonna have to wait. I need to send this letter to Anna as soon as possible. It's urgent."

Elsa grumbled. "Gale. I'm going to get angry at you if you continue. And you definitely know that it's better not to mess with me. Take that letter or you'll regret it."

The Wind Spirit twitched a bit, maybe by fear, but then resolutely decided that no, Elsa won't send her letter today.

"What is it? Tell me."

Deciphering Gale's communication then was like trying to understand a pouting child through their emotions only. A mix of wind whistling and tinkling echoed on the trail.

"You're angry because… We don't play with you?" Frowned Elsa, translating out loud as they went.

She listened and felt as the Spirit expressed. Elsa snorted.

"What, we _neglect_ you? Come on…"

A silence passed, as birds chirped in the distance and Gale made another twirl.

"Of course you're not just a messenger."

She saw how the Spirit was twirling behind a tree now, like they didn't want to talk to her anymore.

"Hey, listen, you little stubborn dork…" Smirked the Fifth Spirit, lifting once again her letter. "Do you know what this is about?"

Gale detached from behind the tree, then shifted from left to right, as if they were shaking 'no'. They also added a 'I don't even care anyway' pouting puff. Elsa however continued to smirk and talk.

"It's a letter to organize the next festival. You know, the one where Arendellians come to visit the Northuldra? And do you remember how many people, children and adults, loved to play with you last year?"

Gale's behavior seemed to change, and Elsa definitely felt reflection and happiness filling her soul as they exhaled from the Spirit.

"Yep, they're already very excited at the idea to see you again. So come on, be gentle and help me here. Take this to Anna. The faster you'll do it, the faster we'll prepare the festival."

The Wind Spirit stayed in suspension, like it was thinking it through.

"Please?" Smiled the blonde.

Gale turned around, and finally accepted, taking the letter off Elsa's hand, nearly ripping it in half.

"HEY! Slowly! Easy…"

Her scolding was useless, for the Wind Spirit already was taking it away to the South with a giggling tingle sound. Elsa shook her head with a smile.

"It's all or nothing with you, uh?"


	117. Two heartbeats - 2nd version -

**frozenfandom2017 asked:**  
**Hey I just thought of a prompt, please don't feel like you have to reply though! I know you wrote about Elsa sensing 2 heartbeats in Anna but how about her sister senses telling her instead of her powers noticing? The way Anna's behaves has changed or something like that? Or angst? what if she recognizes the symptoms her mum had when with Anna? If you have already written/read something like this could you please attach the link? No worries if you can't though! Thank you!**

* * *

_It's nice of you to leave me freedom on answering or not, I appreciate it! :D NB: For purely logical reasons, I doubt that Elsa remembers how Iduna behaved when she was pregnant with Anna, because they have 2 and a half years of difference and there's no way Elsa have memories from such a young age. However, current!Elsa knows how to Observe™…_

* * *

"Are you done being grumpy for no reason?"

Anna pouted as an answer, and Elsa sighed one more time. "Seriously, you keep complaining about ridiculous stuff. What is wrong with the chocolates this time?"

The blonde gestured to the tray she was holding. She had just come back from the kitchens, and the castle garden was quite far from it, so she didn't want to go back to them again.

"You mixed the different types."

Elsa eye-rolled. "Oh, so first you were upset that I only picked dark and milk chocolate ones, and now that I took the white as well, you're grumpy because I didn't neatly sort them out?"

Anna crossed her arms. "Now it looks ugly."

"Ugly?" Repeated Elsa, raising her eyebrows. "How can you qualify your favorite food as ugly?"

The younger sister huffed and puffed on the stone bench, like a child who didn't even know what their tantrum was about.

"On that tray, it does."

Elsa looked down as she had placed it between them. "Uh?"

"And now it shines in my eye."

"_What?_ Oh, come on, this is getting out of hand. We're outside, of course the sun light reflects on it! Is this a prank? Are you pranking me? You're driving me nuts."

"Speaking of nuts, I hope there's none in those treats. Or I'll kill you." Muttered the redhead.

Elsa blinked in utter confusion now. Nothing in Anna's behavior seemed normal, from style to content.

But instead of replying with a fiery remark, she frowned and inspected her. Anna had red cheeks, and seemed like she was angry at something, but for no reason in particular. Or excited. Or nervous. Elsa had seen her younger sister in every state of mind possible, but now the blonde had no clue what was going on with her mood.

She flicked her wrist to vanish a part of her left sleeve and lifted her forearm to Anna's forehead, pressing her skin against hers.

"What are you doing?" Grumbled the Queen, her mixed emotions not lowering down.

"Checking if you have a fever." Murmured Elsa, her voice distant as she was distracted in her inspection. "Hmm… This is weird, something's up but you're not warm…"

"What do you mean, something's up?"

Elsa's gaze switched to align with her sister's. "Your eyes are watering. Usually, it happens when you're upset about something, but you're not."

Anna remained mute, impressed by her observation. "Am I that obvious?"

"I told you last summer, I can read in you like an open book." Smiled Elsa.

She crafted the end of her white sleeve again, intertwining microscopic fibres of ice to retrieve her Fifth Spirit outfit to its original state.

Then she stared at Anna with a smile stretching more and more her lips with every passing second.

"What?" Groaned the redhead, not liking the way she seemed to know something and instead of telling her, simply enjoyed sitting here and looking.

"Anna, have you been feeling odd lately? Sick? Or just a bit unwell? Or emotional about little things? Emotional positively or negatively."

The Queen blushed slightly. "…Maybe. Kristoff underlined last week that I got very emotional about one of his ice blocks when it actually was a very common one."

Elsa's smile grew even wider, and now Anna frowned.

"WHAT?"

The blonde chuckled lightly. So Anna whined.

"Can you please stop doing that? I feel like you're hiding me something."

"It's ironic, because actually, the _truth_ has been hiding from you." Smiled Elsa.

Puzzled, Anna bent her head in confusion. "Uh?"

She startled when Elsa took her hands in hers, her eyes filling with happy tears. "Sis.. You're pregnant."

Anna's eyes widened the biggest Elsa had ever seen.

"Wait… What?"


	118. Future Frohana

**somecallmejohn asked:**  
**May I suggest Anna and Kristoff telling their story to their kids, mirroring the time Agnaar and Iduna did that to young Anna and Elsa, and the kids being amazed at the story and ask about their auntie Elsa which eventually leads to a snow sisters reunion?**

* * *

_(THE FEELS AHFHFJFFJGHG! this is so good I'm gonna go for a big drabble I think hahaha - and of course I get inspiration from your Kristanna children OCs)_

* * *

"And you _jumped _off a cliff?" Asked Hugo, eyes wide.

Kristoff giggled as he tucked his eldest son in his bed. "Yes I did. Well, actually, it's your mother who jumped first. I had no choice but to follow her. Just like in life…" He added with a wink.

Anna, who was standing on the threshold with a sleepy Andrew in her arms, shook her head with an eye roll.

Hugo had a mischievous smile. "So you did crazy stuff too, mama, uh? Did you get a scar like me?"

"No, I didn't" Replied Anna, still in her guilt after his incident on his first ice harvesting trip when they encountered wolves. "Also, I was _18 _when it happened. Try not to risk your life again until then, uhm?"

He giggled in his sheets, and Kristoff ruffled his hair with a laugh.

"Jumping off cliffs is _epic_", commented the blond boy.

His parents smiled, and Anna gave a sign to her husband as she left the room. "Come on, we have to put Andrew to bed."

"I'm not tired!" Exclaimed her youngest boy in her arms. His voice was so drowsy that it got comical.

Anna smiled and nudged his nose with hers. "Yes you are."

He mumbled something, putting his head back on her shoulder.

"Mama, could you tell us another story before sleep?" Asked Hugo.

Andrew's face jumped up, now totally awake and excited. Anna had to restrain herself from grunting. She knew how impossible it was to put Andrew to sleep after a second bed time story. "Another one?"

"Yessss, pleeeaaase!" Begged the two princes with big eyes.

Kristoff tapped the sheets of Hugo's bed. "Okay, mama sits back down. But a short one, alright? What do you want this one to be about? Andrew, you get to choose."

The redhead boy had a thinking pout as he sat on the bed next to his mom. "Can you tell us a story about Auntie? We haven't seen her in a while."

The cute, warming, familial atmosphere in the room suddenly vanished. Kristoff stopped smiling, and cleared his throat as he lifted his eyes to his wife.

"I already told you last week, sweetheart." Said Anna, her voice suddenly weak. "She's busy up North."

"Because of the war?" Remembered Hugo.

Kristoff gave a sad look to Anna.

"Yes, because of the war." Said Anna. She forced herself to smile and have a strong voice. "She needs to protect the land from the destruction that humans could bring when they fight each other."

"Why do they fight each other?" Frowned Andrew, who never understood hate and vowed to always have a peaceful behavior.

"It's adult stuff, buddy. It's too complicated. You'll get it later." Summarized Kristoff. Now was not the time to get political.

"Is it dangerous for her?" Asked Hugo.

Right in Anna's heart. She gulped audibly, and Kristoff put a soft hand on hers. The Queen turned to him and gave a reassuring nod. "It's okay. I can talk about it." She whispered.

"Yes, it's very dangerous." Stated Anna to her sons. "She has to get in the way of both sides, and not take any, and make sure that Nature doesn't get attacked on the… Battlefield."

She had paused before saying the last word, and Kristoff looked at her with a supportive gaze.

"Do you believe in her?" Said Andrew, and the question was turned to both his parents.

"Of course", immediately said Kristoff with some pride. "She's amazing."

"She's the person I admire the most. She's brave. She's powerful. And she'll always succeed." Smiled Anna.

The two princess nodded in silence. Even from their young age, they perceived the emotion of the adults in the air.

"When will she come back again?"

"How long have you not seen her?"

They asked at the same time, and Anna clenched the sheets with her fist to not cry right then. She passed a hand in her untied hair and tugged it behind her ear.

"It's… Wars can be long, you know, and… Uhm… It's been more than a year since I last saw her. Since we _all _saw her." She added, bringing the 'us' feeling of her family to give her courage. "But I get news from the battlefront from time to time from the informants, and there are rumors that the war is getting to its end."

The two boys gave hurrahs and cheers, glad it ended on a positive note.

"Alright, you two devils, it's time for bed now." Smiled Anna, remaining happy, for the little faces of her children filled her heart with love again.

She was about to take Andrew in her arms once more, but Hugo tugged her sleeve. "Can you close the window before leaving?"

Anna frowned and looked up, and saw that indeed, the window was half open.

"I didn't even notice it was opened. Kris, did you–"

"No, I didn't do anything." Frowned the man. "You know I don't want Hugo to catch a cold."

It was true, and Anna squinted her eyes as she stood up from the bed and walked to the window. The air of the outside was cold, and she hurried a bit to take the handle and close it. When suddenly, something in the air caught her attention. This type of cold _felt _familiar.

The redhead passed her head by the window and looked down the castle at the field below. Something seemed to shimmer in the distance, walking slowly along the grounds and to the walls of the castle, just under Anna. Something white, sparkly, and her long untied clear blonde hair was floating in the evening wind, and her smile was visible even from here…

Anna let out a great gasp, and clasped her hand on her mouth. Even if her expression was a proof of big emotion and happiness, Kristoff ran to the window to see what she saw. And his jaw dropped as well, melting in a smile.

With a swirl of snow and wind, the smiling figure below rose up to them, floating in the air right in front of the window, and the gust of wind pushed the windows apart so she could enter.

Elsa had planned to land next to Anna, but she barely passed the window sill that suddenly Anna grabbed her in the air and pulled her in her arms for an intense hug.

The Snow Queen yelped in surprise, and almost fell on her younger sister as the wind behind her closed the window neatly. In a gasp, Anna tightened her arms around her, her nose buried in her neck, and Elsa smiled and gave her the intensity of the hug right back. She finally put her feet on the carpet of the bedroom, and smiled at the familiar sensation both under her ice sandals and the warm feeling of being in Anna's arms.

They stood there a while, being in each other's presence without saying a word. Kristoff noticed that Anna was practically clamping herself to her sister, and he chuckled as he stepped closer.

"Hey, let her breathe, maybe…"

Anna let go of the hug and apologized, and indeed Elsa had to retrieve some oxygen as she stepped out of her arms.

"How are you?" Asked Kristoff, delighted to see her again as well.

"I'm really well, thank you", smiled Elsa with a giggling voice, and she already filled the room with happiness as she did so. "It's just been the tightest embrace you've ever given me", she added to Anna as she massaged her ribs. "I haven't felt this constricted since I got crushed by giants. I missed your amazing hugs."

Elsa still had her hand in Anna's, and she passed her thumb along her fingers. The latter giggled with a big smile, then it briskly dropped.

"Wait, what? Crushed by giants?"

The Snow Queen waved her other hand for a dissuasive effect. "They didn't do it on purpose. I'll tell you later. It's a long story."

Anna interpreted from her answer that she wasn't going to stay for long, and all glee disappeared from her heart. Elsa seemed to read in her like an open book, because as soon as Anna looked down in disappointment, the blonde put her hands on her shoulders.

"I plan to stay for a long time in the castle. We'll have plenty of days to catch up now that war is over. I've heard that you planned big changes to expand Arendelle? I can't wait for you to tell me all about it."

Anna's eyes danced all around Elsa's face as she listened to her and had so many emotions at each word she said. There was so many informations to process, and was speechless as she didn't know what to reply; her mouth dropped open.

The elder melted in a smile at her reaction, and came closer to kiss her forehead. Then she saw the children behind her.

All that time, the two princes had been staring at them three, and were too shy and overwhelmed by the situation to even say a word. Elsa stepped to them, her untied hair floating around like a mane.

"Hugo! Andrew! Gods, you grew up so much!" She exclaimed, a big smile stretching her face.

She clearly was emotional, and the boys giggled in return. Kristoff stepped closer.

"Now they're…"

"9 and 5 years old, yes" Smiled Elsa.

Kristoff missed a heartbeat, and Anna seemed shocked as well. She knew? He thought that for all that time, and all the events she had to face and take care of, she could possibly have forgotten her nephews' birth dates. But judging from her confident look at she stared at the boys, she knew exactly.

The mountaineer turned his head to his wife, and noticed that Anna had tears in her eyes, overwhelmed by both the surprise to see that she knew, and the happiness to have the presence of her caring sister again. Elsa said she missed her hugs, and Anna too, but also the aura of her elder and the way her faced beamed with love.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!"

The Queen was snapped out of her daydream by Andrew's voice. Childish and therefore high-pitched, it reminded her of her own childhood memory when she asked Elsa this exact request. That was the trigger; when she blinked, Anna's tears finally went down her cheeks, and she let out a slight squeal.

Elsa's sense of hearing was sharpened since her Fifth Spirit transformation and her experiences in the wild, so she turned around with a worried expression as Andrew and Hugo were jumping on the bed under her shower of snowflakes.

"Are you okay?"

The redhead rubbed her tears, and let out a giggle that sounded like a gasp of relief.

"Yeah, I just… I'm so happy that you're here, Elsa."

The elder smiled tenderly in return. "I am too."


End file.
